Explosion
by MakorraLove97
Summary: Cat keeps asking Beck why he and Jade broke up even though she has a huge crush on him, but when Beck flips out on her, she runs out of class & bumps into a new girl. She & Cat talk & become friends, but what happens when this girl knows Beck & wants him for herself? Will her jealously lead to her making a rash decision that can jeopardize the entire school? Will she go after Cat?
1. Chapter One

**Heey guys, so I'm going to make this into a series, I'm not sure how long it'll be, but I hope you enjoy it!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.**

* * *

Chapter one-

. . .

_Have you ever had that feeling when something happens to someone you care about and you believe that you could have done something or you could have prevented it? Have you ever had that feeling when you don't know if something happened to the one you care about and there's no way of finding out until it's too late?_

_That thought of something happening to someone you care about and knowing the last thing you said to them was something negative._

_Or what about when something is happening to that person and yourself and all you could think about is that person?_

_That feeling is regret, pain, hurt, sadness, anger, everything. Everything just feels like something is ripping your insides out of you and you're going to break. No one knows how to handle it . . . no one knows what to do with it._

**. . .**

The school day has just begun and it was a Monday morning. The sun was a bright yellow with hints of orange and a bit of red blended into it and it was shining down, making the day hot and humid.

Cat skips to Sikowitz's class, her red hair whipping in the air and her eyes are filled with happiness.

The red headed girl smiles as she walks into the class room but her smile instantly drops when she sees Beck sitting on one side of the room and Jade is on the other side of the room.

Cat remembers how her best friend, Jade, told her how her and Beck broke up and she wasn't actually that upset because she was starting to like another guy in her math class. Beck on the other-hand is been really quiet.

Cat sighs the sits down next to Jade, "Are you and Beck really broken up?"

Jade looks at Cat with dark eyes, "Yes, Cat, we are."

Cat cocks her head to the side and her eyebrows knit together, "But you guys were so good together and you both have been together for a while now!"

Jade huffs and her eyes go cold, "Cat, this conversation is over."

Cat frowns, but nods her head slowly and stands up and walks over to her seat next to Beck.

Beck gives the red-headed girl a small wave and a smile, "Hey, Cat." Cat waves back, but doesn't smile. Beck's eyebrows knit together and he cocks his head to the side, "Cat . . . what's wrong? What happened?"

Cat sits down next to Beck and frowns, "Why did you and Jade break up?"

"Cat, can we not do this?" Beck pleads as he runs his hand through his hair.

Cat folds her arms across her chest, "Are you okay?"

Beck sighs and looks into Cat's big brown eyes that sparkle in the light, "I'm fine. Now, can we drop the subject?"

Cat nods her head and the two friends sit there in silence, but Cat just couldn't help herself, "BUT, you two had such long history together! You two were perfect together and even though you two have fights, arguments, disagreeing or whatever else, you two were still in- in . . . in love." Cat knows that she has a crush on Beck, but she is also Jade's friend and she wants her friend to be happy . . . even if she's going to give up the one thing she . . . she loves?

"Cat!" Beck yells, making everyone in the class -including Sikowitz- to jump and Cat's eyes widen and he continues to flip out, "Just please, stop! I don't want to be with Jade anymore and that's my decision and I don't want you to keep annoying me about it!"

Beck knows Cat's very sensitive, but that didn't stop him from losing his cool and flipping out on the small red-headed girl.

Sikowitz looks at Cat and he knows what's about to happen.

Tori stands up from her seat and she places her hand on Cat's shoulder, "C-Cat . . . it's alright. He didn't mean to yell at you."

Beck looks away and sighs, not saying one word to make Cat feel better.

"Yeah, come on, Little Red, it's alright. Beck was just upset; he didn't mean it." Andre tries to cheer her up; he could see the tears forming in his friend's eyes.

"I-I-I-I-" Cat can't even form a sentence. Cat jumps up out of her seat and runs out of the classroom.

"Cat, Cat wait!" Robbie calls out, but the red-headed girl ignores them all and runs down the hall.

Sikowitz sighs, "Just give the girl some time. Now, let's get back to our lesson."

While Sikowitz continues his lesson in the classroom, Cat runs down the halls and she keeps her eyes on the ground as she runs.

While Cat is running she's not looking where she's going and she ends up running into someone. Cat falls to the ground and she gasps when she realizes what she did, "Oh my gosh! I'm so, so sorry! Please forgive me!"

Cat looks next to her to see a very pretty girl who is sitting on the ground with her books scattered across the floor. She has bright ocean blue eyes and dark, shoulder-length brown hair with blonde highlights.

The girl's wearing tight skinny blue jeans and a light purple tank-top with black and violet converse. The girl smiles at Cat, "It's fine, really. I wasn't watching where I was going either and by the way you look, I could tell you're upset."

Cat's eyes widen and she gasps, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

The girl immediately shakes her head and smiles, "Nothing! I just mean, you look upset and I don't blame you for bumping into me. Um, what's your name?"

Cat smiles and stands up, "Cat; yours?"

The girl also stands up and she sweetly replies, "Rachel; nice to meet you, Cat. So, Cat, what's wrong?"

Cat frowns and looks down, "Well . . . there's this guy that I sort of like and well . . . he just yelled at me because he and my best friend just broke up and I asked him why they did because they've been together for a while and . . . he just lost it."

Rachel frowns and she puts her hand on Cat's shoulder, "Aw, I'm so sorry. He had no right to yell at you."

Cat cocks her head to the side, "Are you new here by the way? I only ask because I say hi to _everyone_ in this school and I've never seen you here."

Rachel chuckles and nods her head, "Yeah, I am new and I have no idea where my class is."

"Oh! Maybe I could help! What class do you have now?" Cat cheerfully asks; a wide smile on her red lips.

"Um, I have Mr. Sikowitz's class. You know where that is?" Rachel asks; her bright blue eyes wide.

Cat smiles and practically cries it out, "Oh! I have that too! Sikowitz is an amazing teacher; he's a bit weird . . . but you'll love him!"

Rachel claps her hands together, "Great!" Cat and Rachel both start to pick up Rachel's books that she dropped when they bumped into each other and now they head over to Sikowitz's class.

The two make it to Sikowitz class and they both slowly enter it, "Hi, hi everyone . . . again. I brought a person!"

"A person?" Tori questions with a raised eyebrow.

"A _new_ person!" Cat corrects with a wide smile on her face, completely forgetting all about Jade . . . and Beck.

Rachel walks further into the room so everyone could see her, "Hey, I'm Rachel . . . I'm a new student here."

Beck's eyes widen, "R-Rachel?"

Rachel instantly recognizes the voice and her eyes scan the room until they land on the one person she is looking for, "Beck?! You're in this school and _this_ class too?!"

"You two . . . know each other?" Cat whispers; scared to hear the answer.

"Yeah! He's my ex-boyfriend." Rachel says with a slight smirk on her lips.

Cat's stomach drops and all she could say to herself is that . . . what did she get herself into and why her?

If only Cat knew that this is only the beginning and there are lots to come to the small red-headed girl. If only Cat knew that this is only going to get worse . . .

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter! :)**

**I really hope you guys liked it and enjoyed reading it!**

**There will be a lot happening so don't worry! ;)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**The next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	2. Chapter Two

**Heey, hey there everyone! So, this is chapter two of my Victorious story :) I hope you like it!**

*****So, just to clear everything up: Beck and Jade broke up; Cat likes Beck; Beck doesn't know his feelings yet, he doesn't know who he likes right now and Rachel is Beck's ex girlfriend and she still has feelings for him.*****

**Thank you all of you are: reviewing, following, favoriting and reading! I really do appreciate it a lot, thank you! ^_^**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.**

* * *

Chapter two-

. . .

_Have you ever had that feeling of regret that just eats you up alive? It tortures you? It makes you just want to run away and never look back? It makes you want to just rip all your hair out of your head and scream?_

_Have you ever had mix feelings about a certain person or thing? That feeling where . . . you actually don't understand or know your feelings?_

_Or what about that feeling that you _know_ something bad is going to happen and you did nothing about it? You did nothing. _Nothing_._

**. . .**

The room fell quiet and Rachel is smirking at Beck. Cat is just standing in the doorway, staying quiet and her eyes are wide.

Sikowitz waves his hand away and walks up to Rachel, "Okay, okay let's finish our lesson. Hello, I am your teacher, Sikowitz. Well, Rachel, Cat, both of you take your seats. Rachel, pick whatever seat you want."

Cat sighs and sits down next to Beck and Rachel sits down on the seat behind Beck's seat.

The rest of the lesson continued on and it was quite interesting. Sikowitz made the class do the funniest and weirdest acting exercises. Each student went up onto the small stage that's in the class room and whatever emotion Sikowitz tells them to pretend to act and feel, that's what they did.

"Okay, the bell should be ringing in about a minute so for the final emotional acting lesson we're doing; I want Cat and . . . Beck to do it. Cat, you have to pretend you're mad about something and Beck you have to pretend you're feeling regret and sorrow." Sikowitz says then watches as Cat drags herself up onto the stage and Beck walks slowly behind her.

Once the two are up there, Sikowitz claps his hands together and shouts, "And, begin!"

"Ugh! You're always doing this to girls! You're always toying them around and you think you could do whatever you want to them! It's sick and pathetic, Beck!" Cat out of nowhere begin yelling.

Beck looks down and has a sad expression on his face, "Cat, listen, I'm really sorry. I never wanted you to feel this way about me; I really care about you and I want you to be happy."

While Beck is saying this, making it sound very believable, Rachel is slouching in her chair and has her arms folded across her chest; she has a pissed off and annoyed expression on her face.

"You're sorry?! Wow, look at this . . . _the_ Beck Oliver is actually _sorry_?!" Cat starts with a sarcastic tone in her voice, "I cannot believe it. Who knew that _you_ could actually be sorry and _have_ feelings?!"

"Cat, please understand where I'm coming from." Beck begins, his voice is shaking and his eyes are watery, "I'm sorry; I regret ever hurting you. I regret and hate the fact that I made you think that I was just using you and that I didn't care about you."

"Save it!" Cat cuts him off with a very harsh tone and fire in her eyes, "I don't care what you have to say! I'm done! I _hate_ you!"

Everyone's eyes are open; they can't believe that Cat could act so . . . so angry and filled with hate. Usually Cat is happy and filled with love and peace and whatever else. They're surprised that their little red-headed bubbly friend . . . can act like . . . like . . . almost as worse as Jade.

Right after Cat yelled that last line the bell rings and everyone starts to leave the room expect for the gang, Sikowitz and Rachel.

"Um . . . wow, Cat, that was something." Tori begins, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Thanks." Cat simply replies with a shaky voice.

Rachel puts one of her hands on her hips and she smirks at Beck, "Wow, Beck, you were amazing! You did a wonderful job!"

Beck nods his head slowly and runs his hand through his hair, "Um . . . thanks." Beck then turns his attention to Cat who is trying to sneak away, "Wait, Cat!" Beck runs up to Cat and pulls her to the side so they could have some privacy.

"Yes?" Cat asks as she cocks her head to the side and bats her eyelashes at Beck.

"The acting lesson we just did, did you mean it? The things you said I mean . . . do you think I'm just a player and I'll hurt you?" Beck asks Cat; it's obvious that he's trying to keep a normal tone in his voice.

"N-no. I-I was just acting; that's all." Cat says with an unsure voice and her eyes grow wider.

"Cat, about what happened before, I'm really sorry. I should have never yelled at you like that and I know you don't like fighting and yelling and- . . . and I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Beck says as he takes a step closer to Cat; now he's only a few inches from her.

"I- I . . . I don't know." Cat finally chokes out . . . tears in her usually happy brown eyes.

"Please, Cat . . . please? I'll buy you cupcakes if you forgive me." Beck says with a small smile and his eyes are sparkling.

Cat chuckles and then her face becomes completely serious, "Are they going to be red velvet cupcakes?"

Beck laughs and nods his head, "Of course; so . . . you forgive me?"

"Yay! I love you, Beck!" Cat cries out and jumps into his arms. She wraps her arms around Beck's neck and she presses her small body against his. Beck buries his head into her red hair and he wraps his arms around her waist.

"Oh . . . and isn't this really sweet?" Rachel says with a hint of annoyance in her voice as she makes her way over to Beck and Cat.

Beck and Cat immediately pull apart and they both begin to blush. "Oh . . . uh, um, we were just . . . hugging . . . that's all." Cat tries to come up with something believable and she tries to make her voice sound normal.

"Mhm, okay well I have lunch now; same for you guys?" Rachel says with a smile on her lips and she bats her eyelashes at Beck.

Beck rubs the back of his neck and nods his head, "Yeah . . . we all do. You want to sit with us, Rachel?"

Rachel smiles and nods her head, "Yeah, of course! Oh and Beck? I would really like to talk to you later on . . ." Rachel looks at Cat then she looks back at Beck with a smirk, "alone."

Beck nods his head, but before they all begin to walk away he also adds, "I just need to talk to Cat first."

Rachel eyes Cat, but slightly nods her head, "Sure . . . fine, whatever."

Cat cocks her head to the side once she sees Rachel leave to lunch with the rest of the gang, "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Cat . . . ever since I broke up with Jade . . . I've been thinking." Beck begins and runs a hand through his hair.

"About?" Cat questions as her eyebrows knit together.

"Cat . . . you're funny, you're pretty, you're fun to be around, you're always happy, you're not selfish, you're caring and loving and Cat . . . I really, really like you. I know what you're going to say; you're going to say that I just broke up with your best friend and I don't know what I'm talking about and-"

Before Beck could finish his sentence Cat did something that she and no one else would ever think she would do. She jumps into his arms and slams her lips against his.

Beck's eyes shoot wide open, but then he slowly closes them and kisses the red-headed girl back.

While the two are kissing they don't realize that Rachel's right about the corner, listening and watching them.

After what seems like forever the two finally break apart and they smile at each other. Both of their eyes are glued together and are sparkling. Love . . . love is in their eyes as they stare at each other.

"S-so what does this mean for us now?" Cat chokes out; her breathing is a bit uneven.

Beck smiles and holds Cat close against his body, "I-I don't really know. Are we-?"

"Why don't we figure it out later?" Cat suggests with a smile, "I could stop by your R.V. after school."

Beck thinks about it for a minute then he smiles and nods his head, "Sounds like a plan."

"BUT, make sure you have my red velvet cupcakes when I stop by later! You _promised_." Cat says as she is giggling and Beck laughs, "How could I ever forget?"

Cat blushes then they both listen to the sound of Cat's stomach growling.

Beck chuckles then grabs her hand in his, "Why don't we head to lunch and get something to eat?"

Cat giggles and nods her head, "Yes, please."

They both start to head to lunch and that's when they see Rachel 'just' walking out of the girls' bathroom. "Oh, hey guys. Are you heading to lunch now?" Rachel says with a fake smile.

"Yeah, we just finished our talk." Beck says as his and Cat's hand slowly breaks apart and now they aren't holding hands anymore.

"Well, now that the two of you finished your talk, can you and I have ours?" Rachel asks as she places one of her hands on her hip.

Cat and Beck share a look and before Beck could say anything, Cat nods her head, "Yeah, go ahead. I'm going to go to lunch, see the both of you later!"

Cat then skips down the hall and heads outside and to her lunch table where the gang is; leaving Rachel and Beck alone.

"Hey, Beck. Finally, we could have some privacy and some alone time." Rachel says with a slight chuckle and a smirk on her lips.

"Alright, Rachel, what do you want?" Beck says; going straight to the point of this conversation.

"I want to know where you and I stand." Rachel simply answers her former boyfriend.

"Friends. That's where we stand, as friends." Beck says a bit harsher than he was intending to.

Rachel folds her arms across her chest and she pouts, "Oh, why, Beck?"

"We broke up for a reason, Rachel!" Beck snaps, but then quickly says sorry to the girl who is a bit shocked he could act this way.

"Yeah, but it was a _stupid_ reason!" Rachel slightly raises her voice as well.

"You cheated on me! I walked in on you and one of my _best_ friends lying on _my_ couch having a make-out session!" Beck yells as he throws his hands in the air.

"Oh come on, it wasn't like _that_; you're overreacting." Rachel simply says, glaring into his eyes.

Beck raises an eyebrow, "I'm overreacting? You then threw a chair at me and blamed me for it! You said I _made_ you _cheat_ on me!"

Rachel can't help herself, she slightly chuckles, "Oh come on, later on I said I was sorry! Give me a break!"

Beck completely ignores that last comment and he sighs, "What do you want from me?"

"I _want_ you, Beck. However, if you just want to be friends . . . than fine. I'm glad I get to be your friend." Rachel says with the most fakest smile, however, it looks very real.

Beck smiles and nods his head, "Thank you, Rachel."

Rachel smiles and shrugs her shoulders, "Anytime, buddy." She playfully winks and they both laugh.

"Now, come on and let's go to lunch. I'm starving." Beck says and then the two of them head outside and to their lunch table.

The lunch period goes by rather quickly. The gang has their conversations about random things as usual and they all talk about a play that is coming up that they all want to join.

"So, Rachel, what's your talent?" Tori asks Rachel with her usual smile on her pretty face.

"Oh, me? I'm a dancer. I love to dance and I'm pretty good at it." Rachel says with a smile and a shrug to the shoulders.

"You know, you should think about doing the play we're doing. It also goes for extra credit for Sikowitz's class. We need some more dancers anyway." Andre says with a smile as he bites into his last bite of his sandwich.

Rachel nods her head and smiles, "Sure, sounds like fun!"

After a few more minutes of talking, the bell rings and lunch is over. The gang and everyone else cleans up their tables and while they all head to their next classes, Rachel grabs Cat's arm and pulls her into a private corner.

Cat gasps and her eyes are wide, "Why are you kidnapping me?!"

Rachel raises an eyebrow, but instantly she disregards that comment Cat made and she continues, "What do you think you're doing?"

"What am I doing?" Cat asks with confusion in her voice and her head is crooked.

"With Beck. Do you seriously think Beck wants someone like . . . you?" Rachel says with a slight chuckle and a smirk on her lips.

Cat looks at her confused and a bit . . . shocked that her new friend would say something like that to her, "Wh-what? I thought you were my friend."

"Oh, we're friends . . . just as long as I get Beck and you back off." Rachel says then laughs evilly, "Oh and if you don't back off . . . I'll make sure you live to regret it . . . and that's if you live at all."

Cat's eyes widen even more, "What are you implying? Are you threatening my- my life?"

Rachel pats the top of Cat's head and mockingly replies, "It implies whatever you think it does. Just, Cat? Be careful . . . there are crazy people out in the world who would just do _anything_ for a guy. Now, do we understand each other?"

Cat stays silent and completely speechless so Rachel rolls her dark eyes, "Oh and if you tell _anyone_ then I'll make everyone who knows . . . pays a very big and horrible price. I will _not_ let _anyone_ ruin things between Beck and I and I will _not_ let _anyone_ get in my way. Understand?"

Cat could feel her eyes become watery and she just slowly nods her head; not really knowing what to say and not even knowing if she could find her voice to say something even if she wanted to.

"Now that's a good kitty. Well, gotta go! See 'ya later, bestie." Rachel says as she skips away with a smirk on her lips; leaving Cat completely still and even . . . scared.

"What am I going to do . . . ?" Cat whispers to herself then falls to her knees and stares at the ground with wide eyes.

* * *

**Okay guys, that's it for this chapter!**

**I really hope you all liked it and enjoyed reading it! :)**

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	3. Chapter Three

**Hi there everyone, so this is chapter three of my Victorious story, I hope you like it!**

**Thank you all so, so much for reviewing/favoriting/following and for reading! I really appreciate it! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.**

* * *

Chapter three-

**. . .**

_Have you ever told someone something and they didn't believe you? They thought you were just making things up and they think you're crazy?_

_Were you ever too scared to tell someone something because you are afraid of what they will think of you? You think they will judge you? Hate you? Have you ever found that _one_ person who you think you could tell anything to and they end up judging you?_

_Have you ever finally gotten everything you have ever wanted, but that is when all the bad things start to happen and that's when you are not sure you can have it all because of the consequences?_

**. . .**

The school day goes by slowly. Poor Cat just wants to go home already, but today just had to be the day when it decides to make each period feel longer than it usually is.

The conversation between her and Rachel keeps replaying in Cat's mind and she just can't stop thinking about it.

She thought Rachel was her friend . . . she thought Rachel was pretty and nice and a loyal friend . . . oh did she think wrong.

The bell finally rings and that means school is over. Cat instantly runs down the hallways and exits the school; not looking back once.

Cat runs and runs and she keeps her head down the entire time, not wanting to look up. Tears were in her big brown eyes and she is fighting so hard to not let them spill. She is actually every scared of Rachel . . . she's scared that if she makes one wrong move and then that's it and Rachel will take her life.

As Cat is looking at the ground while running, she then runs into someone and they both fall to the ground. Once the red-headed girl realizes that she did, she gasps and immediately starts saying sorry, "I'm so sorry!"

Cat then looks up to see who she just bumped into and then she sees the one person she was actually praying that it wasn't . . . Beck.

"Cat?" Beck questions as he sees Cat staring at him with watery, wide eyes.

"Cat?! What's wrong? You okay?" Beck instantly starts asking the red-headed girl and he jumps to his feet and helps her up.

Cat looks up at Beck and bites down on her lip, "Um . . . y-yeah. I'm fine. Wh-what are you doing?"

Beck's eyebrows knit together, "I was just going to head home; hey you want to come to my R.V. so we could finish our talk?"

Cat's eyes widen and she isn't sure what to say. Should she just run away and hope that Rachel doesn't see them talking? Should she jump into Beck's truck and tell him everything? Oh doesn't Cat just wish that this nightmare and this threat could just disappear.

Beck stares at Cat's unsure face and he knits his eyebrows together, "Cat . . . what's wrong?"

Cat's eyes widen and she bites her lower lip, not sure what to say. Beck continues to give her a weird look and finally she yells in her usual scared voice, "I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO TALK TO YOU!"

Beck chuckles at the way Cat yelled that, but again, he's very confused on why she's not supposed to talk to him.

"Um . . . Cat? Why aren't you allowed to talk to me?" Beck says as he leans on his truck and eyes his red-headed friend.

Cat's face turns pale and she suddenly grows very silent.

Beck cocks his head to the side and he folds his arms across his chest, "What's going on, Cat?" When Cat continues not to answer him, he sighs, "Do you want to go somewhere private so we could talk about whatever it is that's bothering you?"

Cat slowly nods her head and she tries to fight the tears when the words Rachel has said to her repeats in her mind and she remembers how serious Rachel sounded.

However, even though Rachel's words are echoing through Cat's mind, the next thing she knows is that she's in Beck's truck and almost at his house.

The ride was short and Cat sighs when they pull into the driveway. Beck and Cat both make their way inside the R.V. and then they both stand in the middle of the room and stare at each other.

"Okay, now Cat, why don't you tell me what's going on? Before you said you aren't supposed to talk to me, what did you mean by that?" Beck begins as he runs a hand through his soft, jet black hair and he stares into Cat's big brown eyes.e

Cat plays with her hair and looks down at the ground, "Um . . . I don't know?"

"Cat." Beck says with a tone that is telling her he isn't buying that she doesn't know.

"It's nothing, really." Cat tries again only this time with a fake smile, but when Beck gives her another look she sighs and finally gives in, "Okay . . . I said that before because-"

Before Cat could finish her sentence Beck's phone rings and he quickly says sorry then answers it, "Hello? . . . Oh, hey Ray . . . no, I'm not doing anything . . . wait, you are; that's awesome . . . yeah, of course I'll go with you . . . you know what, we can all go, it'll be so much fun . . . okay, I got to go . . . I can't right now . . . because I'm with Cat . . . um, you okay . . . okay then well I got to go; I'll see you tomorrow then . . . alright, bye, Rachel."

Cat's mind is now going crazy. He just told Rachel that he's with _her_ and since when did he start calling her Ray? Since when did they become such great friends? Where did she want to go with him and now they're all going? What is she –Cat- going to do?

"W-what happened?" Cat says quietly and nervously.

"Oh, that was just Rachel. You know that play we're all doing? Explosion? Well she just wanted to let me know that she joined in and she's going to be a dancer in it, she might get some lines in the play, it depends what Sikowitz wants. She said that since tomorrow is going to be the rehearsals since the play is in a week and she just wanted to know if we can all go with her so she isn't alone." Beck says as he leans against one of the walls.

"O-oh . . ." Cat says as she rubs her upper arm and looks down at the ground.

Beck's eyebrows knit together, "You alright, Cat?"

Cat instantly nods her head and jolts her head up to look at Beck's confused and worried face.

"Oh, Cat, weren't you going to tell me something before my phone rang?" Beck suddenly asks, remembering their conversation before the phone call.

Cat nods her head slowly and bites her lip; she was hoping that he forgot about it, but obviously he didn't, "Oh . . . um, yeah . . ."

Again, before Cat could finish her sentence Beck cuts her off and grabs her small hands into his, "Listen Cat, before we get interrupted anymore I just want you to know how I feel about you even though we kind of ready talked about it before. Cat, I really like you and I want to be with you and I know I just broke up with Jade and all, but for a while now I've been having these feelings for you . . . what do you say?"

Cat's eyes are wide and she is now completely speechless, "W-what?"

"Do you feel the same way or no?" Beck says with a shaky and nervous voice.

Cat thinks for a moment what to say and finally she can't take it anymore and she blurts out, "I really like you too, but I cannot be with you!"

Beck looks at her confused and he shakes his head, "Why not, Cat?"

"Because- because-" oh the poor little red-headed girl doesn't know whether she should tell Beck about Rachel, but at this point . . . everything just comes flying out of her mouth, "because Rachel told me to stay away from you!"

"W-what do you mean, Cat? Why would Rachel tell you to stay away from me?" Beck says with his eyebrows knit together.

Cat sighs, she somewhat glad that it's finally all out in the open, but she's still scared of the outcome if Rachel finds out.

"Oops . . . I wasn't supposed to tell you that." Cat says quietly and she immediately looks down at the floor; her bright brown eyes starting to become watery.

Beck looks at her and he once again shakes his head, "Cat . . . answer me."

Cat huffs and she looks straight into his eyes, "She told me I have to stay away from you and if I don't than she'll make sure I regret it and she made sure to hint the fact that I might not even be _alive_ to regret anything."

Beck chuckles because he thinks this is ridiculous, "Are you being serious Cat? Oh wait, of course not, why would you be? You're always joking around and whatever and when I'm trying to be serious about my feelings towards you . . . you say something like that."

Cat's mouth drops open and she gets all defensive, "I would not lie about something like that, Beck!"

"_She_ wouldn't do something like _that_!" Beck's voice starts to rise, but he takes a deep breath so he can calm down before he does something he'll regret.

Cat frowns and she folds her arms across her chest, "Are you calling me a- a liar?!"

Beck sighs, "Cat . . . she wouldn't do something like that. Rachel isn't the type of person to say or do something like that. Maybe you heard her wrong or maybe you misunderstood her."

Cat sighs and she realizes that Beck isn't going to believe her so she decides to just play along and pretend that he's right and that conversation between her and Rachel never happened. However, deep down, Cat still knows that Rachel is out to get her and she knows Rachel won't stop until she has Beck for herself. Cat knows deep down that she's on her own in this battle and that she's not only fighting for herself now . . . she's fighting for Beck . . . her friends . . . and her life.

Cat hates the fact that she has to pretend that Rachel is the little nice girl and that she's sweet and friendly, so if Cat has to play that game with her and pretend to be her friend and let everyone talk good about her . . . then Cat's going to at least have some fun.

"Beck?" Cat says with a shaky voice and her bright brown eyes are watery as she looks up at Beck.

Beck raises an eyebrow and he looks down at his fragile friend, "Yeah, Cat?"

Cat sighs and bites her lower lip, "I really like you too . . . I'm sorry for accusing Rachel of saying and doing those things . . . maybe you're right . . . maybe I did misunderstand her. I'm sorry, please forgive me and let us go back to being friends."

Beck smirks and takes a step closer to Cat. He stares into her eyes and his smirk grows wider, "Well . . . maybe instead of going back to friends . . . we could maybe . . . be more?"

Cat now smirks and giggles, "I'd like that . . . a lot."

_Even if Cat has to pretend that Rachel's friendly and that she 'misunderstood' her . . . she isn't going to let Rachel stop her from getting the one thing she really wants. Rachel might have fooled Cat's friends, but Cat isn't going to let Rachel win Beck too . . . Cat is determined to have Beck for herself and not let Rachel threaten her any longer._

Cat can play this game too . . . but just how far are the two girls willing to go to beat each other?

Beck slowly leans down and finally he presses his warm, soft lips against Cat's and they share a very long and passionate kiss.

Cat places her arms around Beck's neck and Beck places his arms around Cat's small waist. Cat now has Beck; Beck's hers . . . now Cat just can't wait until Rachel finds out.

"So . . ." Cat begins once they break apart from the kiss, "you forgive me?"

Beck chuckles and leans his forehead against Cat's, "You tell me." With that said he crashes his lips against Cat's once more and they again share another long, passionate kiss.

Cat can't wait to see the look on Rachel's face when she sees them walking hand in hand or kissing or whatever else couples do with each other. Cat can't wait for pay back against Rachel . . .

Rachel may have threatened Cat and no one would believe her if she told them, but Cat has the one thing Rachel wants most . . . Beck.

However, something Cat and Beck both don't know while they're kissing each other is that Rachel is outside Beck's R.V. watching them very carefully with her arms folded across her chest and a frown on her very pretty face.

"Oh . . . you want to play games with me, Cat? I could play games too. There is just one difference between the two of us and whenever I get you alone again I'll tell you face to face. When I play games, I'm not scared to fight dirty and jeopardize your life or anyone else's. See you tomorrow, Cat." Rachel whispers coldly to herself then turns on her heels and walks away, having a very 'nice' plan in mind for the red-headed girl tomorrow.

* * *

**Well everyone, that's it for this chapter! I really hope you all liked it! :)**

**Thank you everyone who has been reviewing/favoriting/following and reading my story! I really appreciate it! ^_^**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter should be hopefully up soon! :D**


	4. Chapter Four

**Hi there everyone, so this is chapter three of my Victorious story, I hope you like it!**

**Thank you all so, so much for reviewing/favoriting/following and for reading! I really appreciate it! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**-By the way, sorry for such the long wait with me updating this chapter, my laptop is having some troubles and I was not able to type or update. Sorry again and I hope you like this chapter! :D**

**Also, school has been crazy and I haven't had the chance to update in a while, I am so, so sorry, but I will be continuing this story so don't worry! Thank you all so, so much for understanding! You guys are amazing! ^_^**

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.**

* * *

Chapter four-

**. . .**

_Have you ever had to compete with someone else? Did they ever try to fight dirty, but only you noticed it? _

_Have you ever had that feeling when your scared that one person is coming after you, but now your more scared because two people are now coming after you?_

_Have you ever had a feeling of butterflies in your stomach or maybe you felt like you have a pit in your stomach? Were you nervous? Were you scared?_

_Have you ever had that feeling when you did something and you think you are finally being caught?_

_Did you ever feel like something bad was just bound to happen?_

**. . .**

***The Next Day.***

The day goes by rather quickly than usual. The final bell rings, which means that the school day is over, however, all the sophomores and juniors had to go to the theater room due to the principle's orders. If any students refuse to go, then the principle made it very clear that he would give them detention.

So, now everyone is piling into the large theater room, all talking with their friends while on the small stage the principle and Sikowitz are standing there with two security guards behind them.

Robbie–with Rex in his arms-, Andre, Tori, Jade, Rachel, Beck and Cat take their seats in the first row and everyone notices it –mostly Rachel- that Beck and Cat are giggling with each other and holding hands. However, no one said anything; they just let the two enjoy each other and they all decided to just let them tell them and explain when they are ready.

Even though their relationship is a bit obvious, the gang decided to just wait for the explanation when Beck and Cat are ready to explain.

Once everyone is seated, the principle takes a step forward with a slight nod to the students, "Hello, everyone," Principle Eikner begins, "thank you all for coming. Now, I know a lot of you did not really wish to come, but thank you for coming anyways."

Everyone begins to talk and mumble things to their friends, but once Principle Eikner raises his hand, they all become silent, "So, the reason why I brought all of you here is because I am sure you all know by now about the play Sikowitz and before it was just a volunteer play, but now it is mandatory."

Most of the students start to moan and complain, but once Principle Eikner clears his throat into the microphone they all become silent once again, "Now, I know most of you don't want to participate in this play, but it is no longer a choice you have. No one is willing to help out and do the play and we need more people and _most_ of you all need this credit to pass."

With that said, Sikowitz then grabs the microphone and begins to explain, "Hey everyone," he begins with his funny looking smile on his face and his voice is filled with joy and happiness for some reason, "so, this play was at first extra credit for the juniors and just a fun extra thing to do after school. However, now this will be counted as a project grade for each and every one of you."

"Now, I will be your teacher for this 'project' and I do believe this could be a lot of fun. You all are very talented and very smart and we could all make this play amazing. For the kids who are scared to perform on stage, what we will do is that if you could paint or draw you could do that. There will be two separate nights; one night will be the sophomore's play and the other night will be the junior's play. You both will be doing the same play." Sikowitz begins to explain.

Cat giggles and claps her hands together, "Yay! Compliments from Sikowitz!"

Rachel just puts on a fake smile when the gang laughs at Cat's comment, but without anyone realizing it, Rachel rolls her eyes and sighs.

Sikowitz shakes his head and chuckles, "Anyways, the play is about a young teenage happy, not so popular, girl falls in love with a very handsome teenager, but that handsome teenager has a beautiful girlfriend already. Now, while the handsome teenager is dating his beautiful girlfriend, he makes a mistake and kisses the young, happy girl. So, when his girlfriend sees him kissing another girl, she wants revenge. Hint, hint the title of the play is called . . . 'Explosion'."

"Who's playing who?" Jade yells out with no emotion in her voice and no expression, but annoyance, is on her pale face.

Sikowitz grabs a piece of paper out of his pocket and he begins to read it:

"Handsome teenage boy: Beck Oliver. Girlfriend of handsome teenage boy: Rachel Spencer. Happy, not so popular, teenage girl: Cat Valentine. Best friend of the happy teenage girl: Tori Vega. Best friend of the girlfriend of the handsome teenage boy: Jade West."

And with that, Sikowitz continued to read down the long list of names. When he finally finishes he tells the students the names of the characters so it would be less confusing than just saying 'handsome teenage boy' or 'girlfriend of handsome teenage boy' and etc.

"The name of the handsome teenage boy is: Alex. The name of the girlfriend of the teenage boy is: Rebecca. The name of the happy teenage girl is: Alice. The name of the best friend of Rebecca is: Jasmine. The name of the best friend of Alice is Michelle."

Then, Sikowitz continued to read the names of each character and while doing so, Cat is slouching in her chair with a worried expression on her face.

In her head, she's saying to herself, _'Great. Jade is playing Rachel's best friend in the play. Is Jade still mad at me from when I kept questioning her and Beck's breakup? Oh, and I'm sure she already knows that I'm going out with Beck . . . _her_ ex-boyfriend. Okay, I got a plan. Right after this, I'm going to tell my friends, whether they know or not already, that Beck and I are dating and then I'm going to ask Jade if she's alright with it. Yeah . . . yeah that _has_ to work . . . right?'_

About ten minutes later the principle dismisses the students, but before they leave he announces, "Rehearsals are tomorrow! Make sure you're all there on time!"

Everyone then exits the school, expect for the gang. Cat and Beck are standing next to each other while all their friends stare at them with their arms folded across their chests.

"H-hi . . . guys." Cat whispers with a scared expression on her face.

"Cat . . . do you have something to tell us?" Jade says with a raised and not an amused look on her face.

Cat looks up at Beck and Beck stares into her bright brown eyes. He is about to answer, but Cat then blurts out, "Beck and I are dating!"

Tori manages a smile on her face even though before she did have a small crush on him, "Well, congrats! I'm really happy for you guys."

"Yeah, thrilled." Rachel mumbles to herself and she has fire in her eyes and a frown on her red lips.

Robbie frowns at the news and he stays quiet. He always had a crush on Cat and now that she's going out with his friend . . . he isn't so happy, but he doesn't want to make the red-headed girl feel bad about her choice.

"Well that's awesome little-red and Beck! Congrats!" Andre says with a huge smile on his face and a happy and excited tone in his voice.

Cat smiles at Andre and she whispers, "Thank you, Andre."

Beck just smiles at his friends, but now the only one that hasn't said anything was Jade.

"Jade?" Cat whispers to her friend; she has a scared tone in her usually happy voice.

"What?" Jade snaps, anger and fire clearly are in her dark eyes.

"Are you okay with this?" Cat asks with her eyes wide and her mouth hanging a little open.

"Am I okay with this? You're going out with my ex-boyfriend. We just broke up and now you're asking me if I'm okay with you, my best friend, going out with my ex?" Jade says harshly and Beck then stands in front of Cat.

"Don't take your anger out on Cat, Jade." Beck hisses at the angry Jade West. Jade stares into his eyes with pure hate now, but then she mumbles to Cat, "Thank goodness that I didn't have to play as your 'best friend' in the play. Instead, I get to play the girl who wants revenge on you . . . fun."

Cat's eyes are becoming watery and now not only does she have to worry about Rachel coming after her . . . now she has to worry about the scariest person of them all . . . Jade.

With that, Jade turns on her heels and walks out of the school, but Rachel quickly follows her and mumbling a, "I'll go check on her."

Tori places her hand on Cat's shoulder and she shakes her head, "It's okay, Cat. Everything will be okay, I promise."

Cat sniffs and nods her head slowly, "Mhm . . ."

Beck then grabs Cat's small hand in his, "I'm going to take her home; I'll see you guys tomorrow at rehearsals."

Tori, Andre and Robbie nod their heads and then Beck and Cat leave. Tori sighs and looks at her two friends, "This play is going to be a disaster."

Andre nods his head, "Ohhh yeah."

"Hey, is it just me or Rachel is treating Cat a little . . . harsh?" Robbie says with a raised eyebrow and a concerned look on his face.

Tori shakes her head, "No, I don't think so. Rachel and Cat are friends . . . aren't they? Rachel seems nice; I like her."

Andre shrugs his shoulders, "I haven't really noticed. I agree with Tori though, she seems really nice and she's really cool."

Robbie now shrugs his shoulders, "Okay, I guess you guys are right. I mean come on, Rachel is nothing like a Jade. Rachel's nice, pretty, funny and innocent."

They all nod their heads in agreement then they all walk out of the school talking about the play and wondering what is going to happen in it.

Something none of them knew was that Robbie was right at first and Rachel is nowhere near being Cat's friend. She is harsh and she surely is not innocent. She's far from it.

* * *

**Okaay everyone, that's it for this chapter!**

**I'm so, so sorry for the long wait! School and homework and tests have been crazy and I haven't had the chance to write and update, I'm so, so sorry and I hope you all understand! I do hope you guys continue to read this story and continue to enjoy reading it! :) I will try to update much faster again! Thank you!**

**Thank you everyone who has been reviewing/favoriting/following and reading my story! I really do appreciate it a lot! ^_^**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter should be hopefully up soon! :D**


	5. Chapter Five

_**Heey there guys! So, this is chapter five of my Victorious story, I hope you like it! :)**_

**Thank all of you so, sooooo much for reviewing/favoriting/following and for reading! I really, really appreciate it! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.**

* * *

Chapter five-

**. . .**

_Have you ever had to choose between an old friend and a new friend?_

_Did you ever had that continuous feeling inside where you just keep thinking something bad is going to happen?_

_Did you ever let something that you were thinking slip and you said something you knew it would make someone else mad?_

_Have you ever gotten involved into something that you knew was going to be bad, but you weren't expecting it to end the way it did?_

**. . .**

Beck slowly drives and parks his truck in front of Cat's house. He takes the keys out of the car and he exits the truck. Before Cat could open her door and exit as well, Beck already appears in front of the door and opens it for her.

Cat giggles and happily jumps out of the truck and follows Beck to the front glass door.

Cat takes her pink key out of her jacket pocket and she unlocks the door then skips inside with Beck following behind her. He shuts the door once they're both inside and they both head into the kitchen.

"Want something to drink or eat?" Cat asks with her usual smile on her face.

Beck shrugs his shoulders and nods his head, "Sure, thanks."

Cat raises an eyebrow at her boyfriend, "What's wrong?"

Beck instantly shakes his head, "Nothing, why?"

"You aren't acting like your usual self . . ." Cat says in a whisper and her bright, brown eyes are staring at the floor.

Beck runs his hand through his hair and sighs, "It's nothing, Cat."

"Is it what Jade said? Are you mad that she's not okay with us dating?" Cat says with her eyebrows knitted together and a confused look on her face.

"Cat-" Beck begins to say, but Cat out of nowhere blurts out, "Or is it Rachel?"

"Rachel? Why would you think I'm upset or mad because of Rachel?" Beck asks curiously as he eyes the small red-headed girl.

"Well she was obviously upset that we're going out when we told everyone. Is that what's making you upset? That she's upset?" Cat starts asks questions, she knows she's definitely out of line and not acting like herself, but she's so sick of Rachel and what she's doing to her and her relationship with Beck.

"Cat, what's gotten into you?" Beck suddenly asks with his tone in his voice slightly rising.

Cat huffs and she folds her arms across her chest, "Nothing's gotten into _me_! Ever since Rachel has come back here all you have been doing is worrying and caring about her! I'm sick of it and I'm sick of her!"

"She and I are _friends_, Cat. That's it. Friends. She and I had something a long time ago, but those feelings are gone now and I care about you. You're my girlfriend, not her. So, why are you acting so- so jealous?!" Beck says then throws his hands in the air.

Cat gasps and she has a rarely angry expression on her usually happy face, "Jealous?! I am certainly NOT jealous! She's jealous that I have you! She's the jealous one!"

Beck rolls his eyes, "You've got to be kidding me, Cat."

Cat huffs in frustration and she throws her hands up in the air and she lets them fall back down and hit her legs, "You're not being fair! She isn't as innocent as you think!"

"Oh and you are?" Beck blurts out, but regretting that as soon as it left his mouth. He knows Cat is just an innocent kid who does nothing to harm people and is always happy. He knows she's practically an innocent, sweet angel.

"Leave." Cat says while trying to fight the tears from coming down her face and escaping her now dark, brown eyes.

"Cat, I'm sorry, I-" Beck tries to find the right words, but Cat just turns on her heels and walks upstairs into her room.

Beck sighs and runs his hand through his hair. Anger runs through his body and he punches the nearest wall before storming out of the house and slamming the door shut.

***With Jade.***

Oh was Jade furious alright. She was beyond piss. She hated Beck for moving on so quickly with her best friend and she hated Cat for doing this to her, Cat was supposed to be her best friend and instead Cat's going out with her ex-boyfriend!

Jade is walking around not really paying any attention on where exactly she's going. She just wants to get away . . . away from this all.

Jade kicks some rocks out of her way and she huffs, "I hate drama and I certainly hate Cat!"

"Well that makes two of us then." A very mysterious, dangerous voice says, coming from behind Jade.

Jade instantly turns around and comes face to face with Rachel who has her hands on her hips and a smirk on her dark, red lips.

Jade raises an eyebrow at the girl and she looks at her curiously, "Rachel, what do you want and what are you doing here?"

Rachel shrugs her shoulders and simply replies, "I came to check on you and I heard that you hate Cat and I guess that makes two of us."

"Since when do you hate Cat?" Jade asks as she eyes the sweet-looking girl in front of her.

Rachel rolls her cerulean color eyes and chuckles, "She's a lying little bitch and I don't like her one little bit. I don't know if you remember, but Beck is my ex and I want him back. She has him and that just won't do."

Jade chuckles, "He loves Cat, Rachel. He's not going to break up with her for you and in his eyes, you two are just friends."

Rachel frowns, but quickly replaces it with a small smirk, "You can't be with someone who doesn't walk the earth anymore."

"What are you planning exactly?" Jade says with a curious and confused look on her pale face.

Rachel shrugs her shoulders and bites back a smirk, "It all depends . . . you in? Do you want to help with my little revenge plan or not?"

"What little revenge plan?" A new, but familiar voice appears from behind the two girls.

Rachel and Jade immediately turn around to see Beck standing there with his arms across his chest and it's clear that he's upset and mad.

"Oh . . . hey, Beck. What are you doing here?" Rachel says with one of her amazingly done fake smiles.

Jade folds her arms across her chest and she stares into Beck's glassy-looking eyes. She then says with a harsh tone in her voice, "Why aren't you with Cat?"

Beck rolls his eyes and huffs, "Can we not talk about her?"

Jade lets out a loud, mockingly laugh, "Wow, how long have you two been going out and you're already fighting with each other?"

"You and I fought the first hour we got together; you have no right to compare our relationship with mine and Cat's." Beck snaps with fire dancing in his eyes.

Jade rolls her dark, fiery eyes, "Whatever. Rachel, I'll see you later and we could continue this conversation."

Rachel nods her head sharply and hopes that Beck doesn't ask questions about it. Jade gives Beck one last glare before turning on her heel and walking away.

Rachel lets out a sigh then she slowly faces Beck and looks up at him and stares into his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"What was that about?" Beck ignores her question and asks his own.

Rachel waves her hand and shakes her head, "Later I could explain. What's going on with you?"

Rachel can obviously tell that Beck is upset and she now knows that this is the perfect time to try to make something happen.

"I-I- I don't know, Rae." Beck says with a sigh as he runs his hand through his hair.

Rachel then pulls him into a tight hug and he wraps his arms around her and he lays his head on the top of her head.

They stay like that for awhile until Rachel whispers into his ear, "I'm always here for you."

Those five words then make him do something he thought he would never do. It's like he's not even controlling himself anymore and he certainly isn't thinking anymore.

Beck and Rachel stare into each other's eyes then he slowly leans his head down and does the unthinkable. He closes his eyes and she does the same and then . . .

Beck's lips slowly press against Rachel's.

* * *

**Sooo, that's it for this chapter!**

**I hope you liked it and next chapter should be up soon! :)**

**Thank you everyone who has been/and is reviewing/favoriting/following and reading my story! I appreciate it a lot, so thank you! ^_^**

**Oh, and something I really have been meeting to say, thank you so much: Things-YouLove, to be honest I didn't think my stories where good enough and I wasn't sure if I should write more Victorious stories or not, but **_**you**_** actually helped me a lot, so thankss! :)**

**Thanks for readingg! :D**


	6. Chapter Six

**Heey guys, so this is chapter six of my Victorious story, Hope you like it! :)**

**Thank you everyone who has been/and still is reviewing/ following/ favoriting and reading my story, I really appreciate it a lot! :D**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.**

* * *

Chapter six-

**. . .**

_Have you ever fought with your old best friend? You both were so close and now it's like you both couldn't be further apart?_

_Have you ever done something completely stupid and there is no way of taking it back?_

_Were you ever scared to find out the outcome? Deep down did you already know the outcome?_

_Have you ever had the choice to decide if you should keep a secret or not?_

**. . .**

Beck and Rachel slowly parted from the kiss. They both slowly opened their eyes and stared at each other. All Beck wants to do right now is slap himself for doing that . . . for doing that to Cat.

However, Rachel completely loved it, but she won't dare let Beck know that. She keeps a blank expression on her face while her eyes are dancing with love and happiness and pure hatred towards Cat for being in her way from having Beck's lips on hers all the time.

"Um . . . I don't know what to say . . . that was . . . um . . . something." Rachel says with a small chuckle.

Beck takes a step back and shakes his head. He rubs his hands over his face and sighs, "I'm sorry . . . what did I just do? Did I just kiss you? Rae . . . I'm sorry. I shouldn't be dragging you into my problems and you were just trying to be a good friend and help me and I just took advantage . . . I'm sorry."

Rachel shakes her head and takes a step closer to Beck, "It's okay, Beck. Don't blame yourself; I kissed back if you haven't noticed."

Beck's eyebrows knit together in confusion, "Why did you?"

Rachel bites her lip and says nothing. While Beck just shakes his head and looks down at the ground, in the corner of Rachel's eye she could see Jade standing there with her phone taking the picture of them kissing and Rachel smirks.

'_Perfect_', Rachel thinks to herself and when she sees Beck look back up to her, she makes her smirk vanishes off her lips and she puts a blank expression on instead.

"Are we okay?" Beck suddenly asks, snapping Rachel out of her thoughts.

"What? Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't we be? It was a kiss; it wasn't a big deal and there is no need to tell Cat . . . alright?" Rachel says with a soft smile on her lips.

Beck smiles back at her, but then he starts to think about Cat and he moans, "What am I going to do . . . Cat will never forgive me."

Rachel cocks her head to the side, "Why tell her? It was a kiss; you were upset and that's it. It didn't mean anything to you so why make it into a big deal and tell her? She'll probably overreact anyways."

Beck thinks about it for a minute, but sighs, "Yeah, but if she finds out from someone else then she'll be even more mad."

"No one else knows. No one else saw us; who would she find this out from? Let's just pretend this never happened, okay?" Rachel says even though without Beck knowing she has much bigger and better plans.

"Okay . . . thanks, Rachel." Beck says with an unsure voice, but he manages a small smile on his lips that were just pressing against Rachel's.

"So, you won't tell her?" Rachel says with a small sparkle in her eyes.

Beck nods his head slowly, "No . . . I won't. I should probably head over to her place now and see how she's doing."

Rachel nods her head slowly and then Beck gives her one last hug before walking away.

Rachel folds her arms across her chest as she watches him walk away; further and further away until her view on him vanishes completely.

"Oh Beck . . . you should tell her before she finds out from someone else . . . oh well, nothing none of us could do now . . . right? Don't worry . . . we'll soon share more passionate kisses like the one we shared moments ago in the future. I have a huge plan for the two of us."

***With Cat.***

Cat is sitting on the couch in her living room watching T.V. There isn't much on so she's just flicking through channels and thinking about the fight her and Beck had just a little over an hour or two ago.

She hates fighting and she hates drama, but lately those two things have been happening a lot.

Cat lets a sigh escape her mouth and she pulls her knees up to her chest and lays her head on them. Her mom, dad and brother are all at the doctor then they're going on a 'special trip' for her brother so they won't be back until next week.

A few minutes later pass and Cat then hears a knock on the front door. The red-headed girl jumps to her feet and slowly walks over to the door to answer it. She opens it and almost gasps when she sees Jade West standing in front of her.

"J-Jade? What are you doing here?" Cat practically whispers to her old best friend.

Jade walks right in without saying anything and Cat bites her lower lip and shuts the door and faces Jade.

"Hello, Cat, how's it going? I heard you and Beck got into a fight." Jade begins with no emotion what-s0-ever in her voice.

Cat looks at her confused, "How do you know? You saw Beck?"

Jade leans against one of the walls in the living room and she folds her arms across her chest, "Maybe. But also you just basically admitted it."

Cat rolls her dark, brown eyes and she shakes her head, "Why are you here, Jade? To laugh at how Beck and I are fighting? What?"

Jade shrugs her shoulders and thinks about showing the image of Rachel and Beck kissing, but decides against it, "Oh, I was in the neighborhood and I just wanted to stop by to see if it was true."

Cat is always happy and she hates fighting so, so much, but right now . . . all she is feeling is pure hate towards the girl in front of her who she use to call her best friend.

"But I mean come on, Cat, did you really like someone like _him_ would go for someone like . . . _you_? He's more like me and you are some little girl who lives in her own little world." Jade says and by now both girls know that she –Jade- is provoking Cat.

Jade knows Cat is too small, fragile, happy, bubbly and etc. to get mad or fight with her so she just continues to torment her.

Jade could see the tears in Cat's eyes and she doesn't even know why she's doing this to Cat. Cat was her best friend and they were kind of close . . . so why is she hurting Cat now? Maybe it's because she's angry? She makes herself feel better and she makes herself happier when she hurts others and sees their pain so she won't think of her own? She's jealous? Even she doesn't really know, but she does know she won't stop now.

"Why even bother trying, Cat? You're just embarrassing yourself." Jade simply says with a shrug to the shoulders.

Cat's tiny hands turn into fists and her bright, happy, brown eyes turn into dark, fiery ones.

"Ugh, can you just stop, Jade?! What is your problem with me?! I'm sorry I'm going out with your ex-boyfriend. I'm sorry! I love him though and I didn't want to hurt you, but I did and I'm sorry for that! What do you want me to do?! Huh? You're my best friend and I hate how we're fighting, but you aren't even giving me a chance to make anything up to you!" Cat finally snaps, her eyes going wide and her tiny body shaking.

Jade just smirks and whispers, "I will never forgive you."

Cat shakes her head and unleashes everything that she's been keeping locked up inside her for the past seventeen years. Cat swings her fist at Jade's face and Jade goes flying to the ground.

Jade instantly jumps to her feet and slams Cat against the wall and punches her in the face, "You . . . will . . . never . . . do . . . that . . . again. Understand?!"

Cat whimpers and that's when the door goes flying open to reveal Beck whose eyes widen at the sight of Jade standing over Cat who is sitting on the floor with blood coming down her head and spilling onto the floor.

Beck immediately runs to Cat's side and pushes Jade out of the way. "Leave, now, Jade!" Beck hisses through his teeth and Jade shrugs her shoulders and heads towards the door.

However, before leaving, Jade whispers, "I know something you don't know, Cat. Watch out, kitty, there might be a cat fight soon."

Cat doesn't understand what Jade meant by that, but right now she doesn't care. Cat looks up at Beck while he is pressing his hand onto the back of her head where her wound is.

"Are you alright? What happened to you? Why was Jade here?" Beck asks as he slowly helps Cat to her feet and brings her over to the couch.

He lays Cat down and then he walks over to the kitchen to get some ice then he goes back to her and places it on the back of her head.

Cat moans at the pain, "I-I don't know. She was mad . . . then I got mad . . . I'm sorry."

Beck kneels down on his knees and looks Cat in the eyes, "Don't be sorry. This isn't your fault."

Cat looks at Beck with a confused expression on her face and then she asks, "Beck . . . why do you have lipstick on your lips?"

Beck's blood runs cold and then he thinks about the tons of lipstick Rachel had on when they kissed. This is his chance now . . . does he tell her the truth . . . or does he make up a lie? Maybe she'll forgive him . . . but what happens if she doesn't?

This is his only chance . . . it's now or never . . . does he go for it? Does he go for a lie or for the truth?

Beck runs his hand through his hair then he places his cold hand on Cat's warm cheek, "I guess it must have been when we kissed before the fight. I don't know, it doesn't matter though."

Cat nods her head slowly then Beck leans down and kisses Cat on the lips, slowly and passionately.

Cat pulls Beck on the couch with her and together they both cuddled on the couch and watched movies together.

Beck thinks his plan worked and that she bought the lie, but there is one thing Beck doesn't know . . .

_The truth always comes out_.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter everyone!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it and you liked it! :)**

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

****Thank you everyone who is/has been reading/reviewing/following and favoriting! I really appreciate it! :D**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Hii there everyone, so this is chapter seven of my Victorious story, I hope you like it! :D**

**Thank you everyone who is favoriting/following/reviewing and reading my story, I really do appreciate it a lot, thanks! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.**

* * *

Chapter seven-

**. . .**

_Have you ever preformed in front of a crowd of people and someone purposely makes you mess up and makes you look like a fool in front of everyone?_

_Have you ever had that feeling when you hate it when your boyfriend/girlfriend is kissing someone else even though you know it's acting?_

_Have you ever lied to your partner because you didn't want them to stop being your partner?_

**. . .**

It's been a few weeks now and rehearsals always took place right after school for about four hours with two breaks in between.

The play is only in four more days and the teachers and principle have been panicking and worrying because they just found out that directors, actors, singers and etc. are coming and they now want everything to be perfect.

Rehearsals have been long and hard, but each and every one of the students are putting in their best and working hard. Also, now that the students heard about the people who are coming, they have been working even harder and they're _even_ starting to panic.

Through these past few weeks, Cat and Beck's relationship have been growing stronger and stronger each day despite the fact that in almost every rehearsal Beck and Rachel have to kiss since they're playing as boyfriend and girlfriend.

Right now, Beck, who plays as the handsome teenage boy, Alex, is with the not so popular, happy teenage girl, Alice who plays as Cat is on the stage talking with one another.

"Alice . . . why did you leave the party in such a rush? What happened?" Alex –Beck- asks with concern filling his voice and his eyes shining as he stares into Cat's big brown eyes.

Alice –Cat- looks down at the ground and she shakes her head. She hesitates at first, but then she finally looks into his eyes and speaks with a small voice, "You and Rebecca were making-out and I overheard the two of you talking about you wanted to take it to the next step . . . upstairs in the bedroom."

Beck runs his hand through his hair and he sighs, "Alice, Rebecca and I have been dating for a while, but I don't really know anymore. I'm starting to lose feelings for her and gain new feelings towards someone else . . ."

Cat shakes her head and she tries to fight the tears from falling, "Then why would the two of you be talking about 'taking it to the next step'?"

Beck shrugs his shoulders and huffs, "I don't know. I'm sorry, but I think I'm going to break things off with her."

"Why?" Cat suddenly asks with wide eyes.

Beck smiles at the girl in front of him, his actual girlfriend who is wearing a blonde wig for the play at the moment, "Like I said, I am starting to feel new feelings towards someone else."

"Who?" Cat then asks, her voice sounding like there is slight hope in it that he could be talking about her.

"You tell me." Beck answers back and before Cat could say anything else; Beck leans down and presses his warm lips against Cat's.

While the two were kissing, Jade West who plays as Jasmine walks onto the stage and gasps at the sight, "Alex, what are you doing?!"

Beck and Cat instantly jump a few feet away from each other and both their eyes are wide and fear in them as well.

Jade stamps over in front of Beck and anger is in her dark eyes, "Rebecca, my _best_ friend is _your_ girlfriend! What are you doing with this piece of _trash_?!"

Beck growls at the choice of words that Jade used even though he knows she's just saying those kinds of words because those are her lines.

"Jasmine, go back to the party." Beck slowly hisses through his teeth.

Jasmine –Jade- shakes her head and before she could say anything, Rebecca –Rachel- comes onto the stage with her mouth hanging open.

"I overheard everything. You cheated on me with _her_?! Oh, and the best part is that you want to break up with _me_? Is this true, Alex?" Rebecca –Rachel- yells; pure anger and hate in her eyes.

"Sorry, Rebecca, you're mean and you aren't a nice girlfriend to me. You are selfish and cruel and I don't want to be with you anymore. I want to be with Alice." Beck says with as much sympathy in his voice he could make.

Rachel nods her head slowly and eyes Beck, "Is that your final decision?"

Once Beck nods his head, Rachel shakes her head and rolls her dark eyes, "You're going to regret making that choice then."

"What are you talking about?" Alice asks with her eyebrows knitted together.

Jade faces her 'best friend' in the play, "Rebecca . . . what do you mean?"

A small smirk appears on Rachel's lips, "Oh, you'll all see. Alice . . . you better watch your back."

Jade smiles then takes Rachel's arm and pulls her in the opposite direction and off the stage.

Cat faces Beck with fear in her eyes, "What did Rebecca mean by that, Alex?"

Beck shrugs his shoulders and runs a hand through his hair, "I don't know, but whatever happens, I won't let her hurt you."

Cat smiles at Beck and then gives him a tight hug. He instantly hugs her back and kisses the top of her head. Then the two of them exit the stage while Rachel and Jade reappear on it.

"What do you have in mind?" Jade asks Rachel with a raised eyebrow.

Rachel smirks at her friend and simply explains her plan, "They both want to have a _blast_ with one another then fine. I'll make sure they do have a _blast_."

Jade looks at Rachel confused and she asks, "What are you talking about? Can you explain a bit more than that?"

Rachel rolls her eyes and huffs, "My plan is to wait until Alice and Alex are at Alice's house and then I'm going to make sure a surprise in waiting for them."

"What surprise?" Jade asks as she folds her arms across her chest.

"I'm going to pour gasoline all over Alice's house and when they walk inside they're going to have a blackout because I'm going to cut their wires or whatever. Now, when they go to light a candle, the mixture between the fire and the gasoline will cause-" before Rachel could finish her line, Jade finishes it for her, "an explosion."

"Bingo." Rachel says her line with a wink at the end.

"You're going to kill both of them though, Becky." Jade says with a raised eyebrow and an unsure look on her pale face.

Rachel simply says her next line with every emotion in her, "Good, because I don't care."

And with that, the two exited the stage and the play continued on to more scenes and finally they got to the scene where Cat and her best friend, Michelle –who Tori is playing as- are standing on the stage facing each other.

"So, do you think that Rebecca is going to harm you or Alex?" Tori says her line with full of concern and worry in her soft voice.

Cat shrugs her shoulders and sighs, "I don't know, Michelle. She seemed awfully upset and mad. I'm scared."

Cat falls to her knees and lets out a sigh. She knows once she does that then her cue to sing should be happening any moment as soon as the lights dim and the music begins to play.

As Cat started to stand again and she begins her song, dancers started to pile onto the stage and they begin to dance slowly.

Cat begins to dance once the song starts to speed up and then that's where everything started to go wrong.

The red-headed girl who is now wearing the blonde wig for the play is dancing and singing beautifully . . . that is until Rachel trips her without anyone realizing it and Cat messes up on the song and then shortly afterwards coming crashing to the ground; falling face first.

"Cat!" Beck yells out and runs to her side to help her up.

Cat eyes Rachel; Cat knows for a fact that Rachel tripped her on purpose just to make her look like a fool.

Once Cat is standing on her feet again, Sikowitz yells out to everyone that they will be taking a ten minute break and when they all come back he doesn't want to see anyone mistakes or problems like they just had with Cat falling and messing up with the lyrics in the song.

Cat glares at Rachel as Rachel talks to Jade. Rachel notices this and she then snaps, "What? Can I help you with something; why are you staring at me like that?"

"You tripped me on purpose." Cat says harshly; she has had enough and she's tired of being the small, little, weak girl that everyone thinks she is.

"Excuse me? Beck, can you please talk to your girlfriend?" Rachel says with an innocent expression on her face as she places one of her hands on her hips.

Beck looks down at Cat and he shakes his head, "It was an accident; she didn't mean to do it, Cat."

Cat rolls her eyes and huffs, "Of course you're taking her side over mine. You always do."

Beck goes to say something, but Cat storms off the stage and Tori sighs and runs after her friend.

"Cat . . . wait." Tori calls out and Cat finally stops walking to face her worried friend.

"What?" Cat snaps and that surprises Tori.

"Cat . . . are you okay?" Tori asks as she sits on the wooden chair in the corner of the room. Cat follows her friend and sits on the metal chair next to her best friend's.

"No, I am not okay, Tori! Beck is _always_ taking _her_ side and I'm sick of it! He's _my_ boyfriend; not _hers_!" Cat huffs at the end of her sentence and folds her arms across her chest.

Tori frowns at her friend's frustration, "Cat, that's his ex-girlfriend and now one of his 'best friends', he's going to be taking her side. There probably isn't anything you could do about it."

Cat shakes her head and stares at the ground, "You don't understand Tori, Rachel is out to get me. She wants Beck back and she's willing to do whatever it takes to get rid of me and out of her way!"

Tori raises an eyebrow, "She's out to get you?"

Cat nods her head and sighs, knowing this probably sounds crazy, "Tori, she threatened me once that I better stay away from Beck or else and I didn't listen to her. Now she's after me and who knows what she plans on doing to me. No one believes me."

Tori places her hand on her friend's shoulder and she sighs, "It's going to be okay, Cat, I promise. I won't let anything bad happen to you, okay?"

"That's the same thing Beck promised me . . ." Cat mumbles and thinking Tori didn't hear her, but she did.

"Well then you have to believe us. We're here for you, alright? You know, it's funny, the other day Robbie and Andre and I were talking about Rachel. Robbie thinks there is something off about her, he doesn't trust her, but when Andre and I told him how nice and sweet she was . . . he forcefully agreed afterwards." Tori says with her eyebrows knit together as she thinks of the memory.

"So you guys think she's after me too?" Cat whispers her question with her eyes wide.

Tori shrugs her shoulders, "Robbie said Rachel treats you harshly and what I just saw on the stage when you confronted her about her tripping you, she acted so rude and mean. She didn't act like your friend at all."

Cat bites her lower lip and she stares down at the floor, "Do you think she'll actually hurt me? Or maybe Beck?"

Tori looks at Cat with mixed emotions in her eyes, "I- I don't know. I mean, she's our age and she seems- or well seemed like a really nice and sweet and innocent girl . . . what's the most can someone like her do?"

***With Rachel.***

Without anyone realizes it, Rachel disappeared off the stage once Cat and Tori ran off the stage and she is now standing outside of the back of the school.

She waits patiently with her arms folded across her chest and she is leaning against the brick wall.

Finally she sees a truck pull up and park in front of her. A girl, maybe a year or two older than her, steps out of the truck and smirks at Rachel.

"Long time no see, Rachel." The girl says as her smirk never leaves her dark, hot pink, lips.

Rachel smiles at her old best friend and she hugs her, "Hey, Kristen! You have what I need, right?"

Kirsten is wearing a short, violet color skirt with a black tank-top and black boots that reach up to her knees. Her hair stops at the middle of her back and it's a dark, jet black color. Her eyes are a bright emerald green and her lips are a hot pink color.

"Of course I do. Six huge jugs of gasoline are in the back of my truck. May I ask though, why do you need it?" Kristen asks with a raised eyebrow and a confused look on her tan face.

Rachel smirks, "In the play I'm doing, the gasoline I'm pouring on the stage is just colored looking water . . . it's not really gasoline."

"And your point?" Kristen asks, wanting her friend to get to the point already.

"And my point is, if I switch the colored water with the real gasoline . . . they won't realize that when they light the candle . . . everything goes . . . _boom_." Rachel says with her eyes light up and fire is dancing in them.

"So basically you want to blow up the school?" Kristen asks with a blank expression on her face and one of her hand on her hips.

"I want Cat out of my way and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make Beck mine; even if that means getting rid of everyone. As long as he and I make it out in time, we'll be fine." Rachel says with no emotion what-so-ever in her voice.

"Whoa, Rachel, are you serious? Okay and how are you going to get you and Beck out on time?" Kristen asks with an annoyed look on her face, knowing that this plan is just plain stupid.

"I have some ideas, but I'm not willing to spoil them . . . not yet." Rachel says with a smirk forming on her lips.

Kristen rolls her emerald, shining eyes and shrugs her shoulder, "Alright then, good luck with that. Well I got to go, text me after this whole situation is over to let me know you're alright and how everything went."

Rachel nods and hugs Kristen tightly, "I will, thank you!"

Kristen rolls her eyes and then the two girls unload the gasoline jugs from the truck and then Kristen leaves with a slight shake to the head.

Rachel smiles to herself and thinks about her plan, "This will work . . . I just know it will."

And with that, Rachel carries the gasoline jugs one by one into the school and hides them in a closet so she could switch the water color jugs later.

The entire time the smirk never leaves Rachel's lips and all she could think about now is her plan that is going to be happening very soon.

* * *

**Okaay everyone, that's it for this chapter!**

**Hope you enjoyed reading it and you liked it! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

****Thank you everyone who has been: reading/reviewing/following and favoriting my story, I really appreciate it! :D****

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter should be up soon! ^_^**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Hi, hi everyone, so this is chapter eight of my Victorious story, Hope you like it!**

**Thank you everyone who has been and is currently reading/ reviewing/ following and favoriting my story; I really appreciate it! ^_^**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.**

* * *

Chapter eight-

**. . .**

_Have you ever been nervous that a huge event that you're going to be in is coming up?_

_Have you ever had a bad feeling that something will happen though?_

_Would the only thing you would do was pace the room back and forth and think of different possibilities that could happen?_

_Have you ever had dreams that scare you and make you become nervous? Scared? Paranoid?_

**. . .**

***The Next Day; Only Three More Days Until The Play.***

The next day at school is different from the other days. The gang is being very quiet and not so much talking to one another.

It's lunch time now and everyone is sitting down at their usual table outside. Not one person said a word.

The seating arrangement of the gang around the circular table is as follows: Tori next to Andre, Andre next to Robbie with Rex on his lap, Jade next to Robbie, Rachael next to Jade, Beck next to Rachel, and finally Cat between Beck and Tori.

Tori is on her pear-phone, Andre is practicing his piano, Robbie is having a conversation with Rex about how Robbie can't get a girl, Jade is stabbing her food with her fork and has an annoyed look on her face, Rachel is picking at her food, but here and then she would glance at Beck, Beck is just daydreaming and then there is Cat. Cat has her head down on the table and she is sound asleep.

"Why is she sleeping? Didn't get enough sleep last night?" Andre finally asks, breaking the forever-long silence.

Tori shakes her head and Beck raises an eyebrow at this. Before, however, Beck could say or ask anything, Tori snaps at him, "Of course you wouldn't know because you didn't call or text her last night! You're supposed to be her boyfriend, but you weren't helping her out last night when she couldn't sleep."

Rachel smiles to herself about how Beck didn't text or call Cat, but then she looks up at Tori, "How come?"

"Oh you know exactly why." Tori answers Rachel harshly.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing; forget it." Tori mumbles and looks back at Beck, "Anyways, Beck, Andre, she couldn't sleep last night at all; she was up the entire night."

Beck sighs and looks over at his girlfriend who has her head down and she looks to be fast asleep . . . she actually looks like she is in a _peaceful_ sleep.

_Oh were they wrong._

While Cat is sleeping, she is having one of the weirdest dreams she has ever had before:

_Cat is walking through the halls of Hollywood Arts, alone. Not a single person is in sight and everything is dead quiet._

_Cat does not understand where everyone went; she does not understand why she is all alone in the halls of her large school she attends._

_Suddenly the peaceful, quiet halls that are multi-colored turn into red, orange and yellow. Flames appear everyone and bodies are lying on the floor in front of her as the fire spreads._

_Cat can't move . . . she can't blink . . . she is forced to watch her classmates, friends, teachers and other students shout as they are trapped in classrooms that has the door to the exit on fire._

_She watches people yell, scream, shout, cry, beg and plead for help and mercy. They are begging for Cat to save them and help them so they don't burn alive because of the hot flames. The thing is, Cat cannot move and she cannot save any of them._

_Tears run down Cat's face as she shakes her head. Suddenly, she sees her best friends lying on the ground in front of her. Slowly one by one they turn into ashes as the fire spreads even further and becomes even worse than it was just moments ago._

_Tori is crawling while trying to reach some sort of safety, but she fails to do so as the flames crawl on top of her. Andre is trapped inside a burning classroom and there is no way out. The door is on fire and the dark, black smoke fills the room. Jade is yelling at Cat to save her as part of the wall has fallen on her and she cannot move. The flames are coming closer and closer to her and finally . . . the flames take over Jade's body. Robbie is unconscious on the floor as the smoke fills his lungs and slowly kills him because he could no longer breathe. Then, there was Beck._

_Beck is standing right in front of Cat; he stares into her eyes and he slowly cocks his head to the side, "Why didn't you save any of us? You're watching us die . . . why aren't you saving us, Cat? Why? I thought you care about your friends . . . I thought you cared about me . . . I thought you loved me."_

_Cat shakes her head and lets her tears fly down her cheeks, "I do love you, Beck! I-I can't move! I can't save you- any of you! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_

_Beck shakes his head and slowly his body falls apart and turns into ashes right in front of Cat and the flames cover the rest of what is left of him- well . . . they take over the rest of what is left of his ashes._

_A voice then comes from behind Cat and Cat knows exactly who it is . . ._

_Rachel._

"_What's the matter, Cat? This is your fault. You let them die right in front of you and you didn't save them." Rachel whispers into Cat's hear then chuckles evilly._

_Cat shakes her head, "That's not true!"_

"_Oh, but it is. Oh well, you were never really a friend to them anyways." Rachel says with a shrug to the shoulders._

_Rachel then turns Cat around so they're face to face with one another. "You lost everything. Now, I have everything."_

_Rachel then laughs and turns around. Beck then appears and he smiles at Rachel and grabs her hand, "You ready to go?" Beck asks Rachel and she nods with a smirk on her lips._

_Then the two walk off and leave the school while Cat is left in the burning building and shortly afterwards, the entire building collapses and Cat is left to burn and die just like everyone else._

"AHHH!" Cat yells as her head shoots up and she is now wide awake with her friends all staring at her with confused and worried looks on their faces.

"What?! What happened?!" Tori yells as she is now watching Cat pant heavily and sweat is dripping from her head.

"Cat, are you okay?!" Beck asks as he wraps his arm around Cat and pulls her close to him.

Cat is gasping for air as she replays her dream- well more like a nightmare, in her head. Cat shakes her head and whispers, "It was so, so real . . . it was _real_."

Everyone looks at her confused and Beck whispers back to her, "What's real? What happened?"

"I-I-I had this dream and-and it just seemed so real. It was a nightmare. The-the school was burning and it was on fire and everyone was dying and-and-" Cat couldn't finish her sentence, she starts sobbing into Beck's chest.

Rachel could feel her skin turning cold and she starts to get nervous that Cat might have found out her plan.

"Well . . . everything is okay now, Cat . . . don't worry. You're safe and so is everyone else." Andre reassures his best friend who he thinks of has a sister.

Cat lets out a long, deep breath, "I guess you're all right, but it just seemed so real."

"It was just a nightmare, nothing to worry about, Cat." Robbie says with a small smile on his face as he looks straight into Cat's big, watery, brown eyes.

The bell rings and they all throw away their lunch and begin to go separate ways and they head to their classes.

Beck waits for Cat by the entrance of the door to go inside while Cat is talking to Tori, "Tori . . . what happens if my dream wasn't just a dream?"

"What do you mean by that?" Tori asks, slightly confused on what Cat is trying to imply.

"What I mean is, what happens if my dream was something that is going to happen in the future. I am telling you that Rachel is out to get me and maybe that is her plan!" Cat tells her best friend with her eyes going wide with the idea that just came to her head.

Tori, however, doesn't think the idea is possible, "Cat . . . I think you're just being paranoid. Nothing is going to happen, alright? Rachel is not going to set the school on fire just to get you out of the way and get Beck to herself."

Cat lets out a sigh and folds her arms across her chest, "It _could_ be possible."

"But it's not." Tori reassures and then smiles at her friend who has a worried look on her face, "You're probably just overwhelmed. The play is in three days, Beck and you are on a rocky road right now, Rachel is being all over you recently, you haven't gotten much sleep and I'm sure Jade has did her share of causing drama for you and flipping out about you going out with 'her ex-boyfriend'."

Cat shrugs her shoulders, "I guess you're right. I at least hope so . . ."

Tori puts her hand on Cat's shoulder and smiles, "I am right. Now, get to class young lady, your boyfriend is waiting for you."

Cat manages a smile at her friend and hugs Tori goodbye, "Thanks, Tori. I'll text you later!"

Tori and Cat then go separate ways and the redheaded girl then runs up to Beck and into his arms.

"Hey, you okay?" Beck asks as they start to walk to class together.

Cat nods her head and smiles up at Beck, "I don't want to fight anymore with you. I love you and I want to be with you. No more fighting . . . I don't like fighting . . . promise me no more fighting between us."

Beck smiles down at his girlfriend and he kisses the top of her head, "No more fighting; I promise, Cat."

Cat claps her hands together and giggles, "Yay, no more fighting!"

They both laugh and continue to walk together to class.

However, while the two are in their own little worlds, Rachel and Jade are standing in the janitor's closet, listening to their whole conversation.

"Aw, isn't that sweet? They promised each other no more fighting." Rachel says sarcastically.

Jade rolls her eyes and huffs, "Are you ever going to tell Cat that her precious boyfriend kissed you. Another girl . . . he cheated on her?"

Rachel shakes her head and smirks, "Patience. The perfect time to do so hasn't come yet. Cat is going to find out soon enough and when she does . . . she will become completely oblivious to what my actual plans are."

"What exactly are they, Rachel? You never exactly told me what you plan on doing to get Beck away from Cat and make him yours. If telling Cat about the kiss isn't the full plan then what is?" Jade asks as she folds her arms across her chest.

"You'll see soon enough. I don't want to spoil the main event, now do I?" Rachel asks with a slight chuckle and a smirk on her dark, red lips.

Jade takes step closer to Rachel and harshly snaps, "If you want my help then I want to know the plan."

"You'll find out later." Rachel snaps back. However, that answer isn't good enough for Jade, "No! Tell me now, Rachel!"

"I don't answer to you, Jade. I'm in charge here, not you!" Rachel yells harshly.

Fire dances in Jade's eyes and anger, fire, and rage dances in Rachel's eyes. "You better watch how to talk to me. Nobody talks to me like that and gets away with it. Understand, _Rachel_?"

Rachel clenches her teeth together and mumbles, "I will tell you everything the night of the play . . . okay?"

"Fine." Jade says coldly then stomps out of the janitor's closet and towards her next class.

Rachel cocks her head to the side and sighs, "If only anyone realized that my plan is the same plan in the play . . . only we won't be using fake, colored-water. No, we'll be using _actual_ gasoline and making this place . . . go _boom_."

And with that, Rachel smiles to herself and walks out of the janitor's closet as well and walks to her next class with her smile never leaving her pretty, little, innocent face.

* * *

**Okaay everyone, that's it for this chapter!**

**How was it? I hope you liked it! Next chapter should be up soon! :)**

**Thank you everyone who is Reviewing/Following/Favoriting and Reading! I really appreciate it! :D**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought about it, thanks!**_

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Hi, hi everyone! How's it goinggg? So, this is chapter Nine of my Victorious story; hope you like it! :D**

**Thank you everyone who is reviewing-following-favoriting-and reading my story; I really appreciate it! :)**

**Also sorry for the late updates, school has been so busy lately, I'm really sorry and hopefully I'll be able to update more quickly, thanks for understanding! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.**

* * *

Chapter nine-

**. . .**

_Have you ever had the same dream or nightmare repeatedly and you start to believe that it is trying to tell you something? Maybe something important?_

_Has someone ever told you something which deep down you already knew, but you just did not want to believe it or maybe you just did not care for it?_

_Have you ever gotten so mad that you did just about anything to get back at the person who hurt you?_

**. . .**

***The Next Day; Only Two Days Before The Play.***

Every time Cat would close her eyes, she would have that same nightmare of the school burning down and all her friends and herself die. The nightmare in her head just seems so real and so graphic and it always leaves Cat in tears when she wakes up.

Cat tried everything so she would stop having that same nightmare, but it does not matter what the poor girl does; the nightmare always comes back and replays repeatedly in her head.

During the day at school, Cat went home early because her stomach was hurting, she left dizzy and she was tired.

Cat's older brother picked her up and drove her back home and even carried her to her bedroom so she could get some more sleep. Cat has two brothers; she has her older brother, Tyler, who is somewhat normal and then she has her younger brother, Chance, who is . . . special.

Her older brother, Tyler, places her on her pink bed and he pulls the pink blanket on top of her.

"Thanks, Tyler." Cat whispers with a small smile on her face.

Tyler smiles down at his younger sister by two years, "No problem; how are you feeling? Any better?"

Cat frowns and shakes her head 'no', "Nuh-uh, my tummy hurts and my head is pounding."

Tyler sits down on the edge of the bed and sighs, "What's going on? Is everything okay because last night while you were sleeping I heard you yelling. I was going to wake you up, but by the time I made it to your room, you stopped yelling."

"I-I don't, um, know what you're talking about?" Cat asks with a raised eyebrow and tries to lie, but her older brother can always tell when she is lying to him.

"Cat, tell me. Mom and dad are taking Chance to his doctor to get his 'special' medicine so they will be gone all day. So, tell me, what is going on?" Tyler asks with a bit of worry in his voice as he stares at his pale sister.

Cat huffs then finally mumbles an answer, "Just lots of drama . . . that's all."

"Okay . . . that's a start. So, now, what kind of drama?" Tyler asks with a raised eyebrow.

"The kind of drama that is stressful and annoying and makes me sick." Cat says with a pout and a huff as she folds her arms across her chest.

"Cat, tell me what's going on. What drama is happening now?" Tyler asks with a bit off annoyance in his voice that she isn't telling him everything.

Cat bites down on her bottom lip then she looks up at her Tyler's sapphire eyes and sighs, "There is this girl in my school and she is trying to take Beck away from me."

Tyler nods his head slowly and then asks, "Who? Also, what do you think she's going to do to you to get Beck for herself?"

"Kill me." Cat plainly says with no expression on her face.

"Cat, don't be ridiculous." Tyler says with a quick glare at his younger sister.

Cat shakes her head and her eyes widen, "No, Tyler, I'm being serious! She is going to _kill_ me! I know it!"

Tyler just rolls his sparkling, mysterious, blue eyes and says, "Cat, she is _not_ going to kill you. What grade are you in again? I mean come on, let's be serious here for a moment."

Cat pouts and snaps, "I _am_ being serious though! You just never believe me!"

"Cat, I believe you, it's just that don't you think that the idea of this girl trying to 'kill' you is a bit . . . crazy?" Tyler asks with a raised eyebrow and a shrug to the shoulders.

"No! It may sound crazy, but it's not and it is the truth!" Cat yells with the most serious expression on her face.

Tyler never sees Cat being serious so now he is not so sure if she is telling the truth or not, "Cat, do you really think this girl is going to hurt you?"

Cat slowly nods her head and whispers, "Yes."

Tyler is about to say something else, but a soft knock is heard and slowly the door opens to reveal Tori.

Tori waves at Tyler and Cat and gives them both a half, small smile, "Hey guys."

"Hey Tori!" Cat says with a smile on her face and suddenly her face lights up at the sight of her best friend.

"Hi Tori, how's it going?" Tyler gives Tori a smile and Tori shrugs her shoulders, "I'm doing alright." Tori then turns to face Cat, "Everyone missed you at school today."

Cat cocks her head to the side and her chocolate eyes widen, "Really? Wait . . . was Rachel at school today?"

Tori shakes her head, "No, she was absent."

Tyler looks at Tori with his eyebrows knit together then he looks at Cat, "Rachel is the girl who you think is going to kill you?"

Tori gives Cat a look with a sigh, "Caaaaaaat, you told Tyler that you think Rachel is going to kill you?!"

"What?! It's true, Rachel is going to kill me . . . I know it." Cat first yells out, but then at the end her voice turns into a whisper.

"So, why do you think Rachel was absent today?" Cat asks, trying to change the subject.

"Maybe she wasn't feeling well just like you weren't?" Tyler shares his suggestion even though he knows Tori and Cat are probably going to ignore it.

"I just don't get why she would be absent when you were; can't this be her chance to get some alone time with Beck?" Tori asks, ignoring Tyler's suggestion, just like he thought they would.

"Yeah . . . you have a good point there; why would she be absent from school if I was? That would be the perfect opportunity to have some time alone with Beck." Cat says with her eyes widening by the second.

"Or maybe she just wasn't feeling well?" Tyler tries again with his suggestion, but of course, the two girls just once again ignore him and continue on with the conversation.

"Or we could just ignore me . . . that works too." Tyler mumbles to himself as he just leans back in a chair beside Cat's bed.

"I saw Beck this morning . . . how is he doing?" Cat asks as she starts to chew on her bottom lip.

"He misses you and he was worried about you. You just ran out of class and to the nurse's office." Tori says with a frown on her face.

Cat now frowns at her best friend, "I'm sorry I was worrying you guys."

Tori sits down on the edge of the bed and gives her friend a smile, "It's okay, Cat, we're all just glad you're doing better."

"Yeah . . . me too." Cat mumbles as she looks down at her lap.

"Well so am I if that counts." Tyler says with a slight chuckle and Cat and Tori just roll their eyes at him as he shrugs his shoulders.

About an hour later Tori and Cat are laughing and talking about normal things while Tyler is cooking dinner down stairs.

Tori then gets a call from her dad so she quickly excuses herself from the room for a moment and answers her pear-phone when she walks into the hallway.

Cat sighs and then grabs her pink pear-phone from the small crimson table that is next to her bed. She stares at it for a moment before clicking on her contact list and scrolling down the list of names.

Her eyes scan each name, but none of those names were the ones she was looking for. Finally, the redhead spots the name she has been looking for, Beck's name.

She clicks on it then she presses the 'text' button and then she begins to type her message.

_To: Beckk :)_

_Hi, hi, Beck! Sorry I went home early today, but I haven't spoken to you since I left and I just wanted to make sure you're okay and all. I miss you a lot and if you're free maybe you could stop by here . . . ?_

_From: Me_

Cat clicks the 'send' button and then she sighs, "I hope everything alright."

A few minutes go by and still no text from Beck. Cat begins to worry about her boyfriend who she happens to care very deeply for.

Tori then comes skipping into the room with a smile on her face, "Hey, hey . . . you alright?"

Tori could tell by the look of Cat's face that something is up. The redhead huffs and folds her arms across her chest, "Beck isn't answering my text."

"Trying calling." Tori suggests with a shrug to the shoulders.

"Kay, kay." Cat says then calls Beck's number.

A few rings go off before it goes to voicemail and then she tries to call again, but this time it goes straight to voicemail.

"Tori . . . he isn't answering and it's going to straight to voicemail. What if something happened to him?" Cat asks with worry in her eyes and panic in her voice.

Tori shakes her head and quickly says, "Cat, everything's going to be okay. I'm sure he's just busy or something. He'll probably call or text you back later."

Cat shrugs her shoulders and her facial expression clearly shows that she isn't convinced. "I just wish he would answer his phone . . . you know?"

Tori places her hand on Cat's shoulder and she gives her a small smile, "He's fine and he loves you. He knows you're not feeling well so he probably just wants you to get some rest. I'm sure you are the only thing that's on his mind right now and I'm sure he'll call back later to make sure you got enough rest."

Cat slowly nods her head then lies back down on the bed, "Okay . . . that's Tori."

Tori smiles, "You're welcome. You get some rest, okay?"

"You're leaving?" Cat asks as she bats her long eyelashes at her friend.

Tori shakes her head 'no' and says, "No, I'm going to just go downstairs and probably help Tyler cook dinner or set the table for him or whatever."

Cat slowly nods her head and bites down on her lower lip, "Oh . . . okay. Thanks and Tori?"

"Yeah?" Tori asks as she stops at the door; her chocolate brown eyes staring into Cat's.

"Please don't tell Tyler any details on what's going on. I don't want him worrying and don't tell him about the dreams- well nightmares." Cat says in a whisper as she looks down.

Tori frowns, "I won't, but Cat . . . you're still having those nightmares?"

Cat nods her head and gulps, "Yeah and every time I have that nightmare it's like they get more and more graphic . . . it's scary Tori."

"Are you okay? Maybe you should talk to someone about it . . . maybe Tyler?" Tori says as she looks down at the ground.

"No . . . I don't want Tyler worrying about me having these nightmares." Cat says, but then adds, "You know, it's like these nightmares are trying to tell me something . . . or maybe warn me of something."

"Cat-" Tori begins, but Cat shakes her head instantly, "No, Tori I'm serious! What if these nightmares are trying to tell me something?! What if these nightmares are a clue of what Rachel's planning?!"

Tori sighs then says quietly, "Cat, get some rest and we'll talk more about it later, alright?"

Cat frowns, but then nods her head, "Fine . . . night, Tori." Cat then closes her eyes and drifts off into a deep sleep.

Tori shuts the lights, shuts the door and then sighs while mumbling to herself, "Poor Cat . . . what are we going to do?" Tori then walks down stairs to help Tyler with dinner.

***With Beck.***

Beck parks his truck and slowly gets out of it. He has his hands deep in his jean pockets and he sighs.

He starts to walk up to the front door of a medium size house and he stops in front of the door. He stares at the white, glass door and hesitates to knock on it or not.

He takes out his phone and sees all the missed calls and texts from his girlfriend, Cat. He stares at his phone and then puts it in his jacket pocket and finally he knocks on the door.

A minute later a girl appears, but not just any girl . . .

"Hey . . . Rachel. You were absent today." Beck says with a half smile.

"Oh, yeah . . . I, um, wasn't feeling well. Not that I'm complaining, but why are you here?" Rachel asks with a slight chuckle.

Beck runs his hand through his hair. He knows that while his girlfriend was absent as well today and she isn't feeling well . . . here he is at Rachel's house.

"Oh . . . I just wanted to make sure you're alright." Beck says, but Rachel could tell there is more.

"What else did you come here for?" Rachel asks as she folds her arms across her chest.

"We need to talk . . . about the kiss." Beck says as he stares into Rachel's mysterious, dark eyes.

Rachel smirks and opens the door wider, "Well come on it, Beck."

And with that, Beck steps into the house and Rachel closes the door with a smirk on her dark, red lips.

* * *

**Alright everyone, so that's it for this chapter :)**

**Yeah, not my best chapter, sorry about that I've been having Writer's Block lately :( But, I hope you all still enjoyed reading it!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Thank you everyone who has been reviewing/following/favoriting and reading m y story; I really appreciate it! :)**

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Heey, heey everyone, how are all you guys? So, this is chapter ten of my Victorious story, hope you like it!**

**Thank you all so, so much for reviewing/favoriting/following and reading my story, it really does mean a lot to me and I really appreciate it! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.**

* * *

Chapter ten-

**. . .**

_Have you ever done something so bad that now it is haunting you?_

_Have you ever had to relive something that happened in the past? Did it bring back many memories?_

_Have you ever made a mistake, but then that mistake keeps repeating? Did you ever try to stop the mistake from happening?_

_Have you ever lied?_

**. . .**

***With Beck and Rachel: At Rachel's House.***

Rachel and Beck are sitting in her large living room on her jet-black, leather couch.

The two are only inches away from each other and they look at staring at each other; neither of them knows what to say at the moment as awkward silence starts to take over the room and house since they're the only people home.

"So . . . you wanted to talk about the kiss?" Rachel asks with an innocent look on her tan face as she bats her long, black eyelashes at him and stares at him with her beautiful sapphire eyes.

Beck runs his hand through his hair and nods slowly, "Yeah . . . you remember that kiss . . . that we both shared?"

Rachel rolls her eyes and smirks, "How could I forget?" Beck smiles a little and Rachel frowns, "What about it?"

"I need to make sure you won't breathe a word to this to Cat." Beck says with a serious tone in his voice.

Rachel's blood runs cold and her face pales as her string of hope flies away, "Excuse me?"

"Listen, Rae, I _love_ Cat . . . a lot and I want to be with _her_, but I have to make sure you don't tell her about it." Beck says with a nervous look on his face as Rachel glares at him.

"So . . . that kiss meant _nothing_ to you basically?" Rachel says with attitude and annoyance in her usual fake, sweet voice.

"Rae . . . are you okay? What are you talking about? I thought we were just friends." Beck asks as he watches Rachel carefully; looking for some kind of expression on her blank face.

"Well I don't know, Beck! We went from dating each other, then separating, then becoming friends and then kissing and now . . . and now what exactly? You can't have us both, Beck." Rachel says as she gets off the couch and leans against one of the white walls in the living room.

"I know . . . and that's why I'm choosing now. I'm choosing Cat and I want to make sure you won't tell her about the kiss." Beck says slowly and he now stands up off the couch.

"Oh . . . I see." Rachel says with hurt obviously in her voice. Beck sighs and makes his way over to Rachel, "Rae . . . you and I had our chance together and it didn't work."

Rachel shakes her head and yells out, "That relationship would have worked! It was just one _stupid_ _mistake_, Beck!"

"Was it really a mistake, Rachel?" Beck asks with his eyebrow slightly raised.

***Flashback.***

_It was a Friday night in the summer. The full, glowing moon is in the night sky with small stars twinkling around it._

_Rachel and her boyfriend, Beck are walking to one of Beck's best friend's house. His best friend, Kevin, is throwing a party at his house since his parents aren't going to be home for a week because they're on a business trip._

_Beck and Rachel are holding hands and laughing as they approach Kevin's house. Kevin smirks at his two friends as he opens the front door of his house, "Hey guys, glad you both can make it."_

"_Oh course we came, do you think we could miss our best friend's party?" Rachel asks with a smirk on her scarlet color lips._

_Kevin smiles at her and then he faces his best friend, Beck, "Hey man, you'll never believe how many people showed up."_

"_How many people did you invite?" Beck asks as he and Rachel walk inside the house and he raises an eyebrow at Kevin._

_Kevin shrugs his shoulders and smirks when he hears crashing noises and music being turned up louder from the other room, "Um . . . I don't know; probably the entire school and neighborhood."_

"_Dude!" Beck says with a laugh, but then he just shakes his head and Rachel smirks, "So, why don't we join the rest of the party?"_

_Both guys smirk and nod their heads then the three of them walk into the living room and join in on the party._

_There are plenty of food, plenty of drinks, plenty of people and great music playing. Music is blasting and people are going wild in the house; they're dancing like crazy people and many of the people are in the corner or on the couch making-out with someone._

_The party is fun and of course, since there is a house filled with teenagers, there is alcohol._

_The teenagers are now drunk, partying, dancing, making-out, laughing, talking and getting high. What more could possibly happen?_

_Beck is dancing and talking with two of his friends, Samantha and Michael. They haven't seen each other since they were kids so now they wanted to catch up with each other and what better way to do so than at a partying with drunk, high, and crazy teenagers?_

_Rachel, however, starts to get very tired and she could feel her eyelids dropping. She slowly makes her way over to her boyfriend and she taps him on the shoulder to get his attention, "Beck . . . can I have the keys to your R.V.? You live only two blocks away from here and I'm really tried so I'm going to crash at your R.V., alright?"_

_Beck turns away from his two friends and he faces Rachel with a concerned look on his face, "You want me to take you home or back to my place? It's pretty dark outside and it's not safe for you to walk alone in the dark."_

_Rachel smiles and shakes her head, "No, stay here with your friends, I'll be fine; I can take care of myself."_

"_You sure?" Beck asks with an unsure voice._

_Rachel kisses Beck softly on the lips and nods, "Yeah, I'll see you later. Love you."_

"_Love you too, Rae." Beck says and then turns his attention back to Michael and Samantha and then they continue on with their conversation._

_Rachel starts to walk towards the door, but she could feel eyes on her. She knows she is pretty; she knows she is wearing a short, pink mini-skirt with a rose pink tank top and black boots that go up to her knees. She knows her shoulder-length brown hair with blonde highlights looks silky and very pretty. She knows she can get any man or even girl if she wants. She knows she is wearing a lot of make-up and her cerulean color eyes stand out._

_And Rachel knows every guy wants her . . . whether she is taken or not._

_Kevin is talking to some random kid that lives in the neighborhood, but he stops when he notices all eyes on Rachel as she is walking out of the house, alone._

_Kevin excuses himself and follows her. He runs out of the house and runs over to her; he calls her name to get her attention, "Rachel! Rachel, wait up!"_

_Rachel stops walking and turns around to face Kevin, "Yeah, what's up?"_

"_Nothin'; where are you going?" Kevin asks as he rubs the back of his neck._

_Rachel folds her arms across her chest and shrugs her shoulders, "I'm tired, I'm going to Beck's place to crash."_

"_You're walking two blocks, at night, dressed like that?" Kevin asks with raised eyebrow and a curious look on his handsome, tan face._

_Rachel bites her lower lip and nods, "Yeah . . . why?"_

"_Rae, that's not safe and you know it; why isn't Beck walking you home?" Kevin says with now an annoyed tone in his voice._

_Rachel sighs, she already knows how he will react to the answer, "He's talking to his friends who he hasn't seen in a long time. I can take care of myself, Kevin; I don't need a protector or bodyguard."_

"_I'm not saying you do, but come on! He's your boyfriend; he should be taking care of you! You know, he's my best friend and all, but sometimes he can be a complete idiot!"_

"_Kevin, stop! Listen, I am tired and I want to go lay down. So, I'm guessing you're walking me to the R.V. then?" Rachel asks as she places her hands on her hips._

_Kevin nods his head and the two begin walking towards Beck's R.V._

_The whole way to the R.V., the two are laughing and joking around with each other. Kevin loves making jokes and Rachel cannot help, but laugh at them because they're all so funny._

_Both of them finally get to the R.V., she slowly unlocks the door, and they both walk inside._

_Rachel yawns and smiles at Kevin as she gently shuts the door, "Thanks, Kevin, for walking me here, I appreciate it."_

_Kevin smiles at Rachel, "No problem, any time."_

_Rachel bites her lower lip and the next thing she knows she wraps her arms around Kevin's neck and she presses her lips to his._

_They both forget where they are and they both don't realize what they're doing, but they're kissing each other, in Beck's R.V. and slowly they're making their way to the small couch that is on the opposite side of the room of the bed._

_Rachel pushes Kevin on the small couch and she climbs on top of him. They both smirk at each other as they press their lips against each other's again and they both moan into the kiss._

_Since the two were both so caught up in the kiss, they didn't hear the door open and they didn't realize Beck now standing there with his mouth hanging open._

"_Rachel?! Kevin?!" Beck finally finds his voice and yells as he slams the door shut and stands in front of his girlfriend and best friend._

_Rachel and Kevin both jump off the couch and stare at Beck with wide eyes._

"_B-Beck . . . I didn't know you were coming back so soon . . ." Rachel says while trying to find an excuse to get her out of this situation, but she knows nothing will work._

"_I came over here because I was worried about you and I wanted to make sure you were alright! I thought I would find you sleeping or at least watching T.V.; not having a make-out session with my best friend!" Beck yells, his face turning red with anger._

"_Oh, you're overreacting!" Rachel starts yelling back and Kevin stays silent._

"_Overreacting? I find my girlfriend who I thought I loved making out with my supposedly best friend and I'm overreacting here?" Beck asks with a slight chuckle, "You have got to be kidding me here."_

"_Dude . . ." Kevin tries to say, but Beck shakes his head and punches him right in the jaw, "Don't 'dude' me! You are supposed to be my best friend!"_

_Rachel gasps and she shoves Beck back a few inches, "What is wrong with you?! You know what this is your fault! It's your fault I cheated!"_

_Beck raises an eyebrow, "Excuse me? Are you seriously blaming me for you cheating?"_

_Rachel huffs and folds her arms across her chest, "He is nice, funny, cute and good to me!"_

"_Oh, and I'm not a good boyfriend to you? I take you wherever you want to go whenever you want to go, I buy you things, I let you come here whenever you don't want to be at your house because there is always drama there, I always show you how much I love you, but you say I'm not a good boyfriend to you?!" Beck yells, his face shows he is hurt and his eyes look sad._

"_Beck, grow up already and just forgive me. I'm sorry, okay? It won't happen again." Rachel says now annoyed._

_Beck laughs, "You're kidding me, right? You know what, Rae? You're right. This won't happen again and you know why? Because we're done; now get the hell out of my R.V."_

"_You're breaking up with me? Rachel asks with a raised eyebrow and a pissed off look on her usual pretty face._

"_Yeah, I am, now get out." Beck says as he turns his back to her and sighs._

_Rachel frowns and yells, "Whatever screw you, Beck. I don't need you! I said I was sorry and if you don't want to forgive than whatever. Have an amazing life, Beck."_

_When Beck doesn't answer, she becomes extremely annoyed and she huffs. She loses her patience and then picks up the nearest chair that is beside the couch and throws it at Beck and he just dodges it by a split second._

"_Get. Out!" Beck yells and with another huff, Rachel leaves and Kevin follows her after giving his now use to be best friend one last look._

_Beck huffs and then collapses onto his bed and rubs his hands over his face and sighs._

***End Of Flashback.***

Rachel frowns at the memory, "Okay . . . maybe it wasn't just a stupid mistake, but it was a mistake."

Beck looks at Rachel with sad eyes, the same sad eyes as the ones he had when he first sound his best friend and girlfriend kissing each other in _his_ R.V.

"Rachel . . . we had a good relationship like I said before, but it's over now and I'm with Cat now. I really do care for her and love her. Please, can you respect that and please just not tell her about the kiss?" Beck asks or more like begs Rachel to do his this favor.

Rachel hesitates, but then sighs, "Of course I won't tell Cat, you have my word. I want you to be happy and if that means you're with Cat; then okay." Even though Rachel knows every single word that leaves her mouth is a lie, she doesn't care. She wants Beck to trust her.

"Thank you so much, Rae. You're the best, you know that?" Beck says with a small chuckle and Rachel smirks, "Oh, I know, trust me."

They both laugh and then Beck starts walking towards the door, "So . . . I'll see you later? Tomorrow at school?"

Rachel nods her head and smiles, "Of course. You know, two more days until the play, you excited?"

"Very excited, what about you?" Beck asks with a smile, not even realizing that in two days not only is the play going to happen, but a much larger event will be happening that will be effecting everyone.

"You bet I am." Rachel says with a smirk and with that they both hug and then Beck leaves. Rachel sighs and shuts the door and then shakes her head, "However, we're both excited for two different reasons."

Rachel then smiles to herself and the thoughts of her plans and what she has to do next and then skips to her room.

**. . .**

'_Knock, knock; knock.'_ Tori and Cat's brother, Tyler hear, coming from the front door.

Tyler looks at Tori and they are both covered in flour and ingredients from the meal they were just cooking about five minutes ago.

"I'll get it." Tori says with a smile and then rushes to the door to get it. She slowly opens it and she cocks her head to the side and frowns when she sees who it is.

"How come you're stopping by now and you didn't come sooner? Did you know that Cat has been texting and calling you all day?!" Tori yells at Beck.

Beck rubs the back of his neck and frowns, "Sorry . . . I had to take care of something. Is Cat okay? Where is she?"

Tyler makes his way to the door and he eyes Beck, "Beck, what are you doing here?"

"To see my girlfriend, now where is she?" Beck asks, now getting annoyed that no one will let him in and see the redhead.

"She's sleeping." Tyler states with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Not anymore." Cat says as she makes her way down the stairs and over to the front door, "Oh, people! Who's here?"

Cat smiles when she makes it to the door, expecting to see just random people or maybe friends, but not expecting to see Beck standing there.

"Beck?" Cat asks with her chocolate brown eyes widening at the sight of him, "What are you doing here? I have been trying to text and call you all day and you haven't answered. I was worried."

Beck frowns and he could tell Cat's upset, "I'm sorry, Cat. I had to take care of a few important things; I'll make it up to you."

Cat smiles and pushes Tori and Tyler aside and lets Beck inside, "It's okay, Beck. All is forgiven!"

Beck smiles and kisses Cat's lips softly. Cat smiles into the kiss and grabs his hand, "We'll be upstairs!"

Tori and Tyler nod, but Tyler yells out before they make it fully upstairs, "You better not try anything, Beck! I will be watching you!"

Tori and Tyler then hear the bedroom door to Cat's room close and he sighs, "Cat just loves making me worry . . . doesn't she?"

Tori laughs, "Yeah . . . I think she does, but that's why we love her."

Tyler laughs, "Yeah . . . so you want to finish cooking?"

"Sure." Tori says with a smile and the two then head off to the kitchen to finish their cooking.

***With Beck And Cat Upstairs.***

Cat and Beck are lying down on the pink bed, cuddling with each other.

Cat has her head on Beck's chest and Beck has his strong arms wrapped around Cat, holding her close to him.

"How you feeling, Cat?" Beck asks with soft voice.

Cat shrugs her shoulders and sighs, "Tired. You?"

"Same." Beck mumbles and Cat smiles at him, "Did everything go okay today? With whatever you were taking care of?"

Beck hesitates before nodding his head, "Yeah, everything went okay."

"Beck?" Cat asks with an innocent and gently voice.

"Yeah, Cat?" Beck answers with a raised eyebrow and a curious look on his face.

Cat bites her lower lip and sighs, "Promise me you would never lie to me and you will always love me."

Beck swallows hard before nodding his head and whispering, "I promise. I love you, Cat."

"I love you too, Beck." Cat says before falling into a deep sleep with a smile on her face.

Beck sighs and rubs his hand over his face before he falls into his own deep sleep where he dreams of random things and a redheaded girl who he deeply loves even though he's already breaking his promise and lying to her.

* * *

**Okaay, so that's it for this chapter, how was it? :)**

**I hope you all enjoyed reading it, I wanted you guys to understand Rachel a little bit more and see how her and Beck's relationship was before they broke up and how they did lead to breaking up.**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Thank you everyone so much for reviewing/following/favoriting/ and reading my story; I really do appreciate it a lot, it means a lot, thank you!**

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Heey there everyone; so this is chapter Eleven of my Victorious story; I hope you like it! :)**

**Thank you everyone so much who has been and is: Reviewing-Favoriting-Following-And Reading my story. It means a lot to me and I really appreciate it, thank you! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.**

* * *

Chapter ten-

**. . .**

_Have you ever had an amazing day or night, but then it all is ruined?_

_Have you ever run out of excuses and now all there is left to say is 'I'm sorry'?_

_Have you ever cried yourself to sleep?_

_Did you ever seek revenge?_

**. . .**

***The Next Day: The Day Before The Play.***

The first bell rings and class is starting. Cat and Beck walk into Sikowitz's class, hand in hand, with smiles on their faces.

Rachel slouches in her chair and eyes the couple as they sit down in their seats in front of her. Robbie then comes in with Rex in his arms and mumbling something about him never being able to get a girl and Rex is just laughing at him. Robbie goes to sit down next to Rachel, but she gives him a death stare and he instantly sits somewhere else.

Tori and Andre walk into the classroom with smiles on their faces and talking about the songs in the play that they will be performing.

Jade then comes storming in, glares at Cat and Beck, and then sits down next to Rachel. Rachel looks at the mad Jade and mouths to her, "What's up?"

Jade glares at her and mouths back with an annoyed look on her face, "We need to talk."

Rachel slowly nods her head and then Sikowitz comes skipping inside the classroom with a huge smile on his face, "Heeeeeello everyone!"

"Hi Sikowitz!" Cat yells then giggles as she plays with her red hair.

"So, how are the play rehearsals going? Is everyone excited about the play tomorrow?" Sikowitz asks as he starts sipping his coconut and takes a seat on the small stage.

Everyone in the class moans and Sikowitz raises an eyebrow, "Moans and complains I hear?"

"It's so much work! They are working us too hard that I think I'm going to burst and go crazy!" Cat says with her chocolate brown eyes wide and her face has her overacting fear look on it.

The class, including Sikowitz, chuckles at the comment from Cat, expect for Jade and Rachel. The two girls just roll their eyes and put on a fake smile on their lips.

Sikowitz starts stroking his coconut and then smirks at it, "You're so beautiful, coconut."

Andre coughs to try to get Sikowitz's attention and he asks with a raised eyebrow, "Sikowitz?"

Sikowitz snaps out of it and clears his throat, "Oh, um, yes, of course. So, why all the complains and moans? Not excited?"

"It's just a play; we've done tons of them before, Sikowitz." Jade mumbles as she folds her arms across her chest and raises an eyebrow.

Sikowitz nods his head slowly, but then shrugs his shoulders, "Yeah . . . I guess you're all right. It is just another random play, but it's not like there are going to be famous people, directors, singers and producers there or anything and I hope you hint my sarcasm."

"Yeah, but what happens if we mess up? Then all those rich and famous producers and directors will see that and that will be the end of our careers and dreams." Tori says with a pout on her face.

Sikowitz frowns at his class' lack in encouragement and he then stands up, stamps his foot hard on the stage and shouts out to the class, "That's enough! You all have amazing talent and you all are wonderful actors. Now, Cat, Robbie and Rachel, come up on the stage."

Robbie places Rex on the seat and follows Cat and Rachel on the stage and then the three of them face Sikowitz.

"Okay, now we did this in the beginning of year, but I want to do it again because it is a very good exercise." Sikowitz says and then sighs, "So, remember in the beginning of the year we did what we call: Alphabet Improv.? Well, we will be doing that again only I want to try it out with just three people this time."

"Wait, what's Alphabet Improv.?" Rachel asks with a raised eyebrow, "I wasn't here in the beginning of the year, so I am not familiar with it."

Cat rolls her eyes secretly, but bites her lip and she lets her eyes wander around then classroom until she lets them fall on her smiling boyfriend.

Beck smiles at her and Cat giggles and looks down as she blushes.

"Alphabet Improv is when an actor or student is to say each line in alphabetical order of the first letter. If you say a line out of order, you are out. What do I mean? You are still confused? I'll give an example." Sikowitz looks at Andre and says, "Pick a letter."

Andre shrugs his shoulders and says, "Um, I don't know, 'I'?"

"I! Okay, now Jade, give me an example." Sikowitz says as he stares at her and Jade sighs, "I hate this exercise."

Rachel nods her head, "Okay, I get it now . . . thanks."

Sikowitz nods his head and then points to Robbie, "Okay, Robbie, you begin, make up some storyline to this please and begin with the letter 'B'. Now, start!"

Robbie faces Cat with pleading eyes and in a desperate voice he says, "But Cat, I love you!"

Beck raises an eyebrow and Cat shakes her head and her eyes go wide, "Can't you find someone else? I don't love you!"

"Don't be mean, Cat, just give him a chance!" Rachel yells with a smirk on her red lips.

"Except me!" Robbie yells as he shakes Cat's shoulders.

Cat frowns at her desperate friend, "Fool! You're being too desperate!"

"Gosh, Cat, why are you being so harsh to the poor boy?" Rachel asks as she puts on a shocked look and cocks her head to the side.

"Heck no! I won't give him a chance, but why don't you? You're the princess of this school so you give him a chance!" Cat says as she tries to think of a new storyline to make this a bit more interesting.

"I may be the princess, but he's a peasant and you're a peasant, you both belong together!" Rachel yells, liking the idea of calling her a peasant in front of everyone.

"Just love me, Cat; I would rather be with a peasant than a princess anyways!" Robbie says with a small smile on his lips.

Cat frowns, "Kill me now . . . please Robbie, leave me alone and try to find someone else! We are not meant for each other!"

"Let's run away together and start a life with one another!" Robbie says as he takes Cat's hand and Beck could feel rage boiling inside of him even though he knows they are just acting. However, he knows Robbie does have feelings for Cat so he is not happy with him holding _his_ girlfriend's hand.

Cat gasps and snatches her hand away from his touch, "Man, are you crazy?!"

"Nonsense is what this is, Cat, you're perfect for him! Start a life with him so you could leave the prince and my life alone!" Rachel says and everyone knows whom the 'prince' is that she is referring to without using an actual name.

"Oh you are just jealous that the prince loves me and not you and he will _never_ love you!" Cat yells and now she is letting her personal feelings towards Rachel get into her acting.

"Please, jealous? I am certainly not jealous of _you_. I have all my plans ready for action and I am not one bit scared of jealous." Rachel says with her smirk growing on her lips.

"Quit being mean to Cat, Princess Rachel!" Robbie tries to defend Cat, but Cat just sighs.

"Read my lips, peasant, I will be mean to whoever I wish to be. She is not even human! Now are you, Cat?" Rachel asks with a raised eyebrow.

Cat rolls her eyes and mumbles, "So what if I am not?"

Sikowitz chuckles and his eyes widen, "Ohhh, a twist now, eh?"

"Then what are you?! You're a what?" Robbie yells, taking a step back from Cat.

Cat looks down at the ground and quietly says, "Unicorn."

Rachel and Robbie both raise their eyebrows at that answer and Robbie chuckles, "Vampire is what I thought you were going to say."

"Whatever, it does not matter what she is, she's crazy and the prince could never love someone like _her_!" Rachel yells and Cat feels the fire dancing in her eyes.

"X-mas is coming up; I will buy you anything you want if you choose to be with me." Robbie says, not really knowing what to say for the letter 'X'.

Sikowitz sips his coconut, enjoying the skit they are doing and liking how none of them got out yet.

"You and I will never be together, Robbie! I am sorry, but I do not love you now and I never will love you!" Cat says with anger in her eyes that he keeps trying to get with her even if he is just saying those things for the acting exercise.

"Fine then, be that way!" Robbie yells and Sikowitz then shouts, "Oh, sorry Robbie, but the next letter was 'Z', sit down!"

Robbie huffs then stamps his way back to his seat and once again, he huffs as he glares at Beck and then gives Cat a death look, which makes her gasp.

"Continue with the letter 'A!" Sikowitz shouts and the girls then continue.

"Aw, poor Robbie, you broke his heart." Rachel says with venom in her voice.

"Because you kept forcing him on me and making him think he should be with me!" Cat yells and Rachel chuckles.

"Cat, you are just a _peasant_, you don't get to be with the prince and live happily ever after." Rachel says with sad eyes and a shake to the head.

Cat's hands turn into fists and she says coldly, "Do want and say what you please, but I get to be with the prince because he loves me and he _does not love you_."

Rachel glares at Cat and she whispers in a cold voice, "Enjoy it now while it last, because I have plans for the prince and plans to whip out all you peasants."

And now before Cat could respond, the bell rings and Rachel smirks then walks off the stage.

"Great job, class. Remember, tomorrow is the play, don't be late!" Sikowitz yells out to the class before they all exit the classroom and he goes back to sipping his coconut.

Cat and Beck were by his locker and Cat frowns, "Did you hear what Rachel said to me?!"

Beck runs his hand through his hair and looks up at her while he is kneeling down, looking through his locker, "Cat, she was acting."

"She didn't have to be so harsh though . . ." Cat mumbles and Beck stands up and kisses the top of Cat's head, "I know, why don't I take you out to dinner tonight? You and me with no drama? What do you say?"

Cat giggles and nods her head, "Kay, kay!"

The two then share a kiss before walking off to class and continuing the rest of their day.

**. . .**

During lunch Rachel spots Jade and she pulls her to the side in the corner so they could talk in private, "You wanted to talk?"

Jade glares at Rachel and snaps, "Okay, Rachel, enough is enough. I want to know what the whole plan is and I want to know when you plan on giving Cat the picture of you and Beck kissing. What are you waiting for?"

"Oh calm down, I have everything already planned out. First off, I already told you that I would tell you the entire plan on the night of the play and oh look at that, that's tomorrow so just wait a bit longer. Now, for the picture of us kissing, I'm going to be giving that to Cat . . . tonight." Rachel says with a smirk on her lips.

"You're giving the picture to Cat tonight? But they're both going out to dinner tonight." Jade says with a raised eyebrow and she folds her arms across her chest.

"I know and that's exactly why it's a perfect time." Rachel says with a wink.

**. . .**

Beck and Cat are sitting in a nice, small little restaurant. Cat is wearing a pretty, short pink dress with her red hair half up and half down. She is wearing rose color high heels and light make-up on her face.

Beck is wearing a button down black shirt with jeans and his usual boots with his hair a bit messy, but looking extremely sexy.

Both of them are laughing and trying to choose what to order off the menu.

"Beck, thank you so much for bringing me here! This place is so pretty and the food looks amazing!" Cat says with a huge smile on her face and she bats her long, black eyelashes at him.

Beck smiles at his girlfriend and shrugs his shoulders, "No problem, I would do anything for you."

Cat giggles and then in a serious voice she says, "I love you, Beck."

Beck smiles and leans over the table so he could plant a warm, soft kiss on Cat's pink lips, "I love you too, Cat. I would do anything for you, remember that, okay?"

Cat smiles and nods her head as they look back down at the menu and continue to search for what they want to eat.

A man then comes over to the table, dressed in a fancy suit and hands Cat an envelope, "This is for you, Miss. Valentine."

Cat grabs the envelope and the man walks away and Cat giggle at it, "Oh, maybe it's a unicorn or maybe a love letter or maybe a picture of you and me or maybe it could be money or maybe a gift card to Disney World or maybe-"

Cat goes on and on, but she gasps and her eyes widen when she sees something she was NOT expecting to see.

"What is it? What's wrong, Cat?!" Beck asks with a concerned look on his face and worry in his voice.

Cat slowly looks up at her boyfriend and fear is in her eyes, "B-Beck . . ." Cat chokes out and then drops what is inside the envelope onto the table so Beck could see it.

Beck's eyes widen when he sees a picture of him and Rachel kissing on and Cat could feel tears streaming down her face.

"W-what?" Cat asks as she stands up and backs away slowly.

Beck stands up and stands in front of her, he takes her hand and shakes his head, "C-Cat . . . it's not what it looks like."

"It's not what is looks like?! You are kissing Rachel in that picture, Beck! What is that supposed to mean! W-what are you doing?! I thought you loved me!" Cat yells; tears streaming down her face and ruining her make-up.

Beck tries to grab her hands, but Cat pulls her hands away, "Don't. Touch. Me."

"Cat-" Beck tries to plead, but Cat shakes her head, "No! Beck, how could you?! I-I _hate_ you! You _lied_ to me and you _cheated_ on me! With _her_!"

"Please . . ." Beck whispers and he could feel his eyes getting watery, "I love you and only you, Cat. It was a mistake . . . I'm sorry . . . I'm so, so sorry, Cat."

Cat shakes her head, "Sorry isn't good enough, Beck . . ."

Cat then turns on her heels and runs out of the restaurant and she runs all the way home. She runs and runs with tears coming down her face, her make-up now completely ruined.

She never looks back behind her and she ignores the yelling of her name that is coming from Beck. She shakes her head and runs all the way back to her home . . . to her only safe place.

She finally makes it home, she runs inside her house, she runs upstairs into her room, completely running passed her brother, she runs into her room and slams the door shut. She crawls up in her bed, pulls her pink covers over her small body and she cries.

The poor, redheaded girl cries and cries her eyes out and cuddles her purple giraffe in her arms and she lets it all out. She locked her door so her brother can't get in and she just cries.

She cries her heart out and she cries herself to sleep.

* * *

**Well everyone, that's it for this chapter!**

**Poor Cat :( I feel so bad for her; something is always going wrong for her!**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it! :)**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing/following/favoriting and reading my story; I really appreciate it! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Have a great Holiday by the way! :D**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Elloo everyone, how's it going? So, this is chapter twelve of my Victorious story, I hope you like it! :)**

**I really want everyone to know that I really do appreciate the people who are reviewing/favoriting/following and reading my story. You guys are the reason why I continue to write and you guys make me enjoy writing even _more_! Thank you all so, so much; you all are truly _amazing_! :D**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks! I would love to know your opinion on it! :D**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.**

* * *

Chapter twelve-

**. . .**

_Have you ever tried to make it up to someone? Did they forgive your or forget you?_

_Have you ever accused someone of something? Did they deny it? Admit to it?_

_Did you ever have to make a decision between good or bad, right or wrong?_

_Have you ever made the wrong decision?_

_Have you ever been judged by someone?_

**. . .**

***The Day –The Morning- Of The Play.***

The play is in only a few hours. Everyone is setting up the decorations and the props up and Sinjin and a few other kids are setting up the lights and the sound.

All the students are helping with setting up and with getting the play ready and everyone is there in the Theater room, expect for one special, redheaded girl.

Beck sighs as he picks Tori up so she could reach and fix one of the lights that fell of the stage.

Once Tori fixes the light that was hanging, Beck puts her back down on the floor and sighs again.

"Okay, Beck, what's up? Why all the sighing?" Tori asks as she places her hands on her hips and raises an eyebrow at her friend.

"You don't know?" Beck asks as he runs his hand through his hair and gives Tori a confused look.

Tori shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders, "Know what? What happened?"

"Oh, I just thought with you and Cat being best friends she would have told you already . . ." Beck says as he rubs the back of his neck and looks down at the ground.

Tori rolls her chocolate, brown eyes and shakes her head, "Can you just tell me what happened? The last thing I knew was that you and Cat were going out to dinner last night, what happened? _Did_ something happen?"

"You could say that . . ." Beck says with a frown on his face and a huff escapes his lips.

"Uh-oh, what happened, Beck. Tell me what's going on!" Tori says with a bit annoyance, but concern in her voice.

"Tori, I swear it was a mistake and I would never hurt Cat on purpose and I do _love_ her." Beck begins and Tori takes a step back from him, "What. Did. You. Do. Beck? I want to know, tell me!"

Beck rubs his hands over his tan face and finally explains what happened, "Awhile ago Cat and I got into a fight, I was upset and mad and I did something I will forever regret for the rest of my life."

"And what is that, Beck?" Tori asks with a raised eyebrow and a concerned and worried look on her face.

"Rachel and I kissed," Beck says, but quickly adds, "BUT it was awhile ago and it meant nothing!"

"You . . . did . . . what?" Tori asks with a shocked look on her once annoyed and worried face and her eyes widen.

"It was a mistake and I never meant for it to happen, Tori." Beck says, but Tori shakes her head and yells, "That's no excuse, Beck! You kissed another girl! You cheated on Cat! Oh my gosh . . . Cat . . . Cat, she knows?!"

Beck slowly nods his head, "Yeah . . . she knows. We were in the restaurant and we were having an amazing time, but then some man came over with an envelope. Inside that envelope was a picture of Rachel and me kissing."

"You did what with who?!" Andre suddenly appears with a confused and shocked expression on his face.

Beck sighs and turns around to face one of his best friends, "Andre-"

"Don't 'Andre' me, dude. You cheated on Cat?" Andre cuts him off and snaps. Hurt is in his eyes and anger is building inside of him.

"Wait a minute. Who was the man who gave Cat the envelope and who took that picture of you and Rachel kissing?" Tori suddenly asks with a confused expression on her face as she cocks her head to the side as she thinks about the answer to that question. Is there one?

"I-I don't know . . . they never said and there was no note or hint . . . nothing." Beck says as he thinks about it and his eyebrows knit together.

"Weird." Andre says as he folds his arms across his chest, "How is she? How's Little Red?"

Beck sighs and shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know, she won't answer her phone and she isn't here yet."

Tori is about to say something, but then she notices a certain someone walk into the room and all the anger and rage that is inside Tori comes out, "You! You little- how could you kiss Beck when you knew he had a girlfriend?!"

Everyone turns around to see Tori yelling at Rachel. Rachel is standing there with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her lips.

Rachel then mockingly says, "Whatever do you mean?"

"Rachel, Cat found out about the kiss. She hates me now because of it." Beck says with a sad voice and he looks down at the ground.

"How'd she find out?" Rachel asks; pretending to not know anything and act oblivious.

"Some man gave Cat an envelope with a picture of us . . . kissing." Beck says as he rubs the back of his neck and Rachel has to bite back a smile.

"I could try to talk to her for you if you want?" Rachel sympathy says and she places her hand on Beck's shoulder.

"But you knew that already, now didn't you?" Andre asks with a raised eyebrow as he stares Rachel right in the eyes and says it with a harsh tone in his voice.

"Are you accusing me of something, Andre?" Rachel asks with a raised eyebrow and an annoyed look on her beautiful face.

Andre eyes Rachel and hisses, "And what if I am, Rachel? So, did you? Did you send some guy to give Cat that picture of you and Beck kissing just to hurt Cat?"

"I don't answer to you." Rachel snaps and Beck turns her around so he can look her directly in the eyes, "But you better answer to me. Did you do that just to ruin my and Cat's relationship?"

Rachel hesitates on answering the question so Tori shakes her head and through her teeth she hisses, "Answer!"

"No! I promised Beck I wouldn't tell anyone and I didn't." Rachel knows that she isn't really lying fully because she made Jade hire the man and Jade was the one who gave the man the picture to give to Cat, but she says nothing and just smiles at the three friends.

Tori shakes her head and gives Rachel a disgusted look, "You're a lying, crazy bitch, Rachel."

"Excuse me? What did you just say to me?" Rachel asks as she raises an eyebrow and puts her hand on her hip.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't stutter." Tori says mockingly and smirks at the now pissed off Rachel.

"You know you made sure Cat saw that picture with you and Beck kissing and I know right now you're happy and excited at the fact that Cat and Beck's relationship is falling apart." Tori adds with a disgusted, annoyed, and angry look on her tan, pretty face.

"Please, you're just jealous that Beck and I actually shared a kiss and we had and still have a small amount of feelings towards each other and poor little Tori Vega has no one and Beck doesn't like her." Rachel says as she rolls her eyes and chuckles, "Pathetic."

Tori's express changes to complete shock and then rage takes over. She then suddenly does something that no one thought Tori Vega would ever do. She punches Rachel right in the face.

Beck and Andre gasp and the next thing they all know is that Rachel has Tori pinned to the floor, clawing at her face.

Tori and Rachel are rolling around on the floor, fighting. They are hitting, punching, clawing, yelling and basically, they are having a 'cat fight'.

Beck and Andre try ripping the two girls apart, but the girls kick them away and keep their energy and attention on each other.

Since everyone is too busy focusing on the fight, no one notices Cat walking in with a nervous look on her face.

Cat, however, gasps at the scene and she rushes over to the two girls who are wrestling on the dirty floor.

"Tori! Rachel, stop! Stop it!" Cat calls out and tries to drag Tori off of Rachel.

Cat huffs then stamps her foot the hardest she can and then with all her might, she yells out the loudest she can, "STOP IT!"

Both girls stop and that gives Beck the chance to pick up Rachel, Andre picks up Tori, and both guys keep the girls apart.

Everyone looks at Cat . . . she looks horrible. Cat's eyes are all red and bloodshot from all the crying she has been doing, her hair is a mess, tears are stained on her cheeks, her nose is red and her clothes are wrinkly. She is wearing grey sweatpants and a pink color tank top with pink sneakers.

"Cat . . ." Beck gasps out, his eyes are wide and all his attention is on his girlfriend who in his eyes is still beautiful as usual.

"What is going on here? Why are you two having a cat fight?!" Cat then stops and giggles, "Ha ha, get it? Cat-fight and my name is Cat . . . ha ha."

Everyone looks at her with a confused look, but then Cat shakes her head and yells, "So?! What's going on?"

Tori eyes Rachel and then her expression softens when she looks at Cat, "Nothing, Cat. Are you okay?"

Rachel rolls her eyes and Cat looks at Andre, but not Beck, "You and Beck could let Tori and Rachel go; they aren't going to fight anymore."

Andre and Beck both nod then they release their grip on the girls. Cat bites her lower lip and nods, "Thanks."

"How are you feeling, Cat?" Tori asks with a soft voice and Andre gives Cat a sad look, "Yeah, how you feelin', Little Red?"

Cat shrugs her shoulders, "I'm okay, thanks. When is the play going to start?"

Andre looks at his watch, but before he can answer, Sikowitz yells out, "Alright everyone, the play is going to start in twenty minutes! Get behind the stage, people are starting to arrive!"

Cat sighs, "Let's get this over with then."

Tori and Andre nod and then they go to get ready for the play and they leave Cat, Rachel and Beck.

Cat looks over at Rachel and Rachel sighs, "Cat, I hope no personal matter will affect your acting. We need this play to be perfect." Then, with that, Rachel walks away and goes to get ready for the play.

"Cat, can we please talk?" Beck asks as he makes his way closer to Cat, but she just shakes her head and stops him, "Don't come any closer, Beck. I-I can't right now; I need to get ready for the play. I agree with Rachel though, I hope no personal matters will affect the play and I hope we both can still act together without any problems."

"Cat . . . please? I need to know where we stand; I don't want to lose you." Beck says with pleading eyes and Cat's eyes start to get watery, "You made your choice easily when you kissed Rachel. Now, it is my turn to make a decision and honestly, I don't know yet. If you didn't want to lose me than you shouldn't have done what you did."

"Cat, please-" Beck tries to say, but Cat stops him again, "I'm sorry." Then, Cat walks away with a tear sliding down her face and hitting the floor behind her.

***Backstage: With Rachel.***

Rachel is putting on her play outfit and fixing her hair. Once she finishes that, she walks over to the closet when no one is looking and smirks.

"It's time for you to be put to work." Rachel whispers to herself as her eyes stare at the gallons of _real_ gasoline.

Rachel grabs the gallons and jugs of gasoline and drags them over to where the fake jugs of gasoline are. She looks around to make sure no one is looking and then she takes the jugs that have the colored water and drags them to the closet. She labels the real jugs of gasoline saying, '_Water_' and places them where the rest of the props are.

Rachel smirks and then walks away, pretending she did nothing and that nothing ever happened.

However, something she didn't realize was that Robbie was secretly watching the entire time. He saw Rachel switch the fake looking gasoline with real gasoline and then walk away.

He wonders what her plan could be as he scratches his chin, "Mm, I wonder what she is doing . . . what she plans on doing. Should I tell someone?" Robbie sighs, not knowing what to do, but then he thinks deeply about everything about the school he attends.

All the girls don't like him, all the guys hate him, all the teachers think he's weird, Cat . . . the girl he deeply loves doesn't love him back and is instead going out with his friend.

Robbie frowns at all the thoughts and then he rolls his eyes and mumbles to himself, "Forget it. Whatever happens to this school, I could care less about."

Then with that, Robbie turns around and pretends he saw nothing and pretends everything is fine.

People get seated and the lights slowly turn off. The teenagers are behind the curtain, going over their lines and getting in their positions.

Then, the talking dies down and the curtain opens. The play starts and nightmare . . . _begins_.

* * *

**Okaay everyone, that's it for this chapter :P**

**I hope you liked it! Thank you everyone who is: Reviewing/Favoriting/Following/ and Reading my story; I really appreciate it! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Hey, hey everyone; what's up? So, this is chapter thirteen of my Victorious story; I hope you like it! :)**

**Thank you everyone so, so much for Reading, Reviewing, Following and Favoriting my story; I really do appreciate it a lot! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

* * *

****Also a quick reminder that for the 'play' in the story the characters are:**

**Cat: Alice (Happy; not so popular teenager)**

**Beck: Alex (Handsome and popular teenager)**

**Rachel: Rebecca (Girlfriend of Alex)**

**Jade: Jasmine (Best friend of Rebecca)**

**Tori: Michelle (Best friend of Alice)**

**Reminder of what the play is about: The play is about a young teenage happy, not so popular, girl falls in love with a very handsome teenager, but that handsome teenager has a beautiful girlfriend already. Now, while the handsome teenager is dating his beautiful girlfriend, he makes a mistake and kisses the young, happy girl. Therefore, when his girlfriend sees him kissing another girl, she wants revenge.**

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.**

* * *

Chapter thirteen-

**. . .**

_Regret- A feeling of sorrow, sadness, or a feeling of disappointment over something that has happened in the past or over something that has been done._

_Everything was once so peaceful and friendly. Everything was going smoothly and everyone was friends. Enemies existed, but not a lot of them. Now, everything changes._

_Pain, regret, anger, hate, rage, annoyance, jealousy, fire . . . When all of those mix into one: one thing- then there is only one outcome._

_The outcome can change everyone's fate and can destroy a life. That outcome can turn into something, which it is almost impossible to survive. That outcome can hurt the ones we love . . . that outcome can you make you regret something and make you die in the inside. That outcome can change a person and can destroy anything and anyone._

_That outcome is a dangerous and scary thing . . ._

_That outcome, when all those feelings and emotions are mixed together, is . . ._

_An Explosion._

**. . .**

The play has started and the audience is watching it with wide eyes. The plot is interesting and the way the teenagers- or well in this case, 'actors' are acting in the play make it seem so real and believable.

The teenagers are making the emotions seem too real and it completely amazes the audience.

Right now in the play, the actors are at a party that the most popular, handsome guy threw and invited the entire school.

Teenagers are partying, dancing, getting drunk –well in this case, acting like they're drunk-, laughing, talking and doing usual things that a house of teenagers do when parents aren't home.

Sikowitz and Principle Eikner are chewing on their nails, a sign showing that they are both nervous and scared to see how the producers and directors are going to think of the play.

Cat sits on the jet, black, leather couch that is in the center of the stage and sighs. She wraps her blonde hair –she is wearing a blonde wig- around her finger and her wide eyes scan around the room. She seems paper cups on the floor, couples making out, people laughing and dancing and she feels very uncomfortable.

Cat is sitting all by herself while other teenagers are surrounding her and making-out. Cat tries to keep all her personal thoughts and emotions aside, at least just while she is on stage.

However, it is hard to do so when in just a few minutes her character has to kiss Beck . . . fantastic for her.

The audience's eyes are on her, Cat tries to stay calm, and in character, but her mind keeps drifting off somewhere else. Then, just as Cat's mind starts to go somewhere else, her part comes up.

She looks over to the corner of the stage and sees Beck and Rachel laughing and talking with one another.

Personally, Cat hates seeing them laughing and talking even if they are just acting, but she once again tries to keep her personal issues aside and she tries to focus on her acting.

Cat slowly stands up and walks closer to Beck and Rachel and she tries to show the audience that she is eavesdropping.

"Oh come on, Alex, we have been together for awhile now and I think we should take it to the next step . . . what do you think?" Rebecca –Rachel- says with a wink as she bites her lip and bats her long eyelashes at Beck.

Beck smirks and runs his hand through his messy hair, "You mean like . . . upstairs?"

Rachel rolls her eyes and giggles, "Duh, Alex. So . . . what do you say?"

Beck chuckles and nods his head, "I'd like that, Rebecca . . ." Beck then leans down and starts to have a make-out session with Rachel.

Cat bites her lower lip and her hands turn into fist even though that is not part of her script. She glares at Beck and Rachel making-out and then she storms off the stage and backstage.

Beck notices and pulls away from Rachel, "I'll be right back, Rebecca . . . go upstairs and I'll meet you there in a minute."

Rachel nods her head, "Alright, Alex, just hurry up with whatever you're doing." Rachel then exits off the stage on the opposite side Cat did, then the stage changes to instead of it looking like a house, the stage clears, and now it has a nighttime theme. The only person on the stage at the moment is Cat; she stands in the center of the stage and sighs.

Cat's eyebrows knit together and she huffs, "Why would I ever think that a guy like . . . Alex, would ever like a girl like me?"

Cat talks to the audience with such emotion in her voice, "I mean really . . . I'm just a happy, not so popular, girl named Alice Sparrow."

"That's not all you are, Alice." Beck then appears on the stage behind Cat. Cat turns around and now the two are standing next to each other; both of them feel awkward and nervous, but nevertheless they both continue with their acting.

"Alex . . . what are you doing here?" Cat asks as she bats her eyelashes at him and has a confused look on her face.

"Alice . . . why did you leave the party in such a rush? What happened?" Alex –Beck- asks with concern filling his voice and his eyes shining as he stares into Cat's big brown eyes.

Alice –Cat- looks down at the ground and she shakes her head. She hesitates at first, but then she finally looks into his eyes and speaks with a small voice, "You and Rebecca were making-out and I overheard the two of you talking about you wanted to take it to the next step . . . upstairs in the bedroom.

Beck runs his hand through his hair and he sighs, "Alice, Rebecca and I have been dating for a while, but I don't really know anymore. I'm starting to lose feelings for her and gain new feelings towards someone else . . ."

Cat shakes her head and she tries to fight the tears from falling, "Then why would the two of you be talking about 'taking it to the next step'?"

Beck shrugs his shoulders and huffs, "I don't know. I'm sorry, but I think I'm going to break things off with her."

"Why?" Cat suddenly asks with wide eyes.

Beck forces a smile on his lips, just like the script tells him to do . . . smile- and he stares into Cat's eyes, "Like I said, I am starting to feel new feelings towards someone else."

"Who?" Cat then asks, her voice sounding like there is slight hope in it that he could be talking about her.

"You tell me." Beck answers back and before Cat could say anything else, Beck leans down and presses his warm lips against Cat's. At first Beck hesitates, but he tries not to let the audience see it and he continues to kiss Cat.

Jade then comes onto the stage and raises an eyebrow at the sight, just like how her character's supposed to do and act when she sees the scene.

Jade takes a deep breath before continuing on with what she has to do. She lets out a big gasp and she yells, "Alex, what are you doing?!"

Beck and Cat instantly jump a few feet away from each other and both their eyes are wide and fear in them as well. Both of them look at the audience and then at Jade.

Jade stamps over in front of Beck and anger is in her dark eyes, "Rebecca, my _best_ friend is _your_ girlfriend! What are you doing with this piece of _trash_?!"

"Jasmine, go back to the party." Beck hisses through his teeth and his hands turn into fists.

Jade shakes her head and before she could say anything else, Rachel comes stamping onto the stage with her eyes wide and filled with rage.

"I overheard everything. You cheated on me with _her_?! Oh, and the best part is that you want to break up with _me_? Is this true, Alex?!" Rachel yells; pure anger and hate in her eyes.

"Sorry, Rebecca, you're mean and you aren't a nice girlfriend to me. You are selfish and cruel and I _don't_ want to be with you anymore. I _want_ to be with Alice." Beck says with as much sympathy in his voice he could make.

Rachel nods her head slowly and eyes Beck, "Is that your final decision?"

Once Beck nods his head, Rachel shakes her head and rolls her fiery eyes, "You're going to regret making that choice then."

"What are you talking about?" Cat –Alice- asks with her eyebrows knitted together.

Jade –Jasmine- faces her 'best friend' in the play, "Rebecca . . . what do you mean?"

A small smirk appears on Rachel's lips, "Oh, you'll all see. Alice . . . you better watch your back."

Jade smiles then takes Rachel's arm and pulls her in the opposite direction and off the stage.

Cat faces Beck with fear in her eyes, "What did Rebecca mean by that, Alex?"

Beck shrugs his shoulders and runs a hand through his hair, "I don't know, but whatever happens, I won't let her hurt you."

Cat forces herself to smile at Beck and then she does what her script tells her to do and she gives him a tight hug. He instantly hugs her back and kisses the top of her head. Beck _misses_ her hugs so much . . . he _misses_ _her_ so much.

Then the two of them exit the stage while Rachel and Jade reappear on it.

"What do you have in mind? You said that Beck is going to regret his decision, what's up?" Jade asks Rachel with a raised eyebrow.

Rachel smirks at her friend and simply explains her plan, "They both want to have a _blast_ with one another then fine. I'll make sure they do have a _blast_."

Jade looks at Rachel confused and she asks, "What are you talking about? Can you explain a bit more than that?"

Rachel rolls her eyes and huffs, "My plan is to wait until Alice and Alex are at Alice's house and then I'm going to make sure a surprise in waiting for them."

"What surprise?" Jade asks as she folds her arms across her chest.

"I'm going to pour gasoline all over Alice's house and when they walk inside they're going to have a blackout because I'm going to cut their wires or whatever. Now, when they go to light a candle, the mixture between the fire and the gasoline will cause-" before Rachel could finish her line, Jade finishes it for her, "an _explosion_."

"_Bingo_." Rachel says her line with a wink at the end.

"You're going to kill both of them though, Becky." Jade says with a raised eyebrow and an unsure look on her pale face.

Rachel simply says her next line with _every_ emotion in her, "Good, because _I_ _don't care_."

Jade and Rachel share a smirk and a small laugh before exiting off the stage and letting Cat and Tori appear on it.

The two girls stand in the center of the large stage and they both stare at each other with sad expressions on their faces.

"So, do you think that Rebecca is going to harm you or Alex?" Michelle –Tori- says her line with full of concern and worry in her soft voice.

Cat shrugs her shoulders and sighs, "I don't know, Michelle. She seemed awfully upset and mad. I'm scared."

Cat sighs and then falls to her knees. The lights dim and music begins to play.

As Cat is singing on stage with dancers dancing gracefully around her, Rachel is backstage with Jade who is eyeing her.

"What? Why are you eyeing me like that?" Rachel asks harshly.

Jade rolls her dark eyes and snaps, "You said on the night of the play you would tell me your plan. Talk. Now."

Rachel sighs and pulls Jade to the side so they could talk in private, "Okay, you really want to know what my plan is?"

"Yes, now what's your brilliant plan, Rachel?" Jade asks harshly as she folds her arms across her chest.

"Eh, okay . . . might as well tell you everything now since my plan will be coming into action very soon." Rachel says with a shrug to the shoulders.

Jade nods slowly and then Rachel continues, "Okay, long story short, I am going to blow up this entire school, practically kill everyone here and make the title of the play come alive. I mean really, the play is called 'Explosion' so it might as well be one."

Jade's eyes are wide and she is speechless, "I'm sorry . . . what?"

"I'm going to take Beck last second and leave the building before the gasoline and the match and candle hit. I switched the colored gasoline jugs with real gasoline so once Cat or Beck lights the candle . . . the fire and the gasoline will mix and then everything goes . . . _boom_." Rachel says with a smirk and she laughs.

"You're joking . . . right, Rachel? You aren't seriously going to blow up this entire school . . . are you?" Jade says as she shakes her head and her eyes are wide.

"Nope . . . not one bit." Rachel gives a huge smile, "So, whatcha think?"

"Okay and let's say this is your plan . . . what about me? Were you even going to save me from this 'explosion' or no? You were just going to let me burn?" Jade snaps and gets in Rachel's face.

Rachel shrugs her shoulders, "I only needed you in the beginning . . . sorry, Jade."

Jade's face drops, she slowly backs up and she shakes her head, "You son of a- you're crazy and you're not going to get away with this. Wait until I tell _everyone_ your sick little twisted plan."

Jade then goes to turn and walk away, but Rachel clenches her teeth and the next thing she knows is that she grabs a metal chair and slams it over Jade's head. Jade falls to the ground, now completely unconscious, and Rachel makes sure no one sees her as she drags Jade into a closet and shuts the door.

Rachel smirks as she gently shuts the door and walks back over to the stage where her next scene will be starting in just a few more seconds.

**. . .**

Cat and Beck are back on the stage; the stage is set up to look like a modern, normal house that belongs to Alice Sparrow.

Cat and Beck are standing in the center of the stage talking and holding hands. Cat smiles up at Beck, "Thanks for walking me home, Alex."

"No problem, Allie." Beck says with a smirk and kisses her hand, "So, I was thinking that maybe the two of us could hang out and watch some T.V. or maybe-" Before Beck could finish his line, the lights on the stage dim and Cat huffs, "Great, a blackout!"

"I wonder why we suddenly had a blackout . . . that's so weird. There's no storm or anything . . ." Beck says with his eyebrows knitted together and a confused look on his face.

Cat then cocks her head to the side and says her line with concern in her voice, "Hey, Alex? Do you smell that? I smell gasoline . . ."

Beck nods his head and then says, "Hey . . . why does the floor feel wet?"

Cat then walks over to the table and grabs a match and the candle, "Here . . . let me light this so we could at least see what's going on."

Since the stage is dark and the audience's attention is on Cat at the moment, no one realizes Rachel grabbing Beck's hand and dragging him off the stage.

"What the-" Beck tries to say, but Rachel yanks him harder and drags him to the back door and leads him outside.

However, neither Rachel nor anyone else realizes Robbie following Rachel and Beck outside. Robbie sneaks outside and watches as Beck yells at Rachel for her to explain why she dragged him off the stage during the play and outside.

Back on stage though, Cat has a match in one hand and a fancy looking candle in her other hand. She looks next to her and doesn't see Beck, but before she knows what she is doing, she strikes the match and that's when everything goes wrong.

The sparks from the match hit the floor and suddenly everything goes in slow motion. The sparks hit slowly to the ground, they land on the floor that is soaked in real gasoline and then . . . boom.

Back outside, Beck is yelling at Rachel to tell him what is going on. "What the hell is going on, Rachel?! Why did you drag me here outside?! Huh? Answer me! What's going on-" Before Beck could finish his sentence that's when it all happens.

The school bursts into flames, black smoke fills the sky, Beck and Rachel –and Robbie, but still no one realizes he's outside with Rachel and Beck- go flying backwards and slamming onto the ground and the school comes burning and crashing down with everyone still _inside_.

Everything is happening so quickly now and Rachel's plan is now falling into place and is working out just like she planned.

Everything is right to her right now. Rachel finally got everything she wanted and one of those things she wanted was what is happening now . . . an _explosion_.

The school is in flames and is burning; the walls are crumbling into pieces and the fire is spreading.

All you see now is red, orange and yellow flames and black smoke. Hot flames burning the large school and sparks flying everywhere.

Did anyone survive this? _Could_ anyone survive this?

* * *

**Okaay everyone, that's it for this chapter! :)**

**So, what did you guys think about this chapter? I have mix feelings about it; like first, I liked it then I didn't and then I did and then I didn't and yeah . . . you get the point lol. Anyways, I do hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Thank you everyone who is reviewing/following/favoriting and reading my story I very much appreciate it so thank you! :)**

****The next chapter should be up soon! :D****

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Heeeello everyone, how are you guys? I am so, so, so, so, so, so, sooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while! School is being crazy recently and then I have personal problems going on and finals are coming up and yeahhh . . . you guys get the point lol. Also, then there was me having writer's block and stuff, but anyways, I will definitely try updating much faster and again, I am very sorry and thank you all for understanding! :)**

**So, this is chapter fourteen of my Victorious story, I hope you all like it, please enjoy! :)**

**Thank you all so, so much for Reviewing, Following, Favoriting and Reading my story! It means a lot to me and I really appreciate it, thank you!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.**

* * *

Chapter fourteen-

**. . .**

_Have you ever been worried about someone? Have you ever been scared?_

_When you see something horrible happen to someone you care about, how do you feel? What happens if something happens to someone you care about, you never made it right with that person, and now they are gone?_

_Have you ever lost control? Have you ever lost your mind? Have you ever blamed someone for your mistakes?_

_Have you ever put someone else's life before yours? Have you ever really cared about someone so much you would risk everything for that person?_

_Have you ever lost someone you love?_

**. . .**

The red, yellow and orange flames grow and spread as the minutes pass by. Screams and cries are heard and the only people outside the building are Beck, Rachel and Robbie.

Beck's chocolate brown eyes are wide, his mouth is hanging open in disbelief, and shock is planted all over his face.

_It is impossible._

That is the only thing Beck could say to himself and understand. This entire situation is impossible . . . he shakes his head and silent tears run down his tan face. This is all wrong, isn't it?

Hollywood Arts is not in flames, burning to the ground . . . is it? No, it can't be. It can't be, right?

Black, thick smoke covers the dark sky; the black is so thick it is hard to see through. Beck, Rachel and Robbie cough when the black smoke surrounds the three . . . wait, three? Robbie?

Beck whips around to see Robbie, waving the black smoke away from him and he is coughing. Robbie's glasses are all foggy and his hair is all messed up.

"Robbie?" Beck asks, anger creeping in his voice, "How did you make it out here on time before the-the explosion?"

Robbie hesitates and Rachel raises an eyebrow, "How did you know the school was going to explode? Did _you_ make it explode?!"

Robbie gasps and snaps, "No! Of course not and you know it! You're the one that did this!"

Beck is so confused and his head is spinning. When the explosion happened he slammed against the ground, hard and now he is dizzy and very confused on what is going on right now.

Beck shakes his head and then before he could say anything else to Robbie or Rachel, his eyes widen and he remembers one very important thing- well more like one very important _person_. Cat.

Beck dark brown eyes widen and new tears start to form in his eyes. Beck softly whispers to himself, "No . . ." Then with that, his heart begins to race and his blood runs cold, "No, Cat! Cat! No! Please no, do not be in here, please. Cat!"

Beck goes to run into the burning building, but Robbie and Rachel both catch in before he can. Rachel grabs his left arm and Robbie grabs Beck's right arm. Beck fights against their grasp, but he is too dizzy and worried to pull away.

"Cat! Let go of me, I need to go save Cat! Cat!" Beck yells and yells, but Rachel rolls her eyes, "Beck, you are not going in there. I worked way too hard to get you out of that building in time and I'm not going to let you screw up my plans now!"

Beck stops suddenly and turns to face Rachel with a confused expression on his face, "What did you just say?"

Rachel realizes what she just said and she shakes her head, "When I smelt the gasoline I had a bad feeling so I planned on coming outside to get some air, but I didn't want to go alone so I brought you out here, um, with me."

Robbie chuckles and Beck feels rage flood through his body. The next thing anyone knows is that Beck punches Robbie in the face as hard as he can and stares Rachel dead in the eyes, "You knew this school was going to explode and you didn't do a damn thing about it? You little-" Beck did not continue because that is when he hears a loud pitch scream and his eyes widen. He knows that scream. That is Cat's scream.

Beck's head immediately shoots towards the door that is currently in flames and he knows that, that door is his only way inside the burning building and if it means going in there through a door that is on fire to save Cat, he is surely going to do it.

Rachel is about to open her mouth and say something, but Beck cuts her off and yells, "Call for help, get help, do something! I am going in there to find Cat and anyone else. Robbie, make sure she does it."

"Beck," Rachel says with an annoyed look on her face, "you can't seriously be thinking about going in there! That school is burning to the ground! The roof looks like it is about to collapse any second and the door is on fire; there is no way inside and even if you do find a way inside, I'm sure there will be _no_ way out."

Beck looks her straight in the eyes and coldly says, "I would rather die in there with my friends than stay out here and watch them die with _you_."

Rachel's mouth drops open and she is in shock that Beck, the man she did everything for and risked everything for and did _all of this_ for, said that to her in such a cold, harsh voice.

Before she could say anything else, Beck runs towards the door and without even thinking, he takes a deep breath and then kicks down the burning door with all his might. The door breaks and falls to the ground; Beck then climbs over it, carefully trying his best to go around the fire so he does not get burnt and then continues his way inside the building.

Back outside Rachel huffs and places her arms over her chest. She stares at the burning building and frowns, "So I did all of this for nothing? He STILL went inside the stupid burning building for that stupid red-headed-"

Before Rachel could continue Robbie's laugh cuts her off, "Karma is a bitch, isn't it?"

Rachel whips her body around and gives him a death look, "Shut it you weirdo!"

Robbie stands up and shrugs his shoulders as his nose blood runs down his face from when Beck punched him in the face. "What?" Robbie begins with a small smirk tugging at his lips, "You planned on blowing up this entire school just to get rid of Cat and now look at what is happening? Beck still went inside and you want to know why? He went back in that burning building for Cat because he loves her. He doesn't love you, Rachel."

Rachel growls and then snaps at Robbie. Fire is in her eyes, the same kind of fire that is spreading through the school and growing bigger and bigger by the seconds, "Oh? Then why are you not running through those burning doors into the building like a mad man to go save Cat? Aren't you in love with her too?"

Robbie rolls his eyes at the comment, "I am in love with her, but it is obvious she does not feel the same way. Why risk my life for someone who refuses to feel the same way about you? She does not want to love me, let her stupid boyfriend, Beck, save her or better yet, let her burn to ashes for all I care."

Rachel looks at Robbie with a confused look and Robbie continues, "Everyone else I feel the same way about. None of them care about me in that school, so why should I care about them? They make fun of me, laugh at me, say rude things to me and Rex and a bunch of other things, I can care less about them as well."

Rachel nods her head slight, "Huh . . . interesting." Rachel then shrugs her shoulders and takes a seat on the ground. Robbie raises an eyebrow and Rachel smiles, "Well then why don't we enjoy the show and watch the school burn?"

Robbie smirks and sits down beside Rachel on the ground. They both look at the school that is in flames, slowing crumbling and burning to the ground. The fire's reflection shows in Rachel and Robbie's eyes and they both look at it in amazement.

Robbie then looks up at the black sky and his eyebrows knit together, "Isn't the fire trucks and police cars going to be coming soon? I'm sure they will see the black smoke and someone will report that an entire school is on fire. I mean really, look at this school! Look at these bright flames!"

Rachel shrugs her shoulders, "Exactly, someone will see it on their own. No need for us to get help, let them burn, I can care less. Beck doesn't want me, fine. He wants to go risk his life just to go save Cat's and his friends, fine. Like you said, someone will see it and report it . . . for now, let's just enjoy the show, shall we, Robbie?"

Robbie smirks and nods, "You're right."

**. . .**

Inside the school, the hot, large flames are spreading throughout the rest of the school where the explosion did not happen.

Back inside the theater room where the play was and where the explosion has taken place, some people are unconscious, some are just waking up and some are trying to crawl to an exit . . . but sadly every exit they finally find, is blocked off by large, colorful flames.

Since the explosion was in the theater room, most people tried to crawl or even try to stand up and walk to the door that leads outside of the room and into the hallways. Even though there are flames now _everywhere_ in the school, it is better than being in the same room of where the explosion took place because that room is where the most, hot, large, unbearable flames are.

Beck runs through the smoky hallways and towards the theater room. On his way there, he saw some people lying on the bathroom floors, in the middle of the hallways, on the staircases and some teachers who were still in their classrooms grabbing their last minutes things before leaving the building.

Beck knows he needs to help and take care of the other citizens and not just worry about his friends and Cat, but he cannot help, but worry about them the most and go to take care of them first.

Therefore, the handsome teenager runs through the halls that are filled with heavy, thick, black smoke and he coughs as he makes his way through it. All Beck needs to do now is make a left at the hallway he is in now and the theater room should be right there, but right on the corner of the hallway, his best friend, Andre, is lying there, coughing.

Beck instantly runs to his best friend's side and bends down so he is eye-level with him. "Andre? Hey, hey man, are you alright?!" Beck asks as he places one of his hands on Andre's shoulder and looks him in the eyes with concern and worry in them.

Andre coughs for a few more seconds before nodding slowly, "I smelt some kind of gas so I left the room to go check things out and go look for the principle, but then I heard a large _boom_ and I went flying into this wall. Man, there are a lot of people in there and there is so much smoke. Beck, there is a lot of fire in there . . . they're huge flames."

Beck runs his free hand through his messy hair and sighs, "We need to get these people out of here; we're all going to die if we stay in here any longer. This school is coming down."

Andre nods his head in agreement and Beck then asks quickly, "Can you stand?"

Instead of answering, with Beck's help Andre stands to his feet. At first, he wobbles a little, but then he is good and is standing perfectly . . . well he sometimes uses the walls for support because after slamming his head on the wall, he is a bit dizzy.

Both friends look at each other and then Andre says with a sigh, "You ready to head into the room where all this started?"

Beck lets out a long sigh and nods, "Yeah . . . and I'm ready to find Cat . . . I heard her scream and I need to find her. I need to make sure she's alright."

Andre nods in agreement and then the two friends exchange a look before taking a deep breath and entering the theater room where blazing hot, enormous, red, orange and yellow flames cover most of it. Heavy, thick, jet black smoke covers the room where is it almost impossible to see through. Then, there are the many bodies lying on the floor, begging for help, with the unconscious ones needing it the most.

While in the chaotic room, though, all Beck could think about is searching for one specific person: _Cat_.

* * *

**Okaay that's it for this chapter, I'm sorry if nothing much has happened in this chapter and I haven't been updating a lot recently, but as I said in the beginning I have been having a lot going on, but I will try to update quicker, thanks for understanding! :)**

**Haha so you know, it's funny, today at my school the chemistry lab on the fourth floor exploded and I thought it was a bit funny since I'm writing this story where the school explodes and goes on fire, but no one got hurt today ^_^ Lol so I just thought I should share that will you x]**

**Thank you everyone who is still and has been Reviewing, Following, Favoriting and Reading my story, I really appreciate it :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it and your opinion on it, thank you!**_

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Hi, hi there everyone, how is it going? So, this is chapter fifteen of my Victorious story! Hope you like it! :)**

**Thank you everyone so, so, so, so, so, so, soooooooo much for giving my story a chance and reading it :) I greatly appreciate it and I am really glad you all are enjoying the story so far :) Therefore, thank you everyone for, Reviewing, Following, Favoriting and Reading my story, you guys are amazing! ^_^**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, I would really love to know your opinion on the story/chapters :) Thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.**

* * *

Chapter fifteen-

**. . .**

_Have you ever risked your life? Have you ever put your life in danger for someone else? A friend? A loved one?_

_Have you ever felt so weak it was as if you could no longer walk? You were so weak you could no longer move? Couldn't breathe?_

_Have you ever been so hurt you could barely handle the pain?_

_Have you ever cried?_

**. . .**

***With Tori.***

Tori is lying on the ground unconscious. Fire surrounds her body and the heat is unbearable. Slowly her eyes open and she then gasps for air, but the only air she sucks in is the black smoke and she immediately starts coughing.

"Ugh . . ." Tori moans and then her dark brown eyes scan her surroundings. She's behind the stage, backstage and flames are everywhere. Heavy, black smoke covers the room and makes it hard to see.

Slowly, Tori sits up and rubs the back of her head, her chocolate color eyes grow wide. "What the-" the girl begins, but then starts coughing again.

Moans, groans, cries, pleas, screams and the crackling of the fire are heard and Tori flinches at them every time those sounds reach her ears.

Tori stands up slowly and she tries her hardest to ignore the pain she is feeling. The flames are bright and the flames' reflection is seen through Tori's brown eyes.

"C-Cat?" Tori calls out, but no one answers, "Beck? Jade? Andre? Anyone? Hello? Please, please I need your help! Please, anyone!"

No one answers, so Tori sighs, knowing she is left alone to jump through the flames and hopefully not get too burnt. Tori takes a deep breath, closes her eyes and then, she jumps through the burning, hot flames. To her surprise, she does not catch on fire and she is alright.

Tori stumbles a little and then begins to search for her friends. She does her best to avoid the flames as best as she could, but the heat is so hot, it is killing her.

While searching the room that is behind the stage –backstage- Tori hears a cry for help and she instantly knows that voice. Tori's eyes widen and she starts waving her hand in the air in an attempt to clear the air that is covered in black smoke.

"Cat? Is that you?" Tori calls out to her best friend and in response, she gets a soft, quiet moan. Tori's chocolate brown eyes widen and she calls out again, only louder, "Cat? Cat, is that you? Answer me so I know where you are!"

A few seconds of silence fills the air besides for the moans of the injured people and the crackling of the fire, but then that's when Tori hears her best friend cry out.

"Ahh! Ow . . . please, Tori, is that y-you?" Cat cries out, it is as if you could hear the tears streaming down her face and you could feel her body shaking . . . she's scared and hurt.

Tori makes her way around the blazing hot flames and then she spots what she has been looking for. She spots her redheaded best friend lying on the ground with what it looks like to be part of the ceiling wall on top of her small body. The part of the wall has her trapped and slammed against the floor. Cat's beautiful face is now covered with black smoke and dirt and there is blood dripping from her forehead down her face.

Tori's eyes widen at the sight and she gasps, "Cat! Don't- don't worry, I'll help y-you!" Tori is about to run to Cat's side and help free her, but then another piece of the wall walls, blocking the path that would lead Tori to Cat. Now, there is fire surrounding Cat who is still stuck under the heavy, hot piece of the ceiling that is pressing Cat to the floor.

Both girls cough as the black, thick smoke enters their mouths and noses and fills their lungs up. Cat squeezes her eyes shut, the smoke burning them and she squeaks out, "T-Tori! Help, p-please, it's too h-hot and there is a lot of s-smoke."

Tori bites her lip and gasps for air, "I-I know, Cat, I'm trying to think of a way to get you out of there and free y-you."

"T-Tori?" Cat shouts out to her best friend and Tori raises an eyebrow, a scared look on her face, "Yeah, Cat?"

"Am I going to d-die?" The redhead asks with a shaky voice, tears are in her big, chocolate brown eyes.

Tori's heart breaks when she hears Cat's small, scared, shaky voice ask her that huge question where she can honestly say she does not know the answer and she is quite scared to find out. However, Tori lies to her best friend and says quietly, half-hoping Cat will not hear her, "N-no, of course not."

Cat bites her lip and then closes her eyes as she asks her best friend another question, "Tori?" Tori starts to panic when she cannot think of a way to get through the flames, get the heavy piece of the ceiling wall off of her best friend and then find a way to get them both out alive, "Yes, Cat?"

"Save the others first. They're innocent and they don't deserve to die; get them out first then come back to me." Cat says as she bites back a cry when the heat of the flames begins to get too hot for her.

Tori's eyes widen at that comment and she shakes her head, "No! I'm not going to leave you here, Cat. I'm going to free you first then together we both can help everyone else."

Cat stays silent now. Half of her too afraid to speak and the other half not knowing what to say at the moment. All the redhead knows is that she is worrying about no herself, but her boyfriend, Beck.

In her mind, Cat says, '_Please Beck, I hope you are okay and you made it out of the school on time. If I don't make it through this, I just hope you know that I love you, so, so much. Oh . . . this fire is so hot . . . I'm scared, but I'm more scared for you, Beck. Oh, please be okay and promise me you will save yourself before you save anyone else, including me._'

Tori starts to get a little worried that her best friend is not talking so she asks with a shaky voice, "Cat? Cat are you still awake? Please stay awake, I'm not going to lose you."

Cat blinks her eyes and she smiles a little, "I'm here, Tori. I'm not gone . . . yet."

Tori frowns at the end of the sentence and she snaps, "Don't say that, Cat! You are not leaving your friends and family. I'm going to get you out of this mess . . . one way or another."

A few minutes pass by and Tori is right now trying to put out the fire that is surrounding Cat. She takes off her jacket and tries putting out the fire, but the fire just continues to grow and grow and grow.

Cat could feel the fire now reaching her feet and she is scared. The flames are unbearable and the smoke is too much. Cat knows Tori is trying her best to save her, but Cat also knows by the time Tori is able to save her, it may be too late.

So, silently Cat lets her tears stream down her face and she cries. The redhead cries and cries; her eyes squeezing shut and the tears slowly make their way down her cheek; her blood and her tears mixing together and they softly drip onto the floor.

Tori's eyes scan her surroundings and she tries to look through the thick, black smoke. Tori looks for something- anything to put out the flames so she could save her best friend and that is when she spots a closet. She remembers that they usually keep a First-Aid Kits, Fire Blankets that put out of the fire and many other helpful items.

No fire blocks Tori's way, so she quickly calls out to Cat, "I'll be right back, stay awake and stay strong for just a bit longer, okay?" Then with that, Tori sprints to the closet and once she's there she places her hand on the handle, but it's so hot she instantly snatches her hand away. Tori huffs and glares at the door handle and then she slowly takes her sleeve of her jacket, wraps it around her hand and quickly opens the door.

However, when Tori opens the door, she sees something she never thought she would see and something- or more like _someone_ she would never expect to see. Many questions run through Tori's head, but only one question comes out of her mouth.

"Jade?" Tori asks with a shocked and confused look on her tan face that is now mostly covered in black from the smoke.

***With Beck and Andre.***

The two friends make their way around the flames and they continue to search for their friends. They see so many people lying on the ground, crawling, unconscious, crying out for help . . . _dead_.

Beck and Andre try not to look at those innocent people, they feel bad that they're being selfish and helping only their friends first, but they can't help it. They are scared and they need to know that first their friends are okay before saving everyone else.

Andre coughs and then manages to say to Beck, "I-Is the f-fire trucks c-coming?" Again, Andre coughs and Beck nods, "I told R-Rachel and Robbie and to call for help."

Andre's eyes widen and then he smacks the back of Beck's head. "Ow! What was that for?!" Beck yelps as he rubs the back of his head and then coughs when a wave of black smoke enters his mouth.

Andre rolls his dark, brown eyes and shouts, "Are you kidding me? Dude, do you think Rachel is actually going to go get help?! She is a coldhearted witch and she is probably outside the school watching us all burn!"

"And she is also the reason w-why this school blew up in-in the first place," Beck says slowly and sighs, "I'm such an idiot."

"So the witch is, is she?" Andre asks with an annoyed look on his face and he is not one bit shocked at the news.

Beck nods his head and is about to say something, but then a piece of the ceiling is about to fall right on top of Andre so Beck instantly shoves Andre out of the way, sending him flying against the wall.

Andre's eyes widen as he watches part of the ceiling land in front of him, the fire spreading more and more by the seconds. The two friends share a look before going around the part of the ceiling -that is now on fire- that just fell and was very close to crushing Andre.

The two climb around the falling pieces of the ceiling and they go around the large yellow, orange and red mixed flames and then they finally make their way behind the burning and destroyed stage.

They are both panting now and sweating uncontrollably. The temperature in the school is beyond hot and the smoke is filling people's lungs with black air.

Finally, though, after a few minutes later Beck and Andre are now searching backstage and now they see other teenagers lying on the ground, lifeless or on the edge of life. The teenagers that are lying on the ground backstage are teenagers who Andre and Beck recognize. Those teenagers where in their classes, they go to Hollywood Arts, their friends and now . . . now they are hanging on to life and some are slipping away into darkness. Some are very injured and some are begging- no, they are crying and pleading for help.

Andre pants and gasps for air, but instead of fresh air, he only receives black smoke that fills his lungs and then he begins to cough again. He falls to his knees and Beck stops and faces his best friend with a worried expression on his face, "A-Andre? Man, are you okay?"

Andre shakes his head and wipes his sweaty forehead, "I-I can't do this. It's too hot and I'm too sore. My bones and muscles feel and I think they are dead. Man, I-I can't."

Beck runs his hand through his messy black hair and he bends down so he is eyelevel with Andre, "Andre, you gotta do this with me. There are a bunch of people in here and our friends need us. We are practically the only two who are standing at this point."

Andre raises an eyebrow and mumbles, "You mean _you're_ the only one standing right now."

Beck rolls his eyes, takes Andre's hand, and helps him to his feet, "Come on, man, let's do this."

Andre is about to protest, but that is when they hear someone scream. The scream is not just any scream; this scream is familiar.

Andre and Beck share a look and then the two start running towards the scream. While running they have to dodge the fire and the pieces of the ceiling that fell, but finally they make it to where the scream is coming from and they both gasp.

"Tori?!" Both, Andre and Beck, yell with surprised and shocked expressions on their faces.

Tori instantly turns around and smiles at her two friends, "Beck! Andre! You guys! You're here, oh thank goodness!"

The three share a tight hug and the when they part they all end up coughing as the smoke starts to increase as the flames spread and get bigger.

Beck runs his hand through his hair once again and anxiously asks, "Where- where's Cat? Is she okay?"

Tori wipes her tears away and she shakes her head, "She needs help, she's trapped under this piece of the ceiling. It fell on her and fire is surrounding her and I can't get to her."

Beck is about to ask where Cat is, but then Tori cuts him off by stepping aside and pointing inside the closet, "J-Jade, I found her in here. Is-is she- is she okay? I-I can't bring myself to check . . . please tell me she's okay."

Andre and Beck stare at each other and then slowly Andre makes his way inside the closet. He bends down, slowly takes two of his fingers, and then places them on Jade's neck to see if she has a pulse. His eyes widen and Tori grabs Beck's arm and holds his tightly and Beck holds in his breath, too scared and nervous himself.

Andre slowly removes his fingers, faces his two worried friends, lets out a shaky sigh and looks down at the floor.

* * *

**Duh, Duh, Duhhhh :) Okaay everyone, that's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it and liked it! :D**

**Thank you everyone so, so, sooooo much for Reviewing, Favoriting, Following and Reading my story, I really appreciate it. Love you all and you guys are truly amazing ^_^**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Heeello there, whatcha guys up to? So, this is chapter sixteen of my Victorious story! Please enjoy, I hope you like it! :)**

**Wow, thank you everyone so, sooooooo much for reviewing, favoriting, following and reading my story, I am really thankful and I really appreciate it, thank you! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of the story/chapter(s) so far, I would love to know your opinion on it, thanks! :)**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.**

* * *

Chapter sixteen-

**. . .**

_Have you ever been so close to someone, but yet so far away from them?_

_Were you only inches away from someone who needed you, but all of a sudden, they get ripped away from you?_

_Have you ever watched something you love get ruined? Destroyed? Have you ever watched something you love turn into nothing? Turn into ashes?_

_Have you ever broken a promise?_

**. . .**

"Well? How is she? Is Jade alright; is she going to be okay?" Tori asks with a shaky voice and concern and worry is in her big brown eyes.

Andre stands up slowly and at Beck and Tori in the eyes, "She- she has a pulse . . ." Beck and Tori let out a sigh in relief, but Andre continues, "but it's _very_ week. She _isn't_ going to make it if she's in this building any longer."

Beck shakes his head, "I don't think _anyone_ is going to make it much longer if we're in here any longer."

"What- what do we do now? Someone has to stay here with Jade and the other two of us have to go help Cat." Tori says as she looks at Andre then Beck.

"I'm going to go find Cat." Beck immediately says and Tori nods, "I'll go with you. Andre, you'll stay here with Jade?"

Andre nods his head and Tori gives him a smile and a small nod, "Okay, and Andre? Try to see if you can wake her up or something."

Then with that, Tori and Beck run off and leave Andre in the closet with the unconscious Jade West.

**. . .**

Beck and Tori are walking to where Tori left Cat. Both friends are sweating like crazy and neither of them could go a second without coughing.

Tori could see Beck lost in thought and she frowns; she wonders if he is okay and she wonders what he is thinking about even though she has an idea of what he is thinking about.

'_Please, please, oh please let Cat be okay. I cannot lose her, I cannot live without her; I love her. Oh damn it, Cat, I'm in love with her so she can't be gone! She has to hang in there, just a bit longer. Just let me find her and then I swear from there I will make sure nothing else happens to her. Cat, if you could hear me, I just want you to know that I love you and just please hang in there just a bit longer. Just please be okay._' Beck thinks to himself and then he starts replaying memories he and Cat shared in his mind. He thinks about her smiling, laughing, and them being together; if she is hurt, he will never forgive himself.

Tori waves her hand in front of Beck's face and raises an eyebrow, "Beck? You okay? Where'd you go?"

Beck shakes his head and sighs, "The last time Cat and I talked we fought and she hated me. I lied to her and cheated on her and now . . . now Tori, what happens if she is gone? What happens if she is hurt? I regret kissing Rachel and what happens if Cat never gets to know that?"

Tori frowns at him and then she smacks his arm. He yelps in pain for a minute, "Ow! Tori, what was that for?!"

Tori rolls her eyes and snaps, "She is not gone, Beck! I told her she can't leave us, not yet and not now. She will be okay; we will save her. Oh, and Beck? Trust me, she knows you love her and regret kissing Rachel, and you know something else? She still and always will love you."

Beck lets a very small smile spread across his lips and quietly he says, "Thank you, Tori. I just hope you are right about that."

The brunette smiles at Beck and she places her hand on his shoulder, "Trust me, Beck, I am."

**. . .**

After walking around the fire, around the people who are lying on the floor and around all the broken pieces of the walls and the ceiling, the two friends finally someone they know.

Tori squints her eyes and tries to see through the black smoke, "B-Beck, is that-that Sikowitz?"

Beck tries to wave his hand to clear the smoke and then coughs, "Y-yeah! Sikowitz?"

They hear a low moan and the two friends then rush towards the man who is lying on the ground with a piece of the wall lying on top of his right arm.

"Oh my gosh, Sikowitz!" Tori cries out and falls to her knees and tries to wake him up.

Beck bends down on his knees as well and tries shaking his teacher awake, "Sikowitz? Sikowitz, come on, wake up. Hey, come on!"

Tori looks at Sikowitz's right arm that is trapped under the piece of the wall, "Beck- Beck we need to get this piece of the wall off of him!"

Beck gives Tori a sharp nod before grabbing the piece of the wall from both sides and tries with all his might to move it off of Sikowitz. Sikowitz's eyes start to open and Tori smiles at her teacher, "Hey, Sikowitz! A-are you okay?"

Sikowitz just moans in reply and Tori turns her attention to Beck who looks to be having some trouble moving the large piece of the wall.

"B-Beck, can you move it off of him?" Tori asks and then she begins coughing violently.

Beck's brown eyes are getting teary from all the smoke that is in the air. He tries blinking to readjust his eyesight and then nods, "Yeah, it's j-just really heavy; I think I can move it."

"Here, let m-me help you." Tori says as she slowly stands up. She places her hands on the opposite side of where Beck's hands are on the piece of the wall and then the two look at each other.

"On the count of three and we'll move it; okay?" Beck says and Tori just nods. Beck lets out a deep breath, but regrets it when a new wave of black smoke enters and he begins to cough.

"One . . ." Tori begins, "two . . ." and together both, Tori and Beck, shout, "three!"

The two friends then lift up the large piece of the wall up and together they both throw it to the side. Both then collapse to the floor, panting.

"W-who knew t-that a piece of a-a wall can be so-so heavy?" Tori says in between pants and her body gasps for fresh air, but only receive dirty, black smoky air instead.

Beck shrugs his shoulders and lets out a sigh, "Yeah, I-I know right?"

Then they both hear a moan coming from Sikowitz. Beck and Tori instantly look at their teacher with wide and concern eyes, hoping their favorite teacher is okay.

"Ugh . . . w-what? What is going o-on? Beck? Tori V-Vega?" Sikowitz says as his eyes blinks continuously, trying to make his vision more clear.

"The school exploded and this school is burning, badly. The roof is coming down and this school is falling apart, fast. We need to get everyone out of here." Tori says with a shaky voice and a worried look on her face.

Sikowitz's eyes widen and he shouts out, "Well grab me a coconut! We need to get out of here!" Beck and Tori raise an eyebrow at their acting teacher. Beck then questioningly asks, "Um, Sikowitz? How hard did you hit your head?"

Sikowitz rolls his eyes and then he jumps up onto his feet, but then grabs his right arm and cries out in pain.

"Sikowitz!" Tori and Beck both yell out in unison. Tori's chocolate brown eyes are wide, "Are you okay?!"

Sikowitz slowly nods, "Yeah . . . just dandy. First, we need to get out of here."

Beck shakes his head and Sikowitz gives Beck a questioning and confused look, "No?" Beck runs his hand through his messy, knotty, black hair, "No, first I- _we_ need to find Cat."

Tori nods her head in agreement, "Yeah, we found Jade and Andre already. I saw Cat before, but she was stuck under a giant piece of a ceiling and I couldn't lift it by myself so I went looking for help and that's when I ran into Beck and Andre."

"By the way, do you know why Jade was in a closet?" Tori adds with a raised eyebrow and Beck then unexpectedly snaps, "This is _not_ the time! We can talk and figure out everything later! Right now we need to find Cat and get everyone out of here before this school burns to the ground!"

Tori and Sikowitz nod their heads and then Beck turns on his heels and begins searching for Cat.

**. . .**

While walking Tori looks at Beck. She studies his face and sees so many emotions running through his eyes, but his face stays the same. His face shows no emotion even when she knows he is scared.

Tori looks up at Sikowitz and Sikowitz frowns back at her. Tori sighs and then coughs again. This time, though, Tori continues coughing for about three minutes straight and once she is done, Beck asks with no emotion in his voice, "Are you alright, Tori?"

Tori slowly nods, "Yeah . . . thanks." Beck only nods and continues walking forward and that is when Tori asks, "Beck, are you okay?"

"Fine." Beck simply responds, even though he knows it is a lie. He knows he is scared for Cat's life and for every other life that is in this burning school . . . including his life.

"Beck, I know you are lying." Tori says and Sikowitz nods, "She is right. Beck, what is going on?"

Beck starts to get annoyed and angry even though he does not know why. So, he snaps, "Oh I am just _great_! I mean we are only in a burning school and most likely we're all going to die! Let's face it, Tori, Sikowitz, this school is turning into ashes and I'm pretty sure Rachel and Robbie didn't call the police and fire department so we're screwed! It's nighttime, no one will see the smoke and no one will know that this school is on fire until we're all dead!"

"The flames are bright enough at night so I'm sure someone will see it." Tori snaps back, getting annoyed that her friend is talking this way.

"It's late, Tori! Everyone is sleeping and houses are blocks away so they will not smell the smoke! There is construction on the streets so no cars can pass; no one will know!" Beck yells; he does not know why he is so mad, maybe because he is scared, but either way he is unleashing rage at his friend even when he does not mean to, but at this point . . . he cannot control it.

"Ugh, what is your problem, Beck?! Why are you being such a jerk and losing all hope?" Tori yells and Beck laughs, "Hope? What is the point of having hope when we have the facts! The facts are the school is burning, we have no help, hundreds of people are in here and there is no way out because all the exits are covered in fire!"

Sikowitz just stands there, watching the two friends yell back and forth. Sikowitz does not know what to say as the two teens snap at each other.

Tori then loses it with Beck. So, what does the brunette do? Tori shakes her head, holds in the tears and slaps Beck.

Sikowitz's eyes widen and he instantly jumps in between the two, "Enough! This is not the time to be fighting! We need to get everyone out of here before it is too late! What is wrong with the two of you?!"

Both teens say nothing and Sikowitz sighs, but then coughs, "Okay, now can we continue looking for Cat and continue looking for a way out of here or do the two of you still want to bicker?"

Tori and Beck face away from each other and then with a sharp nod from Sikowitz, the three continue searching for their redheaded friend, Cat.

**. . .**

The flames are growing more and more and the flames are getting hotter and hotter by the seconds. The black smoke is increasing and more people are starting to slip away from their lives.

Little by little, parts of the ceiling are coming down and the walls are starting to break. Objects in the school are turning into ashes. Screams echo throughout the school and the fire continues to take more lives.

The three friends are dragging their feet so they can continue moving. They are weak and their energy is fading away.

Tori's eyes are starting to close and she begins to trip over her own feet. Beck tries to hold her up, but she is getting weaker by the seconds and he knows it. Tori moans and coughs, her eyes desperately wanting to shut, but before she lets them, she points straight ahead, "C-Cat?"

Beck's eyes widen and he can't help, but let a large smile spread across his lips, "C-Cat! That's-that is her! That's Cat!"

Tori smiles at Beck and then the three of them rush over to the redheaded girl who is trapped under a very large piece of the ceiling.

Sikowitz lets Tori balance on him while Beck throws his ripped jacket onto the fire and he sprints over the small flames and to Cat. He falls to his knees and he shakes Cat. Her eyes are closed and fear starts to fill Beck's eyes and spread across his face.

"C-Cat?" Beck asks with a scared voice and panic is flowing through his body. Beck brushes the red strands of her hair out of her face and he shakes her again, "Come on, Cat, come on, wake up. Please . . . please I need you."

The redhead lets a small, quiet moan escape her lips and Beck lets out a sigh of relief that she is alive.

"Cat!" Beck shouts out and kisses her sweaty, now black from the smoke, forehead.

Cat's eyes slowly open and she lets a small smile form on her pale lips, "B-Beck?" Beck smiles and nods, "I'm here and I _promise_ you I'm going to get you out of here. I _promise_ you are going to be okay. I love you."

"D-don't make-make promises you-you can't keep, Beck." Cat whispers, tears in her dark, chocolate brown eyes. "We are not going to make it out of here, are we? Beck I- ow! Ahh . . . this-this piece of the ceiling hurts . . . it's really heavy. It's crushing me, Beck."

Beck lets a small tear fall from his cheek and he shakes his head, "I know, I know and I _am_ going to get you out of here. Please just hold on just a bit longer, okay?"

Cat slowly nods her head and Beck then faces Tori and Sikowitz. "I need the two of you to help me pick this piece of the ceiling off of her."

Sikowitz and Tori both nod without hesitation and then they quickly and cautiously make their way to where Beck is.

"Okay, on the count three." Beck says and Sikowitz and Tori nod their heads in agreement.

Beck takes in a deep breath and says, "One . . . two . . . THREE!" On 'three', the three of them grab onto the piece of the ceiling that is on top of Cat's small body. It is heavy and even with three people lifting it, it's still hard. Sikowitz is having the most difficultly because of his injured arm, but still he is trying his best to lift the piece of the ceiling.

Finally the three get it off of Cat's body and then they all fall to their knees, completely out of breath and tired.

Cat gasps for air and she slowly rolls onto her back and sighs, "Thank you guys." Tori smiles at her best friend and Sikowitz smiles at the usual happy, hyper redheaded girl.

Cat, though, only sees Tori and Sikowitz sitting beside her and she quickly turns her head to see Beck lying on the floor a few inches away from her. Blood is dripping out of his mouth and down his forehead.

The redhead screams and gasps at the sight, "B-Beck? Beck, oh my gosh, Beck!"

Tori and Sikowitz's eyes widen, but before they could say anything . . . they hear a crack.

Tori slowly asks with a scared look on her face, "What . . . was . . . that?"

Cat bites her lip and tries to reach Beck's hand. She tries to reach any part of him so she could pull herself closer to him. She is so, so close, her fingertips only inches- no less then inches away from Beck's body, but before she can reach him . . . they find out what the cracking noise was.

Suddenly the floor they are on collapses. Tori, Sikowitz and Cat scream and since Beck is knocked out, his body only falls.

The floor breaks and most of the people who were on the first floor now fall to the basement. Fire is everywhere and what only makes it worse is that all the gas pipes and other machines that keep the school running that are flammable are down there as well.

Some promises are meant to be kept, but some are meant to be broken. Just like how Beck's promise was broken . . . no one is going to be okay . . . and it looks like no one is going to be getting out of here anytime soon.

* * *

**Duhhh Duhhh Duhhh! This _cannot_ be good :(**

**Okaay everyone, that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading it and that you liked it!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Haha you know, it's funny how on Friday there was **_**another**_** explosion/fire thingy at my school . . . weird O.o**

**Anyways, thank you everyone who is and has been: Reviewing, Favoriting, Following and Reading my story! I really appreciate a lot! ^_^**

**Well, next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Heey there everyone and this is chapter Seventeen of my Victorious story, hope you like it! :)**

**Why thank you everyone so very much for reviewing, favoriting, following and reading my story, you guys are amazing and I really appreciate it! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.**

* * *

Chapter seventeen-

**. . .**

_Selfish- Lacking consideration for others; devoted to or caring only for oneself . . ._

_Have you ever lied just so you can save yourself?_

_Have you ever had a that feeling when your stomach is in a twisted knot?_

_Have you ever been selfish? Have you ever only cared about yourself?_

_Have you ever been desperate to get out of an intense and complex situation?_

_Have you ever broken down? Did you lose all your self-control, fall down and cry?_

_Have you ever faked a break down?_

_Have you ever finally got what you deserved?_

_You know what they say . . . Karma is a bitch._

* * *

**. . . **

***With Rachel and Robbie: Outside of Hollywood Arts.***

Rachel and Robbie are sitting on the concrete, watching the flames grow. The two watch the school burn to the ground; they watch the school turn into ashes.

Rachel smirks at the school- no she smirks at the _fire_. She smirks at the thought that she was the one who created these powerful, large flames.

Robbie raises an eyebrow at Rachel and asks, "What are you smirking at?"

The girl rolls her sapphire color eyes, "Why else would I be smirking? I mean really, just think about it. _I am_ the one who did all of _this_! I am a genius!"

"Yeah and you are the one who is killing all those people in there." Robbie mumbles under his breath, but Rachel heard.

The teen jumps to her feet, grabs Robbie by the collar and growls, "Oh yeah? Well so are you! You are just sitting here watching; you are not doing a damn thing to stop this or help those people either!"

Robbie shoves Rachel off of him and he snaps, "Well maybe I am going to do something to help those people!"

Rachel's eyes widen and a hint of fear flashes across her face and shines in her eyes, "You wouldn't dare."

"Are you sure about that?" Robbie asks and then huffs, "They're my friends, Rachel. Some people in there are innocent! This isn't right."

Rachel licks her red lips and raises an eyebrow, "This isn't right? How isn't this right?! Those people in there betrayed you; they never liked you and they will just keep being unfair to you. You can finally get them back for all the negative things they have done to you!"

Robbie says nothing so Rachel then smirks at her next comment, "What about Cat? Huh? The girl who you are in _love_ with chose Beck over you. The girl who you are in love with does not want you and she will never want you. How does that make you feel, Robbie? Huh?"

Robbie's hands turn into fists and he then snaps, "Shut up! Okay, I get it! Cat will never love me! She didn't pay any attention to the love I had towards her. Oh, and you want to know how I feel? I hate her! I hate her! I hate her! And I hate her! I love her way more than Beck could and would ever love her and she _still_ chose him over me!"

The wind makes Rachel's dark, brown hair flow behind her and she lets her grin on her lips widen. Rachel then takes out her pear-phone and shows it to Robbie, "Okay so now what? What are you going to do? Take my phone and call 9-1-1 if you really want to help all these people in there. Go ahead, Robbie, I _dare_ you."

Robbie stares at the phone for a good minute or two and then he looks straight into Rachel's cold, blue eyes, "Put the phone away, Rachel."

Rachel smiles at that, "Good, you're not as dumb as you look."

Another scream echoes throughout the night; the scream is coming from the school. Rachel smiles at the sound of the yelling and Robbie forces a smile on his own lips.

However, neither one of them realized that someone is walking up behind them. "Hey, are you two alright?!" It was a man's voice and not just any man . . .

Rachel and Robbie jumped and turned around. Both shocked and a bit worried, but they shake their heads, now playing the innocent act.

Rachel goes to say something to the man who is about in his thirties, has tan skin, dark blue eyes and light brown hair, but stops and her blood runs cold when she sees the man wearing a police uniform and a Leoet that on the sides and on the back it says 'Police'.

Robbie starts to panic, but Rachel instantly starts with the water works, "Oh thank goodness you are here, officer! My-my s-school . . . it's on fire and my-my friends are in there! Oh please you have to save them!"

The officer places his hand on Rachel's shoulder and gives her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, ma'am, help is on the way. I already called the fire department and the police; we're going to save your friends and put this fire out."

Rachel pretended to be thankful, but really, deep inside her all she wants is to kill this officer . . . if only he knew she really wanted everyone to die in that school and let the school burn into a crisp.

"Thank you, sir." Robbie says, but does not make eye contact with the man. The officer nods and he gives the burning building a sad look, "How did this happen? What in the world happened that made this kind of fire? Wait . . . how did you two get out?"

Robbie once again starts to panic, but Rachel easily comes up with an excuse and a believable look on her face, "Our school was-was having a play a-and I started to get stage fright so I-I came outside to get some fresh a-air. Then a-a few minutes later my friend, Robbie, he c-came out to check on me and-and that is when the fire just started to happen. It was an explosion."

The officer nods his head, but honestly, he has a weird feeling about the girl . . . he knows something is off about her story, but he can't quite put his finger on it.

"What are your names, kids?" The officer asks gently.

Robbie first answers the man, "R-Robbie Shapiro."

Rachel hesitates at first before answering with an unsure voice, "Rachel."

"Rachel what?" The officer asks, his suspicions about the girl growing more and more certain.

Rachel sighs and sticks a piece of her dark, brown hair behind her ear, "Rachel Spencer."

The officer's eyes widen and he looks straight into Rachel's eyes, "Well I'll be. If it isn't Ms. Spencer long time no see, eh?"

Rachel looks at the officer confused before saying with a raised eyebrow, "W-what are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Let me ask you something, Spencer, did you start this fire too?" The officer asks with a harsh tone in his voice.

"Excuse me, sir?" Rachel asks, now starting to get angry and even worried that her past is going to be coming up very soon.

Robbie looks at the officer then at Rachel, "What is he talking about, Rachel? Why did he say 'this fire too'?"

The officer smirks at Rachel and says in a harsh voice, "Little Ms. Rachel here is not so innocent as she makes people think she is."

Robbie chuckles a little at that and mumbles quietly to himself, "No kidding . . ."

Rachel elbows Robbie in the stomach and then spits out, "This is not the time to be talking about the past! It is not important, Leo."

"You know him?!" Robbie asks with shock in his voice and a shock expression spreads across his face.

Leo, the officer, gives Rachel a disgusted look, "If you did this, you're not going to get away with it . . . not _this_ time."

Rachel is about to say something back, but that is when the fire trucks coming flying up the streets. At least fifteen fire trucks pull up next to the burning school and eight police cars arrive behind them with at least seventeen ambulance trucks.

The chief of police walks over to where Rachel, Robbie and Leo –the officer- are and he nods his head a bit.

"My name is Chief Lantern; how are you kids? Are either of you injured?" The chief asks with a worried expression on his voice and a concern look in his lime, green eyes.

"No, sir . . . we're not." Rachel replies with a shaky voice, "Oh sir, please help my friends! They are trapped in that school and they're all going to burn to death! Innocent people are in there and you need to save them." Tears are streaming down Rachel's face and the chief frowns and places his hands on each of her shoulders, "Ma'am, we're going to save your friends and every other person in that building, understand?"

Rachel tries to nod, but she continues to act like she's the victim in this situation, "No . . . they're all dead . . . I know it." Then Rachel falls to her knees and sobs into her hands. Her body is shaking and honestly, it looks believable.

Robbie frowns, but not because of seeing Rachel like that, no . . . he frowns because the thought of his friends actually _dying_ terrifies him and he is starting to feel _regret_ and _remorse_. In his head, Robbie thinks repeatedly to himself, '_My friends . . . my friends are in that school . . . my school . . . burning. My friends are suffering and I'm not doing a thing about it. I mean yeah they can be a bit mean to me . . . especially Jade . . . but we did have some good times. What am I doing? Am I really going to let me friends die because I can't get a girl or sometimes they make jokes about me? It's time for me to make a decision . . . alright, Shapiro, what's going to be your decision? Am I going to make this right or chose Rachel's side._'

The chief frowns at Rachel and he shakes his head, bending down so he is eyelevel with Rachel, "Ma'am it's going to be okay; your friends will be fine."

Leo then throws his hands in the air and shouts, "Oh for goodness sake I cannot take this any longer; this girl is not so innocent, chief!"

The chief gives his officer a look and says in a low, cold voice, "Why don't you go save those people in that burning school and do your job? As you can see she is afraid and scared for her friend's lives."

"But sir! She is not at all concerned about her friend's lives or who is even in that building right now burning!" Leo protests, but the chief stops him, "Enough! There are _kids_, _teenagers_ and other people in that burning building so why the hell are you standing there talking and yapping your mouth off?"

However, instead of listening to his boss, he continues to argue with him, saying, "There are enough fire-fighters and police officers to handle it. Right now, that girl who is playing that innocent act whose name is Rachel Spencer. Remember her? Do you remember three years ago in Nevada when there was a huge fire in the movie theaters? It killed eighty people; Rachel Spencer caused an explosion in that movie theater because she saw her ex boyfriend kissing some other girl. Remember how in court they found her not guilty because they did not have any evidence? You remember now, sir? She also killed your son. Still think she is innocent? She's a selfish sociopath and she only cares about herself."

"Excuse me?" Rachel asks with a harsh voice and an annoyed look on her face.

However, the chief is now standing there in shock. He remembers the exact day when his son went to the movie theaters, then later that night he got a phone call saying there was an explosion at the movie theaters, and there were a few survivors . . . but not many. His son did not make it. His son was burnt alive.

Slowly the chief turns to face Rachel and he looks her straight in the eyes, "You . . . it is you, isn't it? You are Rachel Spencer and you're the same girl who set that fire in the movie theaters in Nevada three years ago, isn't it? You killed my son. You're the one who killed my forteen year old son."

Rachel tries to think of something to say. She bites her lip and says, "You have no proof. You have no proof that I started that fire three years ago and you have no proof I started this explosion."

The chief and the officer turn to face the school that is in flames. They watch the fire-fighters break through the doors and enter, they watch officers surround the perimeter and they watch the fire-fighters take out their hoses and they start to spray the fire.

Then, just when Leo, the officer, and the chief think that Rachel has a point and there is no proof that Rachel is the one who caused the explosion . . . Robbie speaks up.

"She did it." Robbie says out of nowhere.

The chief raises an eyebrow at Robbie and asks, "What did you say, afro boy?"

Rachel eyes Robbie and she slightly shakes her head, but Robbie ignores her, "Rachel caused this explosion and I know because I overheard her plan, she told me she wanted everyone in that building dead, she was watching those innocent people burn in that building and she was not going to do a think about it. She smiled and laugh at it!" Robbie then turns to face Rachel, "I'm sorry Rachel, but it's time for you to be taken down and for you to get what you deserved."

Rachel gives Robbie a look of disgust and hatered and then she realizes she only has one other option. She runs.

Just like that, Rachel turns on her heels and makes a run for it. She use to be on track believe it or not so she is pretty fast . . . but not fast enough.

Rachel smirks, thinking she is going to get away with it, but she thought wrong. She was running and running down the street, making turns and trying to make them lose sight of her, but she trips. Rachel trips over a lose brick in the ground and falls face first. By the time she goes to stand up Robbie tackles her back onto the ground and not even a second later Leo comes running and places handcuffs on her wrists.

"No! No you can't do this! Please, no!" Rachel screams, but no one listens . . . no one cares.

The officer takes Rachel back to the school with Robbie following behind them and the entire way back, Rachel is screaming at the top of her lungs, "No! No! I hate you Robbie; I hate you! You will pay for ratting me out, remember that, Shapiro!"

Rachel then smirks and bursts into laughter, "They're all probably dead by now. Ha, ha, you all lost! I won! Cat is probably dead and Beck- Beck is all mine . . ." Robbie looks at Leo and then says, "I think she is going insane."

"Robbie, I think she has been insane for a while now, but now she is just starting to show it." Leo says with a shake to the head.

**. . .**

When Leo, Rachel and Robbie get back to the school, they see the chief talking to four officers and seven fire fighters.

"What's going on here, sir?" Leo asks his boss and the chief eyes Rachel, "You got her back, huh? Make sure she doesn't get away. Rachel, you're going down, you're going to get everything you deserve and you're going to pay for all the damages you caused. It's over; you lost."

The chief then turns his attention to Leo once again and says, "We got a bigger problem now at our hands."

"What happened?" Robbie asks, a bit worried at the tone of the chief's voice.

"The explosion was caused because Rachel poured real gasoline on the floor and then fire hit it, right? Well I was just informed that the first floor collapsed and the fire is now spreading throughout the basement. The problem is, the basement of the school is where all the machines and gas pipes are and if the fire hits it . . . we are going to have a bunch bigger explosion than the last one. We need to get everyone out before that fire hits those machines and pipes and if we don't . . . that's the _end_ for everyone."

* * *

**Well there you have it for this chapter; hope you liked it! :D**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter; next one should be up soon!**

**Thank you everyone who is and has been reviewing, favoriting, following and reading, I really appreciate, thank you so much!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Hi there, so this is chapter eighteen of my Victorious story; I hope you like it! :)**

**Thank you all who are/is reviewing, favoriting, following and reading my story; I really appreciate it, so thank you so much :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of the story/chapter(s) So, I would love to know your honest opinions on it, thank you!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS. (Just the idea/plot/my own thoughts/imagination ^_^)**

* * *

Chapter eighteen-

**. . .**

_Have you ever been in one bad situation, but then that bad situation turned into an even worse situation?_

_Have you ever watched someone you care about or someone who you love slowly slip away?_

_Some people say right when you are supposed to die or if you are in a life threaten crisis you are supposed to see your life flash before your eyes . . . do you believe that? Did that ever happen to you?_

_Have you ever given up?_

_Have you ever lost hope?_

_**. . .**_

***In The Burning School: In Hollywood Arts.***

It all happened so quickly. One minute they were all talking, helping each other and trying to find a way out of the school then the next . . . they hear a cracking noise and that is when everything went from bad to _worse_.

As the first floor collapsed, all you can hear is the screams that are coming from the people. You could hear the screams that are coming from Sikowitz, Tori and Cat.

Even though the fall only took less than three seconds, Cat saw her life flash before her eyes. She saw all these memories that have been stored into the back of her mind; memories that have not been forgotten, but have been unnoticed and lost in the back of her mind.

Cat could see the memories flash before her eyes as clearly as you could see through glass.

She sees . . .

_When she was a baby and was just born, she is looking up at her mother, and she is staring into her mother's dark brown eyes . . ._

_Her first dancing lessons when she was five . . ._

_Her first Father/Daughter Dance with her father . . ._

_The first time she and her brother, Tyler, went to the beach . . ._

_The first time she sang in front of her parents and older brother . . ._

_When she found out she was going to have another brother . . ._

_When she found out her brother was . . . well 'special' . . ._

_When she was accepted into Hollywood Arts . . ._

_The first time she performed in front of a crowd . . ._

_Her first real best friends that she met in Hollywood Arts . . ._

_The moment when she fell in love with Beck . . ._

_When Beck told her that he loved her and she said the same words back . . ._

_Her and Beck's first fight . . ._

_The explosion . . ._

All of these memories and much more precious memories flash before her eyes and tears stream down her face at the images.

Then just like that, the floor then slams against the basement floor; all the people's bodies that were on the first floor now slam against the basement floor. Broken pieces of the ceiling and walls fall on top of the people and cries and screams fill the room.

Cat's head slams against the hard floor and she gasps; to her surprise, she is still awake . . . and _alive_.

Slowly, and I mean _very_ slowly, Cat lifts her head up; her dark, teary brown eyes scan the area. She sees fire and lots of it, she sees people unconscious, she sees people crawling and dragging . . . begging for help, she sees jet-black smoke, and she sees her friends and her teacher lying on the ground beside her.

Cat sees Tori lying a few inches away from her with a piece of –what it looks like to be- part of a wall on top of her leg. Her eyes are closed and blood is pouring down her forehead.

"T-Tori?" Cat whispers, but Tori just lies there and makes no response. Cat then turns her head the opposite direction and sees Sikowitz lying there under a piece of the ceiling, his face covered in dirt and smoke. Blood covers both of his arms and his leg looks broken.

Suddenly, Cat's eyes widen when a thought of a certain someone pops into her head. Cat's eyes instantly start searching the area once again, but she does not find the person who she is looking for.

"B-Beck? Beck, w-where are-are you?" Cat weakly calls out as tears start spilling down her face that is covered in blood and dirt.

"Beck . . ." Cat chokes out and then breaks into a sob. She then hears a moan and she immediately looks around. The moan was familiar, but she can't really put her finger on who exactly it is, but she does hope it's who she thinks it is.

"Beck, is that y-you?" Cat asks with a desperate and concern in her scratchy voice.

Slowly Cat is about to pull herself to her feet. Her body hurts, but she doesn't believe she broke anything. Her ankle hurts, but she is still able to stand and at least limp.

"C-Cat?" The same voice that made the moaning voice speaks. Cat sighs, a bit upset because she knows it's a girl's voice.

"Tori, is t-that you'?" Cat asks as she slowly makes her way to Tori and bends down. She sees Tori's eyes opening and Tori gasps for air, "Where-where are we? W-what happened?"

"I-I think the floor we were on fell . . . I think we're in the basement now." Cat explains and then begins coughing from all the smoke that is entering her lungs.

Tori nods her head, but then moans at the pain, "Ow . . . my head is killing me. Ow and my-my leg . . . it hurts, Cat."

Cat nods her head and lets a teardrop on top of Tori's hand, "I-I know, Tori, there is a piece of, I think, a wall that is on your leg. Are you alright?" Tori shakes her head and begins coughing, "N-no. Cat, I can't feel my leg . . . I can't move it."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. I promise, Tori. You're my-my best friend a-and I won't let anything happen to you." Cat chokes out and Tori lets out a chuckle, "I thought you were the one who said don't make promises you can't keep?"

"That was Beck's promise that I knew he couldn't keep; I will make sure my promise comes through." Cat says as she wipes her tears away and tries to figure out a way she could get the piece of the wall of her best friend's leg.

"Beck promised you he would make sure you're okay and that he gets you out of here. Cat, you're promising me that I'll be fine . . . I don't think I am going to be though."

Cat shakes her head and snaps, but not angrily, it was more in an upset and hurt way, "Don't say that, Tori! I-I am not going to lose my best friend."

"And you think any of these other people want to lose their best friends or their families?!" Tori cuts Cat off from saying anything else and snaps. Tears are in Tori's big, chocolate brown eyes as she stares at her best friend who also has tears and hurt in her eyes.

"Tori!" Cat sobs; she hates how Tori is being so negative. Tori shakes her head and whispers, "Cat . . . we're all going to die. The fire is spreading, Cat. Just look over there . . . in that closet over there a bunch of machines and gas pipes and other pipes are in there . . . if that fire reaches it . . ." Tori stops and just silently begins to cry.

Cat shakes her head, "The fire won't reach that closet for maybe another half an hour . . . we still have time to make it out of here."

Tori lets out a shaky sigh and then asks, "W-where is everyone else? Sikowitz? Beck? Are they okay?"

"No . . . Sikowitz is covered in his blood, his arm is broken, and there is a piece of the ceiling on top of him." Cat says as she looks down and Tori realizes she did not answer her other question, "And Beck?"

Cat winces at _his_ name and she lets the tears roll down her cheeks as she whispers, "I-I couldn't find him. Before we fell he was unconscious and his head was bleeding."

"I'm sure he will be okay . . ." Tori whispers, but she knows it deep down he is probably badly hurt.

"Alright, first we need to r-remove this piece of the wall off of you." Cat says as she stands up, wobbles a little, and then walks over to where the piece of the wall is placed on her leg and she takes a deep breath.

Cat puts her hands under the piece of the wall and with one quick, but struggling move, Cat is able to push the piece of the wall off of Tori. To her surprise, it was not that heavy, since it was only a small, but still heavy piece.

Tori lets out a sigh of relief and then nods her head, "T-thank you, Cat."

Cat gives Tori a small nod and then looks at her, "Can you walk, Tori?"

Tori bites her lip and gives Cat an unsure look, "Um, I don't know. I can try though."

The redheaded girl nods her head and takes Tori's hand in her own. Both girls take deep breaths before Cat helps Tori up, but Tori stumbles back to the ground, grabbing her leg in pain.

"Tori! Are you okay? I think your leg is hurting you . . . a lot." Cat says with wide eyes as she bites her lower lip. Both girls are sitting on the ground staring at one another.

"You think so?" Tori asks with a sarcastic tone, but she just sighs, "Now what do we do?"

"Um, you stay here a-and I'll go look for someone . . ." Cat says and then begins coughing. Tori rolls her eyes and somehow still manages to smirk, "You mean Beck?"

"Now is not the time, Tori, I need to find him to m-make sure he's okay, but I also need to find someone w-who can help us." Cat says with a shaky voice and she continues to cough viciously.

Tori just nods, not able to answer because she begins coughing up all the black smoke that is entering her mouth and nose.

Cat slowly stands up and looks around her surroundings. All she sees is smoke and bright, intense, yellow, orange and red flames. The flames are so bright and by looking at it, it looks so beautiful, in a way.

Cat stares at the flames for a moment, just admiring how large and colorful they were. It was weird, but she just stares at it. Those flames are the ones that caused all of this pain and destroyed this school. Those flames are the ones that hurt her and her friends. Those flames are the ones that hurt Beck . . .

Sweat is dripping from her forehead; the sweat mixing with the blood. Her body feels all sticky and her clothes are filled with dirt, blood, and water from either her or her friends' tears or her sweat from her body.

The redhead then begins thinking silently to herself, '_What if we don't make it out of here? What if we all burn to death and turn into ashes because of these flames? Maybe this is it and our time has come . . . but maybe this is only the beginning perhaps? I want to go home . . . I'm scared and I want to make it out of here. What do I do? How can I get out and help all of these people? Maybe I should just give up now . . . the fire is spreading fast and shortly it will reach the machines and pipes and it will all be over . . ._'

"Cat, a-are you o-okay? You're just standing t-there looking at the f-fire." Tori suddenly calls out, breaking Cat out of her thoughts.

"Oh, huh? What? Oh, sorry, Tori, I was just thinking." Cat mumbles and then looks at her best friend one last time before walking off and searching the entire basement floor. She is now looking for two things: A way out of here and back up to the first floor –or what is left of it- and Beck.

Cat walks around for a few moments before spotting a staircase that leads back up to the first floor. A huge smile appears on her face and she actually starts having hope again that they will all be okay and safe soon.

However, that is all destroyed when she sees the door that is at the top of the staircase on fire and slowly the fire is spreading and working its way down the stairs.

The hope vanishes and Cat frowns as a small tear slides down her cheek. All Cat wants to do now is fall to her knees and cry, but she doesn't only because she knows she _needs_ to find Beck and make sure he is okay.

Before anything else happens, though, Cat feels someone pulling on her leg so she instantaneously looks down and sees a teenager, maybe about sixteen or seventeen, looking up at her. The teenager has short black hair, dark hazel eyes, bruises and blood covering her very tan skin, her clothes are ripped, and she is wearing glasses.

Cat gasps and bends down so she is eyelevel with the teen, "A-are you okay? Oh my gosh . . . your head is bleeding . . . a lot."

The teenager coughs and weakly says, "M-my b-body is all- is all numb. I-I can't feel anything . . . the only thing I-I could feel is- is my head and it hurts."

Cat bites her lower lip, trying to hold back her tears; she feels horrible for what is happening to the teenager. The girl looks so scared . . . just like how she is.

"C-can you-you do me a-a favor . . . p-please?" The girl suddenly asks and Cat looks at her with a concern expression, "O-of course, anything!"

"D-did you know that burning to death is-is the worst way to d-die?" The teen asks, but before Cat could respond, she continues, "I-it is . . . it- it is supposed to be-be very painful a-and I don't w-want to go that way."

Cat shakes her head and she finally lets the tears fall after hearing that last sentence, "Don't worry . . . I won't let you die. I'm right here for you. My-my name is Cat, what's yours?" Cat tries to make the girl feel better and less scared, but she knows that no matter what she does or says, nothing will help this girl. This girl is scared and she has lost all hope.

"H-h-h-hi, Cat; I'm K-Katherine. It-it's funny how-how y-your name is-is Cat and sometimes people c-call me 'Kat'." The teenager, Katherine, says.

Cat forces a smile and uses her usual happy, cheery, not a care to the world voice, "Ha, ha, that's-that's funny."

Katherine gives Cat a small, sad smile and then she moans and gasps at the pain she is suddenly feeling.

"C-Cat?" Katherine asks as she blinks her long eyelashes at Cat. Cat looks at her with wide, teary eyes and asks gently, "Yes?"

"I-I don't want-want to die, but I-I don't want to die by burning to-to death. Can-can you tell my family, if-if you make it, t-that I l-love them?" Katherine asks with tears coming down her face. Cat gasps and she quickly shakes her head, "W-why are you talking l-like that? You are not going any-anywhere. You could tell them yourself!"

The girl lets out a small chuckle and then she chokes out, "I-I wish you are a-able to have hope . . . b-because without it . . . you'll e-end up like me."

"W-what do you mean?" Cat asks, a bit scared of the girl's answer and even more scared to find out the reply of what she meant.

The girl just gives Cat a sad smile before grabbing a sharp piece of glass that is lying a few inches away from her. The glass has most likely came from the mirror that was on the first floor, on the wall that was backstage or from the small mirror that they usually keep in the basement.

Cat gives Katherine a puzzled look, not fully understanding what she is doing, but before it hits Cat and she finally understands what the girl meant, it's too late.

The girl, Katherine, lets one last tear slide down her cheek, the tear then hit Cat's hand softly and then in one quick move Katherine takes the glass and slices her neck.

Blood pours out, the girl's eyes close, and her hand falls to the ground. Her body turns cold and her face looks lifeless.

Cat gasps and screams, "Ahh! Oh my gosh . . ." Cat then lets her own tears slide down her face and fall on top of the girl's lifeless hand, "Why? Why would you do that?"

The redhead then thinks to herself, '_How am I supposed to have hope? No . . . no I can't do this . . . I can't. I'm scared and I just want this all to be over._'

Even though Cat didn't know the girl so much, she feels horrible for what just happened to her. She took her own life because she didn't want the fire to conquer her life. Cat is now torn because she isn't sure whether she should listen to what Katherine said or not . . .

Should she give up all hope and just end up like how the girl ended up or should she keep fighting for a way to survive this and continue to have _hope_?

* * *

**Well everyone, that's it for this chapter :)**

**I hope you like it!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it; I hope you are enjoying the story so far and so please comment and let me know your opinion on it, thanks!**_

**Thank you all so much for reviewing, following, favoriting and reading my story so far! I honestly appreciate a lot so thank you! :D**

**Well, next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Hi, hi there everyone; how's it goingggg? So, this is chapter nineteen of my Victorious story, hope you like it!**

**Thank you everyone who has been sticking by me with this story and has been reading it since the beginning. I really appreciate it and I hope you all are enjoying it :) Thank you everyone who has been and is reviewing, favoriting, following and reading my story, I really do appreciate a lot, so thanks!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it so far, thank you!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.**

* * *

Chapter nineteen-

**. . .**

_Did you ever find out the hard way that someone you care about or a family member is in danger?_

_When fire is everywhere and it is only getting worse as the seconds pass by, all you think about is the bad. You are scared, you are losing hope; you are losing faith, but what happens when you think you found an escape and a solution to the bad situation you are in?_

_Have you ever been so worried, but yet just so mad you are willing to risk your own life to save another?_

_Have you ever been blinded by revenge and hate that you don't even realize what you're doing anymore until it's too late?_

_Have you ever have to risk your life to save your life?_

_Are you a survivor?_

_**. . .**_

***At the Valentine's home.***

Tyler fell asleep on the couch that is in the living room. When Cat asked- no, when Cat _begged_ him to go he told his younger sister, by two years, that he worked all day and he was tired. He told her he would attend her next school play . . . he had no clue that the play tonight would have an actual explosion and his baby sister would be getting hurt.

Cat and Tyler's parents are upstairs in their bedroom sleeping while Cat and Tyler's younger brother who is . . . well 'special' is in his bedroom sleeping peacefully.

Tyler is right now sound asleep on the couch, dreaming about random things. The remote to the flat screen T.V. is lying on his stomach with his hand on top of it. The T.V. is off and the room is pitch black and quiet.

Suddenly, though, Tyler goes to turn over and the remote slams onto the wooden floor, pressing the 'on' button. The T.V. then turns on with the volume on the maximum.

Tyler jumps up, his sparkling blue eyes wide and crazy. He looks around and he instantly grabs the remote off of the floor and lowers the volume. He moans and rubs his hands over his face, "Ugh . . . smart, Tyler . . . real smart."

With sleepy eyes, Tyler flicks through the channels and lets out a sigh. To himself, he thinks '_Huh . . . I wonder if Cat is home yet._'

Tyler slouches in his seat on the couch and folds his arms across his chest. He finally just gives up trying to find something on T.V. and he keeps the news on. Nothing much is new on the news, nothing he is really paying attention to anyways.

However, everything changes and these next few minutes are the worst minutes of his life . . .

_**BREAKING NEWS:**_

_It started out to be a play the school, Hollywood Arts, but then everything changed when a girl named Rachel Spencer decided to jeopardize the people's lives. Rachel Spencer poured gasoline on the stage that was in the theater room in the school and when a spark of fire hit the gasoline . . . everything went into flames._

_There was an explosion; many lives are at risk and many people have lost their lives. These people are in grave danger and the fire fighters are still trying to get into the building and rescue these innocent people._

_Oh, it looks like it was just informed that the first floor of the school has collapsed and fell into the basement. The basement has all the machines and pipes that run the school so it looks like if the fire reaches those machines and pipes, these people are going to be in more danger than ever._

_Rachel Spencer, the girl who started this all, has been arrested, but she refuses to talk. However, a man named Robbie Shapiro informed us that Rachel's main purpose of destroying this school and causing the explosion was because her ex-boyfriend, Beck Oliver, is going out with another girl named, __Caterina Valentine. Rachel was jealous and since Beck has refused to go back out with her, she decided to get revenge, pay back._

_At the moment officers and fire fighters are getting into the building and hopefully they will be able to help and save each and every one of these people. We pray for them and we hope they make it out of there alive._

_That's all for now, more to come later on-_

Before the T.V. could continue on, Tyler shuts it off. His face is covered in shock and his eyes are wild and confused.

Right now Tyler is so confused at what is going on. One minute he was sleeping, the next he was wondering if Cat was home and wondering how the play went and then now . . . he finds out the school Cat was performing in tonight is on fire.

Cat.

His baby sister –even if it is only by two years, that is still his baby sister and she always will be-.

His sister is in trouble.

His sister _needs_ him.

Tyler's eyes widen and he immediately jumps up off the couch and stumbles over many obstacles, such as: the glass coffee table, the chair, the couch, another chair, the stairs and other items like that. When he finally makes it up the stairs he rushes to his parent's room and swings the door wide open.

He sees his mother and father sleeping and he flicks the lights on, receiving moans and complaints from his parents.

"Tyler, is that you? W-what are you doing? Turn the lights off, now and go back to bed." His mother mumbles as she turns over and places her pillow over her head.

Tyler rolls his dark, blue eyes that are the same color as the ocean, "Mom, Dad, wake up. Now. It's important."

His father raises his eyebrow at the serious tone of his son's voice. Now both parents sit up and rub their eyes.

"What is it, Tyler?" His father asks with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

Tyler practically has tears in his eyes and when his mother and father see it, they both begin to panic.

"Tyler . . . what's going on? Tell us." His mother asks, now becoming worried.

"You-you know how Cat was supposed to be performing in that play tonight at her school, Hollywood Arts?" Tyler begins and his parents nod. Tyler then continues while trying his best to hold in his tears that are wanting to spill at any second, "There-there was an explosion. I-I don't know all the details, but my sister needs me. It was a huge explosion, mom . . . dad. She-she could be gone and-and I need to find out if she's okay. She's my baby sister."

The mother and father both look at Tyler with wide eyes. Both are in shock and the father, still not believing this, quickly turns on the T.V. and goes to the news channel.

They watch the news and they hear everything that Tyler just heard. His mother's hand is over her mouth while tears spill down her cheeks and his father gasps.

"I need to go to the school; I'll call if I find anything out or-or if I find Cat, okay?" Tyler says as one tear manages to escape and fall down his cheek.

His father shakes his head and jumps out of bed, his wife following. "No," his father begins, "we'll go and you stay here and watch your brother."

Tyler shakes his head and protests, "No, dad! I need to help my sister! I'm going and neither of you could stop me. Both of you stay here and watch Chance, he needs his parents. I'll be fine and I'm going to make sure Cat will be too."

"Tyler . . ." His mother begins, but she doesn't get to finish because by the time she does, Tyler has his leather jacket on, his keys in his hands and he is climbing onto his motorcycle. He quickly puts on his helmet, starts the motorcycle and then takes off towards Hollywood Arts.

**. . .**

About ten minutes later Tyler gets to the school. He sees the large flames that are covering the entire school. The fire is big and the entire area around the school is covered in jet-black smoke and is very, very hot.

Tyler jumps off his motorcycle and just lets it fall to the ground, he doesn't care anymore. The only thing he cares about is his sister . . . his sister who is in a burning building –or burning school- and is in trouble.

Tyler runs over to the group of cops and fire fighters and he starts freaking out, "W-where is my sister? Is she okay? What's going on; did you get anybody out yet?"

The chief of police looks at Tyler with a raised eyebrow and a confused expression on his face, "Who are you, son?"

"My name is Tyler Valentine and my sister, Caterina Valentine is in that school! I need to find her, save her!" Tyler shouts out, tears in his ocean blue eyes.

"Sir, we are doing everything we can to save your sister and everyone else in the building." The chief of police responds with a calm expression on his face.

Tyler eyes him and he coldly whispers, "I need to help my sister . . . she needs my help. She's not only my baby sister . . . she is my best friend and I need to protect her."

The chief gives him a sad smile, "Tyler, like I said, we are doing everything we can so far. Don't worry; we will try our best to make sure everyone comes out safe and alive."

Tyler just shakes his head and mumbles, "Well that's not good enough." Then with that, he sprints towards the school.

The chief's eyes widen and he shouts out, "Quick! Somebody stop that man!"

Four officers and three fire fighters end up grabbing his arms and holding him back. Tyler works out and does boxing so he is pretty strong so the officers are actually having trouble holding him back.

"Please, you need to calm yourself. By going in there, you will only be making things worse. Please just stay out here and let us do our jobs." The chief says as he stares directly in Tyler's eyes.

Tyler could feel his hot tears run down his face, but at this point, it doesn't matter. He just wants to know if his sister is okay.

"Where is she?" Tyler suddenly asks and the chief raises an eyebrow, "Who?"

Tyler rolls his eyes in annoyance and practically growls, "Rachel. The girl who started all of this. The one who started this explosion."

The chief shakes his head and rubs the back of his neck, "I don't think that would be such a good idea for you to see her."

However, Tyler sees a girl, who looks like to be around the same age as Cat, who is standing next to two police officers, she is handcuffed and Robbie, one of Cat's friends, next to her.

Tyler immediately knows that, that is the girl who started this all. She is Rachel Spencer.

Rage, anger and revenge flashes before his eyes and he suddenly becomes angry. His hands turn into fists and he starts running towards her, stopping only inches from her face.

"You! You bitch; you're the one who did this! You're the one who started this explosion! I swear I am going to-" Tyler begins, but the chief and another cop grab Tyler's arms, holding him back.

"If you don't calm down I will arrest you! Calm yourself!" The chief yells and Tyler lets out a long, shaky sigh, "I-I just don't know anymore. I want my sister safe . . . please do something."

Rachel looks at Tyler and smirks, "I am not sorry for one thing I did. I hope your stupid, little sister burns along with the rest of them. They all deserve it and I don't regret anything. Surprisingly I am not even sorry for getting caught."

Tyler's eyes widen and he snaps, "What the heck did you just say?"

"I believe you heard me. I was loud and clear, wasn't I?" Rachel says with a chuckle escaping her lips.

"I swear I am going to-" Tyler begins, but Rachel stops him, "You'll what? Yell at me, fight with me, and maybe even hit me? Listen; there is nothing you could do to me because I don't care. I got my revenge and that's all that matters, sorry."

The chief gives her a disgusted look and then turns to his officers, "Can you take her to the other side of the parking lot? Keep an eye on her, don't let her escape and if she becomes too much, let me know."

"Yes, sir." Both officers reply in unison and nod their heads.

The chief nods his head and then the two officers take Rachel to the other side of the parking lot. All Tyler wants to do right now is punch something and he is very tempted to do so.

"Um, you're Cat's brother . . . right?" Robbie suddenly asks as he walks over to Tyler.

Tyler eyes him, but nods, "Yeah, why?"

"Listen, I am so sorry for what has happened. I care about Cat so I can only hope she is okay. If I could, I would switch places with her." Robbie says and all Tyler can say, only above a whisper, is, "Yeah, I wish that too."

"Hey!" Robbie snaps, but Tyler rolls his eyes, "What? I heard it on the news, you knew about what Rachel did and you weren't going to say a thing. I can care less about you."

Robbie sighs, "Tyler, I am sorry. I am trying to do better and that's why I told the truth."

"Yeah well you're too late. You should have stopped Rachel before any of this happened." Tyler says coldly and then walks away.

***Inside Hollywood Arts: With Andre and Jade.***

Jade is still lying on the floor in the closet unconscious. Andre is sitting beside her, still trying to wake her up. He tried shaking her, yelling at her, calling out to her, begging for her to wake up, nudging her; everything. Nothing is working though and Andre is starting to panic.

He looks around, but the only thing he sees are flames and smoke. He coughs and moans, "Ugh . . . so much smoke . . . so hot . . . so much pain."

The closet is so hot; the heat is nearly unbearable.

Andre sighs and realizes that he needs to do something . . . and quick.

Andre slowly stands up, wobbles a bit, and then picks Jade up in his arms bridal style. He sighs and looks down at Jade's pale face, "I promise you, Jade, we're going to get out of this . . . one way or another."

Then with that, Andre walks out of the closet and coughs, "Ugh . . . more smoke. Fantastic." He walks and looks around and gasps when he sees the middle of the floor has fell and now is in the basement. He is in complete shock at the sight and all he could do about that situation is pray that no one is hurt and the fall from the first floor to the basement wasn't too bad.

Jade's pulse is still weak and Andre knows if he doesn't get her help soon . . . she isn't going to make it out of here alive. Andre's eyes scan the area, but spot nothing. He bites his lower lip and starts walking around, hoping to find something.

Then, just like that, almost as if on cue, Andre's eyes light up when he spots the staircase that leads to the second floor. A smile actually spreads across his face and he dashes towards the stairs. The fire is hot and near the staircase, but to his luck there isn't any fire on the staircase, just smokes.

He smiles and runs up the stairs with Jade still in his arms. Once on the second floor there wasn't anyone there, there is still a lot of black smoke and there is _fire_.

"Stupid fire." Andre mumbles and then starts searching the second floor for any sign of help or any sign of a way out of the school.

Andre coughs nonstop and his sweat drips down from his forehead and the back of his neck. Jade's body is sweaty, but if you feel her skin, she feels cold and her face looks lifeless.

The fire starts to spread behind Andre and his eyes widen, "Oh dang it!" Andre then dashes to the nearest classroom. He swings the door open, runs inside, and kicks the door shut.

He sighs and when he looks through the small window –opening- that is on the door, his eyes widen when he sees flames filling the hallway.

"Great, that's lovely. So . . . what now?" Andre mumbles to himself.

He looks down at Jade and sees no improvement . . . he is starting to really worry about her.

Andre walks over to the window and sees it's wide open. It must have cracked open when the explosion happened.

His eyes widen and a smile appears on his face, "Oh thank you; thank you!" He sticks his head out the window and looks down. A sigh of relief overcomes him when he sees the police and fire fighters there.

"Hello?! Help; help, up here!" Andre calls out as loud as he can. He sees the officers turn their heads, but they don't look up. They don't see him.

Andre huffs in frustration and continues to shout, "Yo, up here! Come on; look up here! Hello, I need some help, please!"

The officers continue to turn their heads, but they still do not spot Andre who has his head sticking out of a window on the second floor. However, to Andre's luck, Tyler looks up at the night sky and through the thick smoke he spots someone's head sticking out a window.

Tyler's eyes widen and he taps a police officer's shoulder. The officer gives him a puzzled look, but when Tyler points up at the sky, the officer squints his eyes and then gasps at what he sees.

They finally see him. They finally see Andre with Jade in his arms. He can be saved . . . or can he?

More and more officers begin to look up and notice Andre and then that is when, to Andre it looks like to be another officer, but really, it is the chief, looks up with wide eyes.

The chief grabs a microphone and loudly says, "We cannot really hear you, but we assure you that we will rescue you! I am chief Lantern and my men and I _will_ get you out of that building."

Andre sighs in relief and mumbles to himself, "Oh thank goodness that they see me up here." He looks down at Jade who is still unconscious in his arms and he frowns, "I hope you're okay, Jade."

"Are you still there?" The chief speaks loudly into the microphone when he sees the man's –Andre's- head no longer sticking out the window.

Once Andre hears that, he looks back out the window and nods his head . . . even though they probably can't see it anyways. However, thankfully Tyler manages to make out the nod and Andre could see Tyler telling –what looks like to be from Andre's sight- the chief.

The chief then grabs the microphone tightly in his hand and speaks into it, "Okay, we're going to set up a trampoline and a mattress and that should make you land safety. Is the girl in your arms awake?"

Andre shakes his head and calls out; even know they probably can't hear him between all the noise and the distance, "No! She's knocked out and has been for a while!"

"Okay how about this; do you think you could make it to the roof? We could then send a helicopter to get you!" The chief says and then coughs a bit since the black smoke is spreading all around the area of the school.

By now, many people who live nearby the school either saw the news and decided to check it out or they heard all the noises or they saw the smoke or fire, but as the minutes go by more and more people start to gather around the area of the burning school, which was once known as Hollywood Arts.

Andre looks around and then he looks back out the broken window. Andre gives them a sharp and determined nod before running out of the room he was currently in and towards the stairs that leads to the roof.

Andre turns down a hallway, but immediately stops when he sees flames growing and the smoke filling that hallway. Andre turns around and mumbles to himself, "Stupid flames. Must they be everywhere?"

Andre then runs down two more hallways before managing to make it to a staircase that he believes should lead him to the roof. However, Andre just realizes something _every _important.

If he opens the door the fresh air from the outside will come into the building and when the oxygen meets with the flames the fire will increase and go . . . well . . . _boom_.

On the other hand, Andre doesn't have much time to think when he sees the flames starting to form behind him and they're getting closer and closer to him.

With a quick, deep breath, Andre grabs the handle to the door that will lead him to the roof, but instantly retreats his hand when the handle almost burns his hand off.

"Ow! You little-" Andre mumbles and tightly clenches his hand as he tries to balance Jade in his arms without dropping her.

"You know, universe, can you give me a break already? I did nothin' to you! Geez!" Andre complains and rolls his eyes with an annoyed look on his face.

He hesitates at first, but then determination appears on his face and he mentally says to himself, '_I am going to make it out of here. I am going to save Jade. Come on, Andre, you are a survivor and we're going to make it out of here . . . one way or _another.' Then with another quick breath, he grabs the handle, even though it is extremely hot, and swings it open.

Except as soon as the door goes flying open, Andre sees the fire now rushing towards him . . . the fire is rushing to where the fresh air is.

Andre, who is now panicking, sprints up the stairs as quickly as possible. Once he makes it up the stairs and onto the roof, he leaps to the side just as a burst of fire comes rushing out of the school, comes into contact with the new fresh oxygen and makes a, not large, but not small either, explosion on the roof.

Andre's body slams against the floor and Jade's body rolls a few inches away from him. Andre coughs violently; he holds his chest with his right hand as he uses his other hand to hold his top half up as his body is lying on the ground.

He can't seem to stop coughing and it comes to a point where he even coughs up blood. His eyes tightly shut and Andre could feel his throat closing; his breathing starts to come almost impossible for him to do.

Andre's vision starts to go; he starts to only see large black dots everywhere and he becomes very dizzy. Sweat drips off his body and to the floor and his breathing starts to become very heavy. Everything is spinning and everything hurts. With one last look at Jade, who is still unconscious and lying beside him, he passes out.

* * *

**Okay everyone, that's it for this chapter! So, how was it? I hope you all liked it! :)**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing/favoriting/following and reading, I really appreciate it a lot! Thanks!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thank you! ^_^**_

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	20. Chapter Twenty

**How's it going everyone? Well hi there and this would be chapter twenty of my Victorious story; I hope you like it! :)**

**Thank you all so much who are reviewing/favoriting/following and reading my story. I appreciate it so much and thank you all; it means a lot :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thank you!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.**

* * *

Chapter twenty-

**. . .**

_When hope is gone there isn't much of anything else left inside of you; it's like you are lost . . ._

_Without hope, it is hard to go on and fight; it is as if you have given up._

_When you're scared, what do you do? What do you think? How do you feel? Whom do you talk to?_

_Have you ever been in a bad situation, but finally something good happens? Maybe a solution or something helpful happens?_

_Have you ever lost hope, but then suddenly after one thing happens or after talking to that one person, everything changes; you finally have hope again?_

_Have you ever been determined?_

**. . .**

***In The Burning School: In Hollywood Arts.***

After witnessing the girl, Katherine, take her life before Cat's eyes, she is still shocked and her heart feels broken for the girl.

That girl was young; she had her whole life to live and what happens? Her life is taken away. She died.

Cat could feel her hot tears streaming down her warm face. Her tears and her blood that is on her face mix together as it drips down and falls to the ground.

By now, Cat is beyond being scared. She is terrified and her body is shaking violently. To her, her body feels cold, like ice, but really, it's hot like the sun.

As the redheaded girl walks, her arms are folded across her chest and her head is down. What is the point of looking for a way out now? The fire will soon reach the gas pipes and everyone will be dead. Maybe all of these people were meant to die now. Maybe this is supposed to happen, Cat thinks to herself repeatedly in her head.

Maybe she should just sit down in the corner of the basement and wait for the end to everyone's lives, including her own.

Maybe she should just scream at the ceiling, asking why this is happening.

Maybe she should keep looking for a way out.

Maybe . . . maybe . . . maybe . . . maybe! All these 'maybe's are running through her head and she can't think straight.

All Cat knows for sure is that she wants to just go home. She wants to be in her safe bed, cuddled with her stuff animals and fast asleep. She wants to be dreaming about her living in a castle, waiting for her Prince Charming. She wants to be lying in her bed while dreaming about riding away with her Prince on a fast, but beautiful horse.

Cat wants to dream- . . . no . . . _live_ her future. She _wants_ a future and live it, but when this is all over will she be alive to do so?

As the redheaded girl is walking and still somewhat searching for a way up back to the first floor and out of the basement, she trips over something and stumbles to the floor.

"Ahh!" Cat yelps as her face comes smacking into the floor. She moans in pain and sits up, rubbing her nose, "Ow . . . that hurt."

Without thinking, Cat turns her head to see what she tripped over, but it's hard to see with all the dark smoke.

She tries waving the smoke away and finally she sees . . . she sees . . .

Cat gasps.

She sees a body, but not just any body . . . _his_ body.

More tears stream down the girl's cheeks and they fall silently to the floor. She instantaneously crawls over to him and she places her small hand on his bloody cheek.

"Beck . . ." Cat whispers as she sees her love lying lifelessly on the floor with brinks from the wall, pieces of the wall and ceiling and other random objects on top of him.

His face is covered in blood, dirt, scratches and bruises. His eyes are closed and Cat doesn't dare check to see if he still has a pulse . . . she's too scared to.

Quickly, Cat pushes and grabs the objects off of Beck. She stares at him and finally she does the daring move . . .

She checks his pulse.

Cat slowly places her two fingers on Beck's neck and checks to see if he is still alive. Thankfully, he has a pulse, but it is extremely low. She then breaths out, not even realizing she was holding it the entire time.

"Oh thank goodness you're alive." Cat mumbles and then brushes Beck's cheek lightly with her thumb.

Cat looks around and sees nobody nearby. She sighs and then faces Beck again. She looks up and down his body and her eyes slowly widening.

His clothes are either ripped or covered in blood, his hair is in a tangled mess, his arms and legs are covered in bruises, scratches and most likely scars.

"You didn't have to come back in here, you know." Cat begins to whisper to Beck's unconscious body. She then continues, "I k-know Rachel d-dragged you out of the school in time . . . so why did- did you come back in here? Why? Ugh, why Beck?!"

Cat's yelling now. All her emotions are unleashing and she's scared. She has never been so scared in her life.

She is pounding her small fists on Beck's hard chest and she is yelling 'why' and yelling other meaningless words to her unconscious love one.

"B-b-b-because I-I had- I had to make sure y-you were o-okay." The unconscious man who is lying beside her speaks. Cat's dark, chocolate brown eyes widen as she realizes Beck is starting to wake up from unconsciousness.

"B-Beck?" Cat chokes out, tears quickly falling from her eyes.

Beck's eyes slowly start to open and a very small, but visible smile begins to appear on his dry, cracked lips.

"C-Cat . . . you're o-o-okay." Beck says quietly and then begins to cough violently.

Cat shakes her head and places both of her hands on each side of his face, "Please Beck . . . please don't leave me. I-I need you. I love you s-so much and I-I don't want to lose you."

"T-that fight we-we had . . . I'm s-sorry. I never meant to c-cheat on you; Cat, I love you and-and only you." Beck says and tries to sit up, but he can't; he falls back to the floor and yelps in pain.

"Beck, are you okay?!" Cat asks with fear in her eyes and concern is all over her face.

Beck chuckles and raises an eyebrow at Cat, "Y-you should be worrying about y-yourself and not me, you- you know."

"Beck . . ." Cat begins, but then she shakes her head and just breaks down, "I'm scared. I-I don't want to die . . . I don't want to turn into ashes! I want to go home . . . I just want to go home . . . please . . . please-" Cat can't even finish because she places her hands over her face and cries.

Beck's heart breaks in half. The sight of the woman he loves crying like this and looking so scared and broken makes him want to go insane and cry himself.

Slowly Beck starts to sit up. He tries his best to ignore the massive amount of pain he is feeling and once he is sitting up, he slowly wraps his arms tightly around Cat.

She looks at him and blinks, completely confused. "You're hurt . . . y-you shouldn't be sitting up, Beck!"

"Cat, I'm going to get you home. I will do e-everything I possibly can to save you. I promise you, okay?" Beck says with a smile on his lips and Cat knows the smile is fake because she knows he is in pain, but she nods her head slowly anyways.

"Come on; let's find a way out of this stupid school. You know, I finally know why Andre is always mumbling h-how much he hates school. Now so do I. This place really is a d-death place." Beck says and Cat giggles.

Cat stands up and she then helps Beck to his feet as well. He stumbles a bit, but Cat lets him use her to lean on, even when he tries to refuse, she makes him anyways. While they both are walking, Cat looks up at him and frowns, "Your head is bleeding, Beck . . . and so is your forehead."

Beck gives her a smile and says, "I'm fine . . . don't w-worry, okay?" Cat sighs and just nods her head anyways, even when she can't help, but shake the feeling that something is wrong out of her head.

"So . . . are we back-back together?" Cat asks as she chews on her bottom lip. Beck smiles at her and then he leans down and presses his lips to hers. When they break apart, he smirks, "Definitely."

Cat giggles and then Beck asks with his eyebrows knitted together, "So . . . did you find any way to get us back to the first floor."

"How did you know we were in the basement?" Cat asks, a bit confused on how he would know that if he were knocked out at the time.

"As we were falling my eyes snapped open, but then only seconds afterwards I passed out again. Also I know what the basement looks like . . . even if it is filled with thick, black smoke and fire." Beck answers Cat, but he sees she wants to ask him another question, "What?"

"Beck . . . before you were standing up and perfectly fine and then . . . you just passed out. What happened?" Cat asks with a quiet voice. Beck looks at Cat and he shakes his head slowly, "I-I don't know. My head was hurting and I was getting dizzy, but that's all I can remember."

"Oh," Cat begins as she remembers his question he asked moments ago, "I found a staircase, but fire is surrounding the door and starting to work its way down the stairs. Also Tori and Sikowitz a-are still down here."

Beck nods his head and thinks for a moment. He tries to completely ignore all his pain and he tries to think of a plan. Finally, he looks at Cat and says, "Okay, here's the plan. We're going to go back and get Tori and then we're going to go to that staircase you just told me about and I don't care what it coasts, I _will_ make it to that door and get us out of here."

Cat, however, stops walking and shakes her head, "Beck! We can't just leave all these people down here while we try to make it back to the first floor! We can't leave Sikowitz, Beck!"

"Cat, between Tori and Sikowitz I can only carry one and Tori would be much easier to carry. Listen, let me get you and Tori out of here first and then we'll send help down here to get everyone else, okay?" Beck says, hoping Cat will understand and accept the plan.

"How can you just leave all of these people though?" Cat asks and then she begins coughing up the black smoke she just inhaled.

"That's why! I need to get you out of here first. That's my pain priority and _then_ I will get everyone else, okay? Just please, trust me." Beck says, now pleading to his girlfriend who is always worrying about everyone else and not herself.

Cat sighs, but nods her head, "Yeah . . ."

"Cat . . ." Beck begins, but Cat cuts him off, "We don't have much time. The fire will soon reach the gas pipes and then we are all going to die. Let's go."

Beck sighs, but follows Cat and he slightly shakes his head.

**. . .**

"Tori!" Cat calls out as she runs to her best friend who is lying against a wall and her eyes are closed.

Beck follows Cat and bends down on one knee to look at Tori who is now slowly opening her eyes.

"H-hey . . . you're both here . . . and okay. Hi . . ." Tori says with a small smile, but Beck and Cat could tell she is in pain.

Beck looks at Cat and then at Tori, "Come on, Tori, we're going to get you out o-of here."

Tori is too tired and in too much pain to ask questions or fight so she just nods her head and wraps her arms around Beck's neck.

Beck sucks in a deep breath, praying the pain would go away, and picks Tori up in his arms and then he looks at Cat, "Can you lead to where the staircase is?"

Cat slowly nods and begins walking, but before doing that, she looks back to give her favorite teacher one last look. She then silently says to herself, '_I really hope he makes it too . . ._'

**. . .**

The three of them make it to the staircase that has flames surrounding the door. The staircase is mostly filled with smoke; not much fire is on the stairs, just mainly the door.

"Okay, you ready?" Beck asks Cat. The redheaded girl gives him a confused look and asks, "Ready for what?"

Beck sits Tori down on the floor and he faces Cat, "Don't move, okay?" She slowly nods while still giving him a confused look.

Beck then rips off a piece of his shirt and wraps it around his hand. He then takes a deep breath, but then begins coughing when his lungs only fill with smoke. Beck then counts up to three in his head before dashing up the stairs and that is when he comes face to face with the burning door.

The entire door is on fire and it is probably not burnt into ashes yet because the door is not entirely made out of wood.

Beck then goes to turn the knob of the door, but he then notices the handle fell off so he is left with no other choice. He is determined to keep his promise to Cat and get here out of here and that she will be okay and he is determined to survive this. He then kicks the door with all his might and it, thankfully, opens.

Beck then turns around and looks down the stairs at Cat and Tori. He coughs and then runs down the stairs and faces Cat, "Come on; let's go!"

Cat bites her bottom lip and nods while Beck picks Tori up in his arms. They both then rush up the stairs and finally . . . they make it back to the first floor. Fortunately the main doors to the entrance is near where they are so they start rushing towards it, carefully making sure to run around the fire that is still spreading across the school.

They are so close, but just as they are about to reach the front doors, a piece of the ceiling that is on fire falls and slams against Cat's back.

"Cat!" Beck shouts out in horror as he watches the small redheaded girl fall to the ground, crying out in pain.

Beck now hesitates. He wants to see if Cat's okay, but he has Tori in his arms and the front door is right in front of him. Should he leave Cat and save Tori? Should he leave Tori and save Cat? He knows once he leaves the building _no one_ will let him back in.

His head is pounding and he is breathing heavily. His vision is starting to become dizzy again and he feels like his blood is boiling inside of him.

Cat is lying on her stomach on the floor with her eyes half open and half closed. She is whimpering and he could see the pain in her eyes and on her face. He then looks at Tori who is now completely knocked out in his arms.

Beck could feel a tear run down his cheek and he then slowly places Tori on the floor and he lifts Cat up, "I'm sorry Tori, but I need to save Cat first."

Cat is going in and out of consciousness and Beck truly hates seeing her like this. He is used to seeing her full of energy and life . . . not lifeless and dead and in pain.

"I promised you that you would be okay and I would get you out of here . . . and I meant it. I l-love you, Cat Valentine." Beck whispers into his girlfriend's ear before kicking the front doors open and stumbling out of the school.

However, Beck didn't know that when there is a fire you should _never_ open a window or a door or _anything_ because then the fire would spread and go wherever the newly exposed area is.

So, once Beck kicks open the doors and stumbles out, all the fire that was in the main lobby of the school comes rushing behind him and before he has time to think or move or react, the fire pushes him forward and he slams against the ground.

The chief, the other officers and Tyler's attention all turns to the new loud noise they just heard and are shocked when they see two teens lying on the ground and fire bursting out of the school.

Tyler squints his eyes and almost faints when he sees the teen who has red velvet color hair . . . just like his sister's.

"Cat!" Tyler screams and then rushes over to where Beck and Cat are lying.

The chief turns to another officer and says with a demanding and stern voice, "I want you to ride in the ambulance with that kid and that girl they found on the roof. Make sure that ambulance gets there as quickly as possible, understood?"

The officer nods and the chief then nods as well then walks way.

The helicopter was already waiting on the roof for Andre and when Andre passed out and fell, the helicopter landed and officers and paramedics got Jade and Andre's unconscious bodies onto the helicopter and then into an ambulance.

The chief rushes over to where Tyler and two other officers ran to and he kneels down, "Are they-?"

Tyler turns the girl slowly around and tears stream down his cheeks and onto the ground when he sees his baby sister, Cat Valentine, lying there with her eyes closed and burnt marks all over her face, neck and body.

An office turns Beck around and he has to hold in his gasp when he sees the amount of burnt marks and cuts Beck has _just_ on his face. The office who is checking on Beck looks at the chief and he says, "If there are this many cuts and burnt marks on his face, I don't even want to image what other marks her has on the rest of him."

Tyler hesitates at first, but then checks Cat's pulse and he lets out a sigh of relief when he feels a weak one.

"Oh thank goodness." Tyler breaths out as he holds Cat's unconscious body close to him.

Four paramedics rush over to them and check their pulses. Both teens are alive, but both have extremely weak ones.

"Get another ambulance and get them to a hospital, quickly. If they don't get help now then there will be no one to help." A paramedic orders.

Beck suddenly, to everyone's surprise, begins to open his eyes. He looks around and then he sees Cat, "C-Ca- Cat?" He sees them lifting Cat onto a stretcher and he blinks a few times. His face hurts a lot; it feels like someone is ripping his face off.

Then, Beck starts to think and that's when he realizes _someone_ is still missing. He looks around and mutters, "W-where's T-Tori?"

Tyler looks at Beck with a questioning look, "What are you talking about?"

"T-Tori . . . she w-was . . . oh no . . ." Beck is at first confused to where his best friend is, but then he remembers how he left her to save Cat and get her out first.

"What?" The chief asks Beck with a confused and curious look on his face.

Beck, unexpectedly and instantly, jumps to his feet and without even giving anyone a chance to stop him, he dashes through the hot, burning flames and back into the building for Tori.

"To-Tori?" Beck calls out and begins uncontrollably coughing. Beck could faintly hear people calling after him, but he doesn't care.

He could only image what happened to her after the fire flew out like that once the doors opened.

Beck is starting to become dizzy again and his head is once again pounding. For some reason his head has been hurting a lot and he wonders why. It's not a normal headache, no this is a strong amount of pain he is feeling and he can't handle it. His body feels hot and his blood feels like it is about to burst.

Beck clenches his head with his hands and he screams in pain. The pain is unbearable and he suddenly cannot take it anymore.

It all happens so quick . . .

One minute he was searching for Tori, the next he was grabbing at his head and screaming in pain, and then the next . . . he stops screaming, his hands limply drop to his sides, the blood from his head from before continues to stream down his face and he suddenly falls to the floor.

As his body falls to the floor, he falls beside his best friend who he was just looking for.

Beck falls down to the floor next to Tori who is lying on her back with her whole right arm and stomach burnt and her breathing lessening by the seconds.

* * *

**Yup . . . that's it for this chapter o.o So, lol, whatcha think? :) I hope you liked it!**

**Duhhh duhhhh duhh! What's up with Beck? Is Tori going to die? Aw poor Cat, is she okay? Is everyone else going to make it out on time? So many questions, but we will be finding out shortly ^_^**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing/following/favoriting and reading my story! I really appreciate it, so thank you!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**HiHi there, what's up? So, this is chapter twenty-one of my Victorious story; I hope you like it! :)**

**Thank you everyone so much for reviewing/following/favoriting/and reading my story, I really appreciate it a lot! Thanks! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thank you!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.**

* * *

Chapter twenty-one-

**. . .**

_Have you ever been saved from a living nightmare only to find out it's not even close to being over?_

_Have you ever found out news that will shock you and break you?_

_Losing someone close to you is a terrible feeling . . . you feel all alone even when you know you have others with you who you are close to._

_Have you ever lost a friend? Did you feel broken inside and it's like you're missing a part of you?_

_Have you ever felt weak?_

**. . .**

***At the hospital.***

The ambulance arrives at the hospital as quickly as possible. So far, eighteen ambulances are driving to the hospital from Hollywood Arts as well.

The ambulance truck parks in front of the hospital and then immediately four paramedics hop out of the truck, run to the back of the truck, open the doors and pull out Jade, who is lying on the stretcher, still unconscious.

Behind that ambulance, paramedics open the back of the truck and pull Andre out, who is also lying on a stretcher, unconscious.

Both teens are rushed inside the hospital and they are both immediately being taken to the emergency room to be taken care of. Behind them, other teens are being taken out of the ambulances, on stretchers, and sent straight into the hospital to be taken care of. One of those 'other teens' is Cat Valentine.

Cat is lying on a stretcher and she is slowly slipping in and out of consciousness. Her eyes open for a second and then close and then open again and so on. Her eyelids feel so heavy to her, but the only thing the small redheaded girl could hear is her older brother, Tyler, whispering into her ear saying she has to stay awake.

However, the only thing and the only person that is racing through Cat's mind is Beck and where he is and if he is okay. The last time she saw him or remembered what happened was that Beck carried her out of the burning school, but when she looked around Tori was nowhere to be seen. Then Cat remembered people shouting, her back in massive amount of pain, and then the next, Beck is gone.

Where's Tori? Where is Beck? Did he go back into the school? Is he hurt? Is he alive? Is Tori alive? So many questions are running through Cat's head and it is hurting her.

She lets a small moan escape her lips and she tightly shuts her eyes, hoping it will stop the pain . . . it doesn't though.

Tyler squeezes her hand and a small tear runs down his cheek, "Come on, Cat, hang in there."

Cat slowly opens her eyes, but everything and everyone is blurry. She feels very dizzy and her back is killing her. She remembers something hard and heavy hitting her back so that explains why her back hurts so much.

"Cat? Cat, come on, hang in there. Just a bit longer, okay?" Tyler whispers into her ear again and he pushes her bangs out of her eyes. Cat could feel the sweat and blood that is covering her face mix and slowly slide down her face.

The only thing the redhead manages to say is, "B-Beck? W-where's Beck?"

Tyler lets out a sigh and he strokes Cat's bloody cheek. He knows he shouldn't lie to her, but he needs her to worry about herself and not Beck, "He's fine. He is in an ambulance on his way here to the hospital; don't worry about him, okay? Just- just take care of yourself now . . . I-I can't lose you."

A small smile appears on Cat's pale, chapped lips and she then whispers, "I-I'm in a lot- a lot of pain . . . Tyler. E-everything hurts."

Tyler holds back his tears and he bites his lower lip to stop it from trembling, "D-don't worry, Cat, you'll be okay . . . I promise."

Cat smiles once more and then her eyes close and she falls into a pit of darkness.

**. . .**

Jade is brought into one of the emergency rooms and two doctors and four nurses are treating her. She lost a lot of blood and has severe damages; there is a lot of black, thick, unhealthy smoke in her lungs.

Once Jade's parents heard what happened, they rushed to the school and when one of the officers informed them that Jade was taken to the hospital already, they immediately arrived.

Mr. West's new wife and Jade's younger brother are at home, watching the news and praying that everyone is okay . . . they're mostly praying and hoping Jade's alright and is going to make it.

Mr. West and his ex wife, the mother of Jade, rush over to one of the nurses, fear in both of their eyes. Even though they never pay any attention to her, they don't like the type of girl she is, they don't like her attitude, and in general they just don't like her, they still love her deep inside of them. When they found out she may be burning in her school, you bet they were worried and even scared for their daughter's life.

Jade's father grabs the nurse by her arm and he practically spits out, "Where is she?! Where is my daughter? Jade West."

The nurse snatches her arm away and she stares up into Mr. West's eyes, "She is in the emergency room, sir. She was just brought in and the doctors are doing everything they can to save her.

Jade's mother holds back her tears and basically whispers to the nurse with desperation in her shaky, gentle voice, "Is she- is she going to make it?"

The nurse is about to speak, but a doctor then suddenly comes out of one of the emergency rooms and says with a stern voice, "Are you the parents of Jade West?"

"Yes." Both say at the same time and then the mother takes a step closer to the doctor, her eyes pleading, "Is my daughter alright? What's going on?"

"She's okay, right?" Mr. West says slowly . . . almost as if he is scared to find out the answer.

The doctor lips his dry lips and he looks straight into the Jade's parent's eyes, "Your daughter had severe damages, bruises, cuts, scars, and there was blood everywhere. She lost a lot of blood, she broke many bones and ribs, she also had a lot, and I mean _a lot_ of smoke in her lungs and-" Before the doctor could continue, Mr. West harshly cuts him off and yells, "Damn it! Just tell me if my daughter is alive and if she's okay!"

The doctor takes a deep breath and then continues, "Your daughter, Jade West is..."

**. . .**

Andre's eyes slowly open and a moan escapes his chapped, cut up, lips. He blinks a few times and when his eyes finally adjust, they widen. Andre looks around and sees he is hooked up to machines and is lying on a hospital bed.

"Huh . . . they're actually not that uncomfortable." Andre mumbles to himself and then he looks around. No one is in the room. He's alone.

"Hello? No? No one in here? Yes? No? Okay then." Andre says and shrugs his shoulders, but then yelps in pain. "Ow! Dang it . . . that hurt. Uh . . . my head is killing me." Andre mumbles to himself and then images start to flash before his eyes.

He then suddenly remembers Jade . . .

He remembers everything that has happened and his eyes widen. Despite the amount of pain he is in at the moment, he only focuses on Jade and to make sure she is okay.

Andre slowly gets out of the bed, but once he gets to his feet he stumbles to the floor. He gasps and moans at the enormous amount of pain he is feeling.

Andre then spots a wheelchair in the corner of the room and he crawls over to it. He sits on the wheelchair and begins rolling himself towards the closed door. Once at the door, with a bit of a struggle since his arms hurt to lift up, he finally opens the door.

He peeks to make sure no one is watching as he makes his way out of the hospital room. Andre sees his grandma talking to a doctor, facing the opposite way, her back to him. Andre sees this as his chance to make his escape so he quickly wheels the wheelchair down a hallway.

His body is in so much pain, he could feel the broken ribs he has and bones or whatever else he has, but nothing can stop him now just looking for Jade and finding out if she is okay.

After searching most of the hospital, he is about to give up, but that is when he sees Jade's father and he guesses her mother is beside him. He hides behind the wall and continues to listen to the conversation between the parents and the doctor.

When the conversation is finally over between the doctor and Jade's parents, Andre's eyes start to get watery and he could feel the tears streaming down his bloody, scratched up, cheeks.

Andre shakes his head and suddenly the tears won't stop coming. They may have made it out of the nightmare of the burning school . . . but this nightmare is not even close to being over.

When Andre hears footsteps coming closer to him, he instantly snaps back into reality and starts wheeling himself down another hallway.

**. . .**

Andre is wheeling himself down many hallways, not exactly knowing where to go or how to even get back to his hospital room.

Tears are begging to escape his eyes, but he refuses to let them succeed and fall. He still can't fully understand what he just heard the doctors tell Jade's parents. So many questions are running through his head and filling his thoughts.

Andre's head starts hurting him and he cringes at the massive amount of pain that his head is receiving.

As Andre is roaming the hallways in his wheelchair, he passes by a room, but something catches his eye. Red. Bright, velvet red.

He backs up a bit so he is now looking through the window. His dark, chocolate eyes widen a bit when he sees a familiar figure lying on the hospital bed with their eyes closed.

The door is slight open and Andre takes advantage of that and enters the room. Suddenly, Andre is face to face with another man.

"Who are you? Get the hell out of my sister's room." Tyler snaps and a protective look appears on his face as he stands in front Cat's bed.

"Andre, Cat's friend. Is she okay? She made it out of the school? Oh thank goodness she is still alive . . . I don't think I could lose another friend. Where's Beck? Did he make it out of the school too? Has Cat been awake and-" Andre starts rumbling on and on until Tyler puts a hand up and says, "First off, sorry that I snapped. I'm just still shaking up about this whole thing."

Andre gives Tyler a smile, "It's okay, man. But, is Cat okay? Is she going to be okay? What's going on?"

Tyler sits back down on the chair that is beside Cat's hospital bed. Her eyes are closed and her breathing is slow. Scratches, bruises, cuts and a little of dried blood is still covering Cat's pale face and her red-velvet hair is a mess.

"She's okay . . . I guess. The doctor said her back is all burnt, but she can't lie down on her stomach because her stomach is all burnt; it's a lose-lose situation. She received head damage and since she has been unconscious, we don't know what the affects of that is." Tyler begins and then adds in a whisper, "Hopefully, though, she does wake up . . ."

Andre stares at his best friend, the small, fragile, Cat Valentine. He frowns and again, his eyes start to get watery, but he still refuses to let his weakness get the best of him.

"I don't know what to do, Andre." Tyler once again begins, "I told my parents that they should stay home and take care of my and Cat's younger brother and I could take care of this . . . but I don't know. I told them I would call and let them know details when she's awake and such, but Andre, I-I don't know."

Andre's eyebrows knit together and he asks slowly, "Is there something else going on? I mean, I'm sure Cat will be fine and all. She's strong and she _will_ pull through this . . . she has to."

Tyler leans back in the chair and lets out a frustrated sigh, "I lied to her, Andre. The only thing she cared about and asked about when she woke up is where Beck was. I-I told her Beck was fine and he was on his way to the hospital . . ." Andre bites his lip and then finishes for him, "But he isn't . . . is he?"

Tyler slowly shakes his head, "No . . . you see, he carried Cat out of the school, he seemed really dizzy and he looked like his head was killing him and he was going to pass out, but then he suddenly dashed back inside the school."

"Why on earth would that idiot go back in there for?!" Andre yells, his eyes widen and he's surprised his friend would risk his life going back in there.

"I don't know," Tyler says with a sigh, "and then once he was inside, the fire had like its own little explosion again. I guess once the fresh air met with the fire, the fire increased."

"So, you're telling me that Beck is probably . . . dead?" Andre chokes out.

Tyler, though, shakes his head and slightly shrugs his shoulders, "I don't think so . . . I don't know, man. The fire fighters and the cops are still trying to get everyone else out and when I left to take Cat to the hospital, the fire fighters were trying to make their way through the burning door and see if Beck was still . . . alive."

Andre now lets out a frustrated sigh and he yells to no one in particular, "Ugh, stupid! He got Cat out, he saved his girlfriend and I know Beck is a good guy and he wants to play hero, but he seriously went back in there to save strangers? I know I'm probably sounding harsh and I would want to save the people too, but that's why there are fire fighters. I just don't get why he would do that . . ."

Tyler's eyebrows then knit together and he cocks his head to the side, confusion appears on his face, "He did mention Tori's name . . . and-" Realization then strikes Tyler and his eyes widen, "Tori must have still been in there and he must have went back in there to get her out."

Andre shakes his head and the tears finally win . . . his weakness gets the best of him . . .

The tears slowly stream down Andre's face and he shakes his head and looks down, "No . . . no I-I can't lose two more friends . . . I can't."

"Two more?" Tyler asks and then raises an eyebrow, "This is probably a stupid question, but . . . did someone else . . . die?"

Andre slowly looks up and he looks straight into Tyler's eyes, "So when Cat wakes up, not only do we have to tell her Beck isn't really here in the hospital, but now he have to tell her that Tori _and_ Beck are still in the burning school, _dying_ AND her best friend is . . . gone . . . Jade's gone, Tyler . . ."

Before Tyler could respond, they both are shocked when they hear _Cat's_ voice.

Cat's eyes widen, tears filling her bright, chocolate color eyes and she chokes out, "Jade's dead?!"

* * *

**Duhh duhh duhh :) That's it for this chapter! Hope you liked it :)**

**Thanks for all the wonderful and very nice reviews, for following and favoriting and for most importantly . . . reading my story! I very much appreciate it, thank you so much!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it. All reviews are welcomed! Thanks!**_

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Heeeello there, how's it going? So, this is chapter twenty-two of my Victorious story; I hope you like it!**

**Thank you all who are and have been reviewing/following/favoriting and reading my story; I very much appreciate it :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, all reviews are welcome so don't be shy! Thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.**

* * *

Chapter twenty-two-

**. . .**

_Has someone ever lied to you, thinking they are protecting you, but in your eyes, they are just lying to you because they think you are weak and you cannot handle it?_

_Lying is something no one ever appreciates, but sometimes you have to realize they lied for a reason . . . but it is up to you and only you if you think the reason is good enough._

_Did you ever have to make a serious and big decision that could change someone's life forever? It could affect and change yours?_

_Have you ever felt like the end to your life is near? Have you ever left like you are about to go and just disappear from this world in a second?_

_Have you ever been so hurt from everything that is going on that you are ignoring all the reasons, everyone, and everything and just feeling hatred inside of you?_

_Have you ever felt guilty? Like it's your fault something happened?_

_Has your life ever make a turn for the worse . . . ?_

**. . .**

Silence fills the hospital room. No one makes a sound. Andre and Tyler share a scared and shocked look. They didn't know Cat was awake and that she heard them talking and now she is _furious_.

Neither Tyler nor Andre could make a sound and answer the redheaded girl. Cat lies in the hospital bed, staring at her older brother and best friend. Her chocolate, brown eyes wide with tears in them that are threaten to spill at any second.

"Well? ANSWER ME!" Cat screams, which makes Andre and Tyler both jump a little. Both of them never, ever heard Cat raise her voice as high as she is now and neither ever heard her voice sound so . . . angry and hurt.

"Cat-" Tyler begins, but Cat harshly snaps, "No! Don't even! You lied to me, Tyler! You lied and you told me Beck was okay and on his way to the hospital!"

Tyler looks away; he can't even look Cat in the eyes. Cat lets out a sad, mocking chuckle, "You can't even look me in the eyes, can you? You're supposed to be my brother. You aren't supposed to lie to me and you should definitely not be lying to me about Beck!"

Andre then decides to cut in and try to calm down his best friend who is obviously hurting, "Little Red, maybe you should calm down-"

"Calm down?" Cat whispers in a hurt voice, "You want me to calm down? My best friend is dead, my boyfriend –who I love so, so much- and my other friend is still in the burning school, and my other friend, Robbie, helped that _bitch_ blow up the school! How do you expect me to calm down, Andre?"

Andre is taken aback from the choice of words Cat used. Cat saying the word 'bitch'? No. Never. She wouldn't. But she did.

"Cat . . ." Andre begins, but Cat cuts him off with a sad, shaky voice as her tears slowly slip down her cheeks, "H-how did she did? What- what happened to Jade?"

Andre looks away for a second, trying to hold back his own tears, and then he slowly explains what he heard the doctor say, "I overheard the doctor telling Jade's parents that she had head damage, she lost a lot of blood, and there was too much smoke in her lungs. Smoke filled her lungs and she couldn't breathe, Cat. She died once she got into the emergency room . . . they couldn't save her; they tried everything, but nothing worked. I'm sorry."

Cat is silent so Andre continues, "Cat . . . she was my best friend too. I mean yeah, Jade could be a bit . . . scary and intimidating, rude, sarcastic, crazy, out of control most of the time-"

Tyler eyes him and hisses, "She's gets the point, Andre." Andre rolls his eyes, but then continues, "What I'm trying to say is that, she may be all of those things and much more, but she was a good friend. She defended her friends against others and she was, in her own way, a nice person. She was talented, smart, pretty, sometimes caring, and she was young . . . she was too young to die, but she loved all of us . . . even Tori, despite if she would ever admit it or not."

Tears are spilling from Cat's large, brown eyes and she silently sobs. Her body is slightly shaking and she buries her face in her hands.

"She loved you, Cat . . . she didn't hate you for dating Beck and I know that if she would have made it . . . she would be worrying about you and your health right now." Andre adds and gives Cat a small, sad smile.

Tyler places his hand on Cat's leg that is lying under the white sheets, "Cat . . . everything is going to be okay."

However, as Cat is thinking, a thought suddenly hits her. Her head slowly lifts up and she looks at her brother with emotionless eyes, "Where's Rachel? What happened to her?"

Tyler looks at Andre and then he looks back at the redheaded girl who looks so, so broken. "The cops brought her to the police station. She was arrested and is, I think, in lock-up right now. Robbie was arrested too; he knew Rachel was planning this explosion and he said nothing, but I don't think he'll get in a lot of trouble because he ratted Rachel out and confirmed that she planned and did this whole thing."

"I want her to pay." Cat says with hatred in her voice and fire in her eyes. Tyler and Andre exchange looks and Andre suddenly says, "Tyler, why don't you find out if they found Beck and Tori yet."

"No." Cat suddenly says which confuses Tyler and Andre . . . a lot.

"No?" Andre and Tyler both question the redhead, confusion on both their faces.

Cat slowly shakes her head and says quietly, "You don't need to find out for me; I'll go find out on my own." Then with that, Cat goes to make it out of the bed, but then yelps out in pain. Her stomach and her back are killing her; the pain is unbearable. Her eyes squeeze shut and she gasps."

"Cat!" Andre and Tyler both yell. Tyler stands up and helps Cat gently lie down while Andre wheels the wheelchair next to Cat's bed.

Cat is moaning at the pain and sweat is dripping down her forehead. "It-it hurts, a lot."

"It's gonna be okay . . . it's going to be okay, Cat. I promise." Andre whispers to his hurting friend and Cat lets the tears continue to stream down her face, "Is Beck going to be o-okay? Please . . . please . . . he and Tori have to be okay."

"Beck's strong," Andre begins, "Beck is a strong dude and I know he'll pull through this. He has too."

"This is my fault." Cat suddenly says and Tyler raises an eyebrow. Both, he and Andre have confusion written on their faces.

"What are you talking about, Cat?" Tyler asks his sister, a worry look in his eyes.

"The explosion happened after Rachel got Beck out of the school. He didn't have to come back in the school, but he did. For me. If it wasn't for me he would have never came back inside the stupid, burning school." Cat whispers, but her voice shows no emotion.

Cat looks straight ahead, looking at no one and nothing in particular, "I hate her. I hate Rachel for creating all of this, I hate Beck for coming back in the school and saving me, I hate Robbie for keeping quiet when he knew about all of this and I hate Jade for helping Rachel with this 'revenge' in the beginning. I hate you, Andre, for caring about me when you're in your own pain, I hate Tori for making Beck go back in the school to save her once he got me and him out, I hate you, Tyler, for lying to me about everything, about Beck and such, but I hate one person the most. I hate _myself_ for all of this. Rachel made the school explode because of _me_ and everyone got hurt because of _me_. I _hate_ myself! I-I-" Cat doesn't continue, she lets the tears run down her face and her voice is stuck in her throat.

"Little Red . . . maybe you need to rest." Andre says in a cautious voice, afraid that she will snap at any wrong words you say.

Tyler sees Cat's eyes darkening and he looks over at Andre, "Andre, watch my sister. I'm going to go find a doctor."

Andre gives him a sharp nod and Tyler dashes out of the room. Cat lets out a roaring laugh, "I hate everyone and everything!" Hatred is blocking Cat's eyes; she is being blinded with rage and that is completely unlike Cat Valentine.

Cat Valentine is usually happy, cheery, excited, hyperactive, loving, caring; wonderful. That is Little Red; that is Cat Valentine.

This- this is _not_ Cat Valentine. It's like a darker self of herself is unleashing into the world. This darker self is a hateful, cruel, uncaring, unloving, and everything, but wonderful. This is not Little Red and this is not the Cat Valentine everyone knows and loves.

Guilt is eating at her; she feels guilty that everyone got hurt because she fell in love with the wrong person . . . a person who others wanted and were going to do whatever it takes to get him back. She feels guilty that Jade is dead and she is hurting. She just found out one of her best friends, Jade West, died, she just found out that the man she loves is still in a burning building with her other best friend, Tori Vega, and now she is snapping at everyone.

Cat's body is shaking uncontrollably and the stress is eating at her; her head is spinning. Her back and her stomach, which is burnt to a crisp it seems, is hurting her so, so much and her body is worn out and in so much pain as well.

A doctor rushes into the room, with Tyler behind him, and he immediately starts taking care of Cat. Her body is shaking and a thick layer of sweat is forming on her entire body.

He starts shoving pills down her mouth and he is holding her body down, trying to keep her calm.

Finally, about five minutes later, Cat's body starts to calm down and she is starting to fall into a deep, peaceful –hopefully- sleep. Her eyes start to close, but before she fully lets them close and lets herself sleep, she mumbles, "I-I didn't mean it when I said I hated everyone. I-I love you . . . all . . . I'm sorry."

Tyler strokes Cat's hair and he whispers back to her, "It's okay . . . we love you too, Cat."

Cat gives them all a small smile and then whispers, "I-I love Jade too . . . I don't hate her . . ."

"She knows that, trust me, Little Red . . . she knows." Andre says and grabs Cat's hand tightly in his.

Cat smiles at that and then her eyes slowly close and she falls into a deep sleep.

***In Hollywood Arts: With Beck.***

Beck is lying on the hot, burning floor. Flames are everywhere and they are continuing to increase.

He is lying there, surround by the hot, burning flames, unconscious. Lying next to him is Tori Vega, who is also unconscious.

Fire fighters are trying to make their way inside the burning school, and other fire fighters are still trying to put out the fire. The fire has been now burning in the school for hours and hours and it's still increasing. The black, heavy smoke is filling the air outside the school and shortly, once the fire hits the pipes in the basement, the school will explode . . . _again_.

Tori's breathing is slow; blood is covering most of her body and clothes and she has very deep cuts.

However, through all of the pain and burnt marks Tori has, her eyes unexpectedly snap open. A sharp gasp escapes her cut up lips and her eyes are wide. Her eyes search worriedly search the area around her, but all she can see is a dark smoke and hot, bright, red, yellow, and orange flames.

A moan escapes her lips and her hand slowly lifts up to touch her bloody forehead, but it limply falls back to the ground. "Ah . . . ow that hurt." Tori tries to lift her arm again, but can't because of the extreme amount of pain she is feeling and her arm has pieces of glass stuck in it.

"Why m-must you –ow- hurt arm?" Tori mumbles to herself . . . or to her arm.

The whole right side of her is burnt; Tori could feel and see it and it frightens her. She takes a deep breath and then slowly turns her head only to find Beck lying beside her.

Tori gasps and slowly she crawls over to him. Blood slides down the side of his face and Tori almost cries at the sight of it. He looks like a wreck and he looks so broken. Tori shakes Beck's body, but she receives no respond.

Tori's eyes look around, searching for help, but she sees no one. She is all alone with Beck who is completely unconscious and making no hints of waking up anytime soon.

"Come on, B-Beck, wake up. Come on, I can't get us out of h-here on my own." Tori whispers to Beck as she shakes him. However, she gets no respond from him. She lets out a frustrated sigh, but then she starts violently coughing when a wave of black smoke enters her lungs.

She can't stop coughing no matter how hard she tries and she once again starts to feel very dizzy and she could feel her breathing getting very quick . . . a little too quick.

It's starting to get hard to breathe with all of the unhealthy smoke filling Tori's lungs and she is starting to panic because of it. She looks back over at Beck, who is just lying there with his eyes tightly shut and a painful look on his bruised, bloody, and dirty face.

The fire that is surrounding Tori and Beck is extremely hot. The heat that is giving off from the flames are unbearable and for the fire itself . . . you could _not_ even _survive_ it.

Tori's eyes start to shut, but she refuses . . . before she goes into unconsciousness, she needs to know Beck is okay.

Then, as if on cue, Beck's body starts to stir beside her. With that, Tori actually smiles before falling back to the floor, falling into darkness.

As Beck's eyes open, Tori's eyes close. Moans escape his lips and all the pain starts flowing through his body; his skin feels like it's boiling and he feels like he's dying.

When Beck looks around all he sees is fire; flames and smoke. How could he survive this? How is he supposed to survive this? He's hurt . . . he's in so much pain and he can't even stand . . . he could barely breathe. His head feels like it's about to explode itself and he feels like he's just about to once again fall into darkness and pass out.

Memories flash before his eyes and that is when he actually believes that this is it and the end for him. He hates to think it and admit to himself, but what else can he think of?

Part of him is happy Cat made it out because of him, but another part of him feels guilty that he left Tori, his best friend, here to just die alongside him. If she dies, then it is his fault and the guilt is already eating at him.

Beck hates himself for not being able to rescue Tori, but what choice did he have? He couldn't let Cat die . . . he loves her.

"I'm sorry . . . I'm so sorry, Tori." Beck whispers to the unconscious girl beside him, but when he sees her still slightly breathing, he smiles a little, "Please, Tor', please h-hang in there just a bit longer. Hopefully s-someone will save you . . ."

He starts coughing and coughing and suddenly he coughs up blood. He groans and mumbles to himself, "Really? Coughing up blood now? Can a-a man not get a b-break these days?"

However, Beck then hears voices and his eyes widen. Did someone find them? Are they going to be saved?

Then, three fire fighters appear before him and they are making their ways over to where he and Tori lie on the ground.

Their voices start to become a blur and he feels himself start to slip back into the darkness and unconsciousness.

The fire fighters go to lift him up, but Beck weakly stops them. "N-no . . . s-save Tori first. She needs more help; get her out first."

The fire fighters hesitate at first; they aren't very sure whether they should listen to the teenager or not, but when they see the girl beside him barely breathing, they make their decision.

Two fire fighters slowly and carefully pick up Tori and carry her out while the other one stays with Beck to make sure they do not lose him.

However, once Beck sees Tori being taken care of and carried out of this hellhole, he lets a small smile appear on his lips and then he falls into a pit on nothingness and blackness.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter :) I hope you all enjoyed it and next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks to all of you who is and have been reviewing, following, favoriting, and reading my story. I really do appreciate it, thank you! :)**

****Also in case you wanted to check it out, I wrote this one-shot on Beck and Cat (Victorious) :) It's on my page and it's called: "You Will Always Be In My Heart". For the ones who do read it, I hope you like it and please leave a review letting me know what you thought of it, thank you! :D****

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thank you and remember, all reviews are welcome! ^_^**_

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Heeey, so this is chapter twenty-three of my Victorious story; I hope you like it!**

_****I just want to say I am so sorry for the late update! I have been having really bad writer's block and everything I wrote I didn't really like and I wasn't sure about. I am so sorry, but here I am again. I hope you like the chapter and I will try updating again quicker. School has been crazy and personal problems have been ugh, but anyways, thank you for understanding! Enjoy! :)****_

**Thank you all so much for reviewing, following, favoriting, and, most importantly, reading! I appreciate it so much so thank you! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.**

* * *

Chapter twenty-three-

**. . .**

_Have you ever assumed something and you were afraid that you were right?_

_Have you ever been seriously hurt that there was a chance that you might not make it?_

_Sometimes people wonder what is worse: the nightmare itself or the results of the nightmare? What do you think?_

_Have you ever felt like your heart was being ripped right out of you? Have you ever feel like your heart is shattering into a million of pieces?_

_Even though you might have a cold heart, it doesn't mean you can't have true feelings beside hatred and selfishness. Sometimes people who have the cold hearts actually have the most feelings and they are usually just dying to expression themselves even if the person does not want to express them._

_Has someone ever found out the truth of you; did they ever find out something you have been hiding and it is your deepest, darkest secret?_

_Have you ever lost control?_

**. . .**

***At the Police Station: With Rachel.***

Rachel is sitting in the interrogation room; hands folded and neatly placed on top of the metal table. Her legs are crossed like a lady would have them and a smile is on the girl's face.

Her head is slightly cocked to the side and a small sigh escapes her lips. Her ocean blue eyes are dancing with fire and her shoulder-length brown hair with blonde highlights is neatly up in a ponytail.

Her clothes are ripped a little from the explosion, there are a few bruises and cuts on her skin, but not much, and they are already beginning to fade.

At the moment, Rachel is sitting in the room alone while the officers and commissioner discuss the case outside the room. The officers look through the one-way mirror; on their side, they can see Rachel sitting there and on Rachel's side, all she could see is a mirror.

"What are we going to do with her? She blew up an entire school." Officer Knight says with a shake to the head.

The Commissioner and Chief Lantern share a look and then the Chief says, "She has started that fire three years ago in Nevada and that killed my son. My son was burnt alive because of Rachel Spencer and I'll be dammed if I let her get away with it again."

The Commissioner nods, "I agree; this explosion at the school is serious. The fire fighters are still there putting it out it is so bad! A teenager, Jade West, died. Others are injured, missing, dead, or still in there. Rachel is going down and this time we have evidence."

"Yeah, that Robbie Shapiro, he is a witness and he can confirm that Rachel was the cause of all of this." Officer Leo says and then adds, "Also I'm sure Cat Valentine, Beck Oliver, and those other teenagers who knew the situation with her could confirm everything."

"Excuse me, sir." A woman who is wearing glasses and has her hair up in a bun says to the Chief, "We just received the file you asked for. The background check, personal information and etc. are in that folder that you requested."

The Chief nods his head, "Thank you, Melinda." The woman, also another officer who works at the Police Station, nods her head then walks off.

Officer Leo and the Chief share a smile before the Commissioner says, "Alright, now get in there, see what the hell is up with that girl, and see if you can get a confession and the whole story."

"Yes, sir." Both reply and then with that, Leo and the Chief enter the interrogation room.

**. . .**

The door opens and then closes. Rachel looks towards the door and smiles, "Well if it ain't the Chief and his little officer. What was your name again? Lee?"

"Officer Leo." Leo harshly corrects her. Rachel shrugs her shoulders and raises an eyebrow, "Anyways, do the two of you perhaps have any extra clothes? Mine are very uncomfortable and all ruined from the explosion."

"No, sorry." The Chief replies and it's obvious that he doesn't like Rachel one bit.

"Then what could I do for you?" Rachel asks as she bats her eyes at the officers. "Something you need?"

"A confession would be nice." The Chief replies with a smile, which just makes Rachel laugh. "You wasted your time then." Rachel says with a smirk.

"You might as well confess; your friend Robbie Shapiro is already going to tell us all about how you planned this entire thing. You're done; it's over, Spencer." Leo says harshly.

"You think so?" Rachel asks with a raised eyebrow.

"We know so." The Chief says with a smile, "So why don't you own up to what you did for once."

"Oh, you mean like owning up to what I did three years ago in Nevada? Set the movie theaters on fire and your precious little son died?" Rachel asks with her smirk increasing and she lets out a dark chuckle.

"Are you admitting to that, Rachel?" Leo asks and he stares directly into Rachel's cold, blue eyes.

"I may be, but it doesn't matter. You can't arrest me for the same crime when they already found me not guilty." Rachel says with a laugh, "Sucks for you."

"Rachel, did you know that Jade West died? Your little 'partner in crime' is dead. Cat Valentine, however, was rescued out of the fire. You remember her, don't you, Rachel? The whole point of this explosion was to get rid of her, but too bad 'cause she's alive." Leo tells Rachel and he could see her fist tighten.

"Is that so? What? Did Beck save her?" Rachel asks with a mocking tone and when she gets no answer, she smirks and sarcastically says, "How romantic?"

"Beck Oliver is still in the burning building. Probably dead by now, but I'm sure you don't care." The Chief says with a shrug to the shoulders.

Rachel eyes him and she hisses, "You don't know how I feel!"

"Well if you cared so much about this Beck guy than you wouldn't have tried to kill him!" The Chief yells back and Rachel goes to say something, but she stops herself.

"Do you think by trying to get me all worked up and upset about Beck that I will admit to starting the explosion? I am not admitting to anything because I didn't do it." Rachel says coldly; her eyes are hard and cold and her face is emotionless.

"Alright, fine. So how about we discuss the past?" The Chief says with a mysterious smirk on his lips.

Rachel raises an eyebrow and questions, "The past?"

"Yeah, the past. Also, let's talk about you." The Chief says as he sits down on the chair across from Rachel's.

Leo sits on the table and smirks at Rachel, "Like how your parents died four years ago in a 'mysterious fire' and you have been living on your own. In addition, how you were diagnosed with being Bi-Polar and you have anger issues. How about when you were diagnosed with having pyromania? You know what pyromania is, don't you, Rachel?"

Rachel stays silent so Leo continues, "Pyromania is when you have an obsession with fire and starting fires. You have that and you killed your parents, didn't you? You started that fire and you started the fire in the movie theaters three years ago. You also started this fire in Hollywood Arts and you know it!"

Rachel's eyes begin to get watery and she bites her lip. She never meant to hurt her parents, but they started with her. She lost her self-control and she killed them by starting a fire. She started the fire in the movies three years ago because she saw her ex kissing someone else and she got jealous. Rachel knows she started this fire . . . this explosion in Hollywood Arts just because she was jealous of Beck and Cat . . . but she holds back the sobs that are threaten to escape her lips and she snaps.

"I want my lawyer." Rachel chokes out, her eyes are cold and her voice is filled with venom.

"You can't deny it forever, Rachel. You aren't going to get away with this." The Chief says, but before he could say anything else, the door opens and a woman, around in her thirties, walks in.

The woman walks next to Rachel and she shakes her head. She has dark skin with dark brown eyes and she is wearing a woman's suit. She raises an eyebrow, "I believe the law is once someone asks for their lawyer you cannot continue questioning them; you cannot continue talking to them."

"June, she is guilty and you know it." The Chief says and June, the lawyer, shakes her head, "All I know is that she is my client and she is innocent until proven guilty."

"Innocent until proven guilty?" Leo asks in disbelief, "She has pyromania! She is crazy and she will keep killing people and starting fires!" Leo looks directly into the cold eyes that belong to Rachel and he hisses, "She will keep killing innocent people and who knows? Maybe the person she 'claims' to love, Beck Oliver, will be dead and maybe this time she will learn her lesson . . . I doubt it though."

"Shut up!" Rachel finally snaps. She jumps to her feet and throws her chair across the room, "Shut up! I love Beck and he isn't dead! That stupid _bitch_ made me do it! That _bitch_ Cat Valentine made me do it and I hope she dies! Beck is supposed to be _mine_! Not hers and I will make her regret ever taking him from me! I will make sure her faith is the same as Jade West!"

June holds Rachel back and she snaps at the officers, "Leave! I want a moment with my client!"

Both officers nod their heads and leave the room. When they exit the room, they look at Officer Knight who has a teenager standing next to her.

"So, this is the girl?" Officer Knight asks the teen.

The teenager stares at Rachel through the one-way mirror and he slowly shakes his head, "S-she . . . she is the one who started the explosion. She is the one who wanted revenge against Cat Valentine and she is the one who put all of those lives at risk. She planned it all and she did it all."

The officer nods and then says, "Alright, thank you, Robbie Shapiro."

The teen, Robbie, nods his head slowly and says quietly, "Make her pay for all the damages she has done."

***At the hospital: With Cat, Andre, and Tyler.***

Cat is lying on her hospital bed with Tyler and Andre sitting beside her. On one side of her bed, Andre is sitting in his wheelchair and on the other side of Cat's bed Tyler is sitting on a metal chair.

Tyler turned on the NEWS to see if there was anything more about Hollywood Arts or about Rachel, but so far nothing new.

There has been no news on Beck or Tori and Cat has been worried . . . they all have.

Andre and Cat are talking about Jade and memories they had with her while Tyler was on the phone with his and Cat's parents.

He was telling them not to worry and Cat should be making a full recovery. He told them to stay home, take care of his and Cat's little brother, and he will watch over his baby sister.

Once off the phone, Tyler lets out a sigh and then he puts up the T.V. that was on mute.

"How's mom and dad and Chance?" Cat asks with a small frown. Tyler gives her a sad smile, "They're okay. They are just worried about you."

"Yeah, how are you feeling by the way, Little Red?" Andre asks with a small smile to his best friend.

Cat sighs and shrugs her shoulders, "Alright I guess; better than before. I am just worried about Beck . . . you know?"

"It's okay, I'm sure he's fine." Tyler says with a small smile and Andre nods his head in agreement, "Yeah, come on, Cat, you know Beck's a pretty strong guy so don't worry about him."

"Yeah, but what about Tori?" Cat asks with tears in her eyes, "I hope Tori is okay . . . I can't lose another friend."

"You're not, Cat. You're not going to lose anyone else . . . I promise you, okay?" Andre whispers to the redheaded, broken, girl. Cat nods her head and then Tyler's eyes widen, "Hey, listen to this!"

Cat and Andre's attention turns to the T.V. and Tyler raises the volume.

"_And we're back; we're at the scene of where the explosion has taken place. Hundreds of people, teenagers and adults, have been in the building, Hollywood Arts Highschool, when the explosion happened and even though we got many out, there are still many others still inside." _A woman on the NEWS begins when the commercials are over and they are once again live on the air.

"_Hopefully we can rescue everyone in the school, but there has been more news on the teenager who is being accused of starting the explosion, Rachel Spencer."_ Cat's eyes burn with fire when she hears the mention of Rachel on the NEWS, but she bites her lip instead of lashing out. She is tempted to throw the remote at the T.V., but Tyler places his hand gently on her shoulder and she continues to watch.

"_Rachel Spencer has been arrested and the police are looking for evidence against her. There are witnesses as what we are told and officers have found out information on the teen to explain why she would do such a thing. More information on that will be explained a little bit later. Also, what we just found out was that a girl, named Tori Vega and another teenager, named Beck Oliver, were just dragged out of the burning building and were put into an ambulance."_

"Oh my gosh, thank goodness!" Cat screams with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Andre and Tyler smile and Andre pats Cat's back, "Told 'ya, Little Red, Beck is strong."

Cat smiles and laughs, "I am so glad they're okay, oh my gosh . . . I am so happy." Cat is smiling and she is trying to calm down her breathing from all the excitement.

"_Fire fighters say that the two teens were greatly injured and they are now both unconscious. In addition to that, there was supposed to be a second explosion, but nothing has happened so far. They said that when the fire reached the basement where the gas pipes and machines and such, then another large explosion would happen, but clearly, nothing has and that is a good sign since there are still people inside. Also, more to come later is-" _However, the woman cannot continue her sentence when another explosion takes place inside the school, coming from the basement.

The school is falling apart; it is burning into ashes and falling into pieces. The reporters, fire fighters, and officers go flying to the ground from the amount of pressure the explosion is giving off close to the school.

Tyler, Cat, and Andre's eyes widen and Tyler shakes his head and says in disbelief, "She so jinxed that."

Cat takes the remote and switches the T.V. off, "I-I can't watch anymore."

"Well it's a good thing Beck and Tori made it out of there okay." Andre mumbles as he runs his hand through his dreads.

Cat and Tyler nod in agreement. Tyler then looks out the door that is half way open and his eyes widen at what he sees.

He sees doctors surrounding a body on a stretcher and coming right behind that stretcher is another stretcher with nurses and more doctors surrounding it. Tyler slowly stands up, walks into the hallway and just for a split second he sees the side of Tori's burnt face.

Cat raises an eyebrow and calls from her hospital bed, "Tyler? Everything okay?"

Slowly Tyler walks back in and looks at Cat, "I wanted to see who was on those stretchers and-and . . . Cat, I just saw Tori. The whole side of her face is burnt."

Cat and Andre's eyes widen and Andre asks quietly, "Was Beck there too?"

"I couldn't see because doctors and nurses were surrounding the stretcher, but I think the other stretcher was him." Tyler says as he shuts the door.

Cat looks at her brother, her eyes are filled with tears and they hold so much sorrow in them. She bites her bottom lip and she quietly asks, "Tyler . . . can you please find out if-if Beck is alright. I-I need to know."

Tyler gives her a small smile, "Of course. I'll be right back; Andre, make sure my baby sister stays here."

Andre nods, "Yeah, of course man."

Tyler nods and then leaves the room. Cat lets out a deep sigh and Andre takes her small, shaking hand into his, "It's okay . . . he made it out of the building and he will make it through this."

Cat nods her head slowly, but deep down her heart feels like it's breaking and she is completely worried for her boyfriend and her best friend's lives. Deep down all Cat could think to herself is that something bad happened or is going to happen to Beck and she is scared. Cat clenches the sheets on the hospital bed and she closes her eyes, silently praying that everything will be okay.

* * *

**Okay, first off I am so, so, sooooooo sorry for the late update! I have been extremely busy with schoolwork and such, but I hope you liked it! Not my best chapter, I don't really know if I liked this one, but I wrote it three times and I can't manage to get it how I want it to be, so I hope it's still good!**

**Thank you everyone who is and has been reviewing, following, favoriting, and reading; I appreciate it so, so much!**

_**Please do comment/review so I know what you thought of it, all opinions are welcomed and I would love to know what you thought of it, thank you!**_

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Hello there everyone :) This is chapter twenty-four of my Victorious story, I hope you all like it :)**

**Thank you everyone so much for reviewing, following, favoriting, and reading my story, I really do appreciate it a lot :)**

_**Please do comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.**

* * *

Chapter twenty-four

**. . .**

_Have you ever had to wait on news for someone you care about?_

_Was there ever a chance you may have lost a friend or a loved one?_

_Have you ever seen someone begin to die right in front of you?_

_Have you ever shared flashbacks and memories with a friend or a person?_

_Have you ever known someone you only talked nice about someone when they died, but when they were alive, they paid no attention to them? They ignored them, were mean to them, or they just didn't care or love them?_

_Did you ever have to deliver bad news to someone? You were the one to find something out either for them, but then you had to be the one to break their heart?_

**. . .**

Cat and Andre decided to turn the NEWS off and turn SpongeBob on while they waited for her brother to find out any news on Tori and Beck.

Both friends shared their feelings with one another; both explaining to each other how scared and worried they are for their best friends. They already lost Jade . . . neither of them wants to now lose Beck or Tori . . . or both.

Cat's brother has been gone a while now, but every time Cat began to get nervous, Andre immediately calms her down.

"Andre . . ." Cat begins quietly asks she looks down.

Andre looks over at her and raises an eyebrow, "What's up, Little Red?"

"Why is Tyler taking so long?" Cat asks, her eyes never leaving her lap.

Andre gives her a sad smile and he places his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, Little Red. I'm sure everything's fine."

"Andre," Cat begins with a sigh, "he's been gone a long time and he hasn't come back once to tell us any news. Something must have happened."

"Cat, you need to stop worrying. You need to heal too; you should be taking care and worrying about yourself first." Andre says, hoping she will listen to him this time.

"Tori is my best friend and Beck . . . I love him. If something happened to either one of them, I don't know what I would do." Cat says and then she quietly adds, "I miss Jade."

Andre looks down and nods his head slowly, "I do too, Cat. I miss her so much. It's gonna be different without her, isn't it?"

Cat nods her head and a small tear rolls down her cheek, "Mhm, it is." After a moment of thinking, Cat then adds, "You know, so far it's like we lost two main friends."

"What do you mean?" Andre asks with a confused expression on his face, "Only Jade died."

"Yeah, but even know none of us really _liked_ Robbie, he was still our _friend_. Now, we lost him and Jade . . . I just hope we don't lose Beck and Tori too." Cat explains with a small sigh.

Andre nods his head at Cat, "Yeah, that's true. I still cannot believe Robbie helped Rachel with all of this. He knew she was going to make this entire school explode with us inside, but he didn't say a word."

"Hey, Andre," Cat begins as she cocks her head to the side and her eyebrows knit together, "where's your grandma? Why isn't she here?"

"Oh, well you see," Andre says with a shake to the head, "I told her to go home and rest because she was freaking out here."

"Why?" Cat asks with a small smile and a raised eyebrow.

Andre once again just shakes his head and sighs, "She was scared of all the doctors and then she saw one doctor come out of surgery with blood on his clothes. She freaked and kept saying people are being murdered here. She apparently thinks they are coming after her next."

Cat's eyes widen and she gasps, "Oh my!"

"You have no idea." Andre says as he rubs his hands over his face.

"Andre, do you think-" Cat starts off, but then gets cut off when they hear a knock on the door and then two adults walk into the room.

Cat and Andre exchange a look before Cat quietly says in a shocked voice, "Mr. and Ms. West."

"What are you two doing here?" Andre asks with the same shocked expression on his face as Cat's.

"How are you both doing?" Cat asks softly.

"Well, our daughter just died, but we're managing. Thank you." Mr. West says with a frown.

Ms. West nods her head, "We're both still in shock I guess you could say."

"I'm sorry for your lost." Cat whispers in sad voice, "Jade was my best friend, I miss her a lot."

"We all do." Ms. West says and then asks, "You're Cat Valentine, correct? And you are Andre?"

Both friends nod their heads and Mr. West then says, "Well, we're glad the rest of you got out of there alright. That was a horrible explosion."

"Yeah, it totally was. It was scary and very dangerous." Andre says, "Not fun being in there."

"Um, don't mind me asking, but was there a specific reason why you came here?" Cat questions with a confused and nervous look on her pale face.

"Yes, there actually was." Ms. West says then continues, "I just wanted to inform you that Jade's funeral is going to be next week. I thought that should be plenty of time for family and friends to fly in and for her friends who were in the explosion to heal."

"We will definitely be there." Cat says with a smile, "Thank you for letting us know."

"You're welcome." Mr. West says with a nod and then Ms. West asks with raised eyebrows, "Oh, and do either of you know if Jade's boyfriend made it out of there?"

"Excuse me?" Andre asks with a shocked expression on his face; his eyes wide.

"Her _boyfriend_." Ms. West states, "I believe she told us last year his name was, um, oh that's right, _Beck Oliver_?"

"She is still going out with him, correct?" Mr. West asks with no emotion in his voice what so ever.

"Nuh-huh," Andre says with a shake to the head, "not correct, sir."

"Oh?" Both parents say and Cat bites her lip, "No, they broke up a while ago."

"Oh, well then our bad." Mr. West says with a slight shrug to the shoulders.

Andre narrows his eyes at both of the parents and then says a bit colder than he attended to, "You know, when was the last time you actually spent time with your daughter?"

"Excuse us?" Jade's mother says with a shocked and confused look on her face.

"You heard me." Andre says with anger in his eyes and voice, "You know, Jade told us she never really got along with either of her parents, but I didn't know you barely talked. She was very talented, but she told us how you both thought 'acting' wasn't a 'true career' and she 'shouldn't waste her time on it'. You never really supported her choices."

"Her choices?" Jade's father asks with a dark chuckle, "She was some 'Goth' who was always depressed and mad at everyone and the world. She was mean to people and she was sarcastic. Then, on top of all of that, she wanted to be an actor?"

"She always said how she wanted to prove to you that she was talented and her dreams were important to her and read, but it was impossible to show you that." Andre snaps at the father. You know she thought you hate everything she stood for? She said you never wanted to spend time with her and you were always around your new wife."

"You have no right; you have no clue what you are talking about." Mr. West says coldly.

Cat narrows her eyes at the father and shakes her head, "Jade is like family to us. We knew how she felt and she confided in us. It's sad how we knew and still know more about her than you ever did."

"I had enough." Mr. West says and then looks at his ex wife, "Let's go. We need to head home and make some calls about the funeral."

The mother of Jade nods her head and then looks over at Andre and Cat, "We will see you at the funeral. Don't be late; we will mail or call you for more information on the event."

Then with that, both parents leave the room and Andre rolls her eyes, "I can see why Jade doesn't like them."

"Yeah, but don't you think we were a bit harsh on them? I mean, they _did_ just lose their daughter." Cat says with a small shrug, "I wonder how Jade's brother is holding up."

"I don't think we were harsh at all." Andre says with a shrug to the shoulders, "They never cared about Jade when she was alive, so why are they acting like they did now?"

"True, I guess." Cat says, "I just feel so bad though. I could never imagine losing my own child when they were only a teenager."

"Yeah, hopefully none of us ever have to experience that." Andre says.

Cat then frowns and begins to pout as she folds her arms across her chest, "Aw, we missed the rest of SpongeBob!"

Andre laughs, "Don't worry, Little Red, another episode is up next."

"Yay! More SpongeBob!" Cat cheers, a wide smiling appearing on her face. Andre smiles at that; he hasn't seen his best friend smile in a while and he has been starting to worry about her. He smiles at her smile; her smile could brighten up anyone's day.

Suddenly, all smiles vanish and all laughing dies down when Tyler enters the room with a sad expression on his face. His eyes are swollen, most likely from crying or rubbing them, and he doesn't look directly at either, Cat or Andre, at all.

Cat already could tell that something bad has happened. Her stomach turns into knocks and she is starting to have trouble breathing. She could sense the bad news and she is dreading to hear it, but she knows she has to know.

"Tyler?" Cat weakly asks with tearful eyes.

Tyler doesn't look up at either of them so Andre then says, "Dude, is everything okay? What happened? Was it Tori and Beck? Is there any news?"

When Tyler continues to answer in silence, Cat shakes her head and a tear rolls down her cheek, "Tyler, answer me. What happened? I need to know or I swear I will go find out myself."

With that, Tyler slowly looks up at his sister and her best friend and he runs his hand through his hair, "There is two bad news and one good news."

"First say one bad then one good." Cat says quietly.

Tyler continues to stand in front of his baby sister's bed so she and Andre could both look at him while he tells them the information he just found out moments ago.

"The first b-bad news is that: Tori was brought into surgery and . . . and her heart stopped." Tyler begins.

"WHAT?!" Cat and Andre both scream. Tears are pouring down Cat's face and she shakes her head, not believing what she is hearing.

"No . . . no, not Tori too. Man, come on, please no." Andre says as he shakes his head, not wanting to believe Tyler's words.

"However," Tyler begins as he takes a deep breath, "the good news that comes with that is: they were able to get her heart beating again. The surgery went fine and she _should_, and we are hoping for it because there are still chances, make a full recovery."

"Oh thank goodness!" Cat screams and Andre just breaths out a sigh of relief, "You man, don't be scaring us like that!"

Andre and Cat smile at each other, happy to know that Tori is going to hopefully make it and she is okay. However, Cat's smile vanishes when she realizes there is still one more bad news . . . no more good news to come with it . . .

"Tyler . . . what is the other bad news?" Cat whispers; she is very scared to find out what else there is.

Yet, the next sentence Tyler says breaks Cat's heart and she feels like a part of her just died. Andre feels like everything is just wrong and that it can't be happening. Tyler's next sentence affects Cat and Andre so much and they don't even know what to say or how to react . . .

"Cat, Andre, Beck lost so much blood, he had so much smoke in his lungs, he had so many broken bones and ribs . . . he also suffered from a severe amount of head damage. Cat, Andre . . . Beck- Beck is in a coma."

* * *

**Alright everyone, that's it for this chapter! Poor Beck! :'( Haha, but anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and you all liked it!**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing, favoriting, following, and reading! I appreciate it so much, love you all, and thanks! :D**

_**Please do comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, I would really appreciate it and I would love to know your opinions on the fanfic, whether if they are good or bad, haha, thank you!**_

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Hi there everyone, this is chapter twenty-five, I hope you like it! :)**

**Thank you all so very much for reviewing, favoriting, following, and reading my story. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of the story/chapter(s) so far, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.**

* * *

Chapter twenty-five

**. . .**

_Have you ever shared memories with a friend and then suddenly asked them 'what if . . .'?_

_Have you ever felt like you lost everything? You feel empty inside? You feel broken and lost inside?_

_Have you ever watched someone slowly slip away right before your eyes? Everything was going just fine and then suddenly, they're gone?_

_Did you ever have to tell someone you deeply care about that their best friend died?_

_Has something unexpected ever happen to you and it leaves you in a state of shock and confusion?_

**. . .**

Cat and Andre both stare at Tyler with wide eyes. Neither of them could fully understand what Tyler just told them. Beck? In a coma? Tori's heart stopped? No. It can't be true.

Tyler walks over to the side of Cat's bed and sits down on the chair that is placed beside her bed. "Cat," he begins in a gentle voice, "everything is going to be okay."

"My best friend's heart just stopped and my boyfriend is in a coma. How is everything supposed to be okay, Tyler?" Cat snaps. Tears are in her big, chocolate brown eyes and her voice are filled with anger, sadness, and confusion.

"Um, when c-can we see them?" Andre asks as he looks away and his eyebrows are knit together, a confused look on his face; Tyler could tell Andre is in shock.

"They said they're taking visitors so anytime you both feel up to it." Tyler says with a slight shrug.

Cat's head snaps up and she instantly looks at Tyler with a hopeful look on her face, "Can you take me to Tori's room?"

"Tori's room?" Tyler asks a bit shocked that she would want to see Tori before Beck, "Don't you want to see Beck first?"

"I-I don't think I could handle that right now . . ." Cat whispers, "I just want to see my best friend first."

"Where are Tori and Beck's families?" Andre asks Cat's brother.

"Tori's mom and sister are with her in her room right now and her father had to go to Hollywood Arts and help the other officers out." Tyler starts off, "Beck's mom and dad are out of town, but the doctor called them and they are getting the first flight back here."

"Alright, Little Red, so you go see Tori and I'll go check on Beck." Andre says with a small smile and Cat just nods her head.

"Hey, Tyler?" Cat suddenly asks as she begins batting her eyes at her older brother.

He raises an eyebrow at his sister, "Yeah, Cat?"

"Do I get to ride in a wheelchair?" Cat asks with a wide smile spreading across her lips.

**. . .**

"Cat, get back here!" Tyler yells as he is chasing Cat down the hallway. Once Cat got into the wheelchair, she first went slow, but then she started wheeling the wheelchair as fast as it goes down the hall.

Cat is giggling and shaking her head, "Yaaaaaaaay! He, he, this is so much fun, Tyler!"

Tyler rolls his eyes and continues chasing the redheaded girl down the hallways. However, as he is running, his cell phone rings. He huffs, rolls his ocean blue eyes, and answers his phone, while still chasing his sister who is younger than he is by two years.

"Hello?" Tyler answers his phone; he is also panting from running so much.

"_Tyler, honey, why do you sound like you're out of breath? Where's Cat? Is she okay?_" Tyler's mother asks her son with her voice filled with concern.

"She's, um, sleeping. Yeah, she's sleeping and I just, um, went to go take a jog around the hospital." Tyler lies. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head; he knows that is a horrible lie.

"_Uh-huh, sure, alright then. Well, how is your sister? How's Caterina?_" His mother asks.

Tyler almost trips over a nurses' foot and he manages to tell his mom, "She's okay, a bit upset with this whole event and all, you know?"

"_Of course, I'm sure she is. Are you sure we shouldn't come over there and see her? I feel horrible; she's my daughter and I want to make sure she's okay._" His mother says with a hurtful and sad voice.

Tyler chuckles, "She's fine, mom. Don't worry; just take care of Chance and Dad."

"_Alright then, well when do you think she could come home?_" His mother asks.

Tyler rolls his eyes, not really having the time to talk to his mother when he is chasing Cat down each hallway. "Um, not sure. I'll ask the doctor later."

"Why not now?" His mother asks and he could tell she is raising her eyebrow and pursing her lips, waiting for an answer.

Tyler eyes the phone, "Because, mom, I-" However, before he could continue, he runs right into a nurse and falls flat on his face.

"_Honey, are you still there? Hello? Tyler?_" The mother starts asking with a worried tone.

Tyler moans and slowly picks up his phone, "I . . . got to go." Then without waiting for an answer, he hangs up the phone. He slowly stands up and quickly says sorry to the nurse he ran into before going, once again, to chase his sister.

Finally, after what seems like forever, Cat stops wheeling her wheelchair, turns around, and smiles at her brother who finally caught up to her.

"You finally stopped wheeling yourself all around this hospital and making me chased you?" Tyler mockingly asks Cat, who in return just giggles and gives him a wide smile.

Tyler rolls his ocean blue eyes and then asks, "Are you ready to go see Tori now?"

Cat nods her head, "Yup."

"Alright then, let's go." Tyler says and Cat nods, "Kay, kay."

Then with that, Tyler begins to wheel Cat towards Tori Vega's room.

**. . .**

Tyler and Cat arrive in Tori's room moments later. He knocks on the door and once Cat and he exchange looks, he opens the door.

When the two enter the room, they see Trina and Tori's mother sitting beside Tori's bed. Tori is lying there on the bed, under the white hospital sheets, unconscious.

As soon as Trina and Tori's mother sees Cat and Tyler enter the room, they both stand up and walk over to them.

"Hey, how are you holding up, Cat?" Trina asks and then raises an eyebrow at Tyler and gives him a wide smile, "Oh, hello there."

Tyler's eyes widen for a brief second and he gives her a small wave, "Um, hello."

Holly Vega, the mother of Trina and Tori, rolls her eyes and softly slaps her daughter's arm, "Trina! Your sister is lying in a hospital bed; not the time to be flirting with her best friend's brother."

Trina huffs and Holly then says to Cat, "Hello Cat, how are you feeling? I'm so glad you all are okay."

"I'm okay," Cat begins with a slight shrug, "healing, but I'm really worried about Tori."

"We all are." Holly responds with a frown.

Trina looks around then notices someone is missing, "Hey, where's Andre, Beck, and Jade? I know about Robbie . . . eh, never liked him anyways."

Cat instantly looks away and fights hard to keep the tears from falling. She bites her lip and closes her eyes and that's when Tyler speaks, "Beck . . . Beck is in a coma and Andre is staying with him while Cat and I are here with Tori."

"Oh, alrighty then." Holly says, "Well, Trina and I will leave you guys here to stay with Tori. The two of us could go check out what they have for lunch here."

"Ugh, but hospital food is gross!" Trina whines, but Holly just rolls her eyes, "Let's go."

"You know, I can't believe Jade hates Tori so much that she can't even come to see if she's alright." Trina mumbles as she grabs her bag and is about to leave the room with her mother.

Before Trina and Holly leave though, Cat snaps in a defending tone, "That's not why Jade's not here!"

Trina and Holly exchange a confused look and Cat then looks away, biting her lip. Tyler places his hand on Cat's shoulder and says, "That's not why Jade isn't here."

"What? She got badly hurt too?" Trina asks with a raised eyebrow and a curious look on her face.

"She . . . she," Tyler says, trying to find the right words, "Jade died."

There is a moment of silence before Holly and Trina both scream in unison, "What?!"

Cat wheels herself over to the side of Tori's hospital bed and just stares at her unconscious best friend.

Trina slowly looks over at Cat and frowns, "I'm so sorry . . . I didn't know."

"Can you just all leave so I could spend a little time with my best friend?" Cat quietly asks, her eyes still never leaving Tori's face.

"Of course." Holly says and then turns to Tyler, "Would you like to come with us?"

"Yeah, thanks." Tyler says and then turns to his sister, "You'll be okay?"

Cat nods her head slowly and Tyler nods back at her, "Alright, but if you need me for anything, call. We'll be back later."

"Kay, kay." Cat mumbles and then with that, they leave.

Once Cat sees they're all gone, she lets out a long, deep sigh. The redheaded girl wipes her eyes that are just beginning to tear up again and she quietly begins to speak to Tori's unconscious body.

"I miss you, Tori." She starts off with, "I'm glad that you're okay though. I was really worried about you. Tori . . . can you please wake up? I lost Jade . . . I lost Beck . . . I lost Robbie . . . I can't lose you too." Cat then thinks about what she just said and she lets out another sigh, "Well, I didn't actually _lose_ Beck . . . he's just in a coma. Robbie . . . he's a traitor and I could never forgive him for what he has done. Oh . . . and Jade. How am I supposed to tell you that Jade died? I know you and her never really '_got along_' and all, but you still considered her as a friend."

"Andre will be visiting you later, by the way. I just wanted to see you first . . . I don't think I could handle seeing Beck in the state he is in." Cat whispers and slowly a tear rolls down her cheek, "Tori . . . I need you. Please don't leave me. I need my best friend. Please, just, wake up already. Please? I'll even give you a red velvet cupcake?"

Cat lets a few more tears run down her cheek before asking her unconscious friend, "Do you remember the first time we met? You and I met on your fist day of school . . ."

_***Flashback***_

_Cat was walking down the stairs in Hollywood Arts, minding her own business and smiling to herself._

_Suddenly, Cat is stopped when a girl with brunette color hair, large chocolate brown eyes, and a wide smile with a confused, but friendly look on her face stops her._

_The girl stops Cat and says, "Hey, um-" However, before she could continue, Cat cuts her off and cheerfully says, "Oh my God, you're Tori, right?"_

_The girl, Tori, then smiles widely at Cat and nods, "Uh-huh."_

"_You were so awesome in the big show case!" Cat says, smiling and her eyes are wide with excitement._

_Tori's smile widens and she cocks her head a little to the side, "Aw, thanks."_

"_My name's Cat." Cat introduces herself with a friendly smile._

_Tori giggles and points at her with a smile, "Like the animal!"_

_But with that comment, Cat gets offended and yells at Tori, "What's that supposed to mean?!"_

_Tori's eyes widen and she shakes her head and quickly says, "Nothing! I . . . I love cats."_

_Cat's smile then returns and she giggles, "Oh, me too! They're so cute." Then with that, before Tori could say anything else, Cat walks off, still smiling widely._

_***End of Flashback***_

Cat lets out a small giggle and then blurts out, "Oh, or remember that time when we did that stage fighting and Jade said that you hit her with your cane?"

_***Flashback***_

_After Jade, Beck, and everyone else left the room, Cat turns to Tori with a frown and an upset look, "Why'd you hit Jade in the face with your cane?"_

_Tori, who was frustrated with the whole situation, rolls her eyes, and snaps, "I didn't!"_

_Cat jumps a little and quickly says, "Okay, I believe you! Don't hit me!"_

_***End of Flashback***_

"Yeah, I thought you were going to hit me when I said that. But, you just shook your head and didn't!" Cat says, a small giggle escaping her lips. "We had a lot of memoires together, didn't we? We're best friends, Tori."

"Remember when I put that Zombie makeup on you and it wouldn't come off because I used Gorilla glue? You sent Trina and me to go and get that stuff to help get it off. Yeah . . . fun times."

"Or when I was obsessed with SkyStore and I got that Snowbee and it made fake snow come out? It made pretend snow come out and it went all over your pizza and everyone else's food."

Cat then remembers one event that even though she wasn't there for, she was told the story and couldn't stop laughing ever since about it, "Remember when you guys all got stuck in Beck's R.V. when it was extremely hot out? I had to go pee and then I kind of didn't come back for a while and you were all dying inside?"

"Or . . ." Cat begins with a quiet voice, "when Daniel and I started going out and I found out he was your ex-boyfriend? Then later on when I saw you both kissing I ran away, upset?" Cat looks down and then smiles a little, "And then I tried avoiding you and when you finally found me you chased me until you caught me?"

_***Flashback***_

_After Tori finally caught Cat and dragged her into the janitor's closet, they both stand up and face one another._

_Cat frowns and yells, "Let me out!"_

_Tori, who is standing in front of the door, making sure Cat can't get out, shakes her head and yells back, "Cat!"_

_Cat pouts and folds her arms across her chest, "This is kidnapping! . . . Or Cat-napping." Cat then starts giggling, but when Tori begins talking, her face gets serious again._

"_I swear, Cat, if I were you, I'd just punch me right in the face-" However, that is exactly what Cat does. The redheaded girl punches Tori right in the face and she screams, "OWWW!"_

_Cat, who is twirling her hair with her fingers, blinks a few times, cocks her head to the side, and innocently asks, "What?"_

_Tori's eyes widen as she holds her bleeding nose and yells, "You just punched me in the face!"_

"_You told me to." Cat says in an innocent voice._

"_I know, but that's just something people say wh-" Tori starts saying, but cuts herself off by yelling, "OWWW!"_

_***End of Flashback***_

Cat giggles at the memory and then says in a serious and quiet tone, "We've been through a lot, Tori . . . I don't want to lose you."

"I-I-I don't . . . I don't want to l-lose you either." Tori chokes out and Cat's eyes widen when she sees Tori, who still has her eyes closed, but she's speaking and awake.

"Tori!" Cat yells with a shocked expression on her face, "You're awake!"

"I'm awake." Tori says with a small chuckle.

Cat smiles, "I was just reliving some of our memories together."

"Y-yeah, I-I heard." Tori says, now finally opening her eyes and looking at her friend.

Cat raises an eyebrow and gives her best friend a confused look, "What do you mean you heard?"

Tori tries sitting up, and with the help of Cat, she does, Tori then says with a guilty smile, "I've been awake since you made the deal that if I wake up you would give me a red velvet cupcake."

Cat gasps, but she eventually starting smiling widely at her best friend, "What? And you haven't said a word?!"

"You started talking a-about when we first met and the memories we had together a-and I wanted to continue listening without interrupting." Tori says with a slight shrug to the shoulders.

Cat smiles and then gives Tori a huge hug. Eventually the two pull apart and Tori says as she cocks her head to the side, "Hey, where is everyone?"

"Tyler, Trina, and your mom are getting lunch, your dad had to go to Hollywood Arts and help out, Andre is with Beck, and Robbie was arrested." Cat says, hoping she won't ask about Beck and Jade.

But . . . she does.

"Oh . . ." Tori says with a small nod and then she asks, her eyes getting wide with worry, "Oh my God, is Beck okay? The thing I remember is him and me being in the school and he was unconscious and there was fire everywhere."

Cat looks away and tries to fight back the tears that are once again forming in her eyes.

"Cat?" Tori asks in a quiet voice, "Is he okay? What happened? And where's Jade?"

Cat knows she shouldn't get Tori all worked up and scared. She knows she shouldn't put all this stress on Tori when she _just _woke up. However, she also knows if she doesn't tell Tori, she will find out herself and Cat can't risk her friend getting out of bed and hurting herself.

"Fire fighters got you both out, but by the time you both got to the hospital . . . things didn't go so well." Cat begins and Tori nudges her to continue, which she does, "They brought you into surgery and were able to save you. You should make a full recovery, but that was after your heart stopped-"

"My heart stopped?!" Tori cuts Cat off and yells with wide, scared and worried eyes.

Cat nods and wipes her eyes, then continues, "Then, Tyler went to go find out how Beck was doing a-and they said that . . . that Beck is in a-a coma."

" . . . " Tori stares at Cat with a blank expression; she is shocked. How? How could this happen? "What?"

Cat nods and tears slowly slide down her cheeks, "Mhm."

"So, is Jade with Beck and Andre or is she hurt too?" Tori asks Cat, who in response, winces at Jade's name.

"Cat, answer me." Tori says with worry and concern filling her eyes.

Cat takes a deep breath and then says, "Jade . . ." Cat begins, but can't find the right words to explain, "I'm so sorry, Tori."

"What happened?!" Tori finally snaps, fear in her voice.

"Jade died." Cat blurts out and when she sees the look of horror on Tori's face, she instantly says, "I'm so, so, so sorry Tori."

However, Tori stays expressionless. She says nothing and she just stares ahead with no emotions in her eyes or on her face.

"Tori?" Cat quietly asks, but then that's when it happens.

Tori's body starts to violently and uncontrollably shake; her eyes go behind her head, her chocolate brown eyes replaces with pure white.

Cat gasps and screams in horror at the sight. Instantly, Cat presses the button that is next to Tori's bed that is there for emergencies.

Suddenly, the door swings open and a doctor and two nurses rush inside and instantly start working on Tori, pushing Cat out of the room.

Tears are streaming down Cat's face and she is worried for her friend. Then, the redheaded hears the machines go off and she hears a doctor yell, "Her heart is stopping!"

Cat shakes her head and wheels herself down a hallway, as fast as she can. As she is going down the hallway, she has to stop short when she almost bumps into two doctors and three nurses who are wheeling a man on a stretcher into the hospital.

Cat's head tilts to the side a little as she looks at the man and she gasps when she realizes who the man is.

"Oh my gosh!" Cat screams and pulls on one of the nurses arms, "Is he going to be okay?!"

Cat prays that the nurse will say 'yes' to her answer, but she doesn't.

"We don't know for sure, yet, ma'am." The nurse says quickly and with a shake to the head. "We're taking him into surgery now."

Then with that, the nurse helps take the stretcher towards the elevator and to the O.R.

Cat is sitting in her wheelchair, in the middle of the hospital room, with wide eyes and a blank expression. Tears are falling down her cheeks and she is sitting there, still.

Finally, after moments of staying silent, Cat whispers, "No . . . please, please don't die."

Cat closes her eyes and the only thing she could picture is the man who was on the stretcher with blood covering his entire body and skin.

The man who was on the stretcher Cat is now waiting for and hoping he is okay is . . .

_Sikowitz._

* * *

**Alright everyone, that's it for this chapter!**

**Hope you all liked it! :)**

**Thank you all for the reviews, favoriting, following, and reading, I really appreciate it! :) Thank you!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thank you!**_

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Hi there :) So, this is chapter twenty-six, I hope you like it and I'm so sorry for the late update!**

**Thank you everyone so much for reviewing, following, favoriting, and reading :) I really appreciate it!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thank you!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.**

* * *

Chapter twenty-six

**. . .**

_Have you ever waited by someone's side until you knew they would be okay?_

_Have you ever cried as you stared at someone who looks so lifeless? You felt like you were losing them more and more as the seconds go by?_

_Have you ever started to like someone you never thought you would?_

_Have you ever vowed for revenge?_

_Do you believe in miracles? Has a miracle ever happened to you?_

_Have you ever made a wish?_

**. . .**

Cat, who is still sitting in the wheelchair, begins to wheel herself to Beck's room. Cat figured her brother, Tyler, would figure out eventually that she went to Beck's room when he and Tori's family return to her room and find out what happened to her.

The redheaded girl sighs and then she begins to think about Sikowitz. That is her favorite teacher. He is super funny, weird, different, and definitely, one of a kind.

Cat can't even imagine going back to Hollywood Arts –when or if it ever gets rebuilt- and someone replacing Sikowitz.

Moments later, Cat ends up at Beck's hospital room. The door is slightly open. Before entering the room, Cat peeks through the crack to see if Beck was alone or if someone is inside.

Cat smiles a little to herself when she sees Andre sitting in a chair next to Beck's hospital bed. On the bed, Beck is lying there, looking so lifeless. His eyes are shut and his chest is slightly moving up and down, showing he is breathing, but barely.

His face is pale, his lips are cracked, his breathing is slow, he is lying there still, and his head is slightly cocked to the side.

Cat has to hold back the tears that are threaten to spill; she takes a deep breath and wheels herself into the room.

Andre was talking to Beck and going over some fun memories they had together, but then when he sees Cat wheel herself into the room, he stops talking and smiles.

"Hey, Little Red." Andre begins, but then sees the worry and upset look on her face, "What's wrong? How's Tori? Is she okay?"

Cat wipes her eyes and shakes her head, "Her heart stopped . . . again. I had to leave the room and then I saw them bring Sikowitz in. He didn't look so good, Andre."

"What the-" Andre begins, shocked. "I can't believe this is all happening. Cat, I need to go check on Tori. I need to make sure she's alright. Can you stay with Beck?"

Cat slowly nods her head then asks before he leaves, "Has there been any change with him? He hasn't woken up yet?"

Andre shakes his head and gives Cat a tight hug, "Not yet . . . but he will. Beck's strong; he'll pull through."

"I hope so." Cat mumbles.

"Any change with Tori besides her heart . . . before he r heart stopped a-again?" Andre was trying to hold back his own tears; he cares a lot about Tori and he doesn't want to lose her.

Cat nods and smiles a little, "She woke up for a little bit. We talked and then I- I told her about Jade dying. That probably caused her heart to stop. She was flipping out, Andre. Her eyes rolled back and showed pure white, she was shaking so violently, and she was starting to foam a little in her mouth. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have said anything about Jade until I knew she was strong enough to handle it. It's all my fault . . . it's my fault."

Cat started to cry and she was looking down, shaking her head. Andre lets a silent tear run down his cheek and he shakes his head. He kneels down and hugs Cat tightly in his arms. "It's not your fault, Cat. It isn't. You didn't mean or want this to happen to her. Don't blame yourself, Cat. Don't."

"How am I supposed to not blame myself?" Cat snaps, "She's my best friend and I knew that would have stressed her out or something!"

"Cat, I still blame myself for what happened to Jade. I cared a lot about Jade and I still feel like I could have saved her. I wanted to save her and I keep asking myself 'what if'. I miss her. I feel like it's my fault she died and I wish I could have saved her." Andre tells Cat in a soft, shaky voice.

Cat wipes her tears away, "But, there was t-too much s-smoke in her lungs. You wouldn't have been able to save her no matter what."

"Still . . . I feel like I could have done something." Andre tells her then adds, "It's okay to feel sad, but don't blame yourself. Guilt can eat you alive; trust me."

Cat gives him a small, sad smile, "I love you, Andre."

Andre smiles back at her and gives her another hug, "Love you too, Little Red."

"You're going to see Tori now?" Cat asks in a small, quiet voice.

Andre nods and then Cat tells him, "If you see Tyler can you tell him I'm here? But let him know I want to send alone time with Beck for a little . . . okay?"

"Got it." Andre says with a smile and a small nod. Then with that, he leaves the room and shuts the door quietly on his way out.

Cat lets out a sigh and then wheels herself right next to Beck's bed. She takes his cold, lifeless hand in her own and she kisses it. She closes her eyes, his hand still pressed against her lips, and she lets the silent tears run down her cheeks.

A moment later, Cat gently places his hand back on the bed and she wipes her tears away, "Hi, Beck. It's me . . . Cat. Sorry it took me so long to see you. I was with Tori for a bit. I missed you a lot though."

Cat doesn't know what to say to Beck's unconscious form. The room is silent. Cat takes a deep breath and she slowly looks up at Beck's face. More tears run down her cheeks when she sees all the bruises on his face.

Beck has many, many cuts on his face, arms, neck, and he has many bruises covering his body. The hospital sheets are up to his waist and he is wearing a hospital gown. Scars are covering his arms and burnt marks are all over him as well. His hair is messy and even though the nurses tried cleaning up the dirt off his face, there is still a little on his forehead and chin.

He looks so broken and destroyed. Cat knows she, herself, doesn't look any better. She has many scars, bruises, cuts, and burnt marks on her body, but she did get all the dirt off of her.

Cat slowly lifts up her arm and with her index finger, she gently strokes Beck's cheek. His skin is so cold and if it were not for the movement of his chest, she would think he is dead.

"I am so, so sorry this happened to you." Cat begins in a whisper, "I am so sorry. You didn't deserve this at all. Beck . . . please wake up. Please open your eyes and look at me. I want to hear your voice again. I want to see you smile again. I want to be wrapped in your arms and feel your lips pressed against mine again. I want you awake and with me. Please . . . please don't leave me."

"I know some people think I'm some teen who has a child-like mind and most take me as a joke . . . but when I'm with you, I feel . . . I don't know. You make me feel so complete and you make me feel not stupid and weird. I feel safe with you and I- I don't know what I would do without you." Cat whispers with tears streaming down her cheeks.

The redhead shakes her head and clenches her fist together, "I promise you, Beck Oliver . . . I _will_ make Rachel pay for this. She won't get away with this. She hurt you, Jade, Sikowitz, Tori; everyone. She hurt everyone when she blew up that school and I promise you, she _will_ be sorry." Cat doesn't even sound like herself anymore. She sounds different . . . much different, "I will get my revenge on that _bitch_ for everything she has done."

Cat's eyes close for a moment and then they snap open. She takes a deep breath and she sadly smiles, "Beck, I know we have fought before and we may argue at times; I know you're the handsome guy who everyone wants and I'm just the girl who everyone thinks has problems, but I love you. Beck, I love you so, so much and I don't want to lose you. Please, just stay with me. I want to stay with you. Beck, I want to stay with you forever."

Cat strokes his cheek, and then she picks up his hand, and tightly holds it in her own. With much passion and emotion, Cat begins to sing.

"_These streets, turn me inside out. Everything shines, but leaves me empty still. And I'll, burn this lonely house down . . . If you run with me . . . If you run with me_."

Cat hums along the tune of the song as tears slide down her cheeks. She feels so broken . . . so empty. She loves Beck.

She loves him.

"_I'll stay with you. The walls will fall before we do. Take my hand now. We'll run forever. I can feel the storm inside you. I'll stay with you_."

Cat has different emotions running inside her. She feels angry that his happened. Sad because she loves him and she feels so guilty, broken, mad, hurt; empty.

"_Fooled by my own desires . . . I twist my fate . . . just to feel you. But you turned me toward the light, and you're the one with me. Will you run away with me_?"

Ever since Cat knew him, she wanted him. But he had Jade. And he loved Jade. Jade loved him and she was her best friend. However, when Cat finally got Beck, she was so happy. She is happy, but her love for him is breaking her right now because of the pain he is in right now and when he was in the burning school.

"_I'll stay with you. The walls will fall before we do. Take my hand now. We'll run forever. I can feel the storm inside you. I'll stay with you_."

As Cat sings, she cannot help, but cry. She squeezes his hand in hers and she shuts her eyes; letting the tears freely flow down her cheeks.

"_Now come in from this storm. I taste you sweet and warm. Take what you need. Take what you need. From me_."

Cat silently promises to herself that she will _never_ leave Beck's side. She loves him too much and she never wants to lose him. She slowly opens her eyes and stares at his lifeless, pale face.

"_Wake up this world. Wake up tonight. And run with me. Run to me now_."

Cat prays that Beck is fighting to come back to her. She wishes and wishes to herself that a miracle will happen and his eyes will open and look back at her.

"_I'll stay with you. The walls will fall before we do. Take my hand now. We'll run forever. I can feel the storm inside you. I'll stay with you_."

Once Cat finishes the song, she places her head down on the bed and cries. She sobs and squeezes his hand tightly in hers. Her body shakes as she cries. She feels so weak and vulnerable right now.

She wishes and prays silently to herself as she cries that a miracle will happen and he will wake up. He will come back to her.

Suddenly, though, her prays and wishes are answered. A miracle does happen and it surprises her deeply.

Beck's hand, the one Cat is holding in hers, twitches. Cat's head shoots up; her eyes wide as she looks at Beck's face. She gasps.

Beck's eyes slowly begin to open and a small smile forms on his lips, as he is looking right back at her.

He is awake.

Beck is finally awake.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter :) I hope you all liked it!**

**Sorry for the long wait with updating, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I DO NOT OWN the song. The song is: **_**Stay With You- By the Goo Goo Dolls**_**.**

**Thank you all for the reviews, for following, favoriting, and definitely, for reading! I really appreciate it, thank you!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Hi hi everyone :) This is chapter twenty-seven of my Victorious story; hope you like it! :D**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing, following, favoriting, and reading my story, I really appreciate it!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thank you!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.**

* * *

Chapter twenty-seven

**. . .**

_Have you ever started to develop feelings for someone? A close friend? Someone you would never expect?_

_Have you ever been sorry for something you have done? Have you regretted something you have done or caused, but there is no way of fixing it?_

_Have you ever tried to say sorry, but you wouldn't sure how. Maybe write a letter or tell a friend to tell them for you? Text them? Email them? Tell them face to face?_

_Have you ever tried to tell someone how you're feeling about them, but you can't find the right words?_

_Has a love one ever come back to you?_

**. . .**

"You're awake." Cat breathes out after a few minutes of staring at him with a shocked and confused look on her face. A small smile slowly begins to spread across her face.

Beck gives Cat a weak smile, but when he tries to sit up, he cringes at the pain and stops himself. Cat places her hand over her mouth as tears silently slide down her cheeks.

"You're really awake." Cat states, again. The redhead still can't believe this is happening.

"H-Hello t-t-to you too." Beck chokes out, but manages to say in a weak voice.

Cat shakes her head and lets out a laugh, "I can't believe this. I-I thought you were in a coma."

"How l-long have I-I been o-o-out for?" Beck asks with a curious look, but Cat just shakes her head, "A while. It's been long enough and I thought you were going to d-die."

Beck could see the worry and sadness on his girlfriend's face and all he wants to do is make her happy again. He slowly and weakly lifts his arm up so his hand is pressed against Cat's wet cheek. He smiles at her, "I'm never going to leave you again, Cat. I love you."

Cat smiles back at him and she places her hand over his hand, the one that is against her cheek, "I love you too. I was so, so worried about you. I-I thought you were dead when I found out you and Tori were still in the building."

"Tori . . ." Beck chokes out as he squints his eyes shut, "Tori . . . how is she? Is she o-okay?"

Cat looks down at the floor and panic and fear fills Beck's dark, brown eyes. Beck shakes his head slowly, "Cat . . . she's okay . . . right?"

The redheaded girl slowly looks up and says with another tear rolling down her cheek, "She was awake, but then she just . . . I don't know. Her body started shaking, her mouth was foaming, her eyes were rolled back behind her head, and it was scary. Andre went to go check on her while I stayed here with you. I'm so, so sorry, Beck. It's my fault that happened. I overwhelmed her and got her stressed out."

"What d-did you say to her?" Beck asks with his eyebrows knitted together. He's confused; what could Cat possibly have said to make that happen to Tori? How could she be at fault for this?

"The doctors told me and everyone else not to stress you out. You- you need your rest." Cat says in a quiet voice.

Beck narrows his eyes at the redhead, "Cat, I'm okay. Just tell me."

"Why don't you tell me why you went back in that building?" Cat snaps, sadness and anger in her large, chocolate, brown eyes.

"What do you mean?" Beck asks.

Cat sighs, "Once you got me out of the school, you went back in."

"Yeah," Beck begins with a small shrug to the shoulders, "I went back in because Tori was still in there. I couldn't leave her; I had to save her."

"You could have died." Cat states with a small pout on her lips.

"So could have Tori." Beck says back and then adds with a small smirk, "And besides, I didn't die."

"But you could have." Cat says as she folds her arms across her chest.

"Ah," Beck says with a small chuckle, "but I didn't."

"Oh be quiet." Cat says with a loud laugh, "Anyways, how are you feeling?"

"Tired, weak, sore, and in a lot of pain. You?" Beck says with a small smile; he tries to lighten the mood.

"I should get a doctor . . ." Cat begins, but when she begins to wheel herself out of the room, Beck grabs her hand and stops her.

"Don't leave. I don't want to see or talk to a doctor yet. I want to be with you. I want you to stay with me." Beck says in a small, weak voice.

Cat lets out a sigh, but nods her head and wheels her wheelchair that she is sitting on back beside Beck's bed. "You need to be checked out; you _did_ just wake up from a coma."

"Eh, I'll be fine." Beck says with a grin, which causes Cat to giggle.

"How are you feeling though? Are you alright?" Beck asks Cat with worry and concern in his eyes and on his face.

Cat shrugs her shoulders and sighs, "I've been better. My back hurts, my legs are sore and wobbly. That's why I'm in the wheelchair."

"I'm sorry." Beck says in a whisper, which Cat barely hears, but does.

"Beck," Cat begins with her eyebrows knit together in confusion, "what do you possibly have to be sorry for?"

"If it wasn't for me than Rachel would have never hurt you, set our school on fire, and hurt all those people; including you." Beck says as he runs his hand through his messy, knotting hair.

"Beck, it isn't your fault she's crazy!" Cat practically yells as she shakes her head, "She has problems and it's not your fault she got obsess with you."

"I just wish I could have stopped her." Beck says with a sigh, "I wish Robbie, Jade, or myself could have stopped her before she did any of this."

Cat winces a little at the name 'Jade', but she hides it so Beck doesn't see it. She doesn't want him getting overwhelmed and upset about his ex's death, so she stays silent about it until she knows he is well enough to handle it.

"You know," Cat begins as she looks down at her lap as her fingers twirl around her red hair, "there was some information released on the NEWS about Rachel."

"Oh really? Like what?" Beck asks with a roll to the eyes.

Cat chuckles a little, but she shakes her head and tells him, "She was diagnosed with Pyromania, which is when you have an obsession with fires and starting them. She is Bi-Polar and she has anger problems. Also, her parents died in a 'mysterious fire' which they believe she started."

"Anything else?" Beck asks with a shocked look on his face, "Well, I shouldn't be that much surprised . . . she is crazy."

"Not yet." Cat says with a shrug to the shoulders. "Hopefully we'll find out if she's proven guilty or not."

"Well, hopefully Robbie or Jade tells the Police what they know and how Rachel planned this entire thing and caused it." Beck says, and once again misses the sad look on Cat's face at the mention of Jade's name.

'_I'm sorry, Beck . . . I just can't let you find out Jade's dead . . . not yet_.' Cat thinks to herself silently and then sighs.

"You alright, Babe?" Beck asks with a raised eyebrow.

Cat takes his hand in hers and smiles a fake smile, "Of course; just tired."

Beck nods his head and smiles at her, "Get some rest then."

"I'll be fine. I would rather hang out with you." Cat says with a smile and then kisses Beck's hand.

Beck chuckles, "I love you so, so much, Cat. I never want to leave you and I never want you to get hurt or leave me either. I'll always love you and I will always protect you."

Cat smiles with new tears, of joy this time, sliding down her cheeks. She widely smiles and sits up slowly. She carefully gets out of her wheelchair and lies down on the bed next to Beck. He moves over a little so she has room and they both cuddle on the small, hospital bed together.

She looks up at her boyfriend, who is smiling down at her. Cat giggles, "I love you, Beck."

"I love you too, Cat." Beck whispers and then places his lips on hers. They both share a passionate, caring, and loving kiss. Then within moments later, both are fast asleep.

***The Next Day: With Andre.***

Andre's eyes slowly open and a yawn escapes his lips. He sits up straight and rubs his eyes tiredly. He is sitting on a metal chair next to a hospital bed.

Andre rubs his hands over his face as another yawn escapes his lips. "So . . . tired." He mumbles to himself.

"Morning, Andrew." A high pitch voice squeaks loudly.

Andre moans again and winces at the voice, "Oh no. It is way too early for this." He knows exactly who this is. "And it's Andre, not Andrew."

"Oh, whatever. Same thing anyways." Trina says with a roll to the eyes. "Anyways, it's about time you woke up."

"What time is it?" Andre asks as looks across at the other side of the bed and sees Trina sitting there with her legs crossed and her putting lipstick on her lips.

"Three in the afternoon." Trina replies while still putting pink lipstick on her lips.

"What?!" Andre yells, his eyes wide, "That late?!"

"Yup; I suppose it's because you all had a rough few days you're all so tired." Trina says with a shrug and puts her lipstick back in her purse.

"What do you mean 'you all'?" Andre asks with a confused look on his face.

"I mean, Cat, Beck, you, and whoever else was in the explosion, are all still sleeping." Trina says with a shrug, "How are you feeling anyways?"

"Wait, hold up." Andre says with a raised eyebrow, "Beck's awake?"

"Well not at the moment." Trina says with a shake to the head, "He and Cat are cuddled up against each other on his hospital bed. My parents went to go home and change, but before they did, they went to check on Beck and Cat. The doctor told them how they were doing and said he was awake, but he's getting some rest now."

"Oh thank goodness they're all okay." Andre breathes, but then adds, "Any news on Sikowitz?"

Trina shakes her head, "Nope, not yet. I asked some doctor last night, but they said he was still in surgery."

"Wow, dang . . . well I hope he's okay." Andre says quietly and then asks, "Where's Tyler, Cat's brother?"

"Dang, how many questions do you have? You're awake for what? Three minutes? And you're already asking a bunch of questions." Trina complains, but when she sees Andre glaring at her, she rolls her eyes, "He's with Cat and Beck now."

"Thanks, Trina." Andre mumbles and then looks over at Tori.

Tori is just lying there; her face pale and bruised, lips cut up and partly open, eyes shut, hair messy, and a lifeless look.

"Nothing's changed." Trina whispers, "She hasn't woken up yet, but the doctor said she's improving. I don't see a change though."

"I hope she'll make it." Andre says in a quiet, scared voice, "She means a lot to me."

"I heard about Jade . . ." Trina says with a frown, "I'm sorry. I never really liked her, she was always bitchy and mean and rude to me, but I'm sorry."

"Thanks, Trina." Andre says, a bit shocked at Trina's words and kindness for the moment.

"Well," The brunette begins as she stands up, "I'm going to get some coffee. Want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good." Andre replies, but Trina nods with a small grin, "Good because I only have enough money for me."

Andre chuckles and Trina gives him a shockingly friendly smile and then leaves.

Andre sighs and takes Tori's hand in his own, "Hey Tor'. It's me . . . Andre. So, um, I hope you're feeling better. Your family misses you and is worried about you. I know I'm worried about you and Cat is blaming herself for you being like this. Yeah, she cares a lot about you; Little Red didn't really wanna leave your side, but she had to go check on Beck."

Andre doesn't know exactly what to say. He stares at his best friend's face and frowns, "I wonder how Sikowitz is doing. I hope he's okay. Beck is awake now by the way, Tori. Yeah, I'm sure you're happy about that."

"Listen, Tori, there is something I really want to tell you, but I don't really know how to tell you. I mean, you're unconscious and all, but I really need or . . . well, want to tell you." Andre finally says, but lets out a frustrated sigh.

"I hate how I can't find the words to tell you. I wish I could just come out and say it, but I don't know how. Tori . . . Tori just please wake up, open your eyes and smile your wide, usual happy, smile. I miss you, I miss my best friend . . . I-I-" Andre sighs, not knowing how to say the right words, but finally, he whispers, "I like you . . . a lot Tori. I don't really know if it's love yet, but I think I may be falling for you. Please, wake up. Open your large brown eyes, Tor'."

The room fills with silence and Andre sighs. He watches Tori's slow breathing. He misses his best friend and he misses Tori. Andre kisses Tori's cold hand and then closes his eyes and tries to get some more rest.

However, what Andre missed was the small smile that spreads across Tori's lips . . .

***With Rachel.***

Rachel is sitting on the cold, hard floor. She is in a small prison cell; alone. Her eyes are cold and her face holds no expression. Rachel is wearing an orange prison uniform and her hair is in a messy knot.

Cuts and bruises cover her arms, showing she is not having the most pleasant time in prison. She runs her hand through her messy hair and she lets out a long, deep breath.

A pencil is in her right hand and a small piece of white paper is on the ground in front of her. She stares down at it, emotionless, and cocks her head a little to the side. No words escape her lips; just her eyes stare at the piece of paper.

The pencil twirls in her hand for a moment or two before the led hits the empty sheet of paper. There is a moment hesitation before Rachel begins to write.

Finally, a small smirk appears on her lips and a light of fire forms back in her eyes. Biting back a laugh, Rachel keeps the small smirk on her lips as she continues to write.

Rachel Spencer begins to write the letter as the fire in her eyes continues to grow as the seconds go by and the smirk never vanishing from her lips.

"_Dear __**Beck**__ . . ._"

* * *

**Okay then guys, that's it for this chapter :) Love it? Hate it? Okay? Haha. I hope you all enjoyed reading it and are still enjoying the story! :D**

**Thank you all for reviewing, following, favoriting, and, of course, reading! I very much appreciate it :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thank you!**_

**Duhh, duhh, duhh! So, **_**what**_** does Rachel's letter say? **_**Why**_** is she writing a letter to Beck?**

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Hi there everyonee, so this is chapter twenty-eight of my Victorious story; hope you all enjoy!**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing, following, favoriting, and, of course, reading! I very much appreciate it, so thank you!**

_**Please do comment/review and let me know what you think of it. I would really appreciate it and I would love to know what you guys think; thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.**

* * *

Chapter twenty-eight

**. . .**

_Have you ever received really good and exciting news? The news lightens up your day and takes a good weight off your shoulders?_

_Have you ever received bad news? News that makes you want to curl up in a corner and burst into tears?_

_Have you ever confessed your feelings to someone important to you? Did they return the feelings? Did they just walk away and reject you?_

_Was there ever a time where you knew you had to tell someone something important, but you weren't sure how they would react? You are trying to do what's best for them, but honestly, you're confused and not sure what's the right decision and what's the wrong decision?_

_Was it maybe too late to tell them the news?_

_Has something or someone ever been taken away from you even though you just got them back?_

**. . .**

Cat's eyes slowly begin to open and a yawn escapes her lips. Her eyes scan her surroundings, which makes her smile when she sees where she is.

The redhead is lying in Beck's arms; both are lying in Beck's hospital bed under the covers. Beck is fast asleep next to her and all Cat could think as she watches him sleep is how peaceful and handsome he looks.

Cat lets out a small sigh and closes her eyes again, snuggling up closer against Beck. However, she is unaware of someone else's presence in the room.

"Cough, cough." A voice says in a mocking voice.

Cat's eyes snap open and she gasps, not expecting anyone else in the room. She looks next to the bed and sees Tyler sitting on a chair with his arms folded across his chest.

"What are you doing here, Tyler?" Cat asks innocently as she bats her eyes at her older brother.

Tyler smirks and shakes his head, "Just making sure you're alright. You did get your own injuries in that explosion."

Cat softly chuckles and shrugs her shoulders, "I'm fine. My back is feeling better, my legs are still sore though."

"Well, my sister," Tyler begins with a small grin, "I have some good news for you."

"Oh, really?" Cat asks excitedly, "What's that?"

"First good news is: you get to go home tonight or early morning tomorrow." Tyler begins and Cat breaks into a wide smile, "Really? Awesome! I hate hospitals . . . the people are nice and all, but it's creepy here."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. I always hated hospitals. I think I really started hated hospitals when Chance took a toothpick and poked holes in all those bags of blood that was on some shelf. That went _everywhere_ when Chance decided to push the shelf down and the blood splattered everywhere." Tyler says, shaking his head at the memory.

Cat giggles, "Our brother is so weird. You know, that blood took me days to get out of my hair and it was all over his clothes."

"Yeah," Tyler says, laughing, "Mom ended up throwing away his clothes because the blood wouldn't come out."

"Hey," Cat begins with another yawn escaping her lips, "what time is it?"

"Five." Tyler answers as he takes a sip out of his bottle of Orange Soda.

Cat's eyes widen, "Wow, we slept that long?!"

Beck stirred a little, but stays asleep. Tyler nods his head, "Yeah, but it's fine. You guys need to rest; it's been a rough few days, ya' know?"

"Oh trust me, I know." Cat says with a sigh, but then smiles, "You said there was more good news? Wait . . . how could I leave and go home? Tori and Beck are still here."

"You're being released; you don't have to go home. Even though Mom and Dad want you to, they'll understand if you want to stay here with Beck and Tori." Tyler says with a small smile and then adds with a wink, "Besides, if not, I'll convince them."

Cat laughs and smiles at her brother, "Thanks, Tyler."

"So," Tyler begins as he runs his hand through his hair, "the other good news I had was: Sikowitz made it out of surgery and everything should be fine. He is expected to make a full recovery."

Cat's light brown eyes widen and a wide smiles spreads across her face, "Really?! Oh, that's amazing!"

"Yeah, I knew you were worrying about him so I went to go check with his doctor and they told me how he was doing. He's sleeping now, his brother is with him." Tyler says and then yawns.

"Wait," Cat stops him and raises her eyebrow, a confused look on her face, "Sikowitz has a brother?"

"Apparently; I don't know much about Sikowitz, but that's what the brother said. I'm assuming they really are brothers because the brother looked like he's a crazy hobo." Tyler says with a chuckle.

"How's Tori doing? Any news on her?" Right as Cat asks that question, Beck's eyes slowly begin to open. Cat looks up at him and smiles, "Hi, hi."

Beck chuckles and smiles back at his girlfriend, "Hey, Cat."

"How are you feeling?" Cat softly asks as she bats her long eyelashes at him.

He tiredly smiles and nods his head, "Mhm . . . better."

"Good." Cat says with a small giggle and then rubs her nose against his, "I love you."

Beck pulls Cat closer to his body and smirks, giving her a loving smile, "I love you so much."

They both then begin to share a passionate kiss; both forgetting about Tyler being in the room.

Tyler clears his throat, reminding them he is in the room and to try to get their attention. He sarcastically says with a roll to the eyes as he folds his arms across his chest, "Older brother in the room."

They both blush and turn to face Tyler with sheepish looks on their faces. Cat bites her lip and shrugs her shoulders, "Sorry, Tyler."

"Uh-huh." Tyler mutters, "Anyways, you were asking about Tori?"

"Yeah, how is she? Is she any better?" Beck asks as he tries to sit up a bit, and with Cat's help, he does.

"Well, I was talking to Trina and Andre and at first, everything was the same. There wasn't any change, but right as I was about to leave, I heard a moan. Tori's eyes were starting to open. I didn't get to talk to her or stay because her parents then got there and ran into the room. I didn't want to intrude so I left, but I think Andre stayed."

"Aw, well I hope everything's okay." Cat says in a small voice and a frown, "She's my best friend. I'm glad she's awake though."

"And then there is one more good news." Tyler says with a grin.

Cat and Beck both raise their eyebrows at Tyler. Cat cocks her head a little to the side, "What's that?"

"It's about Rachel . . ." Tyler begins. Beck's hands turn into fists and his jaw clenches. Cat holds onto Beck's hand tightly and she nods her head, wanting him to continue.

Tyler then continues, "Her trial was two hours ago."

Cat's eyes fill with worry, "What happened? Was she found guilty?"

"Did they say she was not guilty?" Beck asks with concern in his voice.

"Robbie got a deal because he helped with Rachel's case. So, Robbie got two years probation. Rachel, on the other hand, she was found . . ." Tyler pauses for a second. He watches the worry and anxious looks on Beck and Cat's faces. He then continues slowly, "she was found guilty. Twenty-five years to life in prison; the prosecutor tried her as an adult also."

Cat and Beck both let out a sigh of relief. They both share a wide smile and a laugh. Cat closes her eyes tightly and lets one tear slide down her cheek, "So that's it. She's finally gone. She's finally out of our lives . . . for good."

"Yeah . . ." Beck says with a wide smile and he laughs. He kisses the top of Cat's head, "she's out of our lives and she'll never hurt us again."

Tyler smiles and then stands up, "Um, Cat? Can I talk to you for a moment outside?"

Cat and Beck share a look and then she nods. "Kay, kay. Sure." Beck and Cat share a small kiss and she whispers in his ear, "Love you; see you in a few minutes."

"I'll be waiting. Love you too, Kitty." Beck says with a laugh, which makes Cat roll her eyes playfully and walk out of the hospital room with Tyler behind her.

***Outside Beck's hospital room: Cat and Tyler.***

"You wanted to talk to me in private? Something wrong?" Cat asks with a raised eyebrow.

Tyler rubs the back of his neck and sighs, "Two things, but I didn't want to say it in front of Beck, since he is just recovering."

"What is it? You're scaring me . . ." Cat asks in a quiet voice. Her eyebrows are knitted together and she bites her lower lip.

"Well the first thing is that I got some more information about Jade's funeral." Tyler says with a sad look and Cat nods her head slowly, "Oh . . ."

"The funeral is next week on Thursday and it begins at ten o'clock A.M." Tyler tells her and Cat wipes her eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling.

"Thanks for letting me know. I still don't know if I should tell Beck about Jade or not. I think it's too early . . . I should wait a bit first. What do you think?" Cat says with a slight shrug to the shoulders.

"I think you're right. He's recovering from being in a coma and he's shouldn't be dealing with stress. But, you shouldn't be dealing with stress by yourself either." Tyler says with a sad look and a shrug.

"I'm not dealing it by myself. I have you and I'm sure Tori will be good by next week and I have Andre." Cat says with a wide smile.

Tyler smiles at her and then his smile quickly vanishes. "What's wrong?" Cat asks with worry and concern in her large brown eyes.

"The other thing . . ." Tyler begins, which Cat then lightly shoves his shoulder, wanting him to continue. He sighs, then continues, "Before Rachel was taken to her cell . . . she handed her lawyer a letter. Her lawyer stopped by an hour ago and gave me it. She said to hand it to Beck Oliver."

"Why would she give it to you and not Beck?" Cat asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Well she went to go inside Beck's room, but you both were sleeping and when she told me what the letter was, I said I would give it to him when he is fully recovered." Tyler says and then takes the letter out of his jean pocket. He stares down at it and sighs, "Rachel wrote Beck a letter. I'm scared to find out what she wrote."

Cat's eyes narrow at the letter and she shakes her head, "I don't care. She has hurt us enough. I'm sick of that evil person taking over our lives and trying to hurt us. I'm done. She isn't going to win this."

The redhead then snatches the letter from Tyler's hands. The letter is folded up in an envelope and on the front of the envelop, it neatly has words written on it. In script, it says '_Beck_'.

Cat shakes her head, "I won't let her hurt Beck anymore. In my and Beck's eyes, she's dead and her 'letters' are worthless to us."

"Shouldn't you at least tell Beck first?" Tyler tries to say, but Cat snaps, anger in her eyes, "No! I won't let her hurt us anymore!" Cat then walks over to the trashcan that is across the hall. She takes the letter and starts tearing it into small pieces. She then throws it into the trash and walks back over to Tyler.

Tyler gives her a sad look and he feels bad for his sister, but he doesn't say anything else.

***Tori's hospital room.***

Tori's mother, father, sister and Andre are sitting around Tori's bed. Tori's eyes are half-open and exhaustion is all Tori is feeling at the moment.

She yawns and winces a little at the pain she's feeling. She looks over at Andre, who is smiling at her and holding her right hand while on the other side of the bed, her mother is holding her left hand. Her father and Trina are sitting in the corner of the room, watching and chatting.

"I'm so happy you're okay now." Tori's mother begins with happy tears sliding her cheeks.

Tori smiles at her Mom and tightens her hold on her mother's hand. "I'm glad I'm doing okay too. Thank you all for being here with me."

Andre smiles and chuckles, "Hey, we're all happy to be here. We were all worried about you. Cat was blaming herself for a while."

Tori frowns, "Oh . . . I hope Cat's okay. I remember talking to her and then I just blacked out I guess."

"She's fine now, she's with Beck." Andre says with a small smile, "He's awake and doing good."

Tori smiles widely and nods her head, "That's great. I was worried about him. I can't believe what happened to Jade though . . ."

"Honey, don't get yourself upset. Everything will be okay." Tori's father assures her and gives her a sad smile.

"Mom . . . Dad?" Tori asks in a weak, tired voice. Both of her parents look at her with questioningly looks so Tori continues, "I want to go to Jade's funeral. Whenever it is, I want to go."

"It's going to be next week . . . Thursday." Andre says and Tori nods, "Thanks. So, can I? Please?"

"We'll see how you're doing first, alright?" The mother says and Tori's Dad nods in agreement.

"Fine, but I am definitely going." Tori says with a determined look. Trina then speaks up with a sad look in her eyes, "I know Jade and I didn't get along . . . ever, but I want to go too. I guess you could say it's the right thing to do. I'll go with Tori too and make sure she's okay."

"Thanks, Trina." Tori says to her older sister with a small smile.

"What are sisters for?" Trina says with a smile and a wink, "I got your back, sis."

"Wow, I'm surprised you guys are getting along." Andre says with wide eyes and a chuckle.

"Oh shut it, Andrew." Trina says with a roll to the eyes.

Andre sighs and rolls his eyes, "It's Andre."

"Yeah, whatever." She simply answers back.

Andre then rubs the back of his neck and takes a deep breath, "Um, guys? Can I have a moment with Tori . . . in private? Please?"

Tori's parents share a look, but then they slowly nod. "Only for a few minutes, okay? We're going to go talk to the doctor." Tori's Mom says and then with that, Tori's sister and parents leave the room.

Tori looks at her best friend with a raised eyebrow and small smile, "What's up?"

"I have to tell you something . . . it's kind of important." Andre begins with a nervous look on his face.

"Um, alright. Well, is everything okay?" Tori asks with a raised eyebrow as she places a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah . . . everything's fine, but I've been thinking for a while now about something. I-I don't know how you'll react and all, but I need to tell you so I don't lose my mind here." Andre begins and when he sees Tori waiting for him to continue, he does.

"Tori, you're my best, best friend and I care about you a lot. I-I don't think it's, well _love_, but I-I do think I 'like-like' you."

Tori's eyes widen and she is speechless. Andre shakes his head, "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry . . ."

Andre goes to leave, but Tori's voice stops him, "Andre, wait."

He turns around and faces her. She gives him a sad smile and she shrugs her shoulders, "I'm still a bit out of it and all, but I-I don't know. Can you give me time to think? I'm sorry."

Andre smiles and shakes his head, "It's cool, Tor'. Take as much time as you need."

Tori smiles, "Thanks, Andre."

"Well," Andre begins as he rubs the back of his neck, "I'm going to go get your family. Be right back."

"Okay, thanks, Andre." Tori says with a soft voice and a small smile on her pale lips.

Andre smiles back and then with that, he leaves the room and Tori lets out a long sigh.

***With Cat.***

Cat and Tyler, after they finish talking, walk back into Beck's room. Cat takes a deep breath and walks over to the side of the bed. Beck is sound asleep, which makes her smile.

"I'm glad he's getting some rest." Cat says with a small smile.

Tyler smiles, "Yeah, he surely needs it."

Cat kisses Beck's forehead and sits on the chair next to Beck's bed. She takes his hand in her own and she holds it tightly.

Tyler cocks his head to the side; something is not right. Something is off.

He walks over to his sister's side and looks at the machines. They show Beck is still breathing, but something just isn't right.

"Cat . . ." Tyler begins, "Cat, can you wake Beck up?"

"What do you mean? Beck should sleep. He needs his rest, Tyler." Cat says with her eyebrows knitting together.

"Just, please, do it." Tyler pleads. Cat shakes her head and sighs, doing what he asks. She shakes Beck and whispers, "Beck? Beck, wake up."

However, he doesn't.

Confusion covers her face and she continues to try to wake her boyfriend up. "Beck? Beck, please wake up. Hello? Beck?"

Tyler shakes his head and runs out of the room, screaming into the halls, "I need help! We need a doctor!"

"What's wrong with him, Tyler?" Cat asks with tears streaming down her cheeks, "Why isn't he waking up?"

A doctor runs into the room instantly and begins working on Beck. He kicks Cat and Tyler out of the room while he tries to find out the problem and what is wrong with him.

**. . .**

Tears are streaming down Cat's cheeks as she and Tyler sit in the waiting room, waiting to see if Beck is okay or not.

"Everything will be okay . . . I promise." Tyler whispers in his sister's ear. She hugs her brother tightly and cries into his chest.

Andre was walking to Beck's room to check on him, but he then spots Cat and Tyler. "Hey, what happened? Is Beck okay?"

"He wasn't waking up, but he was breathing." Tyler responds. "We don't know what's wrong yet."

Andre places his hand on Cat's shoulder and he shakes his head, "He'll be okay, Cat. He made it this far, he isn't going down now."

**. . .**

They have been waiting an hour, but there haven't been any results yet. The three of them wait in the waiting room, wondering and praying that Beck is alright.

Suddenly, though, after waiting for what it seemed like forever, the doctor walks over to them slowly.

Immediately the three of them stand up. Tyler nods his head, "Doctor?"

The doctor shakes his head and lets out a sigh. He then quietly says, "I'm sorry . . ."

* * *

**Alright, that's it for this chapter! Haha, I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger, but next chapter should be up soon! :) Hope you all liked it :)**

**Thank you all for reviewing, following, favoriting, and reading, I really appreciate it! :D**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Hi there :) So, this is chapter twenty-nine of my Victorious story, I hope you like it!**

**Thank you everyone so very much for reviewing, following, favoriting, and mostly, reading :) I really appreciate it, thank you!**

_**Please do comment/review and let me know what you think of it. I would really appreciate it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.**

* * *

Chapter twenty-nine

**. . . **

_Have you ever had to say goodbye to someone? A love one? A friend?_

_Have you ever thought back to all the memories you had with someone? Did you ever regret them? Did you ever laugh and shake your head at them?_

_Did you ever feel upset and guilty of the thought that you wished you could have said one last word to the person who is now gone?_

_Have you ever left like a piece of you is missing?_

_Losing someone is a horrible, terrible feeling. Some people cannot handle it. Even if the person was not the nicest or not the friendliest, but you still miss them. You still miss seeing them smile, laugh, cry, complain, giggle . . . them. You miss them and now they're gone and you could never see or talk to them again . . ._

_Some wonder why it happened to them; why would their loved ones be gone? The answers are unknown, but even when they're gone, you still always have a piece of them in your heart. _

_Did you ever have to say goodbye?_

**. . .**

It has been a week now. A week later and now, it is time.

It's Thursday, nine o'clock A.M.

It's Jade West's funeral.

The funeral starts at ten o'clock A.M. and everyone who is attending is getting ready now.

The doctors released Tori yesterday. She's still sore and tired, but she already made it very clear that _no one_ is stopping her from making it to Jade's funeral.

Yes, they never quite got along, but to Tori, Jade was, in a way, her friend. With the help of Andre and Trina, Tori got ready and she was almost ready to go.

Andre, Tyler, Tori, and Trina are all ready and waiting outside Beck Oliver's hospital room. They're waiting for Cat; who is saying goodbye to the unconscious Beck before she leaves to go to Jade's funeral.

Cat stands beside Beck's hospital bed, holding his lifeless hand in her own. She has her hair tied back, lots of makeup on, and a frown on her face. She is wearing a short black dress that goes up to her knees with black high heels. She has a dark purple color nail polish on her nails and a few bracelets and rings on. Small, silver, hoop earrings are on her ears and a long necklace –that goes a bit passed her chest- with a pink heart on it around her neck. On the back of the heart on her necklace, it says '_B & C_'. Standing for, Beck and Cat.

Cat sighs, a tear slipping down her cheek. The redhead looks down at her hand that is holding her boyfriend's and she shakes her head, "Why?"

She holds back her tears and whispers in a shaky, weak voice, "Why did this have to happen . . . again?"

Just last week her life changed once again . . .

_***Flashback.***_

_Cat and Tyler, after they finish talking, walk back into Beck's room. Cat takes a deep breath and walks over to the side of the bed. Beck is sound asleep, which makes her smile._

"_I'm glad he's getting some rest." Cat says with a small smile._

_Tyler smiles, "Yeah, he surely needs it."_

_Cat kisses Beck's forehead and sits on the chair next to Beck's bed. She takes his hand in her own and she holds it tightly._

_Tyler cocks his head to the side; something is not right. Something is off._

_He walks over to his sister's side and looks at the machines. They show Beck is still breathing, but something just isn't right._

"_Cat . . ." Tyler begins, "Cat, can you wake Beck up?"_

"_What do you mean? Beck should sleep. He needs his rest, Tyler." Cat says with her eyebrows knitting together._

"_Just, please, do it." Tyler pleads. Cat shakes her head and sighs, doing what he asks. She shakes Beck and whispers, "Beck? Beck, wake up."_

_However, he doesn't._

_Confusion covers her face and she continues to try to wake her boyfriend up. "Beck? Beck, please wake up. Hello? Beck?"_

_Tyler shakes his head and runs out of the room, screaming into the halls, "I need help! We need a doctor!"_

"_What's wrong with him, Tyler?" Cat asks with tears streaming down her cheeks, "Why isn't he waking up?"_

_A doctor runs into the room instantly and begins working on Beck. He kicks Cat and Tyler out of the room while he tries to find out the problem and what is wrong with him._

_**. . .**_

_Tears are streaming down Cat's cheeks as she and Tyler sit in the waiting room, waiting to see if Beck is okay or not._

"_Everything will be okay . . . I promise." Tyler whispers in his sister's ear. She hugs her brother tightly and cries into his chest._

_Andre was walking to Beck's room to check on him, but he then spots Cat and Tyler. "Hey, what happened? Is Beck okay?"_

"_He wasn't waking up, but he was breathing." Tyler responds. "We don't know what's wrong yet."_

_Andre places his hand on Cat's shoulder and he shakes his head, "He'll be okay, Cat. He made it this far, he isn't going down now."_

_**. . .**_

_They have been waiting an hour, but there haven't been any results yet. The three of them wait in the waiting room, wondering and praying that Beck is alright._

_Suddenly, though, after waiting for what it seemed like forever, the doctor walks over to them slowly._

_Immediately the three of them stand up. Tyler nods his head, "Doctor?"_

_The doctor shakes his head and lets out a sigh. He then quietly says, "I'm sorry . . ."_

_Cat instantly starts shaking her head and uncontrollable tears are rushing down her cheeks, "Oh my gosh, no. Please don't say it."_

_Tyler holds Cat tightly against him; trying to keep her standing and not falling to her knees in sobs. "Doctor? Is Beck . . . is he . . . is he d-dead?"_

_Andre bites back his own tears; Beck's his best friend. What would he do without him? He already lost Jade . . . he can't lose Beck too._

_The doctor takes a deep breath and shakes his head, "Beck Oliver is still, thankfully, alive."_

_Andre, Tyler, and mostly, Cat take deep breaths and let out sighs of relief._

"_Oh thank you, thank you Doctor." Cat breaths out, a smile forming on her lips, "The way you were acting, I-I thought he was gone . . ."_

"_So, everything's gonna be okay?" Andre asks with a raised eyebrow and his own smile on his lips._

_Tyler kisses the top of his younger sister's head and smiles, "When can we see him?"_

"_Oh, is he awake?" Cat asks with wide, hopeful eyes._

_However, the doctor shakes his head and still has a sad look on his face, "You see, yes, Beck is alive, but there is bad news."_

_Cat could feel her heart drop and her blood run cold. Why? Why more bad news? Haven't they all suffered enough?_

"_Like I informed you all before, Beck has suffered major head damage and he has many injuries." The doctor begins, but Cat cuts him off, with confusion on her face and her voice raised, "And you said he would be okay! He would make a full recovery . . ."_

"_Come on, Little Red, everything is going to be fine . . . just let him explain . . ." Andre says as he grabs Cat's hand and holds it tightly._

"_We ran some test on Beck and due to his head damages and amount of injuries, he is in a coma." The doctor finally says with a sharp nod, "The good news about that is, while he is in this coma, his body will be resting and hopefully healing."_

"_A c-c-coma?" Cat chokes out, "Again?"_

"_When do you think he will wake up?" Tyler asks in a low, sad voice. He could see this is breaking his sister. She is falling apart._

"_Well," the doctor begins, "we cannot be exactly sure when."_

"_Can you just give us an idea, man?" Andre asks with a sigh. He bites his lip and tries to stay calm._

"_Well he has been in a coma before and that didn't last long so we aren't expecting him to be in this one long either. If I had to estimate, I would say about a week or two . . . but it could always be more, but it could also be less." The doctor says with a nod._

"_Alright, thank you, Doctor." Tyler says with a nod. Then with that, the doctor turns on his heels and leaves, giving them a few moments to themselves to take this all in about Beck._

_As soon as he leaves, Cat falls to the floor in tears. Andre and Tyler both kneel down and hold Cat in their arms as she cries. Andre could feel his own tears sliding down his cheeks and Tyler just closes his eyes tightly and presses his lips on the top of Cat's head._

_***End of flashback.***_

"You know," Cat begins as she sniffs, "I never even got to tell you about Jade. I know when you wake up and you find out about her dying and that you missed her funeral, you'll be so upset."

Cat stares down at Beck's lifeless face. His face is so pale and if it wasn't for his chest moving up and down slowly, she would think he's dead.

"I know Jade would understand that you can't make it to her funeral . . . you are in a coma and all." Cat whispers and then lets out a sigh, "How am I supposed to go to the funeral without you? I know I'm not alone . . . I have Andre, my brother, Tori, and Trina. My parents can't go because my younger brother isn't behaving. It's just, I know I have friends who will be there with me, but I still feel alone. I don't know how I'm supposed to make it through this without you. Usually you would be the one keeping me together and not falling apart . . . and now you're stuck in this stupid coma."

A tear slides down her cheek and she squeezes her eyes shut. "Why are you stuck in this coma?"

"Why?" Cat whispers and then falls to her kneels, leaning against the bed, sobbing. She lets go of Beck's hand and places both her hands over her face, crying into them.

***Outside Beck's hospital room.***

Tori and Trina are sitting on the two chairs that are right outside Beck's hospital room while Andre and Tyler are leaning against the wall.

While the two sisters are talking, Tyler nudges Andre and raises an eyebrow at him, "So, what's with you, man?"

Andre gives his friend a confused look, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you keep staring at Tori. Something going on?" Tyler asks with a smirk growing on his lips.

"No, nothing is going on between Tori and me. We're just close friends . . ." Andre then quietly mumbles under his breath, "I just wish it was more . . ."

"What did you say?" Tyler asks with a raised eyebrow and an amused look on his face, "So, you like her?"

"Can you keep it down? She's right there; she could hear you." Andre warns him in a quiet voice.

Tyler chuckles, "So, you _do_ like her?"

"Dude, can you just drop this?" Andre asks in a pleading voice, but Tyler shakes his head, "Nope; so why don't you tell her?"

"Well," Andre begins as he rubs the back of his neck, "I kind of did."

"Oh?" Tyler asks with wide eyes and a shocked look on his face, "And what she say?"

"She didn't say anything because I told her unconscious self." Andre says with slow, small nod. "She doesn't know and I plan on it staying that way."

"What? Why?" Tyler asks as he shakes his head, "You should definitely tell her. She may like you back and you guys are friends and all."

"Exactly; we're friends. How can I risk our friendship? I'm not going to risk our friendship by telling her I like her. Besides, today we're going to our best friend's funeral. How can I tell her at a day like this?"

"This would be the _perfect_ day to do it though, Andre!" Tyler whisper-yells. "She's sad and lonely and she'll need a friend."

"Yeah, she'll need a _friend_. Not someone, who she thinks of as a friend, to tell her that they like her!" Andre whisper-yells and then shakes his head, "Just forget it, okay?"

"Nope; now go tell her!" Tyler says, shoving Andre towards Tori.

"No, stop it! Tyler, stop it-" Andre tries to argue, but before he could stop him, the next thing Andre realizes is that he is standing in front of Tori and Trina.

"Um, hey there." Andre awkwardly says with a wave.

"Um, hey?" Tori asks with a raised eyebrow, "Everything okay?"

"Well-" Andre begins, but Tyler cuts him off with a nod, "Yes; in fact, everything is perfect. Andre here even has something to tell you."

Tori smiles up at Andre, "Yeah? What's up?"

"Um, can I talk to you alone?" Andre asks as he rubs the back of his neck, nervously.

"Cat will probably take a few more minutes anyways." Tyler adds with a small grin.

Tori chuckles then nods as he slowly stands up with Andre's help. "We'll be right back then."

**. . .**

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Tori asks as the two of them are down the hall, alone.

"I've been meaning to tell you s-something." Andre says, nervously. He's never been so nervous, but for some reason, he is. He really likes her and he doesn't want to mess things up.

Tori is standing there, waiting for him to continue and realizing his nervousness. She then realizes what he wants to tell her and she could feel her stomaching turning into knots.

Her chocolate brown hair is curled and to the side, she has little makeup on her face, a short black dress that goes a little above her knees, black and grey high heels, a thin leather jacket on, and a silver necklace of a dolphin around her neck.

She bats her long eyelashes at him, waiting for him to continue and hoping he isn't going to say what she thinks he is.

Andre could feel himself sweating and he doesn't know if it is from the nervous or the tuxedo he is wearing. He takes a deep breath and then finally says, "Tori, you're my best friend. I would do anything for you and I'm so glad I have you as a friend. You are always there for me, we joke around together, we laugh, we write and sing music together; we're great together. It's just . . . for a while now I've, well, liked you and I thought you should know and-"

However, before he can continue, Tori stops him, "Wait. Before you continue, I have to tell you. I know you like me. I heard you tell me when you thought I was unconscious."

"Wait . . . so you heard me tell you how I felt and everything, but you pretended to stay asleep?" Andre asks, shocked.

"I'm sorry . . . I didn't know what to say and how to react. I didn't want to hurt your feelings and I was confused. I just woke up and that's the first thing I hear and-and I don't know." Tori says and then lets out a small sigh, "I'm sorry, Andre. You're my best friend, but . . ."

"No need to continue." Andre finishes for her. "I get the point, you don't like me like that. You like me as a friend and that's it. It's fine; I understand. Sorry; I knew I shouldn't have told you, but Tyler told me I should."

"Andre, I'm sorry. I just- I don't know. You're supposed to be my friend, we're friends! I just . . . I'm sorry." Tori says, lost with words and a sad look on her face.

"I'm going to, um, go check to see if Cat's ready to go. I don't wanna be late for our friend's funeral." Andre says and then turns around and walks away.

Tori sighs and calls out to him, but he just ignores her. She sighs and walks over to the wall and leans against it. She closes her eyes and places her hands over her face, "Ugh . . . what did I just do?"

"What did you just do?" Trina suddenly asks, walking up to her.

Tori moans and removes her hands from her face, "What do you want, Trina?"

"Nothing; I just saw Andre and he looked upset. Something happen?" Trina asks with a raised eyebrow and a concerned look on her face.

"I told Andre I didn't like him when he told me he liked me." Tori says in a quiet voice. "The thing is, I don't know how I feel. I'm confused and sad. I'm going to go to my friend's funeral today, my other friend is in a coma . . . I don't know. Now Andre is telling me he likes me and what am I supposed to say?"

"The truth maybe?" Trina suggests and Tori shoots her a glare. Trina rolls her eyes and says, "Tori, do you actually like Andre?"

"I-" Tori goes to say, but Trina cuts her off, "Don't tell me. Tell yourself. If you like him, do something. If not, don't. But don't ruin your friendship because of his feelings if you don't feel the same way, okay?"

"Since when did you become so smart and give advice?" Tori asks with a raised eyebrow and a small chuckle.

"Hey, I know how to be mature when I want or need to." Trina says with a laugh then adds, "Come on, we're ready to go."

"Alright," Tori says with a sigh, "let's get this over with . . ."

***At Jade's funeral.***

Not a lot, but many people are here at Jade's funeral. Family and some friends. The Mass in the church went nicely, but many, almost most, were crying. The priest blessed the casket Jade was in and talked about how she is in a better place.

Tori made sure to stay away from Andre. She didn't know what else to say to him. She stayed near Cat while Tyler and Trina stayed by Andre. Cat saw Jade's parents, but she made sure to stay away from them. The father wasn't even crying and the mother looked like she was being forced to cry or she was faking it.

After the Mass it was time to bury the casket. Four men that Cat didn't recognize were carrying the casket as they made their way to the area where she would be buried. The church was right near the cemetery so it wasn't a long walk.

The sun is out, but is hidden behind the grey clouds. It's a bit passed ten now. Sad looks are on everyone's faces; frowns on their lips and tears streaming down their cheeks.

Jade may have been scary, mean, rude, intimidating, and many other things, but she was still loved.

When they finally reach the hole that she is going to be buried in, they all stop and gently they place the casket down on the ground.

The priest then starts talking. Cat doesn't listen though . . . she just stares at the black casket. Her eyes are glued to it. She's thinking about Jade . . . her best friend being dead, Beck being in a coma, and then she is thinking of Rachel. Rachel is the reason why her friend is dead and she hates her. She wants her to pay, but she knows she can't think of revenge right now; right now it's about her friend.

Cat tears her eyes away from the casket and she looks beside her, at her friend Tori. Tori is standing there, looking at the ground, and letting silent tears run down her cheeks. When Cat looks to the other side of her, she sees her brother staring at the priest, listening to his words. Then there is Andre. He is standing next to Tyler with his head down and a frustrated and sad look on his face.

Cat's eyebrows knit together; she did realize Tori and Andre have been avoiding each other, but she hasn't come up with the courage or energy to ask either of them.

After fifteen minutes of the priest talking, he finally says it's time for Jade's friends and family to speak. One by one, people went up and spoke of memories and thoughts. So many people said how scary Jade was, but some did add that even though she was scary, she was a good person.

When Jade's parents went up, Cat rolled her eyes. They were liars and fakes. They were just saying sweet things about their daughter for the sympathy of everyone else. They never really, truly cared about their daughter and now that she is gone, they know how to say nice things about her? No, that's not how it works. You're supposed to say sweet and nice things when the person is alive and mean them, not when they're gone.

Once Jade's family went up, it was Tori's turn. She took a deep breath and then went over by the casket and is now standing in front of everyone.

"Hi everyone," Tori begins with a small, sad smile, "today we're here because we all lost someone, well, special to us. Now, many words can describe Jade and most may say she was mean, rude, careless, but she wasn't just all that. She didn't act nice to most people, but to the people she cared about and her friends, she did. Well . . . somewhat." Tori pauses and chuckles, then continues, "I miss her. When her and I first met, she was so mean to me. She even poured coffee on my head!"

Everyone shares a laugh and then Tori continues with a small smile, "She never really liked me at first; we fought all the time. We would fight over getting the lead role in a play and she would call me names, which I just rolled my eyes to. She thought I was trying to 'steal' her boyfriend so she was even extra mean to me. The thing is though, each day, surprisingly, we grew closer. We started to hang out more and actually not fight as much. I started to understand her and she, well I think, started to understand me. I really miss her."

Tori wipes a tear away and takes a deep breath, "You know, one time I was being made fun of and she actually stood up for me. She threatened the kids and told them to back off or they'll have to deal with her, which no one dare wanted to, so they left me alone. She made sure they knew only she could make fun of me. You know, at the platinum awards when she tried to steal my spot, she gave it back to me."

_***Flashback: Memory.***_

_Jade is standing backstage with her costume on. She's staring at herself in the mirror until she hears the door open. She turns around to see Tori standing there with a nervous and awkward look on her face._

_Jade sighs and says with a shake to the head, "This isn't right."_

_Tori shrugs her shoulders and tilts her head to the side, looking at the costume Jade is in, "Yeah, it is a little tight"-_

_However, Jade cuts her off quickly, "No, not the stupid outfit. This. Me."_

_Tori gives Jade a confused look and she shakes her head, not understanding what Jade means, "I don't-"_

_Jade huffs in annoyance and she finally says to Tori in a quiet voice, "This is supposed to be your night. This was your big chance, so for me to go out there . . ."_

_Tori, a small smile starting to form on her lips, but she tries to hide it. She knits her eyebrows together and asks, "And?"_

_Jade tries giving Tori a small smile and then she finally says, looking Tori in the eyes, "I can't do that to a friend. Or even you."_

_***End of flashback: end of memory.***_

Tori smiles to herself, "She could have went on that stage and performed, but she cared. She let me perform and she wasn't selfish. We had, surprisingly, a lot more moments like that. Once she was trying to get back her ex boyfriend so she came to my house crying . . . and she brought a broken kite with her."

Tori chuckles at the memory, "She made me go and try talk to him, but that didn't work. He didn't want her back, but I did make her a promise I would help, and I did. We ended up getting him a dog he always wanted and liked, but that didn't go so well . . ." Tori smiles widely and then says, "We had good memories and we had bad memories. The thing is, no matter how many bad memories we had, I would never change them or exchange them for the world."

**. . .**

Andre slowly walked over to where Tori once was. He stands in front of the casket and in front of all these people. He takes a deep breath and begins.

"Hi everybody, so um, I'm Andre and I'm one of Jade's friends. We went to Hollywood Arts together . . . and I gotta tell you, we all had amazing times. Jade, well, what is there to say about her? She was crazy, scary as hell, frightening, mean, rude, intimidating, and many, many more things. However, she had times where she was funny, kind, nice, caring, and fun to hang around."

Andre rubs the back of neck and continues, "It was kind of funny how I was so scared of her, but I knew she wouldn't hurt me because we were close friends. But, like I said, she did scare me. Like, once I was writing a song, but I needed someone to sing it, my friend offered his girlfriend, Jade at the time, to sing it. However, I kinda didn't think it was such a good idea and all."

_***Flashback: Memory.***_

_Beck and Andre in a recording room in the school, talking. Beck looks around and asks with a raised eyebrow, "Jade's not here yet?"_

_Andre sighs; he then begins to say, "Um, about Jade . . ."_

_Beck raises an eyebrow, confused, "Yeah?"_

_Andre shakes his head and just comes out and says it, "Look, don't take this the wrong way, but I don't know if she's the right girl to sing my song."_

_Beck gives his friend a confused look and he raises his eyebrow slightly, "Why not?"_

_Andre, trying to find the right words, takes a moment before plainly saying, "I dunno, I just . . . she scares me."_

_Beck chuckles a little and he is a bit shocked and confused at Andre's answer, "Jade scares you?"_

_Andre gives him a scared look with wide eyes, "She scares everybody."_

_Suddenly, Jade then bursts through the door and into the room with a pair of scissors in her hands._

_Anger is burning in her eyes, which scares both, Beck and Andre. She snaps, yelling, "I am going to kill him!"_

_Andre takes a step back, scared._

_Beck cautiously asks, calmly, "What happened?"_

"_Sinjin sat on my new scissors!" Jade snaps, angrily._

_Beck takes a quick, deep breath and tries to speak, "Okay, calm down . . ."_

_Jade, however, cuts him off, and screams, "I am not gonna calm down! They're bent! They've lost their sciss!" Then, without any warning, Jade throws the pair of scissors and they hit the wall._

_Beck and Andre share a scared look before Beck quickly saying before leaving, "You kids have fun."_

_***End of flashback: end of memory.***_

Andre chuckles, "Like I said, she could be scary." He could see some smiling, which makes him smile a little. Andre could feel his own tears forming, but he tries to stop them.

"Once I even started to have a crush on her. She showed me her good side once and I just started to really like her. It was weird, but I couldn't help it. Before she died, I knew I had small feelings for her. When we were in the burning building, I knew I had to get her out and I really wanted to save her. I couldn't though and I honestly blame myself for her death. I wish she would have made it, but sadly she didn't." Andre could feel a tear slip down his cheek and then he quietly adds, "I miss and love you, Jade. You were my friend and I miss you."

**. . .**

More people went up and talked until it was finally Cat Valentine's turn to go. Cat slowly walked up in front of the casket and she stared at it for a moment. The black casket had purple and red flowers on the top. Cat had to hold back her tears, but she knew when she began to talk, there is no holding back any tears.

Cat turned around so she is facing many people who are staring back at her with tearful eyes and a look of sorrow on their faces. She takes a deep breath before speaking in a quiet, but loud enough so everyone could hear her, voice.

"Hi . . . I'm Cat Valentine and, well, I'm Jade's best friend." Cat feels awkward and she doesn't know what to say, but she continued anyways, "Jade and I never really fought; we were close. We never fought over anything; maybe occasionally she could say I'm weird or different or she would question some 'unusual' or 'weird' things or words I say or do, but that's it. We hung out a lot during and after school. No one really understood her like I did. They thought she was all mean and scary, but I thought . . . well not all the time, but most, she was nice."

"We shared a lot of memories together. They weren't all the best, but most of them were. We knew each other for a long time and I honestly feel like she is the one who knew me the best. " Cat slightly smiles, "She was different from everyone else. She was, no matter what anyone else says, a good friend. I knew I could count on her and I knew she would never stop being my friend. I remember when I first came to this school, three boys were making fun of my hair. They called me weird; I was scared and I was crying. They had me corned against my locker and I had nowhere to go. Then suddenly Jade came over to them, grabbed them by their book-bags and pushed them away from me. The next day they came to school with no hair because, not that she would ever admit it, but she did smirk when I asked, she thought since they made fun of my hair, she would shave all theirs off."

"I can't believe she is gone, but I will never forget her or our memories we shared together." Cat says and then starts sharing memories with everyone.

_***Start of flashbacks/memories. (The line breaker/horizontal line will represent a different memory.)***_

_Cat came skipping over to Jade with a wide smile on her lips. "Hey Jade!"_

_Jade looks over at the smiling redhead and simply says, "Hey."_

"_You wanna do something fun with me tomorrow night?" Cat asks with pleading and hopeful eyes. Her smile still large on her beaming face._

_Jade shrugs her shoulders, "Sure, what?"_

_Cat shrugs her shoulders and cocks her head slightly to the side, "I don't know. I figured you'd pick 'cause you're bossy."_

_Fire burning in Jade's eyes, she snaps, "Don't say I'm bossy!"_

_Cat's eyes widen for a second and she quickly says, "Sorry!" Pause. "But you are." Jade then sends a glare at Cat and she says quickly, "A little bit."_

"_Whatever." Jade says then adds, "Yeah, let's hang out tomorrow night."_

_Cat nods, smiling, "Okay. But we can't ask Tori to go with us because-" Cat then shuts up instantly and realizes she wasn't supposed to say anything._

"_What's Tori doing tomorrow night?" Jade asks suspiciously._

"_Nothing!" Cat quickly yells, "I don't know." Pause. "She told me not to tell you."_

_Jade shakes her head and starts with an annoyed and angry tone, "Five!"_

_Cat's eyes widen, "Oh, God."_

"_Four!"_

"_Don't count!" Cat pleads with a feared look on her face._

"_Three!"_

"_Oh, I love three!" Cat cheers and giggles._

"_Two!"_

"_Have you heard about the new Pear Pads with the slightly better screen?" Cat asks, hoping to change the subject._

"_One!"_

"_Okay, okay!" Cat finally gives in. Pause. Cat sighs, "Tori and Beck are going out together."_

_Jade, surprised, asks, "What?"_

_Cat then instantly adds, "But it's not a date, they're just hanging out as friends!"_

_Jade nods her head slowing and bites her lip, clearly annoyed, "Okay. Well, I know what you and I are doing tomorrow night."_

"_Going to see the big bone?" Cat asks with a happy look and hopeful smile._

_Jade shakes her head, "No. We're gonna find out where Beck and Tori are going and __see__ if they're just friends."_

_Cat pouts and folds her arms across her chest, "I thought you said I could pick what we do."_

"_No, I'm picking." Jade says then begins to walk away._

_Cat sighs and mumbles to herself, "Bossy."_

_Jade, hearing that, turns her head around and snaps, "What?"_

_Cat shakes her head and says instantly, "Nothing!"_

* * *

_Cat and Jade are talking. Cat is smiling as she talks until she sees Robbie enter the room. She's trying to avoid him so she quickly starts panicking._

_Jade shrugs her shoulders when she sees Cat panicking, "Well, think fast, because here he comes."_

"_Quick, hide me!" Cat yells to Jade._

_Jade rolls her eyes sarcastically, "Where, in my bra?"_

_Cat smiles widely, thinking it could work, "Oh!" She looks then says with a frown, "No, that'll never work."_

* * *

_Cat is sitting in the passenger seat, looking out the window and slightly smiling to herself. Jade's driving and staying quiet as she thinks._

_Cat suddenly says with a wide smile, "Don't you just love how dogs hang their heads out the window and lick the wind? Watch." Cat then sticks her head out the window and begins acting like a dog. She sticks her tongue out, pants, and barks._

_Jade glares at Cat and then snaps, "Pull your head back in the car before I roll up the window and cut it off!"_

_Cat then slowly pulls her head back in the car, frightened, "My head's back in the car."_

_Jade nods her head, "Now call Tori and find out where Beck's taking her."_

"_Bossy." Cat mumbles to herself._

"_What?" Jade asks harshly._

"_Calling Tori!" Cat quickly says._

* * *

_Cat and Jade are driving while they look for Beck and Tori._

"_Well?" Jade asks with a raised eyebrow._

"_Thank you for the ice cream cone." Cat says as she licks her ice cream and smiles slightly._

_Jade rolls her eyes, "I bought you the ice cream so you'd tell me where Tori and Beck are."_

"_I don't know where they are!" Cat yells, frustrated and confused._

_Jade opens Cat's window and throws her ice cream out._

_Cat pouts and says quietly, "I feel like you did that on purpose."_

* * *

_Jade huffs, "God, I hate being stuck in traffic! We're gonna be late, and we're gonna miss Beck and Tori." Jade then slams her horn._

"_HONK!" Cat giggles, "I honked. Just like your car. Oh, let's think about all the different kinds of honks there are. I like the one that's like "meep-meep." You know, like the bird does it in the cartoons."_

_Jade raises an eyebrow at the redhead, "The Roadrunner?"_

"_No," Cat begins with a shake to the head, "I don't like him. He's so mean to that dog."_

"_That 'dog' is a coyote." Jade explains to her._

_Cat gasps, "Oh, my god! Was that racist?"_

* * *

"_You didn't sound anything like me!" Cat yells at Jade, offended._

"_Tori believed it was you." Jade says with a shrug to the shoulders._

"_You didn't do my laugh right." Cat pouts as she folds her arms across her chest._

_Jade rolls her eyes, "Yeah I did. You go:" Jade begins to imitate Cat's laugh, "hahahahahaha!"_

"_I don't laugh like that." Cat shakes her head and pouts._

_Pause. Then Jade says simply, "Puppies wearing sunglasses."_

_Cat then begins laughing, but then she realizes __she sounds just like Jade's imitation, "Dang it."_

* * *

_Cat puts a dollar in the soda machine, picks a drink, takes it, and then immediately throws it in the trash. The bell then rings._

"_Cat?" Jade questions, "Why'd you throw your drink in the trash?"_

_Cat shrugs her shoulder, "'Cause I wasn't thirsty."_

"_But...but you bought the-ah, forget it." Jade says and walks away._

* * *

"_Yay!" Cat cheers, "We're hanging out togeth-"_

_However, Jade cuts her off and snaps, "NO!"_

* * *

_Cat shakes her head, nervous, "I'm pretty sure we're not supposed-"_

_Jade then cuts her off, rolling her eyes. She touches the guitar, "Look! I'm touching the guitar, see."_

_Jade then imitates Elvis Presley's accent. "I'm Elvis Presley and I'm touching my guitar. That's right, baby. I touched the boss' skull and now I'm touching my special guitar."_

_Jade then shrugs her shoulders and says back with her regular voice, "See? I touched the guitar and nothing bad happened." The guitar then falls and crashes through the window._

_Cat stares in shock and Jade quickly says with a slight shake to the head, " . . . That guitar was not properly hung."_

_***End of flashbacks/memories.***_

"See?" Cat says with a giggle, "We had good, but also bad memories. We had so much fun though and I love her. She's my best friend and I don't regret a thing with being her friend. I love you, Jade West. And I really miss you."

"Also, one of Jade's best friends and ex-boyfriend, Beck Oliver, couldn't be here today because, well, he's . . . he's in a coma, but I know he would have been here if he could. He loved Jade and I know he would miss her as well. I wish he could share some of his memories with Jade with you, but just so you all know, Jade was very much loved by a lot of us."

Then with that, Cat walks back to her spot over by her friends and brother.

Surprisingly, the next person is Sikowitz. Cat raises an eyebrow and whispers to Tori, "When did Sikowitz get here?"

Tori shrugs her shoulders and shakes her head, shocked as well, "I have no clue."

Sikowitz stands in front of everyone with a sling on his arm and many cuts and bruises on his skin, "Um, hi there, people. So, yeah, I was Jade's teacher and I have to say, I am going to miss her as well. Honestly? She scared the Twinkies out of me, but she was very talented. She was a very good student, when she was scaring most of us, and I am sorry for everyone's lost. She will be greatly missed and it's a shame and sin she was taken from all of you. Thank you."

Sikowitz then walks back to his spot and Andre raises an eyebrow, "Never heard him so . . . so, what's the word?"

"Mature and sincere?" Tyler asks, "I've heard many stories about him from my sister and he was my teacher a few years ago . . ."

"Yeah, that's definitely the words, but wow." Andre says with a slow nod.

"It's true though, he was always scared of Jade, but she was, well, kind of good in his, um, class?" Tori says with a small chuckle.

"I'm glad he's doing better though." Cat says with smile.

"Yeah, me too." Tori says with a nod and a small smile.

"I'm surprised Robbie didn't come." Cat whispers and cocks her head slightly to the side.

"Well it's good he didn't. Besides, we all have a restraining order against him so if he does come to us, he'll be violating his probation and go right back to jail." Tyler explains, "Two years on probation and has an ankle monitor on."

"Well he deserves it." Andre says with a shake to the head.

"Yup." Trina nods in agreement.

"Totally." Tori agrees. She then looks over at Andre and sighs, thinking to herself, '_I need to make my decision . . ._'

Trina then went up and talked how her and Jade never really got along, but she still considered, in a way, friends with her. She told them how she will miss Jade and her insults and how things will be very different without her.

More people talked until it was finally time to bury the casket.

Everyone said their goodbyes and then finally, they lowered the casket in the hole and buried it.

Right as they finished lowering the casket, Cat lets a tear side down her cheek. She then whispers to herself, "Goodbye, Jadey."

**. . .**

Everyone started to vanish and go home after the funeral was over. Cat, Tyler, Andre, Sikowitz, Trina, and Tori are all hanging out in the park.

Tori keeps zoning out, thinking about her decision until she finally realizes what she has to do. She stands up from the bench she was sitting on and walks over to Andre, who was talking to Sikowitz about him having a brother that no one knew about.

"Hey, um, Andre?" Tori asks, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Andre says and then stands up. They both walk off so no one could hear their private conversation and so they could be alone. Cat smiles at Tori when she sees them walk off; she knows what she is going to do.

Trina winks at Cat and Cat giggles. Both girls then continue listening to Tyler and Sikowitz's conversation and adding to it.

**. . .**

"You wanted to talk?" Andre asks as he sticks his hands into his pockets.

"Um, yeah." The brunette says with a nod. "Listen," Tori begins, "I'm sorry. I-I didn't want to hurt you. You're my best friend and you have been there for me when I was in the hospital. You never left my side and I am so, so, sooo thankful for that."

"Listen, I don't want you to be sorry for how you feel-" Andre begins, but Tori instantly cuts him off, "Just wait . . . let me finish first."

Andre nods, so Tori continues, "I care about you. You were the first real friend I met when I came to Hollywood Arts. You never left my side and you were always there for me. You helped me through a lot and you helped me become a better singer. When you told me you liked me, I was scared and confused. I-I didn't know how to feel. The thing is, I do now."

"Tor' what are you trying to say?" Andre asks with a raised eyebrow and confused, but hopeful look.

"What I'm trying to say is-" Tori huffs, not knowing how to put the words together, "What I'm trying to say is this." Then suddenly, Tori slams her lips against Andre's.

For a second Andre is confused and shocked, but then he smiles into the kiss and kisses her back with as much passion as she is.

Both friends smile into the kiss and when they break apart, they lean their foreheads against one another.

"I-I think I may really, really like you." Tori breaths out and chuckles.

Andre laughs and asks with a raised eyebrow, "You mean . . . love?"

"Maybe something like that." Tori says with a laugh and then they share another kiss.

However, neither one of them notice Cat and Trina spying on them. Both girls giggle and high-five one another. "Yes!" Cat squeaks, "They did it!"

Trina laughs, "Oh yeah they did!"

Nevertheless, no one realizes a kid with bushy hair, glasses, and a puppet in his hands hiding behind a tree.

Robbie Shapiro.

* * *

**Okaay everyone, that's it for this chapter! I know it was really long, but I hope you liked it! :)**

**IMPORTANT: There is a reason to why it was such a long chapter: One, a lot happened, Jade's funeral and all and I wanted Tori and Andre to work things out. Second, sadly, the next chapter is the last chapter of this story. **_**However**_** there **_**will**_** be a *sequel*! :) More information on that will be the next chapter, but just so you know! :)**

***Don't forget to check my one-shot on Victorious (Beck and Cat) called: You Will Always Be In My Heart. You don't, of course, have to, but I would reallyy appreciate it if you check it out, thank you! ^_^***

**Thank you all so much for reviewing, following, favoriting, and, of course, reading! ****I really appreciate it, thank you!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Hi there everyone! :) So, this is chapter Thirty of my Victorious story and, sadly, this is the last chapter :( However, on the bright side, there **_**will**_** be a sequel! It will be called: 'Only The Good Die Young'. I am going to start writing it and, hopefully, it will be updated in the next week or two. But don't worry, this story is far from over! :)**

**Thank you everyone so much for reviewing, following, favoriting, and reading my story! I really appreciate it so much, thank you!**

_**Please do comment/review and let me know what you think of it. I would really appreciate it and all your opinions count and are welcomed. Thank you!**_

****Words in **_**italics**_** are lyrics to a song.** (I do NOT own the song!) :33**

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.**

* * *

Chapter thirty-

**. . .**

_Have you ever held so much pain inside of you; you don't know what to do with it?_

_You're hurt, scared, confused, and angry. You're angry and the anger is burning inside of you?_

_Do you believe in Karma?_

_Revenge: The action of inflicting hurt or harm on someone for a wrong suffered at their hand; inflict hurt or harm on someone for an injury or wrong done to oneself._

_Hatred: Intense dislike or ill will._

_Regret: A feeling of sorrow, sadness, or a feeling of disappointment over something that has happened in the past or over something that has been done_

_Have you ever made a rash decision, but you didn't regret it one bit? Have you ever hated someone so much you lost all control?_

_Have you ever vowed revenge for someone you care about? Have you ever promised someone something?_

_Have you ever felt a wave of emotions inside of you and it feels like they are ready to burst? Can you handle them? Control them? Or do you just let them all out?_

_Have you ever felt hatred? Have you ever hated someone more than anything in the world?_

_Have you ever felt like you were going to explode?_

_*As your ship is going down, I'll stand by and watch you drown!* -Ha, Ha You're Dead: Green Day_

_Emotions clash and sometimes they can't be controlled. Sometimes those emotions that were once locked up are now released and an outcome occurs, which changes an individual or everyone's fate._

_When emotions clash and it's too much to handle, one solution occurs, and changes everything . . ._

_An Explosion._

_***A Week Later.***_

Cat is sleeping in the chair that is beside Beck's bed. The past two weeks have been really hard on Cat. Between Beck being in a coma and Jade's funeral, she is completely worn out.

Beck has been in a coma for two weeks now. Two full weeks.

Cat hasn't left his side once willingly. She stayed in the chair beside his bed everyday unless Tori or her brother forced her to go home and shower or eat something.

She began not to eat. She just sat there in Beck's hospital room and waited. Tori and Andre would take turns, or come together, and sit and talk with Cat.

They tried to cheer her up and try to get back the old, cheerful Cat, but they weren't having much luck.

Tyler had to go back to work, but every chance he got he went to the hospital to check on his sister. He was worried about her.

The room is silent. Cat finally fell asleep beside Beck's bed. Beck is lying on his hospital bed, looking so lifeless and pale. His breathing is slow; his chest is slowly moving up and down.

Slowly the door opens and Tori and Andre appear. They both walk into the room quietly and carefully so they don't wake Cat up.

Andre shuts the door behind him softly and then the two walk over to the other side of Beck's bed. Tori sighs when she sees Cat, "I feel so bad for her. I'm glad she's finally getting some sleep though."

"Yeah. I'm worried about her." Andre says with a frown, "She's been so upset and she won't leave Beck's side."

"It's been two weeks, ya' know." Tori says as she sits on Beck's bed and grabs his hand in hers. "I can't believe he's been in a coma for two weeks."

"I know; I miss him. I guess I'm happy though that he isn't dead and he's just in a coma." Andre says with a shrug to the shoulders.

"I guess, but still. It feels like he's dead. He looks it too." Tori says with a frown, "I wonder if he can hear us."

"I heard from people that some believe they can." Andre says with a small smile, "I hope so."

"You know, Cat was really happy we got together." Tori says with a small giggle.

Andre chuckles and nods his head, "Hey, I'm glad too. Hopefully Beck wakes up soon so we could tell him."

"Oh gosh, I wonder how he would react." Tori laughs, "He would be so shocked."

"Oh yeah, totally. He'll think we're joking." Andre says with a laugh, "But I think he'll be happy for us."

"So do I. Hey, maybe when he wakes up, the four of us –you, me, Beck, and Cat- could all go on a double date!" Tori says with a wide smile.

"Ha, that would be fun." Andre nods in agreement, "Man, he better wake up soon!"

Tori squeezes Beck's cold hand and sighs, "We all really miss you, Beck. Your parents stopped by a few times to check on you. We're all really worried. Mostly Cat though. She has been going crazy. We all really love you, Beck, so can you please just wake the heck up already?"

Andre smiles and kisses the top of Tori's head, "Yeah, c'mon Beck, wake up. Dude, you're one of my closest friends and I really miss you. We're the best guy friends ever and I really want you to wake up. Alright?"

"Beck," Tori starts with a sigh, "if you don't wake up soon, I'm going to kill you myself."

Andre chuckles and shakes his head, "You better listen Beck, 'cause she will do it."

"Cat never told him about Jade, right?" Tori asks with a sad look.

Andre shakes his head, "Nope, she never got the chance to."

"It's going to kill him. He's going to be so upset over that and the fact he missed Jade's funeral." Tori says in a whisper, "He'll feel so guilty."

"It was nice of Cat to speak for him at the funeral though." Andre says with a small smile.

"Yeah, it was. I know it was hard for her too." Tori says with a sigh, "Man, this whole stupid situation sucks. I can't believe Rachel started this all madness in the first place."

"Oh, tell me about it." Andre says with a roll to the eyes, "I thought she was a good friend and then I find out she's a witch."

"Tyler told me that she wrote a letter to Beck, ya' know." Tori says as she looks up at Andre.

"Really? What she say?" Andre asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know. Cat ripped up the letter and threw it away. I just, I wonder what Rachel could have possibly have said." Tori says with a sigh and she shakes her head.

"Probably nothin' important anyways." Andre says with a shrug, "Just something to try to upset Cat and make Beck feel guilty."

"I guess." Tori says with a shrug. She then adds with a smile, "But I'm glad she's in prison for the rest of her life and we never have to see her again."

"Oh, I so agree with you on that, babe." Andre says with a laugh. Tori smiles, but then she gasps.

"What's up?" Andre asks, worriedly.

"I- I think . . . I don't know. I could have sworn I felt Beck's hand move." Tori says with a shake to the head.

"What do you mean? Tori . . . he's in a coma." Andre says, confused.

"I know that," Tori says, annoyed, "but I really think his fingers moved."

Tori squeezes Beck's hand again and she rubs her thumb over Beck's cold cheek, "Beck? Beck, are you okay? Are you awake? Say something."

"Beck, if you're awake, then move; move your hand or your nose, something, man." Andre says, hoping Tori's right and he is awake.

Cat slightly moves in her sleep, but stays asleep. Tori and Andre exchange a look, but Tori then shakes her head, "He's not moving. Maybe I just imagined it or something."

"I'm sorry, Tor'." Andre says with a sigh, "Hopefully he'll wake up soon though."

"Yeah . . . me too." Tori whispers and then the door opens and Tyler walks in. He shuts the door behind him quietly and walks over to Tori and Andre.

"Hey, guys." Tyler greets and then notices Cat asleep, "She finally fell asleep?"

"Yeah, finally." Tori says with a smile.

"She was asleep when we got here." Andre says, "I feel so bad for her."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Tyler says with a sigh, "I hate seeing my sister like this. She can't eat, sleep, shower, or even live. I sometimes feel like she's the one in the coma or she's dying. She isn't taking care of herself . . . I wish he would just wake up already."

"Well Tori thought she felt Beck's hand move." Andre tells Tyler with a shrug.

"Yeah, but I think I just thought I felt it." Tori says as she shakes her head, "We told him if he's awake he should move his fingers or his nose or something, but he didn't."

Tyler runs his hand through his messy hair and sighs, "Well c'mon. I'm going to get some coffee downstairs in the cafeteria. I'm sure you guys could use some coffee."

"Totally." Tori says with a smile, "I forgot to make some this morning and my parents already left for work so they didn't make any."

"Where was Trina?" Andre asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Where else?" Tori says with a chuckle, "She was still asleep."

"Ah," Andre nods, "I see."

Tori stands up from the bed and takes her phone out of her pocket. She then checks the time on her Pear-Phone. She raises an eyebrow and looks at Tyler, "Hey, it's only eleven.

"And?" Tyler asks with a confused look.

"And," Tori begins as she rolls her chocolate brown eyes, "shouldn't you be at work? I thought your job starts at eight and at four?"

"It does, but I'm taking a break." Tyler says with a shrug.

"What's your job anyways?" Andre asks with a raised eyebrow and curious look.

"I work with cars and motorcycles. I fix them." Tyler says with a grin, "I love doing it and I'm pretty good."

"If you say so yourself." Tori says with a smirk.

"Hey! I so fixed your parents car a few months ago." Tyler says with a chuckle.

Tori laughs and just rolls her eyes. Andre smiles, "C'mon let's go get some of that coffee."

"Yes Sir." Tyler says with a grin. Andre and Tyler walk towards the door, but right as Tori was about to move, Beck's hand grabs her wrist.

Tori gasps; her eyes are wide and she is shocked. "Oh my gosh! Beck!"

Andre and Tyler both run back to Beck's side to check on him. "Dude, are you awake? C'mon say something." Andre says to his best friend.

Tyler slightly shakes Beck's arm, "Beck? Can you hear us?"

A soft, quiet moan escapes Beck's lips. His eyes are still closed, but his face shows he's in pain.

"I'm going to get a doctor." Tyler tells them before hurrying off.

"Beck? Beck, are you awake?" Tori asks quietly, "Just squeeze my hand or open your eyes, okay?"

Beck moans again and squeezes Tori's hand. Tori lets out a sigh of relief and she laughs, "Oh thank goodness you're awake, Beck."

Andre smiles widely, "We missed you, man."

"Can you open your eyes?" Tori asks with a hopeful look on her face.

Pause.

A few moments go by in silence until slowly Beck's eyes begin to open. Tori and Andre smile widely at him and Tori could feel a tear slide down her cheek.

"Hey there." Tori greets with a smile.

Beck weakly smiles at his friends, "H-h-hey."

He begins coughing and Andre places his hand on Beck's shoulder, "Relax."

Beck lets out a sigh and blinks a few times. He tries saying something, but the words won't come out.

However, Tori knows exactly what he wants, "Cat's over there asleep on the chair. She hasn't left your side once. She is really worried about you."

Beck slowly turns his head to see Cat. A small smile forms on his lips as he sees Cat lying there, peacefully asleep, on the chair beside his bed.

"You worried all of us, ya' know." Andre says with a smirk, "We're glad you're alright though."

"T-t-thanks, m-man." Beck chokes out and smiles a little.

Beck then narrows his eyes at his two best friends. He sees them holding hands and he raises an eyebrow.

Tori and Andre both blush. Tori giggles and says with a wide smile, "We're kind of, um, going out."

Beck blinks a few times and he raises an eyebrow at Andre. Andre laughs, "What?"

Beck chuckles and just shakes his head.

"Does your throat hurt?" Tori asks softly.

Beck nods his head and Tori looks at Andre, "Can you get some water?"

"Sure, one second." Andre says then quickly kisses Tori on the lips before leaving the room.

Beck smiles at Tori and the brunette shakes her head at him, "You have no idea how worried Cat was."

Beck lets out a sigh, "I-I-is she o-okay?"

Tori nods and looks over at the sleeping redhead, "Yeah, she's okay. Just, she's been worried about you so much she hasn't slept or eaten much."

A soft moan escapes Cat's lips and Beck instantly looks at her with wide eyes. He hopes she wakes up . . . he wants to see her, talk to her . . . kiss her.

Andre walks back into the room with a cup of water in his hands. He hands it to Beck, who drinks it instantly, and then Andre looks over at Cat. Cat's eyes begin to open and a yawn escapes her lips.

She stretches a little and then she finally notices Tori and Andre in the room, but not that Beck's awake.

"Hi, hi." Cat says in a sleepy voice. Cat raises an eyebrow when she sees her friends smirking, "What?"

That's when she notices. Cat's eyes widen and a tear slides down her cheek. "Oh my gosh! Beck!" The redhead jumps out of her chair and instantly to Beck's side. Without thinking or hesitation, she wraps her arms around Beck's neck and hugs him tightly.

He winces a little, but smiles. He wraps his arms around her small waist and holds her tightly in his arms. He missed her.

"I can't believe you're awake!" Cat says with a wide smile. She giggles when she pulls away from him and she sits on the bed, next to him. "Do you have any idea how worried I was, Mr.?"

Beck chuckles and says with a smile, "S-Sorry, Cat."

Cat looks over to Tori and Andre and sees them holding hands. She grins and looks back at Beck, "So I'm guessing you know about them dating?"

He nods and laughs, "Was n-not expecting t-t-that."

Cat smiles and then suddenly kisses his lips. She cups his cheeks in her hands and kisses him with much passion and love. He returns the kiss with equal amount of passion and love. They both smile into the kiss, but break apart when they hear Tori cough.

"Um, friends in the room." Tori says with a laugh.

Cat rolls her eyes at her friend and she smiles back at Beck.

Tyler and the doctor then walk into the room. Tyler smiles at his beaming sister, who is giggling and the doctor instantly starts checking Beck out.

The doctor turns around at the four friends and says, "I need to check him out for a few moments; can you all step outside for a minute?"

Cat narrows her eyes at the doctor, but Tyler pulls her arm. She sighs, looks at Beck one last time, and then leaves with her brother and friends.

**. . .**

"Ugh! How much longer do we have to wait?!" Cat yells, frustrated.

"Um, Cat?" Tori says with a raised eyebrow.

"What?!" Cat snaps. She's angry that it is taking this long.

"It's only been thirteen minutes." Tori says, a bit scared at how mad the redhead is.

"Well that's a long time, Tori!" Cat snaps and then huffs. She folds her arms across her chest and pouts.

Andre rubs the back of his neck and mumbles, "Have I ever told you she actually scares me when she's mad?"

"I think she actually scares all of us." Tyler mutters to Andre, but when Cat glares at them, they all act like they didn't say a thing.

Finally, the doctor steps out of the room and walks over to the four waiting friends. "Beck is doing great; he is healing. His throat is sore, which is normal, and he should make a full, perfect recovery."

"Oh thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Cat cheers and then quickly asks, "Can I go and see him?"

The doctor smiles and nods his head, "Of course, go on ahead. If there are any problems, please come and get me."

"Gotcha; thanks Doc." Tyler says with nod then the four of them walk into Beck's hospital room.

**. . .**

Cat runs to Beck's side and smirks at him, "Hi, hi!" Beck chuckles and kisses Cat on the lips.

"How you doing, man?" Tyler asks with a smile.

Beck shrugs his shoulders, "Sore."

"Well that's normal." Tori says with a shrug, "You did just get out of a coma."

Beck smiles and then raises an eyebrow, "Hey, where's Jade? Is she okay?"

Cat looks at Tyler with wide eyes. Tyler, Tori, and Andre exchange looks, all not knowing what to say.

"Um, h-hello?" Beck asks with a raised eyebrow and curious look. "Is everything okay? She's fine, right?"

"Did you have, um, nice dreams while you were in the coma?" Cat asks with wide eyes and hoping he will buy her changing the subject.

Tori rolls her chocolate brown eyes at her friend, "Really, Cat?"

"What? I'm curious." Cat says with a guilty smile and then tries smiling at Beck, but he shakes his head at her.

"C'mon guys, what's up?" Beck asks, getting more curious.

"Maybe we should leave Cat alone . . ." Andre says as he rubs the back of his neck.

Tori nods in agreement, "Yeah, maybe you and Cat should have a moment to talk."

The redhead shakes her head, "Guys, stay."

"Cat, are you sure? Maybe you should talk to Beck about . . . that . . . together in private." Tyler suggests.

Cat looks at Beck, who is waiting to hear the answer to his question. She takes a deep breath then nods, "Okay . . . but can you guys not go anywhere?"

"We'll wait right outside." Tori tells her then grabs Andre's hand.

Tyler kisses the top of his sister's head, "If you need us, we'll be right outside."

"Kay, kay." Cat says quietly and then with that, the three of them leave the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Cat . . . what's wrong?" Beck asks as he grabs Cat's hand in his.

Cat sighs and looks down at their joint hands, "I'm so, so sorry, Beck." A tear slides down her cheek. Beck could already figure it out, but he holds back his tears and waits for his girlfriend to finish telling him.

"In the explosion at the school she had too much smoke in her lungs and a lot of head damage. She was badly hurt. By the time they got her to the hospital . . . it was too late. By the time she got onto the operating table . . . she died." Cat says in a whisper as more tears slide down her cheeks.

Beck lies there, silent. He doesn't know what to say. He's hurting though. Mentally and physically. Jade was his girlfriend at a time. He holds back his tears, but they end up escaping and sliding down his cheeks anyways.

However, he then remembers something, "Wait . . . but when I woke up the last time I asked you if she was okay and you said yes."

"You just woke up from the coma last time and I didn't want to pressure you or stress you out. I'm sorry, Beck! I'm sorry, but . . . she's gone. And there is something else . . ." The redhead says as she slowly looks him in the eyes.

"What?" He asks in a low, sad voice. Cat wipes his tears away and then says quietly, "Her funeral was late week."

Beck bites his bottom lip and lets out a mocking, dark chuckle, "So I missed my best friend's and ex girlfriend's funeral too?"

"Beck-" Cat tries to say, but Beck shakes his head, "I'm fine. I just . . . I just can't believe I missed her funeral."

"You didn't _miss_ it. You were in a coma, Beck." Cat says with a shake to the head, "It wasn't your fault."

"I just feel so guilty." Beck whispers as tears fall from his eyes and down his cheek.

"I know you would . . . that's why at her funeral I talked for you. I told everyone how much you cared about her and that you loved her. I'm sorry though, Beck. I'm so, so sorry." Cat says in sobs. She feels so bad for her boyfriend.

"Don't b-be. It isn't your f-fault." Beck says weakly, "I just can't believe it."

"I know, but it's going to be okay . . . I promise." Cat says with a small smile. Beck smiles back at her and then they share a long, passionate kiss.

When they pull apart, Cat smiles and whispers, "I love you, Beck."

Beck smiles at his girlfriend and kisses her forehead, "I love you so, so much, Cat."

"Hey, you should get some sleep." The redhead says as she kisses his cheek.

Beck chuckles, "Don't you think I've slept enough, huh?"

Cat giggles, but shakes her head, "Nope, now get some rest. I'll be right back."

"Stay until I fall asleep, babe?" Beck asks with a small smile.

Cat nods her head and widely smiles at him, "Of course."

"Hey, Cat?" Beck asks quietly.

Cat raises an eyebrow at him and smiles, "Yeah?"

"I love you." Beck says with a wide smile. Cat smiles back and kisses him, "'Night."

**. . .**

Once Beck is asleep, Cat stands up from the bed and kisses his cheek. She runs her hand through his messy, black hair, and sighs. She looks at his tear-stained eyes and she frowns.

"I'm so sorry, Beck." Cat begins in a low whisper, "I am so sorry for everything. I feel so bad that you have to wake up only to find out your best friend is dead _and_ you missed her funeral. The thing is, Beck, I have a plan that will make all of us feel better."

Cat sighs and shakes her head, "I will never let that witch hurt us again. I _promise _and _vow_ to you and Jade that I _will_ get revenge. Life in prison isn't good enough for Rachel. I am going to get revenge for you and Jade. I promise you both I will get justice for the both of you. I know everything thinks that I'm the little, small, innocent Cat, but right now . . . I have too much hatred to be her. I need to make Rachel pay for what she did to you and to Jade. She killed my best friend and she hurt you. I'm done. She won the battle; she hurt so many people, killed others, and she killed my best friend, and hurt you. The thing is, she hasn't won the war. I am."

She then quietly leaves his room after sighing and walks over to Tyler, Tori, and Andre.

"Hey, guys." Cat greets with a small smile.

"Hi, Cat." Tori greets, "How did he take the news on Jade?"

The redhead shakes her head, "Not so good. He's upset. He feels guilty, which I figured. I just feel so bad for him."

"I'm sorry, Cat." Tyler says with a frown, "I wish this situation was better."

"Same, but it's going to be okay, I know it will." Cat says with a wide smile, more like a smirk, but no one realizes it.

"That's the spirit, Little Red." Andre says with a small chuckle and a smile.

"What's he doing now?" Tori asks as she cocks her head to the side.

"Oh, he's asleep. He needs to get some rest." Cat tells them and she then looks at Andre, "Hey, can I have the keys to your car?"

"Um, why?" Andre asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Because, I need to go somewhere and I don't know how to drive Tyler's motorcycle." Cat says as she folds her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, but since when do you drive?" Tori asks with a raised eyebrow and she sends Cat a confused and curious look.

"I know how to drive, Tyler and my Mom taught me how, but I just don't like it." Cat says with a shrug.

"Then why don't I take you wherever you have to go?" Tyler offers, "Where are you going anyways?"

"I just . . . I just have to go somewhere. Andre, can I please have your keys?" Cat asks, now getting annoyed that they keep questioning her.

"Cat," Tori begins, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just, please?" Cat sighs, holding out her hand to Andre.

The three of them exchange looks, but finally, Tyler nods to Andre. Andre sighs, takes out his car keys from his pocket, and hands it over to Cat.

"Thanks, I'll be back later. Can you stay with Beck when I'm gone?" Cat asks as she bats her eyes at her friends and brother.

"Yeah, of course, Cat." Tori tells her. "If he wakes up we'll tell him you'll be back soon."

"Kay, kay, thanks!" Cat says quickly then runs off.

Tori, Tyler, and Andre look at each other and Tyler just shakes his head, "I hope she's okay."

"Yeah, I wonder what she's doing." Andre says.

Tori shrugs her shoulders, "Well, I'll call her later if she isn't back soon. C'mon, let's go check on Beck."

**. . .**

It's been two hours and Cat is still gone. Tori, Andre, and Tyler are all sitting by Beck's bed. He woke up ten minutes ago and he is still sleepy.

"So . . . where'd she go?" Beck asks for the second time.

Tori shrugs her shoulders, "We're not sure, but she'll be back soon."

"How long as she been gone so far?" Beck asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Two . . . hours." Andre says as he rubs the back of his neck.

"BUT," Tori quickly says, "she'll be back soon . . . right, guys?"

Tyler and Andre raise their eyebrows and give her a look. Tori frowns and looks back at Beck, "See? Um, she'll be back . . . shortly."

Beck sighs, "I hope so. I just hope she's okay."

"She is." Tyler says, silently hoping she is.

"C'mon, let's watch some SpongeBob?" Tori suggests and Beck just laughs, but they all nod their heads in agreement as they wait for Cat to return.

***With Cat.***

Cat standing outside Andre's parked car. She made it to her destination after making a few stops first and preparing stuff first. Cat is leaning against the car, thinking about her plan. She has her plan all planned out. Everything is going to work perfectly; she knows it.

Cat takes a deep breath, clicks the 'lock' button on the keys to the car and then she begins to walk into the building she has been hesitating to go in.

Jail.

She slowly walks into the jail, biting on her lip as she walks in. She walks over to an officer and asks with a small smile, "Um, excuse me? I am here to see . . . a . . . _friend_."

The officer nods his head, "Alright, who's the person?"

Cat takes a deep breath, and then finally says, "Rachel Spencer."

The officer chuckles, "She's a friend? Not judging or anything, but have you heard of the things she's done?"

Cat nods slowly, "Yes, I have."

"Alrighty then, well I'll bring you to her. Right this way." The officer says with a sharp nod.

Cat nods her head and then follows the officer.

**. . . **

"Wait here." The officer tells Cat then he walks over to a cell. He says quietly, "You have a visitor."

The officer then walks back to Cat and nods, "Right this way."

"Thank you." Cat says quietly then sighs. She silently thinks to herself, '_Here we go_.'

The officer takes Cat to the cell then leaves the room after nodding to Cat. Cat slowly turns to face the person in the cell.

"Well, well; well. Never thought you would show up." Rachel says with a dark chuckle and a smirk.

_How do you get your sleep at night? . . ._

Cat glares at the girl who is sitting in her cell on the floor. Rachel is smiling up at her and she slowly cocks her head to the side when Cat doesn't respond, "What's the matter, _cat_ got your tongue?"

Cat shakes her head, "Surprised to see me?"

_How did you get your noose so tight? . . ._

"You could say that." Rachel says with a shrug to the shoulders. "Come to see me locked away? I bet you're happy, aren't you?"

Cat rolls her eyes. She _hates_ her. "I came to talk to you."

"Ha!" Rachel laughs, "And what do you possibly want to talk to me about?"

"Do you regret anything? Do you regret anything you have ever done? To all those people you killed and injured in the school? To my best friend, Jade? To me? My friends? Beck?! Do you regret hurting any of us?!"

Rachel sighs, "Must you yell? It isn't like you."

_Like chewing on tinfoil, it's so much fun . . ._

"You killed my best friend. You killed Jade and you don't even care. You put Beck in a coma and you can care less!" Cat snaps, anger burning in her eyes.

Rachel jumps to her feet and slams her hands on the cell bars that separate her and Cat, "Don't _ever_ say I don't care about Beck! I love him!"

"Oh, you love him? You put him in a coma." Cat snaps, coldly. "You are a careless, bitch."

_Gonna be dead before you're gone . . ._

"Wow, Cat learning to be a big girl and not such an innocent 'angel'." Rachel sarcastically asks then rolls her ocean blue eyes, "So, did you come here just to complain to me how much you hate me? How I killed your best friend and apparently how I don't love Beck, which I very much do."

"You belong in a mental hospital." Cat spits out.

"Look who's talking." Rachel says with a smirk. "So, how did Jade's funeral go last week, on Thursday, I believe?"

"How did you know about that?" Cat asks, narrowing her eyes at the girl who is standing there with her arms across her chest, smirking.

'_Cause look how things have gotten . . ._

"I have my ways." Rachel says with a shrug to the shoulders.

"How? Tell me." Cat demands.

Rachel sighs, "Fine. I'll tell you. He goes by the name -what was it?- oh that's right, Robbie Shapiro."

Cat gasps, her eyes wide, "Robbie? I thought he turned you in and isn't on your side anymore?!"

Rachel chuckles, a wide smirk spreading across her lips, "Once I offered him some cash and, surprisingly, got him a girlfriend, he changed his mind. His last report to me was this morning. By now? He's probably off doing whatever weird boys, like himself, do."

"You're a witch. Do you know that?" Cat says, her voice cracking a little, as she shakes her head.

_And I'll be happy so I won't pretend . . ._

"Say whatever you want." Rachel says with a shrug to the shoulders, "I could care less."

"But you care what Beck thinks of you? Right?" Cat challenges; fire burning in her chocolate color eyes.

Rachel narrows her cold eyes at Cat and she snaps, venom in her voice, "Of course I do; I love him!"

"You love him?!" Cat yells back, "How could you love him? You almost killed him! He was in a coma . . . twice! You care about no one, but yourself."

"You don't know me . . ." Rachel says through clenched teeth.

"And look were we are now. You're in jail because you injured a hundred people and more and you killed people in that explosion!" Cat screams, "You're a murdering witch who should pay for what she has done to all those people . . . to me . . . to Jade . . . to Beck."

_And I'll be cheering that you're going down . . ._

"Shut up!" Rachel screams, clenching her hands tightly against her sides.

"Do you regret anything you've done?!" Cat asks as her eyes become watery, "Do you have any feelings or remorse?!"

"Honestly?" Rachel asks as she cocks her head. A small smirk stays on her lips as she calmly says with a shrug, "Not one bit."

_And I'll be laughing, I'll be laughing . . ._

"You know why I'm here?" Cat finally asks after moments of silence between the two.

Rachel raises an eyebrow, "Amuse me. Why _are_ you here?"

"You're going down. You're going down and you're going to pay for everything you've done." Cat hisses at the brunette.

_How many feelings can you steal? . . ._

Rachel gives her a shocked look at first, but then she rolls her eyes, "Uh-huh . . . okay and how do you plan on doing that? I'm already in jail, what else can you do to me? Yell at me some more? No thanks."

_Gotta be part of your appeal . . ._

"You've taken so much from me and you have ruined so many things. You took away my school, you took away one of my best friends, you tried ruining my relationship with Beck, you put my boyfriend in a coma; you tried taking away my life! You ruined too much for me and I'm not going to let you do any more damage to _anyone_ else." Cat says in a quiet, hurtful, but strong voice.

_I can see through you 'cause you're wearing thin . . ._

"I'm in jail for life, Cat." Rachel says with a dark chuckle, "You can't hurt me and sadly, I can't hurt any of you again." Rachel then smiles and adds, "However, I could ask Robbie to do one more favor . . . maybe, perhaps, make you have . . . an accident?"

"You don't scare me anymore, Rachel." Cat says with an emotionless tone, "Your threats mean nothing to me. You know why?"

_Like chewing on tinfoil once again . . ._

"And why's that?" Rachel asks with a raised eyebrow, "You should be scared. I'm a witch . . . remember?"

"Because once I leave here, you're going to be dead." Cat says with revenge burning in her eyes and the venom spitting out of her mouth.

'_Cause look how things have gotten . . ._

"Excuse me?" Rachel asks and then laughs, "Is that so?"

Cat stares at Rachel, her face emotionless, "I'm dead serious. Like I said, I won't let you hurt anyone else. You need to pay for everything you have done and taken away from people."

_And I'll be happy so I won't pretend . . ._

Rachel stares at Cat, not fully believing someone like Cat could actually hurt her. She's in jail anyways, how is Cat supposed to hurt her?

"You know what the funny thing is?" Cat says with a giggle, "I'm going to be laughing and smirking when you're dead . . . I'm going to do the same thing you did when we were in the burning building. I'm going to sit back and watch with a smirk on my face."

_And I'll be cheering that you're going down . . ._

"You don't even sound like you anymore." Rachel says with a shake to the head, "You couldn't even hurt a fly. What makes you think you could actually hurt me? A human? You're weak and you could never have the courage to do it. You're just wasting your time here because I'm not going to apologize for anything I've done."

_And I'll be laughing . . ._

"A human?" Cat asks with a loud laugh, "You're no human! You're a monster who took away my best friend! You're the devil himself and I am going to make you pay. You're going to suffer just like the rest of us did when we were in Hollywood Arts . . . burning in that explosion."

A tear slips down Cat's cheek and Rachel sighs, "Cat, do us both a favor and just go home. You're going to do nothing so stop wasting your breath and wasting my time."

"Have you ever heard of the saying 'An eye for an eye; a tooth for a tooth'?" Cat suddenly asks.

Rachel raises an eyebrow, unsure of why she's bring that up, "Uh-huh . . . and?"

"Well," Cat says with a shrug and a small smile, "I'm going to follow that saying. You tried killing all of us in an explosion, I'm going to, now, kill _you_ in an explosion."

"Ha!" Rachel laughs, "Cat Valentine? Start an explosion? You wouldn't even know how to do that and you definitely wouldn't actually pull through. You'll kill everyone else here. You're a joke."

Cat shakes her head, "I guess you never really knew me. Everyone has breaking points and for me, I've had it. It's over for you, Rachel Spencer, you're dead."

_Ha, Ha you're dead . . ._

"You're bluffing. You won't actually do it. You wouldn't." Rachel says, shaking her head, not believing what she's hearing.

_And I'm so happy . . ._

"Rachel, maybe a year ago or months ago I wouldn't do it . . . but now? You bet on red-velvet cupcakes I will." Cat says then smiles, "Karma's a bitch . . . isn't it?"

_In loving memory . . ._

"Cat . . . don't." Rachel says quietly, her eyebrows knitting together.

_Of your demise . . ._

"What's this?" Cat asks with wide eyes, an amused look on her face, "Rachel Spencer is pleading for her life?"

_When your ship is going down, I'll go out and paint the town . . ._

"I'm not pleading for anything." Rachel quickly says. "Because I know you won't do it anyways. You're lying just to worry me and make me say I regret what I did. But guess what, Cat? I don't and I never will. The only thing I regret is hurting Beck, that's it. For you and everyone else? I'm glad you all died; got hurt."

Rachel then shakes her head, "However, I do regret other thing."

"What's that?" Cat asks, her eyebrows knitting together.

"That you didn't die." Rachel coldly replies.

_Ha, Ha you're dead . . ._

_Ha, Ha you're dead . . ._

_Ha, Ha you're dead . . ._

"I hate you." Cat chokes out. "I hope when I finally end your life, you suffer." Tears escape Cat's eyes and they slowly slide down her cheeks.

_(Ha, ha, ha!)_

"Oh stop with the acting, Cat. I don't believe one word you're saying about you killing me." Rachel says with a roll to the eyes.

_Ha, Ha you're dead . . ._

"I'm not lying, Rachel. I already have everything set up. Once I leave this building, in about two minutes, this entire place will go . . . _boom_." Cat says with a small smile and an innocent look on her face.

_And I'm so happy . . ._

"Aren't you supposed to be little Miss. Innocent?" Rachel asks, tilting her head to the side and raising an eyebrow.

_In loving memory . . ._

"I guess so. The thing is," Cat says with a sigh, "when you try killing me and people I care about . . . when you burn down my school . . . something just breaks inside you. Something inside you bursts. Right now, I feel full of revenge and hate towards you."

_Of your demise . . ._

"Don't worry, Cat, I hate you too." Rachel says and then grabs the jail bars that separate her and Cat tightly, "I promise you, you could _never_ get rid of me."

_When your ship is going down, I'll go out and paint the town . . ._

Cat shakes her head and wipes her tears away with the back of her hand, "Sorry, Rachel, but it's over. You're an evil, crazy, witch and I am going to burst into laughter at the sight of this place blowing up and knowing you're in here . . . dying."

_Ha, Ha you're dead . . ._

"You're not like this. Cat, you won't do this. Me? Yeah, I would do this. I did do something like this. I have it in me to be cruel. You? You couldn't no matter how much 'revenge and hate' you have inside you. So, stop with the act and leave. I would rather rot in here alone than suffer and talk to you for one more second." Rachel says as she licks her lips and shrugs her shoulders.

_Ha, Ha you're dead . . ._

"Goodbye, Rachel. It's over for you." Cat says with a shake to the head and a small smile resting on her lips.

"What would Beck think of you when he finds out? What will he think of you? Huh? What would everyone think of you? The innocent, little, Cat started an explosion and killed officers and prisoners?"

"Beck won't find out. No one will find out." Cat says as she bites her lower lip and hisses, "It was a gas leak problem. I was at my house picking up some things before I went back to the hospital. I saw my parents before and besides, like you said, who would expect someone innocent, little, and childish like me to pull off an explosion at a jail?"

_Ha, Ha you're dead . . ._

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry?" Rachel asks, her eyes start to hold fear in them.

"So, now you believe me that I'll actually do it?" Cat asks with a small giggle, "Wow."

"I don't know what to believe." Rachel says, "But I think you're losing your mind."

_Ha, Ha you're dead . . ._

"Maybe, maybe not." Cat says as she shrugs her shoulders. The red-head then adds, "Bye, Rachel. Hope you can stand the heat." Cat winks her eye then turns around, ready to leave.

"Cat . . ." Rachel tries saying, but Cat shakes her head, "Bye!"

"Cat, wait!" Rachel calls out to her, "I need to know if Beck got my letter." Cat stops walking and turns back around. "The letter?"

"Yes, I wrote Beck a letter and sent it to him. Did he read it?" Rachel asks with a raised eyebrow.

Cat nods her head slowly, her grin still on her lips, "Well, I received for letter. You see, Beck was in the coma when your letter arrived so I got it."

Rachel narrows her eyes at the red-head as she continues, "I ripped it up and threw it away. It's trash; just like you."

"You bitch!" Rachel yells, "I wrote that letter and Beck was supposed to read it!"

"Too bad. I don't care what was written inside either." Cat says through her clenched teeth.

"C'mon, aren't you curious?" Rachel asks as she hides her smirk.

Cat narrows her eyes at Rachel, who smiles back at her. Rachel nods her head, "I remember each word I said in that letter. It said: _Dear, Beck. I know I've done horrible things, but you must know, I always did and always will, love you. I know you probably hate me and you're moving on . . . with Cat, but I know, deep down, you love me too. We were meant to be together and you may not see it now, but it's true. We were perfect together . . . I don't know what went wrong. Don't worry though, we'll be together soon. Once that redheaded bitch gets out of the picture, everything will turn out just as it was supposed to. I'll get rid of her so we could be together . . . forever, okay? I hope you get better and I am truly, honestly sorry for letting you get hurt. I wish I could have stopped you from running into that burning school and getting hurt, but at least you're okay now. I'll be waiting for you to visit me in jail, we could work things out when we see each other. I'm sorry, Beck. I am so, so sorry. Just know, no matter how much you say you hate me now, I love you . . . so, so much. For now, goodbye. Not forever though, but for now, goodbye, Beck. Love, Rachel_."

Cat shakes her head and laughs, "You're a joke." Cat then shrugs her shoulders, "It's a good thing you'll be dead soon. You're already setting up a new plan to 'get rid of me'. I'm done, goodbye. I have nothing else to say."

_The joke is over . . ._

Rachel sits back on the floor of her cell and smirks as Cat walks out of the door and leaves.

Rachel sighs and whispers to herself, her smirk never leaving her lips, "You'll never get rid of me, Cat. Never. I'll be back . . . I promise you . . . I'll be back. I always come back . . . and with revenge."

_You were an asshole . . ._

Cat slowly walks out of the building, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. She hates Rachel so, so much. She hates her. She hates her. She hates her! She wants her gone. She wants her to disappear and leave her and her friends alone. Cat closes the door behind her and wipes her tears away with the back of her hand.

It's all finally over.

_And now you're gone . . ._

Cat takes a few steps.

_As your ship is going down, I'll stand by and watch you drown . . ._

One last tear escapes the redheaded girl's eyes and slides down her cheek. She reaches Andre's car, but doesn't unlock the door. Not yet. She takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, and then lets out a long, heavy, sigh.

Cat then slowly opens her eyes and that's when it happens. All so quickly.

The jail explodes. A loud explosion is heard behind Cat. Cat takes a moment before finally smiling widely to herself, unlocking the car door, and getting in. She starts the car, puts up the volume on the radio, and drives away, laughing.

The music blasting as her rolls down her windows and lets the wind blow in her face as she laughs.

She drives away from the _explosion_ with her smirk wide and her laughter continuing as the music gets louder and louder.

_Ha, Ha you're dead . . ._

_You're gonna be dead . . ._

_Just remember what I said . . ._

_Ha, Ha you're dead . . ._

_Ha, Ha you're dead . . ._

_Ha, Ha you're dead!_

* * *

**Well, and that is it! :3**

**So . . . whatcha think? Haha, I hope you liked it! :) Yes, Explosion is over, BUT the sequel should be coming soon!**

**I do NOT own the song I used in this story. It's "Ha, ha you're dead" by Green Day. :)**

***IMPORTANT! Please read!***

****Yes, this chapter was a bit long, but hey, it **_**was **_**the last chapter and all :) Okay, so the thing is, there will be a sequel coming up, hopefully, soon. It will be called: 'Only The Good Die Young'. Interesting things will be happening in that story, some twists, and I will be putting up an Author's Note on this story letting you know when the sequel's up! I hope you read it and if you do, I hope you like it :)****

***I want to thank you all, so, so much for reviewing, favoriting, following, and most importantly, reading. I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you from reading this story from the beginning to the end. I loved writing this story (mostly why I am definitely writing a sequel because I can't see this story just . . . ending, ya' know? Haha) and I really enjoyed knowing you all liked it. I appreciate it so, so much and I can't thank you enough. I appreciate your kind and amazing comments on this story, it also means so much to me. You guys are amazing and, again, thank you! :)**

_**Please do comment/review and let me know what you thought of it! :)**_

**I also would love to know if you would want a sequel. I know I want to write it and all, but I do want to know if you want one, please let me know, thanks! ^_^**

**Thanks so, so much for reading! ^_^**

**-MakorraLove97 (Kristina) :D**


End file.
